Les Pouvoirs du Sang
by Keurjani
Summary: 7eme année à Poudlard, et Harry Potter n'est plus le même. Outre ses envies de sang, son destin est loin de se cantonner à une vulgaire prophétie... Et Voldemort est la clé de tout. Mais de quoi? Que s'est-il passé? TERMINEE sauf extras a venir
1. Acte I La nouvelle facette du Survivant

**Auteur**: Djehra Keurjani

**Titre:** Le pouvoir du sang

**Genre**: Drama, Romance, Supernatural, Mystery, just a little of U.A.

**Disclaimer**: Si les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J K Rowling, cette histoire en revanche m'appartient, ainsi que Kiral Layenna et Veanna Hyekrish

**Contexte**: C'est la rentrée en septième année. Harry doit battre Voldemort au plus vite...question de vie ou de mort pour lui...

_Parole fantomes (1)_

**Télépathie**

_**Pensées**_

--------------------

**Chapter 1: Nouvelle facette du Survivant...**

Harry mangeait calmement son dîner de début d'année, ignorant les regards tournés vers lui. Il avait un peu changé durant les vacances mais rien de surprenant réellement. Seulement il devait admettre qu'il avait gagné ce quelque chose de magnétique qui forçait les gens à le regarder.

Si on souhaitait uniquement constater les changements physiques opérés en lui, eh bien ses yeux brillaient à nouveau malgré la mort de Sirius, il avait grandi et si c'était possible avait encore pâli. Mais on pouvait bien mettre tout cela sur le compte de ce dernier été chez les Dursley, non?

Après avoir terminé à peine le tiers de son assiette, et encore, il n'avait pris que de l'entrecôte saignante, il reposa fourchette et couteau sur le côté.

-Tu ne manges plus Harry?

-Non, je n'ai plus faim...

-Mais Harry, tu as encore maigri, je crois vraiment que tu devrais manger.

-Ca va Hermione, cesse de t'inquiéter. Je ne peux pas manger plus de toutes façons...

-Mais Harry...

-Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Le Survivant lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était à la fois bienveillant et agacé au plus haut point. Ca ne s'était jamais vu sur son visage. Mais la jeune fille comprit le message et ne dit rien, le regardant patienter le temps que tous finissent ce qu'ils mangeaient.  
Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ce changement d'attitude, ni à s'en inquiéter. Ginny ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin, Ron de même. Et le plus inquiétant encore, c'était que Dumbledore évitait de les regarder. Hermione se promit d'essayer de tirer les choses au clair avant la fin de l'année scolaire, car si le directeur commençait à se conduire ainsi c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-_Mione?  
_  
La demoiselle se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était...non, ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Impossible. Pas avec cette voix là. On aurait dit qu'elle provenait d'un autre monde.

-Ha..Harry?

L'impression désagréable qui l'avait prise au niveau de la nuque disparut. Harry était normal, elle avait rêvé.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Mione?

Non, ce n'était pas sa voix qu'elle avait entendue. Mais qu'étais-ce alors? Cette question rejoignit les autres à résoudre plus tard, avec l'aide de la bibliothèque et de beaucoup d'acharnement.

Harry se leva soudainement, pris d'un léger vertige. Le silence se fit dans la salle tandis qu'il sortait précipitamment. Dumbledore regarda son protégé sortir, la mine plus que sombre.

oOo

Un jeune homme sauta du toit de la tour d'astronomie et atterrit au sol avec agilité, ses vêtements impeccables n'ayant même pas bougé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Il devait faire vite sinon tout serait gâché.

C'est avec une vitesse inaccoutumée qu'il franchit la distance jusqu'au hall de Poudlard, qu'il entra dans le château et passa dans les couloirs à Sa recherche.

oOo

Un tableau s'anima, brillant d'une lueur étrange. Une main, fine, sortit de la peinture, puis un bras, une épaule et tout un corps de femme ou du moins de jeune fille. Avec un mince sourire elle se dirigea vers les couloirs de la tour des Gryffondor, courant sans bruits pour ne pas être remarquée. Il fallait qu'elle Le retrouve où tout sera foutu.

oOo

Le gryffondor porta la main à sa gorge, appuyé d'une main contre un mur, l'air plus que souffrant. Etre en présence de tant de gens le mettait à la torture. Chacun de ses sens était complètement saturé, alors que cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il était ici. Comment pourrait-il le supporter plus longtemps? Son besoin, vital, était exacerbé par la présence de tant de proies potentielles. Le brun s'appliqua à respira longuement comme pour se calmer, même si cela ne lui servait strictement à rien. Il devait attendre. Il devait simplement patienter. Ils lui avaient promis de venir l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Ils viendraient donc.  
Son oreille capta aussitôt un son et il se retourna légèrement pour voir celle qu'il attendait.

**-Veanna!**

**-Shhtt Harry. Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas!**

**-Ca me rend fou et ca ne fais même pas une journée que je suis là!**

**-Mr Potter aurait-il moins d'endurance qu'il ne nous l'avait fait croire?  
**  
Harry tourna la tête et apercut un jeune homme, juste à sa gauche. Il soupira.

-Ca t'amuse, Kiral? Ce n'est pas toi qui doit vivre d'abstinence pendant un an avec comme seul substitut des potions!

-Je sais, d'après toi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas souhaité être volontaire pour cette mission? Je ne suis pas fou ou maso!

Harry resserra la prise sur sa gorge. Pas le moins du monde alarmés, les deux jeunes gens sortirent deux petites fioles où luisait un liquide carmin à l'état pur. Ils lui tendirent les fioles dont le gryffondor s'empressa d'avaler le contenu avant de soupirer de contentement. Le liquide, même s'il le brûlait, lui ôtait l'étau qui était autour de sa gorge et de ses membres. Il put de nouveau respirer convenablement. Mais quelque chose en lui sentait que ce qu'il venait d'avaler n'était pas simplement le liquide vital habituel. Il interrogea les autres du regard, soupçonneux.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Harry?

-C'était quoi? Il n'avait pas le même goût que le normal.

-Ah ça...

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire qui ne fit que rendre encore plus méfiant Harry. Quand Veanna souriait, il n'y avait que deux choix: soit vous alliez bientôt mourir, soit ce que vous allez apprendre ne vous plaira pas. Elle ne souriait jamais juste pour sourire.

-Alors?

-En fait...c'est de notre sang que tu as bu.

-QUOI? Mais...mais!

-Pas de mais. Il le fallait bien, sinon tu nous aurais fait une crise!

-Quand même...

-Tais toi et accepte. Avec ca tu devrais pouvoir tenir une bonne semaine sans avoir envie d'en reprendre.

-Et après, hein? Vous y avez pensé?

-On avisera. De toute façon on est amenés à se voir très souvent.

-Pourquoi?

-Veanna est prof de DCFM et moi je suis l'assistant de Rogue.

-Oh my god!

Harry sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Non, Kiral ne pouvait pas être l'assistant du bâtard graisseux!

-Hey, ne pense pas des trucs comme ça, je te signale qu'il en est un lui aussi.

Un nouveau choc pour le Survivant, qui si ca continuait comme ça ne survivrait plus très longtemps.

-Il...?

-Whouah, Potter ne peut plus dire un mot!

Harry le qualifia de son plus beau regard noir, à faire fuir Voldemort, mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune homme. Puis le gryfffondor sembla réaliser quelque chose d'important et son visage devint interrogateur.

-Euh...mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été présentés lors de la présentation annuelle?

-Tout simplement parce que nous ne sommes sensés n'arriver que demain. Heureusement que Leian nous a envoyés te surveiller sinon tu aurais fait passer un sale quart d'heure aux habitants de Poudlard!

-Je suis sensé vous remercier là?

-Ouais, exactement.

-Dommage, les mots ne veulent pas sortir! Ce sera pour une autre fois!

**-Merci quand même Veanna!  
**  
_**V -- Halàlà ces garçons, j'vous jure...toujours à se disputer pour un rien...  
**_  
Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il sourit aux deux jeunes gens qui se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore et lui il alla vers son dortoir. Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il inspira profondément.

-Le mot de passe, Harry.

- Knights' Faith

Avec un sourire bienveillant, la dame fit glisser son tableau pour que l'élève puisse entrer dans sa salle commune. Quand le passage se referma, il eut une légère grimace. Il vacilla sur ses jambes et s'effondra au sol, non loin des fauteuils. Heureusement, ils étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, sinon il en aurait affolé plus d'un. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait de se relever pour ne pas rester misérablement couché à même le sol. Chaque pas lui paraissait plus douloureux que le précédent, c'est pourquoi il finit par laisser sa magie parler pour lui.

Levio corpus et transportare en logia. (2)

Son corps s'éleva dans les airs et il vola ainsi jusque dans son lit, dans un état semi comateux. Doucement la magie le fit s'allonger et il ôta sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise bordeaux. Les baldaquins du lit se refermèrent hermétiquement, pour lui garantir une tranquillité précaire, mais présente. Quand il sentit l'air sur sa peau nue, il redevint serein, et ferma les yeux pour somnoler. Une marque à son cou apparut, juste deux entailles de canines plus ou moins longues. Les entailles, noires, semblaient aspirer elles-mêmes de l'air. Harry sombra alors dans un léger sommeil. De toute façon, il se reposait, car cela faisait déjà deux mois presque qu'il ne dormait plus réellement et ne se nourrissait que peu. Depuis sa transformation en réalité.

Oui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-doit-vaincre-vous-savez-qui-pour-sauver-le-monde-des-sorciers, était ironiquement déjà mort.

Lors des vacances, les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas réussi à le protéger. Il s'était fait attaquer par un vampire lors d'une balade en ville un peu après le coucher du soleil. Ce dernier l'avait attaqué au détour d'une ruelle et l'avait vidé de son sang, avant de le laisser choir là, sachant pertinemment que peu de gens passaient par là. Hereusement pour lui, Veanna était passée par là et l'avait transporté dans une maison où quelqu'un, dont il ignorait le nom à cette époque, lui avait fait boire son sang. En clair, il était mort pour revenir ensuite. Ironique. Le Survivant ne survivait plus. Or..."Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit". Seulement maintenant Harry et Voldemort étaient sur un pied d'égalité pour l'immortalité. Voldemort avec ses Horcruxes, Harry par son immortalité liée à une malédiction plus vieille que le monde. Quand il avait repris connaissance, Kiral et Veanna étaient à son chevet. Ils lui avaient expliqué ce qui se passait. Et lui avaient présenté Leian, dirigeant des dix clans vampires. C'était lui qui lui avait, si l'on peut dire, redonné la vie après sa mort. On lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il faisait partie du Trio Inferis et d'autres trucs harassants, avant de le réexpédier chez les Dursley. Là, il avait compris le mot torture. N'étant pourtant qu'au début de sa vie vampirique, il avait failli les tuer plusieurs fois tant l'envie de sang était forte. Heureusement, il avait appris avec Veanna et Kiral à dominer ces pulsions qui l'envahissaient avec toujours plus de force, et l'avaient emmené se nourrir de sang plusieurs fois, même s'ils voyaient bien que cela le répugnait et lui donnait l'impression de se salir. Il se dégoûtait en le faisant mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus agoniser pour le reste de l'éternité. Le plus grand choc pour lui fut d'apprendre qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard. Il avait alors paniqué et fait une crise de deux jours durant lesquels son corps refusa de bouger, de respirer même. Mais maintenant, il était là. Il devrait s'y habituer.

oOo

Albus rentra dans son bureau environ deux heures plus tard, fatigué, mais heureux. Pour une fois, la rentrée s'était plutôt bien passée, même s'il avait remarqué qu'Harry avait changé durant les vacances. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi mais il savait qu'il n'était plus humain comme avant. Fumseck vint le voir et lança deux trilles hauts perchés, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il avait deux invités. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il y ait deux personnes dans son bureau, à une heure aussi tardive, alors qu'il n'avait donné le mot de passe à personne encore. D'ailleurs qui pouvait deviner que le mot de passe était "Floup au Thé"? Il vit alors deux jeunes gens, apparemment à peine plus âgés que les élèves de dernière année. L'un était un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuit presque noirs veinés de mèches de bronze, aux yeux totalement bronze, à la peau pâle et la silhouette androgyne. L'autre était une jeune femme aux cheveux longs, pourpres foncés veinés de mèches argentées, aux yeux totalement argent et la peau aussi pâle que son compagnon, la silhouette indéniablement féminine mais aussi mince que le jeune homme. Mais quelque chose dans leurs yeux si étranges lui laissait entendre qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, Demoiselle.

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore.

_**V-- Demoiselle! Je suis plus vieille que toi, croulant!  
**_  
**-Chut Vea', reste calme, fais comme si de rien n'était.**

**-Oui oui, Kiral...  
**  
Veanna secoua légèrement la tête avant d'expliquer la raison de leur présence ici.

-Professeur, je vais nous présenter brièvement, car nous ne voulons pas vous déranger à une heure si tardive...

-Vous ne me dérangez pas voyons...Asseyez vous plutôt.

Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains sous son menton, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle s'était assise et Kiral aussi, même si celui-ci avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer.

-Voilà, je suis Veanna Hyekrish et voici mon ami Kiral Layenna.

-Vous êtes l'assistant de potions et la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

-Exactement. Nous n'étions sensés ne venir que demain mais nous avons pu nous arranger pour venir aujourd'hui, bien que nous ayons raté la cérémonie.

-Ah...mais c'est très bien! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer! Je suis ravi de vous voir, j'avais un peu peur que les nouveaux professeurs ne viennent pas, à cause de la réapparition de Voldemort dans le monde magique.

-Il en va de même pour nous. Seulement, êtes-vous sûr que notre...problème...n'aura aucune incidence sur la façon dont vos collègues se comporteront avec nous? Je me souviens bien des vagues qu'avait fait la révélation de la lycanthropie du professeur Lupin.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, ils sont déjà au courant, et le professeur Rogue à sympathiquement proposé de vous aider si nécessaire dans la fabrication de potion de substitut sanguin.

**-Encore heureux, vu que c'est un vampire lui aussi!**

**-Je ne pouvais quand même pas le lui dire non plus!**

**-Oh! Sevy! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ta pensée!**

**-Mouais. on se retrouvera dans les cachots plus tard, Veanna...  
**  
-Bien. je vois alors que tout est réglé! Pouvez-vous nous héberger ce soir?

-Oui oui, tout est préparé. A moins que...cela vous gène-t-il d'être dans les mêmes appartements?

-Absolument pas. Nous sommes comme frères et sœurs depuis le temps que nous nous côtoyons.

-Bien! Fumseck vous y accompagnera. Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète?

-Bien sûr...si c'est pour notre âge, j'ai respectivement 753 ans et lui en a 764.

Le vieil homme fut surpris. Ils semblaient très jeunes et étaient en réalité presque cinq fois plus âgés que lui! (3) Il se ressaisit et leur souhaita de passer une bonne nuit. Fumseck les conduisit à travers une dizaine de couloirs jusqu'à un vaste appartement tout dans les tons de noir et de gris. Les meubles étaient impersonnels et ils disposaient de leur propre chambre. Ce serait parfait. Avec beaucoup de sympathie, ils remercièrent Fumseck qui les salua de son plus beau trille avant de partir.

-Enfin seuls...je n'en pouvais plus d'être avec ce vieux croulant!

-Il m'exècre au plus haut point mais Leian nous a obligé à venir...

-Ouais...

-En parlant de solitude...on pourrait...

-Stop! Pas maintenant, j'ai promis à Sévy de le rejoindre pour qu'on discute un peu.

-Discuter?

-Oui. Tu sais, parler, échanger des idées...! Pas le genre de choses auxquelles tu penses!

-Moui...comment je peux en être sûr?

-Hey, ca va, t'as pas à me couver! D'ailleurs, j'y vais. Je reste disponible si tu veux me parler.

La jeune fille sortit en un tourbillon de cape élégant, digne de Rogue. Kiral la laissa partir, les yeux assombris, avant de se jeter sur son lit pour en savourer le moelleux. Tout comme Harry, il ne pouvait dormir mais cela faisait tout de même du bien de se reposer un peu.

oOo

Hermione était bien allongée, au chaud, sous les couettes, quand une voix la fit frissonner.

-_Hermione..._

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais il n'y avait personne. La voix était indubitablement masculine or aucun garçon ne pouvait pénétrer dans les dortoirs des filles. Que se passait-il?

-_Ton sang bouillonne agréablement, il me donne si faim..._

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas l'écouter et se rendormit.

oOo

Veanna volait -vi, elle volait, sous sa forme animale- vers les cachots. Elle suivait la trace olfactive d'un autre être de la nuit, qu'elle finit par trouver dans ses appartements privés. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait entrer sans utiliser ses pouvoirs et elle n'aimait pas le faire juste comme ca pour le plaisir. Mieux valait ne faire ça qu'en cas de nécessité. Elle reprit forme humaine.

**-Sev, ouvres-moi, s'il te plaît...  
**  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau, qui représentait une fiole dont s'échappait une tête de mort, glissait pour laisser place à la silhouette du professeur de potions, qui laissa entrer la vampire. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle typique serpentarde, avec des serpents gravés aux murs et de couleur vert tirant sur le noir. Elle attendit que le tableau ne coulisse dans le sens contraire pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme, sans même savoir s'il était bien derrière elle. Ce dernier la rattrapa avec la force de l'habitude et la serra contre lui, ses cheveux noirs encadrant leurs visages égayés de sourires complices. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

-Ca faisait combien de temps Veanna? Deux ans?

-Ouais, à peu de chose près...Tu m'as manqué, Sévy!

Ils se serrèrent avec force, de façon à ce que s'ils avaient été humains ils n'auraient plus pu respirer, mais cela ne les gênait absolument pas. L'étreinte finit par se terminer, et ils s'assirent dans un canapé.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Mmh...

Séverus fit un léger tour de sa baguette et fit apparaître deux verres de sang. Il en tendit un à son amie (4) qui le prit et gouta le liquide carmin avec délice.

-Mmh...du sang de noble...délicieux.

-Merci, je l'ai recueilli moi-même. Que vaut ta présence et celle de Kiral à Poudlard?

-Le Trio Inferis à été complété, comme tu dois le savoir. Mais il y a un problème avec Harry et on a besoin de passer un an ici.

-Il a déjà...?

-Non. Il doit faire son quota d'abstinence.

-Combien de temps?

-Presque un an...

-Je plaindrais presque Potter...Et toi, que fais-tu là?

-Je...je serais la prof de DCFM cette année...

-Et l'autre?

-Il sera...ne te fâches pas Sévy...il sera ton assistant personnel.

Severus parut avoir du mal à digérer l'information mais ne laissa pas ses sentiments prendre le pas. Il sentit Veanna se rapprocher de lui et se blottir contre son torse.

-Tu m'as manqué Sev...

Severus eut un sourire presque -attention, j'ai bien dit presque- attendri.

-Je sais, Vea...

Il faut dire que celui qui avait vampirisé Veanna n'était autre que Severus, dans ses premières années de vampire. Il comptait donc comme le grand frère de Veanna et il le lui rendait bien.

-Au fait, qui a vampirisé Potter?

-On suppose que c'est...

Elle lui murmura quelque chose que lui seul put entendre. Le professeur de potions déglutit. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui...!

--- To be continued!---

1) Les paroles fantômes sont des paroles que certains personnages entendront mais qui ne viennent de personne. L'explication viendra un peu plus tard, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, car elles sont hyper importantes.

2) Formule à lire comme si c'était du latin (sauf que c'en est pas! ;p) Ca veut dire, en gros, "Lévitation du corps et transport dans la chambre".

3) En effet, JK Rowling a déclaré que Dumby était approximativement âgé de 150 ans...

4) Non mais, vous croyiez quoi, hein? Ce n'est qu'une bonne amie...

_**Voilà, ce premier chapitre est enfin terminé! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu...**_

_**Je tiens à vous prévenir. il n'y aura pas de suite si je n'obtiens pas de review. Même une ou deux, ca me ferait plaisir. Donc si vous avez lu tout ca, par respect pour moi, laissez un commentaire**_.

Kiss

Djehra Keurjani


	2. Acte I A la découvertes des Vampires

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani

**Titre:** Le Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Supernaturnal, Mystery, just a little of UA

**Disclaimer:** Seuls Kiral Layenna et Veanna Hyekrish, ainsi que Sir Leian Astaroth, m'appartiennent, et toutes les élucubrations sur les vampires sont à moi, tout le reste n'appartient qu'à J K Rowling...

**RaRs**

**Aux anonymes:**

NEPHERIA: Bon, voila la suite que tu attends tellement ! Merci d'avoir mis une review ça m' a fait très plaisir!

**Remerciement** à Karasu6666, karias love tom, yume-chan05, Ishtar205 et Elentari Elbereth d'avoir laissé des reviews! C'est super sympa de votre part!

Ah et...Comme me l'a sympathiquement fait voir Yume-chan05, je me suis trompée au début du chapitre 1. En effet, j'ai dit "ses yeux brillaient encore, même après la mort de Dumbledore". Il s'agit en fait de la mort de Sirius! Désolée... [edit du mois de novembre 2007 : C'est fait, plus d'erreur au premier chapitre !

Allez, place à ce chapitre!

_**Pensées**_

**Télépathie**

_Pensées fantômes_

Prédictions, bénédictions ou malédictions

------

**Chapitre 2: A La découverte des vampires...**

Veanna et Kiral furent présentés au corps professoral le lendemain. De suite, les vampires sentirent à qui ils pouvaient faire confiance, et ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Trelawney les regardaient avec une sorte de peur au fond de ses yeux globuleux, McGonagall en revanche avait de suite sympathisé avec eux, Flitwick plaisantait avec Kiral. Rogue ne disait rien mais Veanna savait décrypter ses rictus et savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Mais c'étaient les seuls.

Harry remerciait intérieurement le seigneur Leian qui avait envoyé ses amis vampiriques pour l'aider. Jamais il n'aurait tenu sinon. Déjà que même avec le sang qu'il avait absorbé il recommençait à avoir ces pulsions bestiales...il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait sans!

Le cours le plus surprenant et celui qu'il attendait le plus était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec Veanna. Le Survivant n'imaginait pas son amie en professeur. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais tout pouvait arriver!

-Harry, je crois que tu mets trop de pus de Bulbobulb...

Le gryffondor regarda la potion et referma vite la fiole de pus, avant de remercier Hermione d'un sourire discret. Il prit ensuite des racines hachées de Mulilini, un arbre mortifère, qu'il glissa dans la potion, avant d'attendre qu'elle ne se mette à bouillir. Il avait eu chaud! Même si Rogue était un vampire de son côté, ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il l'aurait aidé, heureusement qu'Hermione était là...

-Granger! Encore en train de bavarder avec Potter! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor!

-Mais Professeur...

-Silence Potter! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor!

-**Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes aussi un vampire que je vous ferais des faveurs! **

**-Merci j'avais remarqué...**

Harry revint à sa potion. Elle était de la bonne couleur, pour une fois. Il en prit un échantillon qu'il mit dans une fiole. Il se leva et alla la donner au professeur au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait. Il soupira de soulagement, ramassa ses affaires et partit presque en courant de la classe. Ca ne s'était pas trop mal passé, pour une fois...Et Rogue ne leur avait enlevé que 15 points! Un record pour le professeur de potions, probablement! Accompagné de Ron et Hermione, qui se demandait où Harry pouvait trouver assez d'énergie pour courir alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé, il arriva jusqu'à la salle de cours de DCFM. Et là, il eut un choc. Ils étaient les premiers, mais il leur était impossible d'entrer dans la salle! Les autres élèves les rejoignirent et ce ne fut que quand ils furent tous présents que Veanna sortit de sa classe. A sa vue, les mâchoires des élèves masculins tombèrent lourdement au sol, sauf pour Harry. Elle avait revêtu une robe de sorcier noire avec des reflets argent, moulante, portait des bottines en cuir noir aux lacets d'argent, des bracelets discrets et ses longs cheveux pourpres étaient gracieusement attachés en un chignon, laissant des mèches autour de son visage. Elle ne souriait pas mais ses yeux argentés étaient clairement amusés de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Les filles la regardaient, ne sachant pas vraiment si elles devaient penser que c'était une m'as-tu-vue ou si elles devaient l'admirer. Hermione renifla un peu dédaigneusement, mais elle fut la seule. Déjà, Veanna avait lancé une mode et s'était faite des admirateurs. Seul Harry la regardait, un sourire en coin.

-**Pas mal Vea...**

**-Je sais, je sais...que veux-tu, mon charme naturel opère!**

**-Mouais…Parle plutôt de notre attraction ténébreuse plus tes formes!**

**-Peuh! Tu es simplement jaloux, c'est tout!**

**-En attendant, on pourrait rentrer? Pas que le spectacle soit gênant mais...**

**-Ok ok...**

Veanna invita d'un geste ses élèves à entrer. Ils trouvèrent les tables disposées en carrés concentriques (euh...je ne sais pas si ca se dit...) et leurs noms étaient inscrits sur des supports, en lettre d'or pour les gryffondors, en lettre d'argent pour les serpentards. Intrigués, ils s'assirent là où leurs noms étaient écrits, et Veanna elle s'assit sur son bureau, jambes croisées avec élégance, au centre parfait de cet encadrement de carrés de tables. Certains élèves faisaient des commentaires mais ils furent bien vite arrêtés par un regard froid de leur ravissante professeur. Elle euh un semblant de sourire en coin, et Harry déglutit. Qu'avait-elle en tête cette sadique de première?

-Bonjour à tous! Je suis votre nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal, et je me nomme Veanna Hyekrish. Vous serez simplement priés de m'appeler Miss Hyekrish, sinon il vous arrivera malheur. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans ma salle tant que votre classe ne sera pas au complet, sauf si un élève se trouve à l'infirmerie ou est retenu par un professeur quelconque. Cela évite ainsi les séchages intensifs de cours sous prétexte d'infirmerie ou autre...et cela vaut pour tous les élèves qui m'ont comme professeur! **Sauf toi Harry, mais tu devais t'en douter!** Sinon...pour le bon déroulement de mes cours, j'exige un silence I-RRE-PRO-CHA-BLE. Toute personne prise en flagrant délit de bavardage sera punie sévèrement. Je donne des devoirs à tous les cours, et vous n'avez aucun droit de retard pour les remettre, sauf si vous êtes physiquement dans l'incapacité de ma le rendre. Des questions?

Les élèves se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy finisse par parler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Rogue ne nous fait plus cours de DCFM?

Les pupilles de Veanna s'étrécirent de façon presque invisible mais Harry le remarqua assez facilement. Juste une seconde après avoir parlé, Draco ressentit une violente douleur similaire à une migraine. Veanna eut un léger sourire.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié certaines autres choses. Par exemple, on ne parle pas dans mon cours sans avoir levé la main, sinon vous ressentirez comme monsieur Malefoy une violente migraine. C'est ma manière d'enseigner, et si elle ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à partir. Mais je vous préviens: si vous partez vous ne reviendrez plus dans mon cours. Suis-je claire?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

-Sinon...Pour vous répondre Monsieur Malefoy, le professeur Rogue est un de mes collègues de longue date et m'a cédée ce poste pour une raison qui doit vous rester inconnue. Passons maintenant au programme...je vois qu'à part le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin, vous n'avez pas eu de véritables cours. C'est pourquoi je vais devoir rattraper le tir. La première partie du mois de Septembre sera axée sur les créatures magiques et dangereuses, la seconde sera sur les sorts défensifs et offensifs. Il en sera de même pour tous les mois sauf pour celui de Décembre qui sera entièrement consacré aux créatures et au mois d'Avril qui sera entièrement consacré aux sorts.

Nouvel assentiment de la tête de la part des élèves, mais on voyait bien que les serpentards n'étaient clairement pas d'accord avec leur nouvelle enseignante. Celle-ci gardait pourtant son semblant de sourire.

-Bien...puisque nous avons trois heures ensemble, nous allons commencer très simplement. Ce cours sera axé sur les créatures de la Nuit. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'une créature de la Nuit?

Hermione leva la main à la vitesse grand V. Elle était la seule à avoir le courage de donner une réponse à cette professeur si intimidante.

-Oui Miss Granger? Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer comme réponse?

-Une créature dite de la "Nuit" est une créature de nature ténébreuse, agissant la nuit, souvent qualifiée dans diverses mythologies comme étant malfaisante. Une créature de ce type est souvent décrite dans des légendes anciennes, mais on en parle dans toutes les religions sous divers noms, comme diables, démons, mauvais génies...

-Merci Miss. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant...qui pourrait me citer quelques exemples de ces créatures? Car visiblement Miss Granger à oublié d'en donner...

Il y eut un long silence. Hermione, furieuse, s'était tue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle connaissait la définition et un ou deux exemples mais pas plus...A la grande surprise de tous, Harry leva la main, les yeux rieurs. Veanna, ravie, l'autorisa à parler.

-Pour n'en citer que quelques uns, je parlerais volontiers d'Apophis, serpent maléfique Egyptien, qui symbolisait la menace permanente du Mal, le Basilic, que tous connaissent ici, les Chimères, les Croquemitaines, les Djiins maléfiques, les Tarasques, les Dragons, les Efrits, les Loups-garou, les Géants, la Bête de Gevaudan, les Golems, les Goules, les Gryffons, L'Hydre, les Korrigans, le Kraken, les Lamies, les Lémures, les Sirènes, les Ogres, les Vampires, les Stryges, les Trolls, les Sphinx, les Incubes, les Succubes et les Telchines.

-Très bien! 15 points pour Gryffondor!

-**Je vois que les cours que je t'ai donnés pendant l'été ont porté leurs fruits!**

**-Tu peux le dire! **

Les élèves avaient pris des notes pour la plupart, et étaient surpris que la liste soit si longue. Mais Harry, lui, la trouvait plutôt courte...comparée à celle que lui avait donnée Veanna durant les vacances.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons simplement aborder le sujet des Vampires car Voldemort en a recruté. Prennez vos plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins et prenez bien note. Je contrôlerais à la fin de l'heure.

Les élèves obéirent et le cours commença réellement.

-Les Vampires...leur origine remonte aux premiers sorciers. Alors que la Magie parcourait la Terre, elle s'incarna en dix sorciers, ceux qui étaient les plus forts. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Pouffsoufle, Rowena Serdaigle, Merlin, Morgane, Yukina Koyaoina, Igor Kevlodisk, Panoramix (;p 1) et Leian Astaroth, pour aider à garder le monde dans sa neutralité. Les quatres fondateurs de Poudlard s'associèrent pour éduquer les jeunes sorciers à la magie en général. Igor Kevlodisk fonda l'école de Durmstrang, basée sur la magie Noire, Panoramix créa Beauxbâtons, basée sur la magie Blanche. Yukina Koyaoina créa l'ordre des Ninja Sorciers au Japon, pour préserver cette stabilité des forces. Merlin et Morgane voyageaient sans cesse, symbolisant le Bien et le Mal en personne. Leian Astaroth, lui, maîtrisait les éléments et les utilisait avec précaution, tantôt pour le bien, tantôt pour le mal. Mais Morgane, sœur de Merlin, en avait assez que le monde soit aussi stable et neutre. Elle fit des désastres dans les pays qu'elle visitait, noircissant l'esprit des gens par rapport à la magie. Mais à chaque fois, il y avait quelqu'un qui rattrapait les dégâts. Cette personne était Leian Astaroth, qui agissait ainsi sur demande de Merlin. Seulement un jour, Morgane n'en put plus et après avoir attiré Leian dans un piège, elle le discrédita auprès de tous les autres sorciers-magie. Elle avait ainsi enclenché les rouages du monde qui plus tard brûlerait les sorciers, les tuerait, les humilierait et trainerait dans la boue. Mais, pour ne pas que Leian révèle la vérité sur ce qu'elle avait fait, elle maudit Leian de toute sa magie maléfique, et ce en ces termes: Dans ce monde ou l'on ne croit que le jour et où le mal rôde la nuit, toi qui sait ce qui est vrai tu es condamné à ne vivre que la nuit et mourir sous les rayons de l'astre solaire, et tu commettras des crimes pour ta propre survie. Pour votre information, cela signifie qu'il est devenu le premier vampire.

A part la voix de Veanna, on n'entendait que le crissement et le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Mais Ron, la main levée, brûlait d'envie de poser une question, ce qui était très rare, car d'ordinaire il laissait ce privilège à Hermione.

-Oui Monsieur Weasley?

-Qu'a fait Morgane pour attirer Leian dans un piège?

-Elle a persuadé les volcans d'entrer en éruption, après de longues négociations musclées. Puis Leian est arrivé sur place pour cesser cette destruction et, comme c'est lui qui contrôle les éléments, on l'a accusé.

-Ah...Elle incarnait donc le Mal dans toute sa splendeur!

-Exactement! Le premier vampire dut vampiriser des sorciers et ainsi naquit le peuple vampirique, qui inspira les cinéastes et les romanciers moldus. Ce peuple fut pour la première fois dévoilé par le drame de Vlad Tepes, dit Comte Dracula, mais très vite cela devint une légende. Leian n'avait pourtant pas perdu ses pouvoirs et, contrairement aux autres sorciers, qui étaient morts, il vivait toujours. Son organisme muta peu à peu et il put ainsi vivre presque comme tout le monde, le jour, mais il devait toujours se nourrir de sang humain et ne pouvait plus dormir. Voilà pour l'origine des vampires. Des questions?

Non, il n'y eut pas de questions. Veanna regarda une horloge magique, sur un des murs porteurs, et vit que cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils étaient en cours avec elle.

-Bon, vous avez une pause de dix minutes. Vous pouvez sortir de la salle, mais si dans dix minutes vous n'êtes pas là, vous vous en mordrez les doigts!

Les élèves sourirent et sortirent pour la plupart. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent cependant dans la salle pour discuter.

-Harry, comment ca se fait que tu en saches autant sur les créatures de la nuit?

-Bah...tu sais, Voldemort est revenu, et j'ai passé l'été chez les Dursley. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire donc je me suis renseigné sur mes probables futurs ennemis.

-Woah! Harry Potter à passé l'été à lire des bouquins! J'y crois pas!

-C'est sûr Ron...t'as pas du en ouvrir beaucoup toi!

-Oh, ca va...

Une dizaine d'élèves entrèrent, mais il manquait un ou deux serpentards encore, alors que les dix minutes étaient écoulées. Veanna sourit et referma la porte. Quelques secondes après, les élèves frappèrent à la porte et essayèrent de l'ouvrir, mais c'était impossible. Ils partirent alors, tandis que les autres étaient étonnés. A leurs interrogations muettes, Veanna répondit très simplement avant de reprendre son cours.

-Ils n'avaient qu'à prendre mes paroles au sérieux...reprenons! Après l'origine, voyons l'organisation des vampires. Leur chef incontesté est sans nul doute Leian Astaroth, qui est plus puissant que tous les sorciers au monde puisqu'il à encore en lui de la magie à l'état pur et qu'il contrôle les éléments. Après lui vient le trio que tous les vampires redoutent. Il s'agit du Trio Inferis, dont les trois membres sont les amplifications au maximum des caractéristiques vampirique, et qui, ensembles, sont aussi puissants que Leian Astaroth. Ils forment à la fois la garde du Sir Astaroth et ses vampires les plus puissants. Chacun des trois membres de ce trio commande à une "catégorie" ou "légion" de vampires. Il y a les vampires "sanglants" - les vampires qui font le plus de carnages, les plus cruels et démoniaques, dont les yeux sont rouges sang-, les vampires "ténébreux" -les vampires qui sont les plus rusés, ceux qui espionnent généralement, dont les yeux sont bleus nuit- et les vampires "chasseurs" -les plus redoutables, car ils se fondent n'importent où et tuent de façon discrète mais néanmoins cruelle, dont les yeux sont noirs et semblent aspirer la lumière. Ensuite viennent les chefs de clans -il y en a 10 dont les plus connus sont les Sylfs - ils vivent en Amérique et sont des Sanglants-, les Shkas -ils vivent en Inde et sont des Chasseurs- et les Shiros - ils vivent au Japon et sont des Ténébreux. Chaque clan compte environ 100 membres, sinon plus, mais ils ne portant pas le nom de leur clan. On reconnaît les simples vampires, de bas niveau, au fait qu'ils ne résistent pas à l'argent ni aux lieux sacrés. Mais ils résistent plus selon leur grade au sein de cette hiérarchie, jusqu'aux membres du Trio Inferis qui eux ne peuvent être tués que par décapitation dans un lieu sacré datant au moins du Ve siècle. Leian Astaroth, quant à lui, ne peut être tué que par les membres du Trio Inferis...oui Miss Granger?

-Les vampires peuvent-ils monter en grade?

-Bonne question. Leian ne peut pas être détrôné, les membres du Trio Inferis non plus car ils sont choisis par une prophétie de Merlin -qui l'avait instaurée pour aider son ami Leian. Seulement les chefs de clans peuvent changer, mais c'est tout et ce n'est qu'un changement mineur. Oui?

-Comment reconnaît-on un vampire?

-On ne le reconnaît pas Monsieur Weasley. Soit on le sait, soit on l'apprend quelques secondes avant d'être vidé de son sang. La seule possibilité que vous ayez de savoir qu'un vampire est dans les parages est d'entendre ce que l'on pourrait appeler des "paroles fantômes". Ce sont des paroles que seul vous pouvez entendre, mais personne ne les prononce. En règle générale, ce qu'elles disent à un rapport avec l'envie du vampire de vous mordre. Seuls les vampires assez puissants et très puissants peuvent annoncer leur présence ainsi. Ce qui signifient que seuls les plus forts des Sanglants, Ténébreux, Chasseurs et les membres du Trio Inferis et Leian Astaroth le peuvent. Mmh?

-Comment savez-vous tout cela?

-C'est mon métier Monsieur Malefoy. De plus j'ai connu des personnes ayant été "mordues". Votre question frise l'insolence, faites attention. Oui Monsieur Potter?

-Est-ce que beaucoup de vampires sont du côté de Voldemort?

-D'après le Ministère de la Magie, seuls une dizaine de vampires sont de son côté, mais il faut penser qu'il y en a certainement un peu plus. **En réalité seul un clan mineur d'Afrique, les Gwaos, sont de son côté. Ils ne sont qu'une cinquantaine et de niveau plus que bas si tu veux mon avis.**

-Merci...

Harry fut étonné. Même s'il savait déjà tout cela, les notes qu'il avait prises s'étalaient sur deux rouleaux de parchemins. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celles d'Hermione et manqua de s'évanouir. Elle avait écrit 4 rouleaux recto-verso de sa plus petite écriture! Veanna jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes avant la fin de son cours. Elle se leva donc, avec grâce, et énonça les devoirs pour la fois suivante.

-Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez sous forme de schémas type arbre généalogique la représentation de la hiérarchie des vampires, annoté des types de vampires, leurs caractéristiques et leurs lieux de vie, ainsi qu'une liste d'au moins trois sorts pouvant repousser -et non pas tuer- un vampire mineur et un vampire majeur, sachant qu'ils ne doivent pas être les mêmes selon la minorité ou majorité des pouvoirs du vampire. Bien entendu, vous n'avez pas le droit de me le rendre en retard.

Veanna attendit que les élèves aient fini d'inscrire leurs devoirs avant de faire un Accio! pour récupérer les notes prises par les élèves. Elle les lut avec attention et rapidité avant de les leur rendre et de les laisser partir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fini les cours pour la journée, car on était Mercredi. Ils se rendirent donc à la salle commune mais Harry fut pris de vertiges. Il prétexta la fatigue et alla se coucher. Il lui semblait que son corps lui brûlait. Il avait envie, non besoin mentalement de sang.

Hermione discutait avec Ron de leur cours de DCFM quand Hermione réentendit cette voix gutturale et à faire froid dans le dos.

-Elle est pas mal la nouvelle prof!

-Ouais, dis tout de suite que tu la regardes plus que tu ne l'écoutes!

_-Hermione...Ta peau est si douce...j'ai envie de la gouter, de gouter ton sang..._

-Ron tu...

-Je?

-Non...non rien...

-De toutes façons, t'as vu ses yeux? Ils sont argentés! C'est pas courant!

-Non, c'est vrai...

-_ton sang doit avoir un gout exquis..._

Hermione frissonna mais la voix ne se fit plus réentendre.

oOo

Veanna quitta sa salle de cours en un tourbillon de cape élégant, et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle n'avait plus cours non plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Kiral, affalé sur un canapé, en train de lire un livre écrit en vampirique (2). Il leva les yeux vers elle, un large sourire, un brin pervers, sur les lèvres.

-Bons cours?

-Pas mal...ils sont moins bêtes que je croyais, il faut croire que Sévy exagère...

Quand elle parla de Severus, le visage de Kiral s'assombrit légèrement. Il n'aimait pas le vampire, qui le lui rendait bien, et ce serait probablement ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Veanna dégrafa sa cape et la posa sur un des fauteuils, avant de s'asseoir à côté du vampire.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien comment je considère Sévy...

-C'est vrai...

Veanna se pencha vers Kiral et l'embrassa avec cette fougue qu'elle seule pouvait avoir, celle qui respirait au travers de son corps. Kiral soupira et répondit au baiser. Veanna passa ses bras autour du cou de Kiral, qui serra la taille de la professeur en l'attira contre lui. Leur peau était froide comme la glace mais ils brûlaient du feu du désir...

oOo

Séverus, assis derrière son bureau, corrigeait des punitions, quand il ressentit un étau autour de son cœur.

_**S--Ainsi c'est lui que tu as choisis Vea...même si je ne comprends pas ton choix, je le respecterais...après tout tu es assez grande pour vivre comme tu l'entends...**_

oOo

Confortablement assis sur son trône, le Lord Noir assistait à une réunion de Mangemorts. Le nombre de ceux-ci avait augmenté, car leur groupé s'était agrémentés de quelques vampires. Il avait un sourire cruel, alors que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Nous attaquerons le Ministère de la Magie demain...un simple avertissement...tenez vous prêts pour tuer quelques Aurors...

--- To Be Continued ---

1) Bah oui, il me fallait un français qui vivrait il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps. Or dans aucun Astérix et Obélix on ne voit Panoramix mourir, ne? Donc c'est l'un des premiers Sorciers-magie hyper méga puissants! Ca lui convient pas comme rôle? lol Et ca explique aussi la présence de la potion magique! Pour ma part, je soupçonne cette mixture de n'être qu'une Potion de Force. Pas vous?

2) Le vampirique est la langue des vampires (logique, non? lol). Il s'agit de suite de traits horizontaux et arrondis (un peu comme l'arabe mais sans les points et vraies courbes) d'une longueur particulière. Chaque ligne est un mot. Seuls les vampires peuvent le lire car seuls eux peuvent le voir. Les livres écrits dans cette langue sont très rares et précieux.

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Je sais que je vous balance pas mal d'infos d'un coup mais elles sont nécessaires à la compréhension du reste.

Questions à se poser pour le prochain chapitre:

-Hermione se rendra-t-elle compte qu'elle entend des paroles fantômes?

-Ces paroles viennent-elles de Kiral, Harry ou Veanna?

-Quelle est la nature du lien Severus/Veanna pour Sévy?

-Comment se déroulera le raid de Mangemort?

-Kiral et Severus pourront-ils assurer un cours sans avoir d'envies de meurtres l'un sur l'autre?

De plus...

-Si vous voulez que je décrive un peu ce qui se passe entre Kiral et Veanna...TAPEZ 1

-Si vous savoir comment as été vampirisée Veanna par Severus... TAPEZ 2

-Si vous voulez voir apparaître dans l'histoire Leian Astaroth... TAPEZ 3

Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais comme a pu le dire Lumina à certain(e?)s d'entre vous, j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma connexion Internet, et je suis super malade (39 de fièvre + toux + mal de gorge + migraine si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...).

Et surtout...par respect pour moi et si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, laissez moi une review! (sinon pas de suite, bien entendu!)

Kiss

Djehra Keurjani

Haut du formulaire


	3. Acte I Souvenir Sans Surveillance

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani (pas la peine d'applaudir, je vais rougir!)

**Titre**: Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre**: Yaoi, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Romance, Drama... de tout en fait.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, celle qui n'a pas été assez sympa pour me les offrir. Ce qui m'appartient en revanche ce sont Veanna Hyekrish, Kiral Layenna, Leian Astaroth, Selyan Black, Shangon Miyura (ces deux derniers apparaitront plus tard) et tout ce qui concerne les vampires. Pour les emprunter, une seule proposition: demandez!

**Note de l'auteur**:Désolée de tant de retard. Je vous avais promis que vous attendriez moins d'une semaine mais et mon ordi se sont alliés contre moi. Résultat j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre pas moins de 4 fois.

_**Cette fic prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes et quelques détails du tome 6. RIEN QUI NE CONCERNE VRAIMENT LE TOME 7 NON PLUS.**_

**RaRs:**

**nezumiyuki: **La rencontre Harry/ Voldy sera des plus surprenantes, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus pour l'instant! J'espère moi aussi que la suite te plaira autant que les deux chapitres précédents! Et merci du compliment! Kiss Djehra K.

**lyly:** Eh bien, deux reviews pour le prix d'une! Sympa de ta part! Pour la phrase problématique du chapitre 1, je crois que je me suis excusée au début du chapitre 2...lol et sinon, je suis contente que ca t'aie plu et j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira tout autant!

**Remerciements: ****Je remercie chaleureusement 666Naku, Ewilan Potter, Moira Serpy Griffy, Gryffondor, Ishtar205, Lady Elektra Black, Jadella, Row666, Kochka, et Sahada. 12 reviews, c'est vraiment super encourageant! Merci à tous et toutes! Surtout ceux qui se sont inquiétés de ma santé!**

**Légende:**

_**Pensées**_

**Télépathie**

_Paroles fantômes_

_Incantations antiques_

"sortilèges"

_**!\ CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LIME !\**_

---

**Chapitre 3: Souvenirs sans surveillance**

Les deux vampires se séparèrent, leur désir les brûlant à l'intérieur. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, avant que Veanna n'entraine avec elle le vampire, vers la chambre, l'embrassant fougueusement. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma magiquement. Elle poussa Kiral sur le lit noir et sang, insonorisa la pièce et son visage s'orna d'un sourire sadique et pervers. La nuit serait longue...pensa le jeune homme, tandis qu'elle entreprenait de le déshabiller et qu'il faisait de même...

oOo

Severus sentait son cœur se serrer toujours plus. Il savait bien qu'elle préférait Kiral. Mais il savait aussi quel était le danger d'une relation avec Veanna. Il en avait assez subi les conséquences...

Penché au dessus de sa Pensine, il retirait doucement de son esprit de longs filaments de pensée, ôtant tout souvenir compromettant. Il n'en laissa que deux, qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur, mais il savait aussi qu'ils le hanteraient à chaque fois qu'il croiserait le regard argenté de sa protégée.

_**S-- Quelle malédiction de se souvenir de ça quand je te vois...tu en es parfaitement consciente et tu en abuse, c'est ça le pire...non, le pire c'est certainement que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...**_

Soudain, il sentit une chaleur et une douleur se propager dans son bras droit. la Marque. Elle le brûlait. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas quitter Poudlard. Quelle que soit la douleur à supporter. Dumbledore ne devait absolument pas le soupçonner, sinon il était mort. Et ce n'était pas que littéral.

oOo

**-Harry, sois dans la forêt dans dix minutes.**

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux. Son simulacre de sommeil venait d'être troublé par une voix télépathique qui ne lui était pas inconnue mais sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Mué par la curiosité, il enfila un pantalon de cuir noir et un haut débardeur de même couleur, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et se transformer en chauve-souris. Il s'envola dans la nuit et atterrit près de la forêt interdite. Il reprit sa forme humaine et fit quelques pas dans les broussailles. Une brume blanche, fine mais opaque, s'élevait autour de lui. Mais ca avait toujours été le cas ici. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le sifflement d'une lame non loin. Evitant un coup mortel, il sauta lestement sur une branche d'arbre avant de lancer un sort.

"Flammae Maxima"

Une dizaine de boules de feu sortirent de sa baguette et frappèrent l'inconnu, qui les dévia de son épée. Puis la brume disparut et laissa place à l'être le plus beau qu'Harry aie pu voir. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt, tête baissée.

-Désolé Sir Leian, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Eh oui, il s'agissait bel et bien de Leian Astaroth, le Seigneur de la Nuit et Vampire Elementaire. Tout en lui contrastait pourtant son appartenance aux ténèbres. Il avait le corps plus qu'androgyne, si bien qu'on pourrait facilement le confondre avec une femme. Ses cheveux, d'un blanc pur, étaient veinés de mèches grisées et tombaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Ses yeux, bleu ciel, semblaient inonder le monde de bienveillance. Ses traits étaient doux, rien ne laissait présager son âge et son pouvoir. Il était vêtu d'une tunique elfique bleue nuit et d'un pantalon moulant noir. Il attirait le regard de tous où qu'il aille...sous cette apparence du moins. Il avait une épée à la lame noire veinée de dragons carmins s'entrelaçant, qu'il rangea avec nonchalance.

-Relève-toi Harry. Tu sais bien que ces simagrées ne conviennent pas.

Le Survivant ne se fit pas prier. Il se releva, et planta ses orbes émeraude dans les cieux calmes de son Seigneur.

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu bavarder avec insouciance?

-Exact. Je suis venu te donner les dernières explications sur les vampires. Enfin, les dernières avant le Nouvel An. (1)

-Oh. Et de quoi s'agit-il? Et pourquoi le Nouvel An?

-Parce que, tu le découvriras à ce moment là. Il s'agit des précisions sur le Trio Inferis.

-Il est vrai que vous me les aviez promises.

-Je viens remplir ma promesse. Le Trio Inferis porte un autre nom. Il s'agit du Trio Valerus. On parle soit de Trio Inferis ou Infernal du côté des ténèbres, soit de Trio Valerus ou Valeureux (2) du côté de la Lumière. Chacun des membres de ce trio se voit attribuer en fonction de ses choix, de sa vie passée et future et de ses capacité un métal. Or, Argent et Bronze. Tu auras compris que Veanna, Vampire Sanglante de premier ordre, est la symbolique de l'Argent. Kiral, plus Ténébreux que les ténèbres, est la symbolique du Bronze. Ils ont tous deux une particularité. Veanna possède les capacités physiques vampiriques multipliées par mille. Elle peut se transformer en tous les être nocturnes, est plus que rapide, agile, habile, souple...Kiral possède la spiritualité des vampires en mille fois plus puissant. Il est ainsi l'éminence grise de votre trio, et maîtrise la stratégie et la magie normale comme peu de gens le peuvent. Tu peux donc en conclure que tu es la symbolique de l'Or.

-Impossible. Mes yeux sont émeraudes!

-Dans quelle maison es-tu?

-Gryffondor...les Rouge et...

-Je vois que tu as compris. Sache que Veanna était à Serpentard il y a de cela pas mal de décennies et Kiral a été à Serdaigle. Il n'y a aucun mystère quant aux choix du Choixpeau vous concernant, je peux te l'assurer.

-...et quels sont mes pouvoirs?

-Tu possède la force psychique des vampires mais en dix mille fois plus puissant. Tu as les dons de Triple vue (3), Télékinésie, Télépathie, Empathie, Légilimencie Supérieure, Occlumencie, et tu utilise la magie mentale.

-Magie mentale?

-La magie de l'esprit. Il suffit que tu visualise un bref instant un sort, un objet, pour qu'il fasse effet ou apparaisse.

-Mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas apparu plus tôt? Je n'ai jamais réussi à fermer mon esprit lors des cours d'Occlumencie!

-Ce sont des dons vampiriques. Il fallait donc que tu sois un vampire pour les utiliser. Mais je dois te prévenir. Ce potentiel est certes énorme mais...toute médaille a son revers. Celui de la tienne est noir comme la nuit et monstrueux comme le Diable.

-Hein? De quoi parlez vous donc?

-Tu comprendras...

Leian eut un regard tendre et protecteur sur le jeune homme.

-En temps voulu, c'est cela?

-Oui. Retournes au château à présent, Harry. Le jour se lève dans quelques heures.

-Bien...Merci.

Leian hocha la tête. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la brume. Harry haussa les épaules et se rendit dans sa tour.

oOo

Le jour se levait sur le Ministère de la Magie.

Une assemblée de Mangemorts était là. Juste devant. Leur maître, caché par une robe de splus noires et un capuchon magiquement maintenu, était au centre du cercle. Ses ordres furent brefs.

-Tuez tous les Aurors. Mais laissez-moi le Ministre.

Les silhouettes en noir se dispersèrent, tandis que Lord Voldemort levait sa baguette vers le ciel oscillant entre le bleu nuit et le bleu clair.

"Morsmordre"

La gigantesque marque des Ténèbres apparut au-dessus du bâtiment. Le Lord eut un rictus et entra.

Dans le Hall, il n'y avait que des morts et des ruines.

Au premier sous-sol, plus personne ne vivait non plus.

Au second, le sang inondait le plancher.

Au troisième, des Aurors agonisaient.

Satisfait, Lord Voldemort passa son chemin, traversant les sous-sols comme si de rien n'était. Tout était comme prévu. Pas de bavures, car pas de Potter pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Un rictus sur les lèvres, il arriva au sous-sol où se tenait le bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

_**T-- Rufus, je crois que tu vas avoir la plus belle peur de ta vie...avec raison d'ailleurs!**_

Il poussa la porte et tomba devant le tableau le plus jouissif du moment. Rufus Scrimgeour, a genoux, baguette levée, éprouvé par les sorts, entouré de dix mangemorts aux sourires cruels. Quand il entra, le silence se fit. Toujours sous couvert de sa tenue, il s'avança.

-Rufus! Quel déplaisir de te voir!

Sa voix, nette, glaciale, avait tranché l'air environnant. L'interpellé blêmit et planta son regard dans celui du Lord.

-Voldemort! Je savais bien que seul un bâtard tel que toi oserait attaquer le ministère!

"Endoloris"

La formule avait jailli de la bouche du Lord avec un naturel déconcertant. L'homme fut frappé par le rayon et se tordit de douleur au sol. Sur un geste de leur maître, les Mangemorts s'écartèrent. Le Lord Noir s'avança jusqu'à être à deux pas de sa victime, qui respirait difficilement.

-Lequel de nous deux est le bâtard? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Tu oses me traiter de bâtard alors que tu viens d'une famille de Cracmols et que tu as usurpé le pouvoir en évinçant Fudge!

-La…différence...est que...je me bats...pour le...Bien

-Le Bien? Quelle ineptie! Rien n'est Bien ou Mal! Mais tu en l'as pas compris, tu n'as rien appris depuis notre précédente rencontre! Relève-toi!

Rufus ne se releva pas. Il avait sa fierté, il n'obéirait jamais à quelqu'un comme ce tyran des ténèbres! Avec un soupir ennuyé a peine feint, le Dark Lord formula de nouveau.

"Impero"

Rufus se leva. Comme un pantin. Le Lord utilisa un informulé pour qu'il se retrouve enchaîné avant d'annuler l'effet de l'Imperium.

-Regarde celui que tu crois combattre.

Il abaissa alors sa capuche et Rufus perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait. Il n'y avait plus de teint cireux, de visage de serpent, de monstruosité. Oh non. Loin de là même! Il avait devant lui un jeune homme au visage fin mais masculin, aux yeux noirs et carmin, la peau laiteuse, de beaux cheveux bruns chatoyants encadrant ses traits. Un sourire cruel déformait ses lèvres alors que les yeux de Rufus semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Je vois que j'ai réussi mon effet! Mais je suppose que tu as compris ce que cela implique. En retrouvant mon corps d'avant, j'ai aussi retrouvé tous mes pouvoirs d'avant la destruction des Potter. Ma rage n'égale maintenant plus que ma haine. Et tu seras l'artisan de ma gloire.

"Endoloris Maxima" (4)

L'homme enchaîné hurla sa souffrance, ses yeux étaient révulsés et son corps ne répondait plus. Il avait l'impression de mourir à blanc sous les yeux du Lord Noir, se tordant de douleur au sol sans réussir à l'atténuer.

Au bout de dix secondes, le sort s'estompa, et les Mangemorts, ainsi que leur maître, partirent du bâtiment, sachant pertinemment que les reporters sorciers ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

oOo

Harry hurla. Sa cicatrice le chauffait, le brûlait comme jamais auparavant. Il se réjouit d'avoir lancé un sort d'Insonorisation autour de son lit. Voldemort était enragé certes...mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il était aussi joyeux. La combinaison des deux était très dangereuse. Le vampire regarda par la fenêtre et grimaça. Le jour se levait...pour une nouvelle journée de cours!

Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas dormir, il en profiterait donc pour s'occuper un peu de lui. Il se leva donc, prit quelques vêtements dans sa malle et alla dans la salle de bains.

Il se fit d'abord couler un bain brûlant, avant de se déshabiller entièrement. Il se plongea dans le liquide qui aurait ébouillanté n'importe qui de normal mais lui avait besoin de sentir cette chaleur sur sa peau glacée. Cela lui faisait du bien, détendait ses muscles et les pores de sa peau. Un instant éphémère de chaleur avant de sortir de l'eau et se sécher. Il passa une serviette douce couleur bordeaux sur sa peau d'ivoire, chassant toute goutte de son corps musclé par le Quidditch. Il mit un boxer carmin, un pantalon moulant noir et enfila une chemise bordeaux serrée. Le tout ne laissait guère place à l'imagination. Il se regarda dans le miroir, satisfait de ce qu'il y voyait, même si en un sens il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

_**H-- Voila que tu te fais des impressions...bah, du moment que tu ne deviens pas Lockhart, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...enfin, c'est vite dit!**_

Il passa sa robe unie noire et sa cravate Gryffondor. Il était temps de réveiller Ron. Il sortit de son lit et alla secouer le paresseux notoire du dortoir.

-Ron!

-Mmh...Laisse-moi dormir Maman...

-Ronald Weasley! Debout, il y a cours!

-Encore cinq minutes...

-Ron, il y a Severus en string rose qui courtise Hermione en lui chantant une sérénade!(5)

Le rouquin se réveilla vitesse grand V, cherchant du regard le professeur malappris qui osait courtiser SA Mione. Mais il n'entendit que les éclats de rire de Dean, Seamus et Harry, qui se roulaient par terre. Il devint aussitôt rouge tomate en comprenant son erreur.

-Oh ça va, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi!

Les Lions firent de leur mieux pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Bon, dépêche Ron, on a Potions en premier cours et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des points en moins!

-Ok ok...

Dix minutes après, ils étaient prêts. Harry mit son exemplaire de _Poisons et Potions_ dans son sac et ils allèrent déjeuner en vitesse, retrouvant par la même occasion Neville, Hermione et Ginny; Bizarrement, la narration du réveil de Ron parcourut toute la table sans pour autant parvenir aux oreilles d'Hermione, qui suspectait quelque chose. Elle avait de légers cernes sous les yeux, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Harry alors que Ron faisait un concours de tomates mûres.

-Mione, ça va?

-Oui...j'ai eu du mal à dormir c'est tout.

-Vraiment?

-Oui...oui Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-D'accord, Mione.

Hermione tressaillit. La voix d'Harry lui faisait penser à celle qu'elle avait entendue ces derniers jours. Mais l'autre voix était plus profonde et plus rauque. Mais les intonations...non. Elle devrait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

_-Hermione...laisse moi m'enivrer de ton sang..._

La jeune fille frissonna. Encore cette voix! Soudain, une partie du cours de DCFM la frappa. "La seule possibilité que vous ayez de savoir qu'un vampire est dans les parages est d'entendre ce que l'on pourrait appeler des "paroles fantômes". Ce sont des paroles que seul vous pouvez entendre, mais personne ne les prononce. " Il y aurait des vampires à Poudlard? Non. Impossible. Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait ça! Quoique...Cela nécessitait clairement des recherches intensives!

-Mione, on y va!

-J'arrive!

Ils prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les cachots de Potions. Personne n'attendait ce cours avec excitation, sauf les Serpentards et...Harry. Il voulait voir comment Kiral et Severus s'entendraient, il avait cru comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture!

Severus fit son apparition et invita d'un geste impératif les élèves à entrer. Il fit de même.

Kiral était déjà là. Ses cheveux, un peu en bataille, attiraient le peu de lumière et renvoyaient des reflets de bronze. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement bronze, bien qu'Harry y distingue une lueur d'amusement anticipé. Il portait un pantalon noir ni moulant ni large, et une chemise bleue marine à demi ouverte, laissant voir son torse parfaitement dessiné. Un petit sourire mutin complétait ce tableau qui acheva les défenses des élèves féminines de Poudlard, qui étaient sous le choc. Les garçons aussi d'ailleurs.

**-Je crois que tu va savoir un fan club maintenant Kiral!**

**-Je ne pensais pas leur faire cet effet là!**

**-Pourquoi es-tu si débraillé? Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit?**

**-Ah ah...tu apprendras dans quelques décennies!**

**-Arrête de te moquer de moi!**

**-Ca se voit tant que ça?**

**-Cessez vos chamailleries dignes d'enfants de trois ans!**

**-Oh ça va Sev, ferma la un peu, ça nous fera des vacances!**

Severus claqua les mains sur son bureau, tandis que les élèves s'installaient en silence, sans quitter l'assistant de Potions des yeux.

-Je vous présente Kiral Layenna, qui sera mon assistant pour la plupart des cours de Sixième et Septième année.

-Rectifications Severus. Pas "mon assistant" mais "assistant de tout élève en difficulté". Professeur adjoint en somme.

Ricanement des Gryffondors. Severus leur lança un regard glacial avant que sa voix ne brise le silence.

-15 points en moins pour Gryffondor!

-Pourquoi Severus? Ils n'ont rien fait!

-La manière dont je fais mon cours ne te regarde pas!

-Au contraire. Tu es tellement connu pour ton impartialité que je dois te surveiller.

**-Et ironique avec ça! **

**-Que veux-tu Sev, c'est le privilège de la jeunesse! Vive les Jeunes, à bas les Vieux!**

-Ce que vous allez réaliser aujourd'hui sera un Imophilis. Qui sait qu'est-ce qu'un Imophilis?

Personne ne leva la main...jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne le fasse, à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

-Personne? Je vois que vous n'avez pas pris le temps d'ouvrir vos livres durant les vacances. Décevant. Tellement Gryffondorien aussi.

-Severus, au cas où tu aurais besoin de lunettes, tes chers serpents ne savent pas non plus!

Nouveaux ricanements des Gryffondor. Harry était mort de rire intérieurement. Décidément, ces deux là ne cesseraient de le surprendre! Au moins, les cours de potions seront intéressants cette année! Finalement, il leva la main. Les yeux de Severus brillèrent de malveillance quand il vit que sa victime préférée levait la main pour répondre. Comme si Potter pouvait avoir la réponse alors que son niveau dépassait à peine celui de Longdubat!

-Potter...auriez-vous lu votre manuel de potions cet été? Je vous écoute.

-L'Imophilis est un poison qui à deux effets. En moindre quantités - entre 0,1 et 1 mililitre -, il paralyse le corps et envoie des signaux contraires aux centres nerveux. En plus grande quantité, il est mortel. Ce poison était très utilisé au Moyen Age lors de l'Inquisition pour tuer les sorciers ou les moldus prétendument sorciers. Il n'existe qu'un moyen de contrer les effets de ce poison. Il s'agit d'un antidote particulier nécessitant 124 ingrédients différents dont du sang de dragon Noir, des crins de centaures, une écaille de Chimère et de la poudre de fée de lune. Son nom est Amerios et il faut trois mois pour le préparer.

Les élèves étaient soufflés. Après le coup d'éclat en DCFM, voila que Harry excellait en Potions! Mais sur quelle planète avaient-ils atterris? Kiral lui, envoya discrètement un clin d'œil au Survivant alors que Rogue fermait la bouche qu'il avait grande ouverte.

-Je crois que cela mérite quelques points Severus. 15 points pour Gryffondor!

L'assistant fut remercié par un regard des plus noirs mais dont il se fichait comme de sa première rasade de sang. Severus fit apparaître les instructions sur le tableau noir d'un mouvement sec.

-Les instructions sont au tableau. La potion est individuelle. Vous avez deux heures trente.

Harry lut ce qui était écrit et alla chercher les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Il alluma le feu sous son chaudron et entreprit de réussir sa potion. Juste pour voir la tête que tirerait Rogue. Il éplucha avec soin une Pomme Interdite, la coupa en fine lamelles, qu'il saupoudra de poussière d'encre. Il versa dans un bol du liquide amniotique de licorne noire, y mit les lamelles et écrasa le tout. Il versa ensuite le mélange obtenu dans le chaudron. Il répéta l'opération trois fois avant d'y mettre un cheveu de vélane. La potion virait au vert foncé. Parfait. Il sentit alors quelqu'un dans son dos. Il s'agissait de Rogue, qui se pencha vers lui pour trouver matière à critiquer. Il y eut un bref contact visuel et Harry ressentit comme une décharge de magie en lui qui se réveillait. Tout devint noir mais il comprit ce qui se passait.

La légilimancie.

Incontrôlée.

Mauvais.

Très mauvais.

Les souvenirs flottaient comme des voiles. Il fut attiré par un des plus anciens, dont il reconnaissait un des protagonistes. Son esprit conscient fut aspiré par le souvenir et il le vécut.

--o-- Les draps se froissaient autour de deux corps nus. La sueur perlait sur leur peau, mais l'homme ne cessait de s'enfoncer profondément dans le corps de la jeune fille.

Harry reconnut tout de suite l'homme. C'était Severus. Mais qui était la jeune fille sous lui?

Cette dernière atteignit l'orgasme en criant le nom du vampire futur mangemort. Il la suivit de près, mais sans crier pourtant. Alors que la jeune fille était encore dans les limbes du septième ciel, il la mordit sauvagement au dessus du sein gauche, enfonçant avec précision ses canines dans la peau tendre. Il sentit le sang couler et il l'aspira, se régalant, goutant avec volupté au liquide vital de la jeune fille qui se cambrait de douleur.

Elle sentait la mort venir la chercher.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de la Lui laisser.

Juste avant qu'elle ne meure, il lui fit boire de son propre sang, au poignet.

Il l'avait vampirisée.

Harry était scandalisé.

Comment avait-il pu vampiriser une jeune fille à ce moment là! Et qui était-elle justement!

Ils retombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, repus, ensommeillés.

Le souvenir commençait à s'estomper. Mais Harry entendit les derniers mots.

-C'était...magnifique Veanna.

-Merci à toi Sev. Je ne crains plus ni la mort ni les propriétaires de cette maison close à présent... --o--

Harry se secoua. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas Veanna.

Non.

Mais si. Si, il le savait. Et Severus aussi. Il avait senti l'intrusion dans son esprit. Ses yeux semblaient flamboyer de colère.

-Potter. Retenue ce soir. Avec Moi. A 18 heures précises dans ce cachot.

**-Vous n'auriez pas du voir ca!**

**-Je suis désolé Professeur je ne contrôle...**

**-La ferme Potter! Pour une fois dans votre misérable vie fermez-la!**

Kiral les regardait avec suspicion.

Le cours reprit son cours normal mais Harry n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il rata sa potion et fut renvoyé de la salle, pas mécontent de quitter l'ambiance lourde de la classe.

Arriver en dehors des cachots, il pleura. Il n'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Pourquoi maintenant?

--------to be continued! ---------

(1) Ca veut dire que je vais vous laisser tranquille niveau bombardement d'infos pour quelques chapitres! Soyez heureux!

(2) Cela veut plutôt signifier Trio des Valeurs. Mais je ne savais pas trop quel terme utiliser. Une idée?

(3) Le don de Triple vue permet de lire le Futur et le Passé des gens en plus du Présent. C'est plus pratique que la Divination normale.

(4) L'Endoloris suivi de "Maxima" est en fait un Endoloris multiplié par cent. La douleur est alors à son paroxysme.

(5) Désolé, c'est un délire de l'auteur. Vous voyez Rogue en string rose en train de chanter une sérénade à Hermione vous? lol

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre! Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, j'ai rajouté quelques scènes dont celle de la salle de bains. Excusez-moi!

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce cours de Potions? Et la vampirisation de Veanna? Et Leian? Je veux a tout prix connaître votre avis!

Questions pour le prochain chapitre:

-Que sera la une de la Gazette du Sorcier?

-Hermione trouvera-t-elle la source exacte des voix qu'elle entend?

-Comment Harry réagira-t-il quand il verra Veanna?

-Apprendra-il à maîtriser ses pouvoirs?

-Si oui, comment?

Vous pouvez tenter d'y répondre! Peut-être serez-vous plus proches de la vérité que vous ne le croyez!

Ah et...petit sondage!

Vous avez remarqué qu'à part le couple final, Tom/ Harry, je n'en ai pas précisé d'autres. Voici une liste de propositions. Indiquez moi votre ou vos (vous avez droit à autant de réponses que vous voulez) choix de couples dans votre review!

1) Kiral/ Harry

2) Leian/ Harry

3) Severus/ Harry

4) Draco/ Harry

5) Kiral/ Leian

6) Tom/ Leian

Mais je précise aussi que certains couples "phares" sont obligatoires: Tom/ Harry et Selyan/ Shagon (vous comprendrez plus tard).

Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, alors je vous demanderais, par respect pour ce que j'écris, de me laisser une review. Qu'elle soit courte, longue, constructive, peu constructive, pleine de questions, une critique, n'importe, mais dites que vous avez lu ce chapitre. Merci d'avance.

Bien sûr, pas de reviews, pas de chapitre suivant!

A bientôt et avec toutes mes excuses encore.

Djehra Keurjani!

Bas du formulaire


	4. Acte I Survivre à tout partie 1

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani

**Genre: **Yaoi, Aventure, Action, Mystery, Supernatural, Romance...tout quoi!

**Couples:** Pour le moment: Leian/Harry!

**Titre**: Pouvoir du Sang

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages, lieux et faits d'Harry Potter sont à la grande et vénérée JK Rowling. Les vampires, Leian Astaroth, Veanna Hyekrish, Kiral Layenna, Shagon Miyura, Selyan Black et tout ce qui est apparenté aux ténèbres et à l'idée de la fic sont à moi!

**Note**: Bon, je préviens, ce chapitre sera extrêmement long, mais ce n'est pas pour rien. L'histoire à besoin d'avancer jusqu'au bal d'Haloween. _**Ce chapitre sera divisé en 4 parties**_! Merci d'avoir participé au vote! Les trois premiers couples sont: Leian/ Harry (1er) ; Sev'/ Harry (2nd) et Kiral/ Harry (3rd)!

**Rars:**

Amaia009: Ouah, que de compliments! Je n'en mérite pas tant! Je suis ravie que tu apprécie ce que j'écris, ca me touche profondément. Hermione découvrira le pot aux roses très bientôt mais je n'en dit pas plus. Tu as tout à fait raison, les chapitres des fics sont rarement de la bonne longueur, on veut toujours plus! (je parle par expérience! lol) Quant à l'équilibre entre le suspense, l'action et le reste, remercie les chansons que j'écoute en écrivant! Kisses

Nezumiyuki: Tu craque pour Leian? Tu seras servie! Et j'ai tenu compte de ta suggestion, Harry sera bel et bien entraîné par Leian. Satisfaite? En tout cas, pas de "remboursée"! lol Contente que ca te plaise, la suite te plaira autant j'espère! Pour la vampirisation, je pense que c'est l'une des meilleures façons de le faire. Aurais-tu préféré qu'elle ressente toute la douleur d'un coup, sans être dans les brumes de l'orgasme? Allez, Kisses

Lotus971: Ma Musuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuume! (se jette sur elle et la serre à l'étouffer avant de lui faire la bise _sans s'améliorer) _Comment s'est passé ton week-end! lol J'attendais ta review, et je suis contente que ca te plaise. Tu dois être celle qui connaît le plus de choses sur cette fic, et peut-être sais tu instinctivement dans quel état d'esprit je l'ai commencée. Des fois je me demande si t'as pas des pouvoirs spirituels! Stp, ne me parles plus en japonais... ou alors je te parlerai en anglais na! Allez, Kisses!

Neko: Eh oui, on va le voir plus souvent ce cher Leian! Moi aussi je l'adore! Et il sera avec Harry, du moins pour un temps! Merci du compliment, ca me touche beaucoup. Bonne lecture! Kisses

Himeno: Un fan des Sev/ Harry? Patiente un peu et tu seras exaucé(e?)! Ouais, Harry en vampire ça a de la classe. La première fois que j'y ai pensé je me suis dite "On voit toujours Sevy en vampire a cause de son apparence. Drago, en Veela. Mais Harry? Il serait super en vampire, mais on le voit rarement ainsi". Et j'ai décidé d'y remédier. J'espère pourtant que tu n'es pas trop attaché à son apparence en ce moment car cela changera au fur et à mesure...oups! Je me tais! Allez, Kisses!

Adenoide: Harry devait absolument déclencher ses pouvoirs. Et Severus est toujours sur son dos. Alors pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes j'ai simplement fait comme d'hab. lol Ne t'inquiètes pas, les prochains cours de Potions se passeront bien. Au grand dam de Sev' d'ailleurs! Tom verra plus loin que le bout de son nez, bien plus loin...ne t'en inquiètes pas! Allez, Kisses

**Remerciement:** Je remercie sincèrement Ewilan Potter, Onarluca, Sahada, Kochka, oO Ereshkigal Oo, Ishtar205, Nekoii, Moira Serpy-Gryffy et Kissy18320 ! 15 reviews en moins de deux jours, c'est génial! Merci merci merci!

**Legende: **

_**Pensées**_

**Télépathie**

"Sortilèges"

_Paroles fantômes_

_Incantations_

**Souvenir**

---

**Chapitre 4: Survivre à tout**

**Partie 1: Maîtriser ses pouvoirs**

Harry sécha les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, avant de prendre son sac et de courir. Courir loin, loin de ce qu'il avait fait. Au diable le courage des Gryffondors. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de la colère de Rogue quand il avait vu ses souvenirs, lors des cours d'Occlumencie, et il ne voulait pas la refaire.

Les images étaient encore présentes devant ses yeux. C'était comme s'il revivait tout à chaque nouveau pas.

Son pas résonnait sur le sol, trouvaient écho contre les murs, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première envie de meurtre. Il grimpa les marches, franchit les couloirs, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et professeurs qui faisaient cours. Il savait où il allait et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

La salle sur demande.

Passant trois fois devant la tapisserie, il pensa très fort.

_**H -- Un refuge, je souhaite un refuge...**_

Une porte apparut. Il l'ouvrit et là, ce fut le choc. Une pièce. Entièrement encombrée de vases, de tableaux, de sculptures. Un fouillis extrêmement organisé. Au milieu, il y avait un tapis indien sur lequel étaient disposés une dizaine de coussins. Une lumière intérieure rendait la pièce accueillante. Et, nonchalamment assis sur deux coussins bleu clair, il y avait...

-Sir Leian? Mais qu'est-ce que?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Harry. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres mais ses yeux étaient un peu désolés. Il se leva et Harry remarqua que les longs cheveux blancs et grisés étaient coiffés à la manière elfique. Et que ca lui allait très bien...euh non, que cela convenait parfaitement à la personnalité actuelle de son interlocuteur. Oui, c'était mieux de penser ça.

-Je crois savoir que tu as découvert tes pouvoirs Harry. Il te fallait un élément pertubateur et je savais que cela se ferait aujourd'hui, mais je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme cela.

Harry laissa son sac tomber au sol, contre une colonne surmontée d'un vase de cristal. Il s'avança vers son Seigneur. S'assit sur un des coussins. Planta son regard dans le sien.

Il y eut un silence.

-Vous le saviez?

-Oui.

-Vous l'avez "vu"?

-Oui.

-Vous savez dire autre chose que "oui"?

-Absolument.

Harry aurait volontiers ri s'il n'avait pas eu sous les yeux l'image des corps nus. Il chassa l'idée mais elle revint, persistante.

-Je suis là pour t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

-Mais j'avais demandé un refuge.

-Et moi je suis apparu ici. Ne pose pas de questions, je n'en connais pas les réponses cette fois.

Harry hocha la tête. Le silence revint pointer le bout de son nez durant une longue minute avant que Leian ne le brise.

-Bon, commençons. Je sais que tu as utilisé la Légilimancie Supérieure tout à l'heure. Nous allons donc ranimer les autres.

-Par quoi on commence?

-...La Télékinésie.

Harry grimaça. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Leian avait apparemment le don de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout faire en tout premier. Le Lord Vampire eut un sourire.

-On passera ensuite à l'Occlumencie car tu en as bien besoin. Ton esprit est un livre ouvert où tes pensées sont écrites en gros avec des couleurs fluorescentes!

Harry et Leian éclatèrent de rire. Le Gryffondor se sentait mieux depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Le lieu apparemment brouillon était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus organisé pour Harry, cela l'apaisait. C'était comme le fouillis de ses pensées. Les vases étaient les secrets qu'il gardait. Il y en avait tant! Les tableaux étaient ses proches, présents ou disparus. Les sculptures étaient ses espoirs, tant ceux qu'il nourrissait encore que ceux qui étaient perdus. Cela expliquait pourquoi certaines sculptures étaient rongées par le temps. Pourquoi de certains tableaux émanaient certains sentiments. Pourquoi certains vases étaient remplis d'eau - secrets plus ou moins dévoilés - ou de vide -secrets définitivement secrets. Son refuge était son esprit. Pas mal, La Salle sur Demande! Maligne même.

-Ok. Bon, on fait quoi?

-Tu vas simplement attirer les vases à toi. Comme si tu utilisait un "Accio" mais avec tes yeux.

-Dans le style de la magie sans baguette?

-Un peu. Mais tu ne dois pas penser à la formule, simplement imaginer que le vase vient vers toi de toutes tes forces.

Harry se dit en premier que ce serait facile. En tout cas plus facile qu'affronter ce qu'il y aurait dans quelques heures. Il visualisa alors un vase très ancien, de couleur ambre, rempli d'eau, avec un D sur le bord. Il se concentra mais aussitôt, le sujet du vase lui vint en mémoire.

**Dudley le poussa dans les escaliers. Un chute de quoi? Trois marches? Quatre? Cinq? Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Dudley manqua de le piétiner en descendant. Harry se releva et termina de descendre les escaliers. A huit ans, quand on a fait une chute ainsi, on a mal. Il n'était pas aisé de faire semblant, mais il savait que Pétunia et Vernon attendaient leur petit-déjeuner. Et l'autre pachyderme aussi.**

**La dernière marche. Il fit les douze pas qui l'écartaient de la cuisine et du salon. A peine eut-il passé la porte que les voix habituelles lui sautèrent à la figure.**

**-Va faire le petit déjeuner!**

**-On ne devrait pas laisser un monstre préparer le repas.**

**-Je préfère le voir faire ça qu'employer quelqu'un. Avec lui au moins on a pas à payer et il n'y a pas de congés. Ce qu'il fait il le fait parce qu'il nous le doit. N'est-ce pas!**

**-Oui...ma tante.**

Harry ressentait encore la haine qu'ils lui envoyaient à la figure. La peine qu'il avait éprouvé. La douleur. L'envie de liberté. La peur. Et le vase explosa. L'eau se répandit au sol, s'étalant en une flaque de plus en plus grande. Leian ne dit rien, mais d'un vague signe de la main il reforma le vase et réintégra l'eau à sa place.

Harry hocha la tête. Et recommença. Sans plus de résultats positifs.

-Quelque chose ne va pas. Parle Harry.

Harry étira ses membres engourdis. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et il y avait une bonne raison à ça. Une personne qui actuellement le regardait avec à la fois inquiétude et curiosité.

Durant l'été, le Survivant n'avait pas eut la vie douce. Entre les Dursley qui le martyrisaient et les nuits où il apprenait comment être un vampire, le temps avait vite filé.

Il avait eu des cours d'Histoire de la Magie par Leian, qui avait tout vu.

Il avait eu des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par Veanna qui en avait combattu plus d'unes.

Il avait eu des cours de Potions avec Kiral qui dépassait de loin Severus au niveau des poisons sans antidotes.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait aussi du tuer. Pour vivre. Le sang avait un gout sucré agréable, certes, mais pas assez pour effacer le dégout qu'il ressentait quand il devait le faire. Il avait du apprendre à se cacher, à mentir, a se forger un masque le jour. A s'en séparer la nuit. Il avait aussi découvert les plaisirs charnels avec délices. Et sa tendance s'était clairement affichée. Il aimait les femmes pour leur corps. Il aimait les hommes pour tout le reste en plus du corps. Il était bi. Et plus du tout innocent d'ailleurs.

Le problème avec les vampires, c'était l'attirance qu'ils avaient sur leur entourage. Comme les Vélanes mais...en plus ténébreux et toujours présent. Il avait découvert que Veanna, Kiral et lui avaient un fort pouvoir d'attirance. Mais le plus fort eh bien...c'était Leian. Il suffisait de le regarder quelques secondes pour s'en rendre compte. Tous tournaient la tête dans sa direction. Et ce n'était pas à cause d'une cicatrice maudite. Et ce charme affectait même les vampires. Veanna et Kiral étaient peut-être immunisés de par le fait qu'ils le connaissaient depuis des décennies. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Et il se maudissait pour ca. Mais il continuait.

-Ce n'est rien. Des souvenirs, des images, des émotions...A croire que même en fréquentant Vea je ne me suis pas endurci le cœur!

Leian le regarda une seconde, avant de lancer silencieusement un "Legilimens". Mais Harry s'y attendait. Et aussitôt les barrières de son esprit se levèrent, comme des murs infranchissables. Leian eut un sourire satisfait.

-Au moins une bonne chose de faite! Tu maîtrise donc l'Occlumencie. Mais pour la magie mentale, tu dois maîtriser la Télékinésie

Harry soupira. De découragement, de lassitude. Leian sembla le remarquer, amusé.

-Je pensais qu'un Gryffy comme toi ne se laisserait pas abattre.

-Hey! Je ne me laisse pas abattre!

-A peine...allez. Essaye encore. Cette fois, concentre toi sur ton cœur d'abord, puis sur le vase, puis sur l'effet du sort.

Harry se concentra.

Son cœur...un battement. Deux. Un. Deux. Le sang pulse. Revient. La magie pulse. Revient.

Le vase...un grand. Bleu. Blanc. Porcelaine certainement.

L'effet du sort. Attirer à soi. Faire venir par le biais de la magie.

Il fusionna sa concentration avec sa magie et le vase vint à lui sans problème. Il était orné d'entrelacs blancs et portait seulement deux initiales. L et A. Il y avait un filet d'eau claire au fond. Oh non. Pas ca! Pitié, non! Harry savait pertinemment que la Salle sur Demande en savait beaucoup plus que lui sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir mais là ca devenait cruel! Au diable la Salle sur Demande qui lisait les souhaits! (1)

Harry essaya de reposer le vase au sol. Mais dès qu'il fut posé, sa main se mit à trembler et le niveau de l'eau monta. Un petit peu mais toujours trop.

Leian se leva félinement et alla à ses côtés. A cet instant, ses yeux étaient plus bleu roi que bleu ciel, il était légèrement préoccupé. Il prit la main d'Harry et serra légèrement. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent mais Harry savait que son cœur pulsait beaucoup trop fort.

-Harry? Regarde-moi.

Harry tourna la tête et planta, avec difficulté, son regard dans celui de son Seigneur. Le bleu de ses yeux était assez étonnant et ne laissaient rien filtrer, alors que les émeraudes d'Harry reflétaient parfaitement son âme, à son plus grand dam d'ailleurs. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par Leian, qui était concentré et avait un léger sourire.

-Regarde-moi vraiment.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais se concentra sur les yeux de Leian. Et ce qu'il vit l'étonna.

Derrière la couleur bleue roi, il voyait une lueur dangereuse. Comme un filament de brume dont il faut se méfier.

Derrière le filament, il voyait ou plutôt il ressentait un frémissement.

Et Harry comprit trois choses. Il voyait une parcelle de l'esprit de Leian. Il ressentait légèrement les émotions de ce dernier et surtout...

Il n'arriva jamais à analyser la dernière chose.

Il s'était rapproché de Leian en douceur et leurs lèvres s'étaient unies en douceur, en tendresse.

Jus de citrouille et chocolat contre sang et cerise.

Un mélange presque parfait.

Puis le baiser de tendre devint plus violent. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec passion, se lançant dans un combat rapide, mais sensuel, violent, mais sentimental. De la pure contradiction entre eux.

Puis tout prit fin. En douceur. Pas de séparation brusque. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'air pour vivre et donc tout se termina aussi bien que cela avait commencé.

Harry avait les joues rougies. Leian souriait.

Il y eut le silence.

Un long silence, avant que Leian ne passe un bras autour des épaules de son protégé.

-Harry, maintenant que tu peux te concentrer...recommence.

Harry grimaça, avant d'appeler à lui un nouveau vase, puis un tableau, puis une sculpture et un coussin. Comme si sa magie avait attendu ce déclic pour se faire connaître.

-De plus, ton don d'Empathie s'est réveillé...d'une bien douce manière je dois l'avouer. Ainsi il ne reste plus que la magie mentale à contrôler, mais tu devras le faire seul.

-Et pour la Légilimancie?

-Je vais la museler magiquement jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Harry eut l'air un peu boudeur et Leian sourit. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bleu ciel, sans aucun nuage pour les assombrir. Et son sourire atteignait même ses yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera dans peu de temps. Maintenant chut.

_La magie n'a de sens que lorsqu'on la contrôle_

_C'est pourquoi moi, Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam (2)_

_Utilise mon pouvoir de Magie Universelle_

_Pour limiter à sa volonté,_

_Les Dons de mon Protégé._

Une lumière orangée entoura Harry et Leian. Aussitôt, Harry sentit que quelque chose au fond de lui était muselé mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Cela le rassurait.

Leur étreinte se desserra et Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

-Je vais aller dîner et voir Rogue.

-Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

-Non; bon...j'espère que mon courage ne me fera pas défaut.

Un baiser papillon et il prit son sac et sortit de la pièce sous le regard tendre de Leian.

_**L -- J'ai un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Harry ne crois pas que Severus soit ton ennemi maintenant. Ne te laisse pas envahir par ce que j'ai vu en toi.**_

oOo

Harry s'arma de tout son courage. Il allait entrer dans la Grande Salle. Affronter les regards de Rogue, de Veanna, Kiral, Dumbledore. Ceux de ses amis, des autres élèves qui l'avaient vu courir dans les couloirs. Ce matin.

Etrange.

Il était resté dans la pièce toute la journée. La magie télékinétique demandait énormément d'efforts.

_**H -- Allez Harry, honora ta maison. C'est pas un serpent malodorant et malappris qui doit te faire peur!**_

Il poussa les portes, juste au moment où les hiboux apportaient le courrier. Alors que ce n'était pas l'heure habituelle. Pas du tout.

----- to be continued -----

(1) Normalement, la Salle sur Demande obéit aux pensées mais bon, tout dépends de quelles pensées! Oui, j'aime bien insister sur les nuances. Vous l'avez compris.

(2) Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam vient de Leian (qui n'a pas de signification), Nith-Haiah, l'ange de la Magie, Astaroth, l'un des sept satans (vive Angel Sanctuary) et la fin, Tiduam , vient de sa malédiction. C'est long comme nom, non?

Voici la fin de la première partie. J'avoue, elle est bien plus courte que les chapitres précédents mais bon, vous pourrez vous en accommoder non?

La personnification de l'esprit d'Harry n'a aucun support réel. Ca m'est venu ainsi sous forme brute mais j'espère m'être expliquée correctement en décrivant. Si vous avez besoin d'aide à comprendre, je suis toute disponible à vous répondre. Sérieux!

Comment trouvez-vous Leian dans cette partie? J'ai essayé de l'introduire en douceur.

Des questions? Je suis toute ouïe et j'ai même envie de répondre! lol

Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, ayez la décence de mettre une review, car lire n'est pas tout. Laissez une trace de votre passage, je réponds toujours aux commentaires et aux questions, je tiens compte des suggestions, ca m'aide à écrire. Respectez un peu l'effort que l'on fait pour vous de telle sorte que vous puissiez mériter qu'on vous rende la pareille.

Pas de review, pas de suite.

Kisses et à bientôt.

Djehra Keurjani!


	5. Acte I Survivre à tout partie 2

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani

**Titre**: Le Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre: **Yaoi, Romance, Mystery, Fantasy, Action, Adventure...tout en fait!

**Disclaimer:** Harry and Co ne sont pas à moi, c'est un fait. Mais Veanna Hyekrish, Kiral Layenna, Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam, Shagon Miyura et Selyan Black sont ma propriété exclusive, ainsi que l'idée de la fic et tout ce qui n'est pas dans les livres de J K Rowling!

**Couple**: Harry/ Leian pour l'instant

**Note**: Ceci est la 2nde partie du chapitre 4... Amusez- vous bien, surtout si vous aimez Severus! La prochaine sera dédiée à Voldy!

**Rar:**

**Lyly: **Une courte review, mais encourageante, merci! Voila la suite que tu attends tellement! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ca me touche! Bonne lecture! Kiss

**Nezumiyuki: **Voila la suite tant attendue, avec un brève apparition de "Super Leian" à la fin! Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ce qui me fait rudement plaisir car je me suis démenée pour faire de cet "ange apparent" le plus craint des "êtres de la nuit". Allez, bonne lecture, merci de tes encouragements! Kisses

**Lotus 971: **Ma Musuuuume adorée! (lui fais la bise _comme a son habitude_ en la serrant à l'étouffer)! Comment tu vas? Tu m'as manqué pendant tes deux jours aux Saintes! Je suis ravie que tu ne me parle plus trop en japonais, because I will speak in English if you continue! Je ne suis pas anglophone mais je le suis toujours plus que toi...lol Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, spécialement pour celles qui ont besoin de rigoler un peu sur Sev et Harry! Tu dois aisément t'imaginer sur quel ton lire les paroles échangées entre les deux vampires vers la fin, ne? Et surtout par pitié...plus vers blancs de ta part, stp! Very Big kiss!

**Sayuri: **Une nouvelle revieweuse? Cool, génial même! Je te remercie d'avoir lu et laissé une review, elle est longue et constructive, ca fais plaisir! Et merci pour les compliments, en vérité je ne suis pas très douée pour les explications mais apparemment mon clavier, lui, il l'est! lol Tom apparaîtra dans la prochaine partie, mais pour le voir avec Harry il faudra passer dans l'intrigue la plus mystérieuse et dont nos héros seront transformés! Mais bon, je ne dirais rien de plus pour l'instant, tu verras vers le chapitre 9 ou 10! Merci de m'encourager! Big Kiss

**Adenoide: **Dumby est bel et bien vivant, je me suis trompée. C'est Sirius qui est mort, mais je l'ai déja expliqué plusieurs fois. Merci tout de même de ta review, c'est sympa! Kiss

**Remerciement: **Je remercie chaleureusement et très sincèrement oO Ereshkigal Oo , mariL , Moira Serpy Griffy (Kiss ;-) ) , zaika, Sahada, onarluca, Nekoii et Egwene Al' Vere ! 13 reviews pour un seul chapitre en peu de temps, c'est super encourageant!

**Légende:**

_-Paroles fantômes_

**-Télépathie**

_**X -- Pensées**_

_-Incantations_

**Souvenir**

"sortilège"

_Magie Mentale_

---

Chapitre 4 : Survivre à tout

Partie 2 : Quand "choc" n'est qu'un euphémisme

Harry poussa les portes de la Grande Salle.

Le silence se fit. Tous les élèves fixaient le Survivant, en uniforme, l'air incertain, qui venait d'entrer. Harry sentait le regard curieux des élèves; soulagé de certains professeurs, intrigué du directeur, furieux de Rogue, amusé de Kiral et neutre de Veanna. Il inspira et marcha d'un pas qu'il voulait ferme vers sa table. Lentement, il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, et les conversations reprirent... durant quelques secondes, avant d'un vol de chouettes ne vienne.

Jamais elles n'étaient venues le soir. Que se passait-il?

Un des êtres volant atterrit devant Hermione, qui mit deux noises dans la bourse attachée à sa bourse. Puis elle prit le journal et l'étendit sur la table, faisant magiquement disparaître les aliments, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Ron.

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_EDITION SPECIALE_

_"Le funeste retour en force du Dark Lord"_

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a accordé à la Gazette du Sorcier une interview immédiate sur un point que beaucoup approuveront._

_Le Dark Lord, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Vous-savez-Qui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour, comme nous avait averti le jeune Potter. Mais ca, tout le monde le savait. D'après le Ministre de la Magie, ce dernier aurait "recouvré tous pouvoirs précédents sa destruction par le jeune Harry". _

_C'est lors d'un raid Mangemort que le Dark Lord a montré sa véritable apparence, dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, et c'est encore sous le choc que Rufus Scrimgeour nous a aimablement répondu selon ses propres termes._

_"Il a retrouvé la jeunesse perdue et les pouvoirs qui lui avaient échappés lors du retournement du sortilège Avada Kedavra. Il a maintenant les pouvoirs surpuissants de son lui du passé et de son lui présent alliés à l'influence et à la rage qui l'envahissent._

_Tous ceux qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille très proche se souviendront de cette sombre époque qui est sur le point de recommencer. Il est clair que maintenant la guerre a véritablement commencé."_

_Que peut-on faire face à un tel Mage Noir?_

_Le Monde Sorcier compte actuellement sur Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui jusqu'ici a toujours su résister à ses assauts et protéger les victimes potentielles._

_Mais notre espoir est surtout dirigé vers le Survivant, Le-Garçon-à-La-Cicatrice, Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu 7 fois à la mort que lui réservait le Dark Lord. _

_Espérons qu'il réponde à nos attentes, lui, le héros du monde sorcier, qui ne nous a jamais déçus!_

_Un article de Maeva Almeida; rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier_

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles s'étaient évanouis. Certains Serpentards avaient pâli mais la plupart restaient de marbre, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les Gryffondors étaient tournés vers Harry, qui lui contemplait la page, les yeux écarquillés.

Non. Pas possible. Inimaginable. Voldemort aurait retrouvé sa jeunesse et ses pouvoirs! Mais comment le battrait-il? Il savait déjà que le combat serait soit une défaite pour lui soit un match nul, mais pas de vainqueur. Mais si en plus, son adversaire changeait la donne, qu'est-ce qui restait! Rien. Plus rien.

Dire que maintenant tous croyaient ne lui comme jamais.

Ah non. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela, surtout qu'il avait découvert la plupart de ses pouvoirs. Il restait donc un espoir! Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, qui le regardait avec un mélange de fierté et de pitié. Son regard passa à celui de Rogue et là, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il était encore plus furieux. Pourquoi? Mystère et boule de gomme!

Le silence d'Harry et son manque de réaction finit par lasser les élèves qui reprirent leur repas, conversant avec animosité de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ron et Hermione par contre ne laissèrent pas tomber.

-Harry, pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Tu devrais être au moins en colère!

-Herm', tu sais bien qu'à cause de la prophétie, je m'attendais à un combat. Le voilà qui approche!

-Mais réagis bon sang! Tu es étrange depuis la rentrée!

-Hermione tu veux que je dise quoi? Que je me mette a hurler à la vengeance? Que je parte de la salle en courant! Ca ne sert à RIEN! Tu comprends? A rien! J'ai beau vouloir le tuer je sais que je devrais le battre! C'est écrit! Alors a quoi bon se révolter maintenant!

-Mais...

-Taisez-vous tous les deux! Vous n'avez pas compris que vous jouez son jeu? Diviser pour mieux régner, ca vous dit rien!

**-Harry, calme-toi, ta magie va faire des siennes!**

**-Désolé Vea mais là j'en peux plus!**

Sous le coup de l'exaspération, tous les verres de la salle se brisèrent sous le flot de magie incontrôlée du vampire aux yeux émeraude. Certains élèves furent même blessés -qu'à la table des Serpentards, comme c'est bizarre... Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit, automatiquement. Sa voix claqua dans le silence malgré son ton doux.

-Je crois...qu'il serait temps que le repas finisse. Nous avons reçu là une bien mauvaise nouvelle et je suis sûr que vous avez tous envie d'y ajouter votre grain de sel! Que les blessés aillent voir Mamade Pomfresh. Allez!

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, chacun commentant à sa façon ce qu'ils avaient appris et les verres brisés. Harry cependant, rageur, laissa Ron et Hermione partir et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait encore cette fichue retenue avec Rogue!

Harry traînait des pieds en approchant du cachot. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver en face d'un Rogue particulièrement énervé, espèce dangereuse et mortelle pour les pauvres élèves de Poudlard.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de Potions et vit que le professeur l'y attendait déjà, une pile de parchemins couverts d'encre, des fioles étiquetées et des ingrédients posés sur son bureau.

Severus n'accorda même pas un regard au Survivant lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce, lui adressant la parole d'une voix polaire.

-Asseyez-vous. Vous allez classer les devoirs des première et seconde années en ordre alphabétique par classe et par maison. Ensuite vous rangerez chaque fiole a sa place par ordre alphabétique, par année et par maison. Puis vous étudierez ces ingrédients et me rédigerez un essai de trois parchemins recto-verso sur leur utilisation dans les potions.

Harry acquiesça et commença, s'installant à sa table. Il prit une partie des parchemins et les classa par maison d'abord, puis par ordre alphabétique. Quand cette partie de la pile fut finie, il alla en prendre d'autres, puis encore et encore. Mais il comprit bien vite le piège de cette punition: plus il prenait de parchemins, plus il en restait. Après une demi-heure de classement durant laquelle la pile n'avait pas diminuée, Harry en eut assez. Il classait moins vite, réfléchissant à comment s'y prendre pour finir au plus vite avec ces parchemins, il avait encore d'autres choses à faire.

_**H -- Il doit s'attendre à ce que j'utilise un sortilège. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais Hermione sous la main quand il le faut! Quoique vu notre dispute de tout à l'heure, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Réfléchissons...Il ne doit pas se douter que je maîtrise un peu la télékinésie et l'empathie. Essayons...**_

Le jeune vampire inspira et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait pour percevoir les émotions de son aîné. Au plus profond de son âme, il en ressentit les changements. A sa résignation personnelle et son exaspération s'ajoutèrent de la frustration, de la honte, de la colère, de la rancune, du dégoût. Harry, écœuré, stoppa sa magie pour retrouver ses émotions personnelles. Ainsi son professeur avait honte! Rogue pouvait avoir honte! Enfin une nouvelle intéressante! Et cela expliquait aussi son comportement depuis qu'il était entré, c'est-à-dire son refus de le regarder. Harry supposa donc que le professeur ne s'occupait pas assez de lui pour remarquer ce qu'il ferait.

Harry se concentra sur son cœur. Sa magie. Puis sur la pile de parchemins. Il voulait stopper le sortilège qui lui donnait l'illusion qu'il n'avançait pas. Il imagina donc une pile normale, dont la taille baisserait à chaque parchemin retiré. Pour cela, il lui fallu un quart d'heure de concentration avant qu'il ne sente un déclic qui l'avertit de sa réussite. Joyeux, il alla prendre des parchemins, les classa comme précédemment et dix minutes après, il avait terminé ce classement là.

-Professeur, j'ai fini de classer les devoirs selon cet ordre: de gauche à droite: Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor.

Severus leva la tête des copies qu'il corrigeait - que des T pour le moment...- et s'il fut surpris il ne le montra pas, sa voix restant polaire.

-Eh bien, qu'attendez vous pour les fioles!

Harry inclina la tête et se dirige avers les fioles. Elles étaient toutes pareilles sauf au niveau des étiquettes. Celles en rouges étaient celles de sa maison, en vert c'étaient celles des Serpentards, en bleu c'étaient les Serdaigle et en jaune c'étaient les Poufsouffle.

D'un geste de la baguette, il conjura une de ses plumes en plateau et y mit les fioles. Il y avait environ 40 flacons de potions à classer. Ca irait vite. Il s'approcha en douceur, le plateau entre les mains et le posa sur la table à côté de l'armoire où il devait les ranger. Cette dernière s'ouvrit instantanément. Il put alors y voir un compartiment par maison, tous vides pour l'instant. Sur la table, il disposa les fioles par maisons, puis par années et enfin par ordre alphabétique. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait à chaque fois des meilleurs échantillons de potions faites par les élèves. Il les plaça dans l'ordre et avec soin dans l'armoire et eut l'initiative de faire la liste de ce qu'il avait classé.

_Gryffondor_

_1ere année : Donovan Schmitt, potion de Ratatinage ; Ludivine Mardre, potion Hocqueteuse_

_2nde année: Monica Lesky, antidote partiel du curare ; Kevin Rupper, potion Revitalisante_

_3eme année/_

_4eme année: Judith Hemloch, philtre de Reconstitution Osseuse ; Tatianna Koreain, philtre d'Engourdissement_

_5eme année: Ewan McGregor, potion attractive avancée_

_6eme année: Ginevra Weasley, philtre de Paix Universelle, Fiona Lulika, Felix Felicis _

_7eme année: Hermione Granger, Imophilis ; Seamus Finnigan, Imophilis_

_Poufsouffle_

_1ere année/_

_2nde année/_

_3eme année: Katrina Stormfast, Potion Anémique ; Marie Herner, philtre de Paix basique_

_4eme année/_

_5eme année: Johan Melchiore, philtre d'Amour Prolongé _

_6eme année/_

_7eme année: Kirk Dansley, Imophilis ; Zacharias Smith, curare avancé _

_Serdaigle_

_1ere année/_

_2nde année/_

_3eme année: Nathan Rirumma, potion de Ratatinage Instantané ; Lucas Morevan, philtre Furonculus Maxima_

_4eme année: Gregory Dernach, Seraphin basique _

_5eme année: Jerika Thulie, philtre de Tentation ; Anastasia Clerizzi, philtre de Mémoire Passagère _

_6eme année: Antonin Milky, philtre de Mémoire Prolongée_

_7eme année: Luna Lovegood, Potion d'Illusion Protectrice ; Helena Tollion ; Stimuli Memoriel_

_Serpentard_

_1ere année: Rufus Sharper, Esmerald Forest modifié ; Lola Lardenious, Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve _

_2nde année: Kate Killin, philtre de Folie Passagère ; Karine Killin, philtre de Folie Prolongée_

_3eme année: Lucinda Zerrind, philtre de Paralysie Instantanée; Warren Glaucus, Curare second stade_

_4eme année: Ann Parkinson, Séraphin Avancé ; Julien Avery, Potion Tue-Loup_

_5eme année: Lanya Leyera, Venin de Basilic Amélioré ; Jane Husgorn, Philtre de Passion Meurtrière_

_6eme année: Yahon Mendeleiev, curare avancé ; Meredith Namela, Potion Comateuse _

_7eme année: Draco Malefoy, Imophilis ; Draco Maleofy, Veritaserum ; Blaise Zabini, antidote Amerios_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les Serpentards étaient les mieux sélectionnés au niveau des potions, et que surtout toutes celles-ci avaient un but violent voire même meurtrier. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient la réputation d'être des Futurs Mangemorts! Il soupira avant d'aller observer les ingrédients que le professeur avait mis à sa disposition. Il fut soulagé. Les cinq produits n'étaient utilisables que dans deux potions dont il connaissait parfaitement les effets, grâce à Kiral. Il remercia la puissance supérieure qui lui avait accordé son aide pour cette fois. (en clair, il me remercie lol).

Deux heures trente après, il avait terminé. Le professeur leva enfin la tête, et Harry se rendit compte que l'humeur de ce dernier ne s'était pas améliorée avec le temps.

-Depuis quand maîtrisez-vous la Légilimencie Potter?

-Je...je ne sais pas...c'est apparu soudainement...

-Menteur! La Légilimencie est un don de naissance! Savez vous que vous êtes passible, en tant qu'élève, de Violation de Vie Privée!

-Je...non...

-Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez vu au moins!

-Je...je ne sais plus!

-Menteur! 50 points en moins pour vos mensonges! La phrase écrite sur votre main ne vous a-t-elle rien appris!

Harry se sentit soudainement en colère. Ses yeux émeraude prirent un léger éclat doré que Severus, tout à sa colère, ne remarqua pas. Malheureusement pour lui d'ailleurs.

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi elle est là, alors taisez-vous!

-Vous osez me donner un ordre Potter? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor!

-Alors en plus d'être ignorant vous êtes injuste! On se demande comment vous avez fait pour être professeur!

Les yeux du professeur flamboyèrent, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ses quatre vérités sinon jamais rien ne changerait.

-Vous avez beau être un espion, vous ne méritez pas la confiance de Dumbledore ou de quiconque d'autre, vous n'avez plus d'honneur et vous favorisez de futurs Mangemorts!

-Fermez-la Potter! Etre une être de la nuit ne vous donne pas tous les droits, encore moins celui de me parler ainsi! J'ai vécu huit cents ans et mon expérience m'a apparemment plus ouvert les yeux que la votre! Arrêtez de vous croire le centre du monde!

-Je ne suis pas James, je suis Harry, alors cessez vos amalgames nocifs!

-Respectez vos professeurs!

-Soyez au moins digne de ce que vous êtes!

La phrase fit place au silence, le temps qu'Harry et Severus se calment et se rendent compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le professeur interrogea son élève du regard. Le vampire d'Or eut un sourire narquois.

-Vous croyez que je ne l'ai pas vu hein? Vous l'aimez, ca se sent à des kilomètres!

-Cessez de déblatérer vos sottises!

-Ah? Essayons ça alors!

Harry mit sa paume sur le front de Severus qui n'avait pas vu le mouvement, et le jeune vampire insuffla par sa magie mentale et son empathie les diverses situations où Severus pensait à Veanna. Il y eut un long silence avant que le vampire adulte se résigne.

Harry s'effondra, épuisa, contre le bureau. Severus le retint et l'assit sur une chaise, avant de sortir un flacon couleur sang.

-C'est quoi cette mixture que vous voulez me faire avaler!

-Un complément chimique proche du sang nommé Sanguinarie pour vous rétablir. J'en ai une cave entière au cas où.

Harry but le liquide -dégoutant mais bon- avant de dévisager son professeur. Il venait bien de l'aider là? Non, pas possible! Severus eut un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé. Harry eut un nouveau choc: le professeur de Potions, monsieur-même-la-glace-est-moins-froide-que-moi, le maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions si jamais il pouvait en avoir, pouvait être amusé! Bon sang, mais sur quelle planète était-il tombé?

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

-Je ne suis pas bête Monsieur Potter.

-Tiens, vous me donnez du "monsieur" maintenant? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon professeur?

Severus lui lança un regard perçant mais attendit qu'il se calme avant de s'expliquer.

-Je ne suis pas bête. J'ai parfaitement compris que Vea était une Sanglante. Et Kiral est un Ténébreux. Vous êtes donc un Chasseur. Et comme vous faites partie du Trio Sternus ( ;-) Merci!) ou Trio Inferis, vous êtes donc mon...

-...supérieur hiérarchique?

-... à peu près oui.

-Génial!

-Ne vous emballez pas. Mon boulot c'est de vous garder en vie jusqu'à l'accomplissement total de la prophétie. Vous n'aurez d'autorité sur moi que lors de missions.

Harry se renfrogna avant d'éclater de rire. L'éclat doré disparut de ses yeux comme il était venu. La retenue prit fin, et il regagna en volant ses dortoirs.

Quand il fut arrivé, il reprit forme humaine en un petit nuage de fumée, se déshabilla lentement, entrouvrit la fenêtre puis se glissa entre les draps bienveillants et accueillants de son lit. Il fit le bilan de sa journée rapidement.

_**H -- Alors j'ai appris que Veanna s'est faite vampirisée par Sev lors d'une partie de jambes en l'air, j'ai développé un peu la Télékinésie, l'Empathie, la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie -juste de quoi pouvoir m'entraîner plus tard-, j'ai vu que Sev pouvait être gentil, que Voldy était de retour encore plus fort qu'avant, qu'on compte encore plus sur moi pour sauver le monde, je me suis disputé avec Ron et Hermione, et j'ai embrassé Leian...Stop! Back. Repeat. J'ai embrassé Leian. Oh my God! Je crois que c'est la seule chose positive de ma journée...mais quelle positivité! C'était génial!**_

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il sombra dans cet état proche du sommeil, sans rêves autres que des visions de plus en plus rares venant de Voldemort et de sa cicatrice. Maudit lien!

Il ne s'aperçut pas le moins du monde qu'un filet de brume entra dans les dortoirs par la fenêtre pour l'observer. On aurait pu jurer y voir un tendre sourire.

_**L -- Le plus dangereux est passé...ouf! J'ai cru que jamais tu ne comprendrais...finalement ton toi vampirique est peut-être celui qui t'aidera le plus...**_

**-Bonne nuit Harry...**

**-'nuit Leian...**

----- to be continued -----

Fin de la partie 2!

Certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, je suis fan de Kaori Yuki, la mangaka qui est à l'origine des mangas Angel Sanctuary et Comte Cain. Je fais dans cette partie référence à certains poisons utilisés dans Comte Cain.

L'Esmerald Forest serait un poison de couleur verte émeraude (d'où le nom) qui entraînerait la mort par simple contact avec la peau. Je crois que le poison s'infiltre dans les pores pour atteindre le sang et en détruire les globules, progressant très vite dans les veines jusqu'au cœur et au cerveau. Quelques milli secondes tout au plus.

Le Séraphin serait un poison incolore, inodore, indolore, mais provoquant une dépendance mortelle. En effet, plus vous êtes dépendant plus en prenez et plus vous en prenez plus votre mort se rapproche dangereusement. Une seule goutte administrée par voie orale peut vous entraîner dans cette spirale infernale.

Pour celles et/ou ceux qui se poseraient la question éventuellement, je n'ai que 15 ans et je ne fais pas de recherches particulières pour écrire cette fic. Je me fie a mes connaissances point barre. C'est pourquoi toute suggestion est écoutée d'ailleurs!

Si certain(e)s d'entre vous veulent essayer de détecter le mystère du "revers de médaille" je tiens à vous dire que **j'ai disséminé depuis le début des indices dans les réponses aux reviews anonymes. Il suffit aussi de lire un peu entre les lignes et d'utiliser ces deux hémisphères qui servent de cerveau! lol**

Si vous avez la sympathie de lire jusqu'ici, je vous prierai de bien vouloir laisser une review. Quel qu'en soit le contenu, court ou long, critique ou compliment, constructif ou pas, du moment que vous me faites savoir que vous lisez. Rien en me ferait plus plaisir...ah si! Que vous me posiez des questions! Bien que je réponde aux reviews à des heures pas très normales, j'ai toujours beaucoup d'enthousiasme quand je dois répondre a vos questions! Continuez! N'hésitez pas non plus à me faire des remarques et suggestions! C'est ma seule condition pour que vous ayez la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu!

Kisses et à bientôt!

Djehra Keurjani!


	6. Acte I Survivre à tout partie 3

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani La Magnifique (lol)

**Titre:** Le Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance. Mystery, Action. Fantasy, Aventure. Drama, Humor. Je crois que c'est tout! lol

**Couple ****du moment:** Leian/ Harry

**Disclaimer**: Ne sont a moi que Leian Nith-Aiah Astaroth del Tiduam, Veanna Hyekrish, Kiral Layenna, Shagon Miyura, Selyan Black, tout ce qui concerne les vampires et tout ce qui n'est pas dit dans les livres. Sont à J K Rowling les personnages, lieux, faits et méfaits cités dans les livres de cette dernière.

**Note: **Ceci est la troisième partie du chapitre 4, et est axée sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

**Note 2: **Comme certaines d'entre vous on pu le comprendre ou le savent déjà (hein Lotus?), l'auteur de cette fic a tendance à changer facilement d'humeur. Ce n'est pas très grave mais cela explique certains changements dans les passages de la fic et les chapitres updatés sans rationalité.

**Rars:**

**Neverland: **Je suis contente que tu aie découvert ma fic et qu'elle te plaise! Merci de la review, ca fais plaisir d'ne avoir! Et voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience! Kiss

**Sayuri: **Kikoo! Tu seras toujours présente hein? lol Merci, ca me fais extrêmement plaisir. Pour te répondre, oui, certaines des potions citées seront utilisées plus tard. Il s'agira essentiellement de la potion attractive avancée, le Curare Avancé, Le Venin de Basilic Modifié...etc. Mais bon, je ne vais pas tout dire non plus! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la confrontation Sev Harry parce que j'étais très mais alors très énervé contre mon "beau père" à ce moment là. Peut-être que ca se voit d'ailleurs! Oui, la suite est entièrement dédiée à Voldy, pour mon plus grand plaisir et le tien aussi, j'espère! Contente que tu aie tout lu et que tu souhaite continuer à le faire! Kisses!

**Adenoide: **C'est une belle réflexion qui tu écrite là. Tu as entièrement raison. Il faut savoir qu'Harry a maintenant une piètre opinion de la plupart des sorciers -depuis Rita Skeeter en fait- et que Veanna et Kiral seront là pour l'aider. En schématisant on va dire que Veanna, Kiral et Harry s'occupent ensemble des mangemorts puis il y aura "quelque chose" avant qu'Harry se batte contre Voldy en étant frais comme un gardon! Allez, merci de ta review, ca fais plaisir de voir qu'on s'interroge, qu'on spécule sur ma fic! Merci merci merci merci! Kisses!

**Nezumiyuki: **Quel état d'esprit! Même si je t'approuve je n'avais pas vu les choses aussi "brute de décoffrage"! Hermione et Ron...non, ils ne vont plus le faire chier longtemps. Un triangle Leian/Harry/Tom? Pourquoi pas, c'est a voir, mais je ne sais pas trop. j'ai l'habitude des lemons mais à trois Oo j'ai jamais essayé! C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que je n'avais pas répondu a ta question! Ravie que Leian, même en légère apparition, te fasse plaisir! lol Rogue a bien pris la supériorité d'Harry pour le moment, je l'admets. Mais ca reste a voir pour le futur! En plus...euh non, j'me tais! lol Merci de ta passionnante et longue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! Kisses, kisses, kisses!

**Marianne: **Merci des compliments! Pour ma fréquence de parution...bah a la base c'était un chapitre par semaine mais là...un chapitre tous les trois/quatre jours maximum! Pourquoi? M'enfin, merci beaucoup de ta rveiew, elle fais plaisir! Kisses!

**Lyly: **Comme tu dis, toujours la même review mais elle fait toujours plaisir, j'apprécie beaucoup! Voila la suite tant attendue! Kisses!

**Lotus 971: **Ma chérie! Tu connais pas le sens du mot "sous-entendus"! Tas tout fait couler! Maieuh! Voila la suite que tu attendais tellement, quitte a me menacer...snif! Messante! T'es intérieurement un mec...alors pourquoi je peux pas avoir mon Kaiten? Maieuh! Comment ca je me répète! Maieuh! lol Cette troisième partie est axée sur Voldy. Non, pas Tom, Voldy. Sauras-tu détailler le sens caché de cette phrase? lol Allez, je te laisse ma chérie. Ah et au fait...j'ai l'_habitude_ de m'améliorer! Kisses!

**Remerciement**: Je remercie sincèrement et chaleureusement Sahada, Nekoii, Onarluca, Moira Serpy Gryffy, Killis, La Rose de Minuit, Funnygirl0531, Jadella, Ishtar 205 et Zaika de leurs reviews pour l aplupart longues et encourageantes, ca me fait très plaisir!

**Légende:**

_-Paroles fantômes_

_**X -- Pensées**_

-**Télépathie**

"sortilège"

-Incantation

**Souvenir**

_Magie Mentale_

----------

Chapitre 4: Survivre à tout

Partie 3: Du changement chez les Mangemorts

Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Chef des Mangemort, Terreur du Peuple Sorcier, Mage Noir Supérieur, était assis sur son trône de pierres anthracite incrusté de runes étranges et d'émeraudes, écoutant attentivement le rapport de son fidèle Mangemort blond, Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier, après avoir baisé l'ourlet de la robe de son Seigneur, était passé à l'ordre du jour, soit la réaction du peuple sorcier à la suite de l'article spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela faisait trois semaines déjà mais le Ministère avait proclamé l'état d'urgence et avait annoncé que des mesures seraient prises pour enrayer cette menace ou du moins s'en protéger. Plus s'en protéger que l'enrayer d'ailleurs. Rufus Scrimgeour était peut-être un ex Gryffondor et pas très perspicace, mais il savait que seul le Survivant pourrait tuer Lord Voldemort et essayait de pousser les sorciers à le faire agir. La pression...la pression ou le chantage, voilà un moyen terriblement Serpentardesque mais courant dans le monde de la politique. Lord Voldemort n'était même pas surpris que le Ministre utilise le poids des espoirs des sorciers associé à la peur de mourir pour essayer de faire agir Potter le plus vite possible. C'était même prévisible. Fudge avait essayé mais dans le sens inverse, il avait voulu que les sorciers ne croient plus en leur étoile, et avait presque réussi. Rufus suivrait le même chemin. Lucius parlait d'une voix clame et posée, dosée d'un savant mélange de haine, de dégout et de moquerie. Comme tout bon Malefoy, cela va de soi.

-Le Ministre a fait circuler dans chaque famille sorcière, Sang de Bourbe, Sang Mêlée et Cracmol un exemplaire de son nouveau décret de Protection Sorcière Minimum. Il s'agit de certaines règles dont j'ai un exemplaire.

Lucius tendit à son Maître un parchemin neuf, orné d'un sceau du Ministère, écrit de la main du Ministre ou du moins cela y ressemblait beaucoup. Lord Voldemort le prit, brisa le sceau et parcourut l'édit, ses yeux laissant transparaître la joie malsaine qu'il éprouvait.

_DECRET DU MINISTRE SCRIMGEOUR RUFUS_

_**PROTECTION SORCIERE MINIMUM**_

_En mon titre de Ministre élu par le peuple, je soumets à celui-ci ce décret de protection contre les attaques des Mangemorts du Seigneur Noir._

_-Ne laissez jamais vos enfants seuls ou avec des inconnus._

_-Ne faites confiance qu'à un nombre restreint de personnes, les espions sont présents partout._

_-Soyez attentifs à tout comportement inhabituel. Si vous constatez qu'une personne de votre entourage (famille, amis, voisins, proches parents) agit bizarrement, prévenez immédiatement le Ministère par un sortilège d'Etincelles Rouges. Il se peut que cette dernière soit un(e) Mangemort(e), agisse sous le coup de l'Impérium ou sous le chantage._

_-Assurez-vous d'avoir toujours sur vous un Portoloin de secours, votre baguette en parfait état et un dispositif de défense. Les familles de Sang purs sont priées de porter leur héritage de protection. _

_-Appliquez les sortilèges de protection maximaux sur votre maison ou votre lieu de résidence._

_-Ne vous promenez pas seul la nuit après 22heures, soyez assuré d'être accompagné de deux personnes au minimum_

_-L'Allée des Embrumes n'est définitivement plus un lieu fréquentable et sous la surveillance des Aurors_

_Décret de Protection minimum Sorcière n° 860224_

_Pris par Rufus Fitzgerald Scrimgeour_

_Ministre de la Magie_

Et là, chose étrange, il éclata de rire. Un rire qui fait frémir les gens et qui effraie ceux qui ont mauvaise conscience. Un rire glacé et glacial. Lucius sentit son échine s'hérisser, alors que son maître riait comme un dément, comme un fou.

-Ils s'imaginent vraiment se protéger avec ces mesures pitoyables! Rufus sombre chaque jour dans son propre tourment, attendant le sauveur d'un monde déjà perdu! Qu'imagine-t-il donc? Qu'un enfant les sauvera, que le cauchemar prendra fin? Alors qu'il ne fait que commencer! Croient-ils seulement à ce qu'ils font? Rien n'arrêtera mes soldats des ténèbres, ni homme ni pouvoir, rien ne pourra les arrêter sur leur lancée. Il aurait déjà du le comprendre. Je lui ai pourtant laissé trois semaines depuis ma réapparition dans son bureau. Il aurait dû comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire! Que chaque nouvelle mesure renforçait la frayeur de son peuple!

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire, et Lucius réprima une lente répulsion qui s'emparait de lui en ces instants où son maître si puissant et de nouveau humain ne lui apparaissait plus comme tel, ressemblant plus à un Dieu vengeur inassouvi, bien au-dessus des mortels, ne cherchant que le Mal à insuffler en chacun pour les voir se débattre contre un ennemi invisible.

Lentement, le silence revint, l'humanité semblant -seulement semblant- refaire surface sur ce beau visage machiavéliquement parfait, même si Voldemort et Lucius savaient tous deux que l'humanité n'existait plus en lui. La voix du Lord se fit plus basse, plus attentive, quand il le questionna une dernière fois.

-Et Potter, que fait-il de ces nouvelles accablantes?

Lucius eut un rictus.

-Depuis la parution de l'édition spéciale de la Gazette, il se renferme sur lui-même, ne parle plus ni à ses amis ni à ses professeurs, fuit ses camarades dont la vue ne cesse de lui rappeler qu'il doit les sauver, les seuls à avoir encore un peu de contacts avec lui sont Severus, Drago et les nouveaux professeurs, deux vampires répondant aux noms de Veanna Hyekrish et Kiral Layenna. Il ne lit plus le journal et disparait durant des heures, ne revenant que pour manger aux cuisines et dormir certaines fois, l'air inquiet, indifférent et fier d'un secret.

-C'est bien. Qu'il comprenne enfin que rien ne peux le sécuriser. Qu'on le trompe en se liant à lui d'une quelconque amitié, qu'il comprenne que la peur de la mort et de la destruction est plus forte que la raison. Qu'on s'accroche à lui comme au sauveur du monde, comme à un ange salvateur, non pour lui mais pour ce qu'il est amené à faire un jour où l'autre...

Voldemort congédia Lucius d'un regard et d'un signe de la main, son regard plongeant dans le noir de ses pensées, comme toujours. Il s'étonnait de ce que faisait cet être qui se croyait plus fort que lui. Déjà il ressentait que le lien qui les unissait s'affaiblissait, que son esprit se fermait, lui en interdisant l'accès. Qu'il possédait de plus en plus de pouvoirs, désordonnés, incontrôlés, dotn il ne prenait connaissance que maintenant. Pourquoi maintenant?

Un soupir doux le fit sortir de ses pensées. Quelqu'un se tenait là, adossé à une poutre grisée, le regardant fixement. Une cape blanche et un capuchon blanc couvraient son corps pour le rendre impénétrable aux yeux du Lord Noir, qui ne pouvait voir que ses yeux insondables d'un bleu insondable et changeant et ses lèvres carmines. Un rictus moqueur les étirait, tandis que son "hôte" parlait d'un ton chargé d'ironie.

-Alors Tom, comment va ton empire noir? Toujours dans les tréfonds de tes pensées, sans t'en ouvrir au monde? Je croyais pourtant que ce que tu voulais était exaucé!

Voldemort leva les yeux vers l'être qui s'avançait avec élégance, restant tout de même à une distance respectable. Ces yeux, cette voix, cette apparence cachée, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait réellement de l'autre. Mais il savait dans son inconscient encore plus sombre que son lui conscient qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il suivait son instinct. Cet homme ou cette femme, il n'avait jamais su, ne venait que pour le railler et lui ouvrir les yeux sur les évidences même qui le dépassaient.

-Que me veux-tu cette fois? Me railler, m'aider? Te moquer de mon ignorance face à ton savoir si grand? Jouer avec la faible tolérance conservée dans mon être qui me permet de te laisser m'approcher, me parler ainsi?

-Non. Cette fois je ne suis venu que pour te mettre en garde et te dévoiler une dernière chose. Il s'agit là de la prophétie qui guide le peuple vampire.

-Même eux sont régis pas une prophétie?

-Elle a été faite par Merlin lui-même pour en aider le seigneur.

_**Tels les trois Anges déchus ils apparaîtront**_

_**Sauveurs sombres de ta race éternelle,**_

_**Trois êtres différents ayant connu la manipulation, le profit et le chaos,**_

_**Ils feront le Bien par le Mal pour que renaisse l'espoir vaincu.**_

_**Tous liés au Premier ils combattront l'Apprenti noir sans gagner**_

_**Mais ne perdront pourtant pas la bataille qui les conduira dans un autre Ailleurs, un autre Eux.**_

_**Marqués par le pouvoir, le péché éternel et l'orage, ils viendront ensemble faire front aux ténèbres qui envahiront leur cœurs et leurs âmes pour diffuser la lumière dans le Noir le plus profond,**_

_**Lorsque que la Prédiction sera dévoilée ils viendront au combat qui les conduira à leur serment éternel.**_

Voldemort ressassait les mots dans sa tête, pour en chercher le sens caché, mais tout restait trop vague pour l'instant. De plus, l'Autre n'avait pas fini de parler, sa voix entraînante, hypnotique et sensuelle mais pourtant froide résonnait encore dans la pièce.

-Je suis venu ici pour t'avertir que même si la Prophétie de Merlin régit le peuple des vampires en apparence, elle agit sur tout le monde des sorciers. Elle est même fortement liée à celle que tu connais qui fut œuvre de ta destruction première. Ne te laisse pas tromper et endormir par le succès de tes ténèbres, ils finiront par se transformer en échecs si tu n'y prends pas garde.

Sur ces phrases méditatives, l'Autre fit mine de s'en aller. Quant il fut sur le point de passer le seuil de la salle, le Lord Noir le retint quelques secondes d'une simple question.

-Quel est ton nom?

L'Autre tourna la tête et son regard insondable parut amusé, comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un évidence, comme tout ce qu'il disait au Lord depuis que ce dernier avait retrouvé la vie grâce aux rituels anciens.

-Apelle moi comme tu le souhaite. La réponse t'es déjà connue mais tu la refusera.

Il disparut alors, laissant Lord Voldemort définitivement seul dans la pièce.

Le Dark Lord se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant maints couloirs de son sombre manoir avant d'en trouver la porte noire incrustée de serpents d'argent qui le laissèrent passer avec un sifflement.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, inspectant du regard ce qu'elle contenait comme pour la rendre réelle à ses yeux, comme si elle pouvait avoir la réponse aux mystères de l'Autre. Mais les étagères de bois sombres chargées de livres divers, le lit à baldaquins orné d'un basilic sculpté autour des montants, les draps et couvertures de satin vert et argent, les meubles de bois peint, le bureau où traînaient parchemins et plumes, encriers et brouillons chiffonnés, les tapis brodés de serpents et de fils d'argent, l'armoire d'ébène brut, le miroir antique et magique, les chandeliers d'argent massifs ne pouvaient pas lui répondre. De rage et d'incompréhension, il réduisit en cendres un meuble, une petite table qui finit sous les flammes destructrices de son "Incendio Totalus". L'Autre ne lui avait même pas donné son nom. Il parlait toujours en énigme. Et Lord Voldemort n'aimait pas les énigmes, enfin, pas quand c'est lui qui doit y répondre!

Il s'assit à son bureau, tira un parchemin et une plume. Il en plongea l'extrémité dans l'encre noire et traça les paroles de la prophétie, essayant de la comprendre. Mais c'était définitivement vague! Elle était complexe d'apparence mais il se doutait bien qu'en réalité c'était d'une simplicité même!

Une heure passa.

Une autre.

Une autre.

Quatre heures en tout. Il avait échafaudé de nombreuses hypothèses mais aucunes ne tenaient réellement la route. Il se leva et convoqua ses mangemorts. Il avait définitivement besoin de se détendre un peu. Et quoi de mieux pour la détente qu'un raid sur le Chemin de Traverse? Quelques sorciers apeurés, une foule qui hurle...la panique! Quel magnifique passe-temps!

oOo

L'Autre sortit du manoir d'un pas léger comme le vent. Un sourire clairement amusé égayait son visage, dont les traits n'étaient ni féminins ni masculins, enfin pas réellement.

_**L -- Je crois qu'un jour tu comprendras Tom, Mais tu n'es pas prêt. Muris un peu, la signification te viendra toute seule. Quant à moi tu me connais mieux que tu ne le crois mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Dommage. J'avais bien aimé t'avoir avec moi...**_

Il partit vers la forêt de son pas aérien, semblant presque flotter, se fondant dans la nature environnante, comme si son enveloppe se disloquait en celle des arbres. Du jamais vu...

----- To Be Continued -----

Chapitre 4 Partie 3, finish!

Désolée d'avoir pris un peu plus de temps à l'écrire, mais je suis plongée dans une traduction que je mettrais bientôt en ligne et dans la lecture de "La reine des Damnés" d'Anne Rice. (enfin, en deux jours j'ai lu Entretien avec un Vampire et Lestat le Vampire lol).

Je vous conseille fortement de vous interroger sur l'Autre et d'essayer de comprendre la Prophétie avec ce que vous savez des vampires.

Cette partie est là pour que vous vous posiez des questions, car j'estime que vous le pouvez! Bien sûr, je suis a votre disposition si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'Autre. C'est même recommandé de poser des questions a son sujet.

Si vous êtes en train de lire cette phrase, c'est que vous avez fini ma partie, et j'estime que par respect pour ce que j'écris vous pourriez me laisser une review, juste pour me dire si vous avez apprécié, si vous avez détesté, poser des questions, émettre des hypothèses, donner des suggestions, que ce soit constructif ou pas, du moment que vous laissez une trace de votre passage ici.

De toute façon, vous connaissez les termes du contrat: pas de reviews, pas de suite!

Je vous embrasse très fort, à bientôt!

Djehra Keurjani


	7. Acte I Survivre à tout partie 4

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani

**Titre:** Le Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre**: Ben de tout je crois... UA, Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Drama, Humor, Yaoi!

**Couples**_** du moment **_Harry/ Leian ; Veanna/ Kiral

**Disclaimer**: Si je vous dit que tout m'appartient, vous me croirez? Non? Ben vous auriez bien raison. Harry, son univers et les faits cités dans les livres sont à JK Rowling...et Veanna, Kiral, Shagon, Selyan, Leian et les vampires sont à moi!

**Spoilers** Cette fic ne compte que quelques évènements d'Harry Potter 6!

**Rars:**

**Nezumiyuki: **Encore un review appréciable pour sa longueur, merci! Je vais sérieusement y réfléchir mais je ne pense pas faire un couple triangulaire. Tu comprendras sans problème beaucoup plus tard combien la situation est ambigüe entre eux...Je tiens à rectifier. Il ne s'agit pas de "Tommy" mais de Voldy. En effet, Tom est le "bon" côté -si tenté qu'il en aie un- de Voldemort, qui lui est le "côté obscur de la force". Je suis chiante sur les termes mais c'est comme ça! Juste pour infos, il a tué une cinquantaine de sorciers et trois aurors pour se défouler...joli score non? Tu t'approches de la vérité sur la prophétie, continue sur cette voie! Allez, voilà la suite! Kisses!

**Lotus 971: **PETIT AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR! Ma chérie à moi que j'aimeuh! Je suis contente que cela t'intrigue, surtout que tu en sais vachement plus que les autres sur cette fic! Enfin, ca veut dire que je n'ai pas tout laissé filtré, une chance pour moi comme pour eux! J'espère que tu ne prêteras pas trop attention au ton de cette partie, sinon je suis a moitié morte! lol Je ne me souvenais pas que je faisait cet effet là à mon entourage...nouveau moyen de chantage: Niark Niark ! Enfin, j'ai assez de chance, je suis la plus jalouse de mon couple XD Sinon j'aurais eu peur! Message pour Kaï-kun: Réponds-moi, mon ange, tu me manques. Caïn. Allez, voilà la suite tant attendue! Kisses!

**Sayuri: **Je suis contente que tu t'intéresse tant à ce que j'écris! Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! Ton esprit tordu et embrouillé est proche du mien on dirait! Oui, l'Autre et Tom se sont particulièrement bien connus mais ca tu le découvriras dans la suite de la fic, dans le second "Acte" de l'histoire! Merci de me faire tant de compliment et de suivre mes parutions irrégulière, ca me fais plaisir, surtout que tes reviews, toujours longues, sont plaisantes à lire! Je te laisse lire la suite! Kisses!

**NEPHERIA: **Quelle review courte! Mais au moins elle va droit à l'essentiel! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ca fais toujours plaisir d'être soutenue, et voila la suite que tu attends! (ou comment répondre à une review de 4 mots en deux lignes lol)

**Neverland: **Pour répondre à ta question...Oui, Leian et l'Autre sont la même personne mais sous des facettes différentes. Je suis contente que tu te pose des questions, ca me fais plaisir! Voila la suite que tu devais attendre impatiemment! Kisses!

**Remerciement:** Je remercie vraiment Ishtar 205, Nekoii, Moira Serpy-Griffy (sous le pseudo de Les Anges Tarées du CHUT), Lunathelunatique, Caromadden, Onarluca, La Rose de Minuit, Sahada, Killis, Zaika et Funnygirl0531. 17 reviews, ca me touche profondément! Merci merci merci merci!

ANNONCE: Pour celui ou celle qui me laissera la 100eme review, je lui propose de lui offrir une biographie plus ou moins complète de son personnage vampire préféré! Si vous êtes un inscrit sur le site, pas de problème, mais si vous êtes un anonyme, n'oubliez pas de mettre votre adresse e-mail. Précisez dans chaque review votre personnage préféré! Merci d'avance!

Je tiens à ajouter que certains d'entres vous peuvent être fiers d'eux. Je parle là de Nekoii, Nezumiyuki et Sayuri, qui ont essayé de décoder ma prophétie et s'approchent dangereusement de la vérité. Lisez leurs reviews pour en savoir plus!

De plus, je suis contente car 95 pourcents des gens (lance un regard à Killis) ont compris facilement que l'Autre était en réalité...Leian! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire...

**Légende:**

_**X -- Pensées**_

**Télépathie**

"Sortilèges"

Incantations

_Magie Mentale_

**Souvenir**

-----

Chapitre 4: Survivre à tout

Partie 4: Nouvelle Réalité

Trois semaines.

Ca faisait trois semaines que l'article de la Gazette était paru. Trois semaines que Harry s'entraînait comme jamais pour maîtriser trois pouvoirs qui lui était plus que nécessaires: Télékinésie, Triple Vue et Occlumancie. Chaque soir il allait dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'y entraîner, souvent seul avec des livres et des cibles diverses, mais aussi parfois avec Leian, qui venait le retrouver pour cette occasion. Il se savait en progrès et cela l'enchantait.

Enfin, pas tant que ça. Il avait peut-être commencé à gagner en puissance mais il avait sacrément perdu en relations sociales. Ron et Hermione l'évitaient, les Gryffondors l'ignoraient. Il n'y avait que les Serpentards pour être pareils à eux-mêmes: acerbes, cassants, jamais là quand il faut, moqueurs, railleurs, sarcastiques, mordants, blessants, fouineurs, commères, emmerdeurs...bref, tout ce qui fait leur charme. (1) Dumbledore lui-même l'évitait.

Ne pouvait-il pas être normal?

Apparemment, non, le destin aimait se jouer de lui. Il faisait avec depuis ses un an, il continuerait à s'en contenter, mais des fois il en avait assez.

Le Survivant se laissa retomber sur son lit à baldaquin. La séance d'entraînement avec Leian avait été éprouvante psychiquement et physiquement, malgré la tendresse et l'affection de ce dernier. Il sentait chaque parcelle de son corps le brûler de l'intérieur -un effet secondaire de la Télékinésie, au départ, lui avait assuré le Seigneur Vampire. Il fit un immense effort pour se relever à moitié et prendre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet une fiole rougeoyante et une fiole mauve. Il avala d'abord la fiole mauve. Les effets se firent aussitôt sentir: léger engourdissement, sensation de flottaison, trouble de la vue mais diminution de la sensation de brûlure. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de boire l'autre potion, de la Sanguinarie. Il se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux mais il se savait affaibli. Il devait boire de cette potion tous les deux jours sous peine de faire involontairement un carnage chez les élèves de Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais, non jamais, du accepter d'y retourner...

_**-o- Flash Back -o-**_

**Harry était assis dans un épais fauteuil, en face d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier le regardait, calmement, attendant une réponse de sa part.**

**Mais Harry ne voulait pas. Il dévia son regard sur une jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres et aux yeux argents, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider dans son choix. Son voisin, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu-nuit et aux yeux bronze, lui était aussi inutile. Ils gardaient leur masque impassible alors qu'Harry jugeait le pour et le contre de sa décision -qui serait irrévocable.**

**-Harry, je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais ta mission en tant que Vampire du Trio Inferis est de protéger ta race. Pour cela, tu dois...**

**-...retrouner à Poudlard, jouer les mortels, devenir plus puissant et battre Voldy.**

**-En résumé...oui.**

**Harry savait qu'il aurait du mal. Non pire que ça. Il serait enfermé durant un an avec des mortels, sans droit de boire du sang (2), devrait jouer le rôle du parfait humain alors qu'il ne l'était plus, devrait berner Dumbledore et les professeurs. Que de joyeusetés! Sans parler des cours à supporter, de ses amis à tromper et des risques à prendre. Non, il ne voulait pas. mais il savait aussi que Leian n'avait pas scellé son sort et qu'un refus l'enverrait droit à la mort. La torture prolongée ou la mort?**

**Certains, fous, diraient la torture prolongée, car elle peut avoir une fin. mais elle entraîne des dégâts collatéraux aussi.**

**D'autres, moins stupides, choisiraient la mort. Ils étaient en plus grand nombre d'ailleurs. La mort signifie la fin et donc la libération, il n'aurait pas à souffrir, interminablement jusqu'à la démence ou pire encore.**

**Et il y avait ceux qui étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situations. De toute évidence, il n'en faisait pas partie.**

**Son cerveau traitait toutes ces données à toute allure, croisant les informations, formant les hypothèses, spéculant sur tel ou tel aboutissement. Pour finalement n'arriver qu'à une réponse sensée.**

**-J'accepte.**

**Oui, il était définitivement fou d'avoir choisi la torture prolongée. Fou, mais il était déjà mort une fois et il tenait à cette simili vie qu'il avait à présent.**

**Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait son duel intérieur, avant de lui tendre la main. Harry la lui donna et leva la paume vers le ciel. Le Lord Vampire apposa la sienne et aussitôt un lien de sang noir et carmin se fit, dessinant sur leurs paumes réunies un croissant de lune et une faux. Un jet de lumière se fit puis tout disparut. Ils étaient ainsi liés et Harry accédait enfin à ses véritables pouvoirs vampiriques. Enfin, son corps y avait a présent accès, il fallait qu'il les réveille de lui-même.**

**-Merci Harry.**

_**-o- Fin du Flash Back -o-**_

Harry soupira profondément. Il ôta sa robe de sorcier, puis sa chemise. Il garda néanmoins son jean, tout à fait conscient du silence inconfortable qui régnait dans les dortoirs. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus de minuit, la tension entre lui et ses camarades ne s'était pas atténuée. Il plongea dans les draps fins. Avant de somnoler, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, quelque chose que lui avait conseillé Veanna. Il s'agissait d'un bilan mental que tous font, souvent sur leur journée. mais elle, elle voulait qu'il prenne conscience de quelque chose et lui avait dit de faire le bilan depuis son anniversaire. Et elle avait su se montrer très persuasive...

Fermant les yeux, il entreprit de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

**- N'oublie pas. Cherche la conséquence des actes majeurs.**

**-Ok. Merci Vea.**

Il ne trouva d'abord rien. Puis les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer, incohérents d'abord puis dans un ordre douteux, avant qu'il ne les classe.

Une demi-heure après, il fit venir à lui une plume et un parchemin grâce à la Télékinésie. Il se redressa et commença à écrire.

_Conséquences Actes Majeurs_

_Mon surnom est incontestablement le "Survivant". Mais je croyais qu'il n'avait plus de sens à présent vu que je suis devenu un vampire. Il faut donc croire que non, je me suis trompé. Tout le monde peut être un "survivant" si vous comprenez le sens que je donne à ce mot. Il va sans dire que ceci me coûte un effort surhumain mais justement je ne le suis plus. Et si je ne le fais pas, Veanna et Leian m'en voudront, or je ne veux pas que Le' m'en veuille un tant soit peu. Commençons donc:_

_J'AI SURVECU A :_

_- la Mort. _

_Je suis devenu vampire durant les vacances scolaires d'été. Mon corps terrestre est mort pour faire place à un "abri" mais mon âme y est rattachée. Je suis donc mort pour devenir immortel. Ironique, vraiment._

_- la Transgression des Commandements (3)_

_Je m'explique. J'ai tué, volé, menti, trompé, couché avec moult personnes...bref il n'y a plus beaucoup de commandements que je n'aie pas brisés. Pour ma propre survie ou mon bon plaisir, bien sûr._

_- la Tentation_

_Ou plutôt devrais-je parler de "supplice de Tantale" (4). Je me trouve entouré de mortels sans pouvoir assouvir ma soif de sang et mon envie de meurtre. Pas très glorieux pour un vampire, un peu trop sombre pour un héros, non? Chaque seconde passée ici me torture car je ne peux pas profiter de ce qui m'entoure._

_-La Douleur_

_Physique ou mentale, peu m'importe, c'est le même résultat. Depuis l'évènement du Ministère, Voldy est de plus en plus heureux, ce qui explique mes migraines douloureuses, presque des Doloris. Ah et aussi des douleurs venant de la pratique d'un sport plus physique en compagnie d'un vampire particulièrement charmant._

_- la Divulgation des Secrets_

_Ou en clair j'ai survécu au moment où Leian a découvert que je l'aimais. Un secret que j'aurais du emporter dans ma tombe...que je n'aurais jamais. Finalement au contraire de mes doutes il a accepté._

_- la Colère_

_J'ai cédé à mes impulsions négatives, je me suis emporté face à un de mes professeurs -et bien sûr, le moins commode du lot. Tout ca pour me faire méchamment rabrouer, insulter et découvrir que lui suis supérieur chez les vampires. Charmant, vraiment._

_- la Trahison_

_Je croyais que l'amitié m'aiderait à supporter mes tourments. je me suis trompé, royalement fourvoyé. Weasley et Granger m'ont abandonné à la découverte de mon secret, je me suis ramassé mais on m'a aidé à remonter la pente._

_- mes Peurs_

_Ou du moins la plupart. Peur d'être seul: je l'ai été mais ne le suis plus. Peur d'être inutile: on m'a bien fait comprendre que non. Peur d'échouer: on n'échoue jamais si on fait de son mieux - dixit Leian. Peur d'aimer: on n'a peur d'aimer que quand on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'en pense l'autre. Peur de Haïr: Je ne peux pas haïr, même s'il s'agit de Malefoy. Pas que je ne veuille pas mais bon. _

_Bon, si j'ai bien calculé, il ne me reste qu'à survivre à une chose très importante: Voldy, Seigneur Noir, Docteur ès Magie Noire et agrégé en Tortures Avancées, Postulant favori au poste de Maître du Monde Sorcier et Moldu, Futur Tyran à Détrôner._

_C'est bon, j'ai fait ma B.A. du jour, j'en ai marre. Je crois que je vais revenir à mes doux songes de presque sommeil plutôt que me morfondre ou échafauder des plans diaboliquement inutiles._

Harry froissa le parchemin, le jeta sur sa malle, le regarda tomber au sol mais ne le ramassa pas. Il ferma les yeux, soupira de bien-être avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves souvenirs.

_**-o- Flash de la Trahison -o-**_

**-HARRY JAMES POTTER!**

**La voix, indubitablement féminine, avait claqué dans la salle commune. l'interpellé releva les yeux de son livre intitulé **_**Légendes Oubliées d'Angleterre**_**, fixant Hermione sans gène aucune. Cette dernière, furieuse, s'avança vers lui et laissa tomber une fiole de Sanguinarie sur ses genoux.**

**-Explique-moi pourquoi mon meilleur ami prendrait de la Sanguinarie?**

**-En quoi c'est un problème?**

**-Sais-tu ce que c'est au moins? La Sanguinarie est une potion extrêmement rare et difficile à réaliser, au même titre que la potion Tue-Loup. Les ingrédients qui la composent sont tous rarissimes et chers, en particulier les Ailes de Fée en Poudre, les Yeux de Necrois, les Pics de Magyar et l'Encre Noire de Calamar. Elle apporte à ceux qui ont un fort déficit sanguin un complément ou un substitut du liquide vital au niveau de ses fonctions propres. Jusqu'à ce jour, je crois que tu n'es nullement sujet aux problèmes sanguins, n'est-ce pas!**

**-Exact.**

**-Les seuls autres à l'utiliser sont les Vampires! Tu n'en es pas un, n'est-ce pas?**

**Harry eut un sourire et dévoila ses crocs luisants. Hermione pâlit et lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans la pièce, bourrée de monde. Ron était un peu en arrière, regardant la scène avec dégoût.**

**-Alors...ALORS C'EST TOI QUI M'ENVOYAIS CES VOIX! C'EST TOI QUI ME HARCELAIS AVEC DES ENVIES DE SANG! **

**Harry ne démentit pas, et le silence tomba dans la salle. Hermione s'arrêta sur le champ, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de faire.**

**-Non...Non, tu ne peux pas...pas toi, le Héros du monde Sorcier...tu ne peux pas avoir fait ... ça! C'est comme...c'est comme si tu...**

**Le regard d'Harry vira nettement du vert émeraude au mélange or et vert émeraude. Son ton était sec, froid, de même que ses yeux.**

**-Comme si quoi, Hermione? Comme si j'avais perdu d'avance et renoncé à vous sauver? Comme si j'avais laissé Voldemort gagner? Tu es folle! Oui je suis un Vampire. Ou est le problème? Je te signale que cette maison est sensée être celle de la tolérance! De plus je n'ai fait que me mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec Voldemort. Tous deux immortels. Mais je suppose que tu n'ignore pas les pouvoirs qui m'ont été apportés. Lire les pensées par exemple! Mais ne les convoites-tu pas?**

**Hermione se figea de colère.**

**-Quoi! Comment oses-tu! Moi, convoiter? Je ne suis pas une mendiante! Je ne vendrai pas mon âme au Diable pour quelques pouvoirs et une éternité de douleur! **

**-Ah? C'est pourtant ce que me dit ton esprit. Ou est donc la gentille Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? On dirait même qu'elle n'a jamais été là! Vendre mon âme au Diable? Mais quel Diable? Ca n'existe pas! Je n'y crois pas plus que tu ne crois que Ron aura une note au-dessus du "Désolant" à ses ASPICs! Bien sûr, si le Diable m'apparaissait sous les formes d'une magnifique créature au corps de rêve et au sang exquis, je ne lui résisterais pas!**

**Cette tirade ajoutée au regard haineux, pervers, mystérieux d'Harry ne suscita que le dégout parmi les Gryffondors présents.**

**-Répète Potter!**

**-Weasley, les oreilles, c'est comme le reste du corps, ca se lave! A moins que ta mère ne te l'ai pas appris, occupée comme elle est avec tes frères!**

**-Quoi!**

**-La ferme Granger! Ne crois pas que je n'entends pas vos pensées, que je ne voie pas vos sourires dégoulinants d'hypocrisie! Vous n'attendez qu'une chose: que je vous sauve, point barre! Mais ca ne sera qu'un rêve!**

**Harry sentit toute la force et le courroux des Gryffondors. Avec un rictus méprisant, il se leva, prit son livre et sortit en direction des appartements de Veanna.**

**En apparence, il n'avait rien. Seul son cœur et son âme avaient été blessés...**

_**-o- Fin Flash de la Trahison -o-**_

C'était Veanna qui l'avait ramassé après ça. Leian l'avait aidé. Mais Harry s'était juré que dès que le Lord aurait été vaincu, on retrouverait Granger et Weasley, crucifiés après avoir été vidés de leur sang dans les plus atroces conditions. Beau programme en fait.

Il avait perdu ses amis mais gardé ses ennemis. Mais il en avait d'autres et se sentait plus fort. Il avait a présent un soutien moral. C'était comme si il avait mis fin -dramatiquement- à sa vie de Harry Potter mortel pour avoir une nouvelle vie de Harry Potter vampire plus joyeuse, un nouveau souffle. C'était comme si il avait laissé tomber ses anciens amis pour d'autres plus proches de son nouveau "lui".

----- To Be Continued -----

1) Il ne faut pas vous méprendre, j'adore les Serpentard. mais j'avoue qu'ils n'ont guère de qualités dans cette fic...du moins pour le moment! Et je suis une reine du sarcasme alors c'est à prendre au second degré...  
2) Vu que je suis une auteur sadique (à peine ! mdr) je fais souffrir mes personnages. Mais je vais vous dire pourquoi. Quand un mortel est devenu un vampire, une tradition vampirique veut qu'il ait une période d'abstinence. Plus son pouvoir est grand plus la période est longue et moins elle est supportable. Un vampire faible peut très bien n'avoir que trois jours d'abstinence, ce qui le rend fou. Severus, qui est tout de même juste en dessous de Harry au sien des Chasseurs, à du jeuner pendant 8 mois. Veanna, Kiral et Harry ont du ou/ et doivent jeuner pendant 10 mois. Le seul vampire à échapper à la règle est Leian. C'est un test de résistance physique et morale.  
3) Harry est-il croyant? En voila une bonne question! Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit, mais tout le monde comprendra le choix de la référence...

4) Le supplice de Tantale est très connu dans la mythologie grecque. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je vais raconter cette histoire que je trouve très amusante. Tantale, un roi, invita les Dieux à manger à sa table. Ceux-ci arrivèrent en grande pompe et le repas commença joyeusement. Mais quand ce fut au tour des plats en viande, ils s'arrêtèrent nets de manger, horrifiés, écœurés. En effet, au lieu de manger de la viande animale, le roi, qui s'était cru plus malin que les Dieux, avait fait cuire son propre fils. Zeus, furieux, ainsi que les autres dieux, le condamnèrent à la précipitation dans le Tartare (comme la sauce! Miam! lol Il s'agit là du Purgatoire des Grecs). Arrivé là, Tantale se dit qu'il n'était pas à plaindre: il était à côté d'une source d'eau et d'un poirier lourdement chargé. Les Dieux auraient-ils perdu la tête? Sur ces bonnes pensées, il commença à avoir soif. Il se pencha vers la source pour y boire de l'eau mais elle s'assécha brusquement. Mécontent, il se dit qu'une poire et son jus étancheraient aussi bien sa soif grandissante, et son début de faim. Il tendit la main pour prendre la poire la plus proche mais un étrange coup de vent la mit hors de portée. Il en alla ainsi à chaque fois qu'il essayait de boire ou de manger, et il en irait ainsi jusqu'à la nuit des temps. D'où la comparaison à la situation d'Harry. Si quelqu'un qui connaît bien l'histoire a quelque chose à ajouter ou à redire, faites-le!

Ceci est la dernière partie du chapitre 4. J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée!

_**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE: **_**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir du chapitre 5, Ishtar205 sera ma bêta-readeuse. Donc vous n'aurez plus de fautes de frappe, cool non? Vous pouvez la remercier chaleureusement! (la serre très fort dans ses bras malgré la différence d'âge)**

_Coup de Pub_

J'ai décidé de faire de la pub pour quelques fics magnifiques.

Voici la première que vous DEVEZ ABSOLUMENT ALLER LIRE:

**Titre: ****Les Soeurs du Chaos**

_Ancien Titre: Débarquement de Déjantées à Poudlard_

**Auteur: ****Les Anges Tarées du CHUT**

**Résumé: **Cinq auteuses déjantées qui sont internées dans un hôpital psychiatrique, le CHUT, se retrouvent tout a coup projetées dans une immense salle où étaient dressées 4 longues tables où dinaient de nombreux adolescents. Slash HPSB

**Note: **8,75 / 10

_Commentaire: Fou rire garanti! _

Je vous recommande vivement cette fic, elle est magnifique et bien menée pour le moment!

Si vous souhaitez que je fasse un peu de pub, demandez, mais il faut que l'histoire arrive à me convaincre.

Maintenant, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, vous seriez sympa de me laisser une review, hein? Question de respect et d'intérêt! Comment puis-je savoir si ma fic vous plait ou pas si vous ne me le dites pas? Hein? M'en fiche qu'elle ne fasse que trois mots ou trente lignes, que ce soit positif ou non. Juste laissez une review please!

Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu,

Kisses à toutes et à tous!

Djehra Keurjani!


	8. Biographie Cadeau

Voilà, j'ai cent reviews! Pour vous remercier, voila la biographie du vampire le plus aimé: Leian! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! (Rars en fin de page)

Bonne lecture! ;)

_**Astaroth del Tiduam**_

_**Leian Nith-Haiah**_

_Au temps des histoires naquit Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam. Ses parents, la belle est douce Pandora Dorine Kayhman-Astaroth et le noble et respecté Amadeo Huyen Astaroth, accueillirent sa naissance avec joie au sein de leur famille peu nombreuse. En effet, le jeune Leian avait une sœur aînée, Lymera Nathalie Astaroth, de deux ans plus âgée que lui._

_Très tôt, il développa des signes de magie particulière. Issu de deux lignées noble, ses parents commencèrent par ne pas s'en inquiéter. Jusqu'à l'âge de 7 ans, il pratiqua cette magie inconsciemment, en plus de la magie normale de tout bon sorcier. Mais sa mère, dotée d'un esprit éclairé, comprit que son fils avait un pouvoir extrêmement puissant et rare. C'est ainsi que les parents et leur fille découvrirent que Leian avait un Don de Maîtrise Elementale Majeure. Ils l'envoyèrent alors durant quatre ans chez des amis, de puissants sorciers dont ils savaient que les enfants étaient aussi très puissants. A 7 ans, le jeune Leian vécut un an au Manoir Poufsouffle, en compagnie d'une sympathique petite fille prénommée Helga Cathrine. Ensemble, ils apprirent à maîtriser l'élément de l'Air, qu'elle pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Il s'avéra nettement plus doué qu'elle dans ce domaine mais Helga ne s'en souciait guère. A 8 ans, il passa un an au Manoir Serdaigle, en compagnie d'une charmante petite fille prénommée Rowena Gladys. A eux deux, ils maîtrisèrent l'élément de l'Eau, mais sous des formes différentes. Leian, plus doué, termina son année avec son amie avant d'aller, à 9 ans, au Manoir Gryffondor, où, en compagnie d'un jeune garçon prénommé Godric Daniel, il apprit à maîtriser l'élément Feu. A 10 ans, il alla au Manoir Serpentard et s'appliqua à maîtriser l'élément Terre en compagnie d'un jeune garçon prénommé Salazar Florian. Cet apprentissage porta merveilleusement bien ses fruits, car lorsqu'il fut, à l'âge de 11 ans, rendu à ses parents, il maîtrisait les 4 éléments fondamentaux mieux que ses amis, qui se spécialisaient pourtant._

_L'amitié entre les quatre enfants et Leian se renforça au fur et à mesure du temps, jusqu'à leurs 15 ans. C'est cette année là que Leian fit la plus étrange des rencontres. Elevé dans la noblesse anglaise sorcière, il en connaissait chaque baron, comte, marquis, seigneur, duc et autres. Mais il rencontra un jeune homme de son âge environ, aux yeux totalement blancs. Il était aveugle mais dénotait d'une appartenance à l'aristocratie. Peu à peu, ils apprirent à se connaître, se trouvèrent des points communs. Et à l'âge de 16 ans, Leian partit durant un an avec son nouvel ami, Merlin Johann Edward Alchimeth pour voyager de par le pays entier. La cécité de son ami n'était en rien une gène, ce dernier lui confiant qu'il voyait mieux que les vivants mais que seul un aveugle pourrait comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Durant son voyage, il découvrit qu'en plus des Eléments Fondamentaux, il maîtrisait la Foudre, la Météo, les Tempêtes, la Nature. Il maîtrisait à la perfection tous les éléments imaginables du monde du moment qu'ils se basaient sur les Fondamentaux. Il apprit de Merlin que ce dernier possédait deux Dons. Celui de Vision Future et celui de Changement. Il pouvait prédire certaines choses à long termes, parfois même faire des véritables Prophéties. Il pouvait aussi changer une matière en une autre, comme la pierre en parchemin, le bois en glace, l'or en bronze..._

_Quand il revint chez lui, il avait 17 ans. Il retrouva ses amis, à qui il présenta Merlin Johann Edward. Par un serment de sang, ils scellèrent leur amitié éternelle._

_"Que les esprits des Défunts,_

_Que les Eléments de la Vie,_

_Que notre mère la Magie,_

_Assistent à ce nouveau Lien._

_A jamais et pour l'éternité_

_Nous nous jurons une indéfectible loyauté._

_Nous, Helga Catherine Poufsouffle,_

_Rowena Gladys Serdaigle,_

_Godric Daniel Gryffondor,_

_Salazar Florian Serpentard,_

_Merlin Johann Edward Alchimeth,_

_Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth,_

_Nous lions pour nous jurer, _

_Une éternelle amitié."_

_Cette amitié était florissante, saine. Puis les couples se formèrent. Salazar et Godric, Rowena et un certain Igor Dimitri Kevlodisk. Helga et une certaine Yukina Kisa Koyaoina. Merlin et Leian. Tout aurait pu être très bien si la sœur de Merlin, Morgane Jade Irina Alchimeth et son petit ami Kyle Ludovic Druidisle, surnommé Panoramix, n'étaient pas entrés dans la vie des jeunes amis. En effet, la sœur de Merlin Johann Edward était son total opposé, ce qui donnait souvent lieu à ses disputes. _

_A l'âge de 19ans, le groupe se dissolus tout en gardant des liens. Salazar, Godric, Helga et Rowena restèrent en Angleterre et fondèrent une école de magie nommée Poudlard, basée sur la Magie ordinaire. Igor alla en Russie pour fonder sa propre école, Durmstrang, qui apprenait la Magie Noire, ayant été très influencé par Morgane malgré sa relation avec Rowena. Panoramix, lui, alla en France pour ouvrir une école de Magie Blanche, Beauxbâtons, les raisonnements de Merlin ayant fortement déteint sur lui malgré son amour pour Morgane. Yukina se retira dans son pays natal, le Japon, et fonda, sur les conseils de son ancienne amante, une école nommée Gakoo-no-Mahô, l'ordre des Ninjas Sorciers Protecteurs des Traditions. Merlin et Leian ne cessèrent pourtant pas leur relation, voyageant partout dans le monde. Jalouse, Morgane s'évertua à faire le Mal partout, Merlin lui faisait le Bien et Leian rattrapait les choses. Cet équilibre aurait pu durer longtemps mais un jour..._

_Un jour, Morgane, inondée de haine et de rage, réveilla les Volcans Endormis, étant ainsi à l'origine d'une chaîne de destruction. Quand Leian calma la fureur de la Terre, il était trop tard. Trop de dégâts avaient été causés et on lui en imputait la faute. Mais Morgane, qui connaissait les liens très forts de son frère et du Maître Elémentaire, préféra assurer ses arrières au cas où la vérité éclaterait. Elle maudit alors Leian et c'est de cette malédiction de Mal pur qu'elle en fit le premier vampire. Leian avait alors 25 ans._

_Contrairement aux vampires futurs, il ne mourut pas. Etant maudit, son corps se figea dans le temps. Ne pouvant supporter la lumière, il ne vécut que la nuit. Ne pouvant vivre sans sang, il tua. Non pas les innocents, seulement les malfrats. Mais il eut le plus grand des chagrins. De tout le vivant de son amant Merlin, il vécurent ensemble, ce dernier culpabilisant à cause des actes de sa sœur, et l'aimant aussi au plus haut point. Merlin était aussi le calice de Leian, partageant son sang gorgé de magie pure avec lui. Mais il vieillit et finit par mourir, laissant Leian seul dans un monde en pleine évolution. Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, Yukina, Panoramix, Igor, tous moururent aussi. Et même Morgane disparut, ayant apporté son lot de malheurs sur le monde._

_Même si la solitude lui pesait énormément, il ne créa aucun vampire durant les deux cent premières années où il vécut en reclus. Il cherchait activement un moyen de pouvoir avoir une vie à peu près normale. Il amassa les écrits de Merlin, ses expériences, et fit un rituel avec son sang imprégné de celui de son amant pour changer la nature de son corps, chose qu'il réussit après de maints échecs._

_Puis il fit la rencontre de deux jeunes gens, d'environ 17 ans, aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Ces sorciers, jumeaux de naissances, avaient reçu du sang de licorne lors d'expériences interdites dans leur enfance. Ils maîtrisaient en partie le temps. Ils pouvaient le figer quelques secondes. Leian fit leur connaissance, et, à leur majorité sorcière, il les vampirisa, selon leur accord. Le sang du Premier Vampire renforça leur pouvoir et ils formèrent le couple le plus craint de l'époque, les Amants des Ténèbres. _

_Mais ces deux vampires, novices mais si forts, disparurent soudainement de toute époque. On retrouva leur corps de vampires vides, sans âmes. Leian reçut alors le plus grand coup à son cœur depuis la mort de son Amant Merlin._

_Il créa d'autres vampires mais s'assura qu'ils ne seraient jamais aussi forts que les Amants des Ténèbres._

_Son corps de vampire, son esprit, défia les âges, les tendances, les époques, les modes, sans jamais être soupçonné. Il créa en Transylvannie un vampire nommé Vlad Tepes, dit Comte Dracula, pour introduire dans le monde le mythe vampirique. Puis il apprit la vampirisation de Kiral Layenna, vampirisé par quelqu'un qu'il aurait cru être parti depuis toujours. Un des Amants des Ténèbres l'avait vampirisé, lui octroyant une puissance extraordinaire. Il le prit alors sous son aile. Peu de temps après fut vampirisée Veanna, dont le maître était Séverus mais dont le potentiel était monstrueux. Il la prit aussi sous son aile. Il savait déjà, grâce à la Prophétie de Merlin, qu'ils étaient deux membres du Trio Sternus, Trio Inferis ou Trio des Anges Déchus._

_Des siècles passèrent. _

_Les vampires prospérèrent, faisant de lui leur Seigneur._

_Puis vint, un jour, la nouvelle de la vampirisation inachevée d'un jeune homme de 16 ans, Harry Potter. Il comprit immédiatement qui l'avait lâché ainsi dans la nature et finit le travail, réunissant ainsi le Trio Sternus pour l'éternité._

Alors, j'en conviens, il y a beaucoup d'informations. Vous apprendrez peut-être énormément sur la suite si vous y réfléchissez bien. Et bien sûr j'ai évité de répondre à cette question que vous vous posez depuis le début: QUI A VAMPIRISE HARRY? lol

Allez, voici la réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Nezumiyuki: **Kikoo! Quelle longue review! D'une certaine façon, tu as raison quand tu dis que Tom va revenir, mais je t'assure que tu rêve quand tu dis que Leian et Harry dirigeront le monde pour l'éternité lol Sinon, tu as raison, le sang de Ron et Hermione n'ont pas bon gout: trop de poussière de livres pour Hermione, trop de maladresse pour Ron. Je vois aussi les jumeaux en vampires mais ni Charlie ni Bill. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs lol! Comme tu peux le voir, cette biographie est uniquement axée sur ton personnage que je devine être ton préféré: Leian! J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu! Kisses!

**Sayuri: **Kikoo! J'espère que tu est allée lire Les Sœurs du Chaos! lol Elle est superbe c'te fic! Oui, je sais, il n'y a eu que peu d'action dans le précédent chapitre mais c'est normal. C'est pas classé "Action" non plus! lol Sinon, oui, dans ma fic, Hermione et Ron sont intolérants, autant s'en débarrasser. Pas que je ne les aime pas mais c'est plutôt qu'ils n'ont plus leur rôle dans ma fic, il fallait bien les caser d'une manière ou d'une autre! J'espère que tu auras aimé cette biographie. Kisses!

**Lotus 971: **Musume! T'en as pas marre de tes beaux discours à la noix de coco? Hein? lol Bon, voila ce que tu attendais avec impatience, toi qui savais déjà que je l'écrivais! lol J'espère aussi que ce que je t'ai passé dernièrement t'as plu! Et quand est-ce que Kaiten sera là? Je veux lui parleeeeeeeeer! (cri du cœur de Cain). Alors comme ca j'ai le gout de choses que je mange pas? XD Je sais, je suis vraiment impossible, désespérément désespérante, mais c'est pour ca que tu m'aime non? lol Allez, a plus ma chérie! Kisses!

**Lyly: **Kikoo! Merci de ta review Lyly, toujours aussi courte mais je m'y habitue! Kisses!

**Rim 999: **Kikoo! Courte review mais je te remercie vraiment! Voici une suite qui n'en est pas une mais qui j'espère te plaira quand même! Kisses!

Je remercie **Petite-abeille, Sahada, Nekoii, lunathelunatique, Funnygirl0531, Caromadden, Gryffondor, oOEreskigalOo, Zaika, Onarluca, Jully Reed **et **Moira Serpy-Gryffy **d'avoir laissé des reviews! J'en ai eut...17! Ca fais trois chapitres que j'ne ai autant mais ca me fait tellement plaisir!

Petit coup de pub:

**Les Sœurs du Chaos ****A lire de toute urgence!**

**The End**** Magnifique!**

**Satan ou l'empire infernal de Belzébuth**** A lire de suite! Compliqué mais superbe!**

Plus bien sûr...

_**Toutes les fics d'Ertis/Luna051/Pasiphae, celles de Lilician, celles de Killis, celles d'Elethyn.**_

Si vous avez lu jusque là, laissez moi sympathiquement une review, je vous prie! Merci d'avance!


	9. Acte I Discussion avec le Directeur

**Auteur : **Djehra Keurjani

**Sympathique Bêtalectrice : **Ishtar 205

**Titre : **Le Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre : **UA, Romance, Yaoi, Drama, Mystery, Supernatural, Fantasy, Humor...

**Couple du moment : **Harry/ Leian ; Veanna/ Kiral

**Disclaimer : **JK Rowling est la détentrice d'Harry Potter et de tout ce qui est écrit dans ses livres, alors que moi je possède Leian N-H. Astaroth del Tiduam, Selyan Black, Shagon Miyura, Veanna Hyekrish, Kiral Layenna et tout ce qui n'est pas dit dans les livres. Je crois que j'ai quand même gagné au change non? (serre très fort Leian contre elle)

**Rars : **

**Nezumiyuki : **En fait, oui, Leian est à vendre, mais il est beaucoup trop cher pour toi ! Si, si je t'assure ! Je le prête mais personne ne peut l'acheter! Je le garde pour moi, na ! Moi, gamine ? Meuh noooon ! lol C'est bien un des Amants des ténèbres qui a vampirisé Harry mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! T'inquiète y aura pas mal de morts dans c'te fic, et Ron et Hermione clamseront lol Personellement, je pense que Harry vampirisera un des jumeaux et le jums-vampire vampirisera l'autre XD On n'sait jamais hein ! Allez, merci encore de ta review ! Kisses !

**Lotus971 :** Jamais tu ne liras mes chapitres sur ordi, lol, et tu le sais très bien ! Déjà que t'en sais plus que les autres alors... te plains pas non plus ! Tu sais que le mot "squatter" prend un tout autre sens depuis que j'ai lu "Félin squatteur" ? XD Sérieux ! J'espère que tes parents résoudront vite leur problème, j'y tiens à ces deux jours en gîte avec toi moi ! Peut-être même que j'aurais fini mon chapitre 6 avant d'ailleurs ?En tout cas je suis heureuse de dormir chez toi demain soir lol Allez, merci de ta review ! Kisses ma chérie !

**Sayuri : **Pas vraiment d'indices ? Je crois qu'on a pas lu la même bio alors ! Parce qu'aucontraire, il y en a plein ! C'est juste qu'il faut les relier comme il faut ! M'enfin, passons ! Ouais, je sais, Merlin en jeune homme c'est hard à voir mais voilà ma description de Merlin jeune (attention c'est ma pure imagination lol) : des cheveux mi-longs noirs corbeau, noués en catogan lâche, des yeux totalement blancs mais pas troublants, une peau nacrée, svelte, un peu plus petit que la moyenne peut-être, élégant, souple... bref, juste ce qu'il faut à Leian. Et bien sûr, il va en s'embellissant mon Merlin lol Quant à qui a vampirisé Harry... vous ne le saurez pas avant un bon bout de temps, mais ca... vous le verrez bien ! Merci de ta review ! Kisses !

**Lyly :** Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, c'est un peu le but de la manœuvre ! Bon eh bien si les reviews courtes prouvent que tu aimes la fic à qui elles sont destinées, alors j'en suis ravie ! Kisses et voilà la suite tant attendue !

**Remerciements : **_Je remercie chaleureusement _Funnygirl0531, Sahada, Alienor01, 666Naku, Keurjani, Onarluca, Zaika, Ishtar205 et Caromadden _de m'avoir laissé des reviews ! Seulement 13 pour ce chapitre mais j'en suis heureuse ! Kisses a toutes (et tous ?)_

**Grand remerciement : **Je remercie de tout mon coeur Ishtar205 qui a accepté de me bétalecter pour cette fic ! C'est trop sympa de ta part ! Ishtar : Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi ;)

**Legende :**

**Télépathie**

_**X -- Pensées**_

"sortilèges"

**Souvenir**

Incantations

_Magie Mentale_

-----

Chapitre 5 : Discussion avec le Directeur

Harry était épuisé en sortant de la Salle sur Demande. L'entraînement de ce jour -samedi, pour être plus précis - était une évaluation de ses pouvoirs. Il avait progressé certes mais il devait faire encore plus vite, car il n'avait pas toute l'éternité devant lui pour battre Voldemort.

Il avait dû se battre contre Leian. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois ! Mais là, le Seigneur des Vampires avait utilisé 45 pour cent de sa puissance, obligeant ainsi Harry à utiliser tout son potentiel nouvellement acquis : réflexes vampiriques, Triple Vue, Télékinésie, Magie sans baguette et avec baguette... Il l'avait même attaqué mentalement ! Le combat avait duré une demi-heure, Harry perdant petit à petit du terrain mais ne se décourageant pas. Il savait qu'il perdrait mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il montre tout son savoir-faire. A la fin de la bataille, Harry était blessé à la cuisse droite, au genou gauche, portait une large entaille sur son torse finement musclé et s'était brisé le coude droit. Leian, quand à lui, avait une légère estafilade sur le bras droit et ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ce qui laissait transparaître un torse androgyne mais parfait, une peau douce et tendre...

-Bravo Harry. Tu t'améliores ! Il y a deux mois tu ne m'aurais jamais fait la moindre égratignure, ni même touché à mes vêtements.

-...Mais ca ne suffira jamais.

-Continue comme ca et dans trois mois tu le vaincras, j'en suis sûr.

Harry s'était laissé tomber au sol sur un des coussins qui le jonchaient, lourdement, les muscles endoloris. Leian, lui, s'était approché de lui, avait apposé ses mains fraiches sur ses épaules et commençé à le masser en douceur. Le massage avait ensuite dévié de son but premier, les mains allant de plus en plus bas. Et même s'il ne l'avaient pas fait, Harry se sentait satisfait.

De son pas de plus en plus aérien, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Non que ce soit l'heure de manger mais il avait besoin d'y passer, Veanna l'y attendait. Les élèves évitaient de le regarder ou même de croiser son chemin, la peur suintait à travers eux, et Harry, que l'odeur de sang proche rendait déjà fou, la ressentait avec une sorte de plaisir malsain. Il les terrifiait, grâce à Granger et Weasley. Au moins ils auraient fait quelque chose d'utile cette année. Il allait passer les portes immenses quand le professeur McGonagall posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle, elle savait qu'Harry resterait Harry, quoi qu'il se passe, qu'il n'était pas une bête sauvage. Il tourna vers elle son regard vert émeraude épuisé.

-Oui, professeur ?

-Le directeur voudrait vous voir Mr Potter.

-Ah...

-Maintenant, de préférence.

-...bon. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

-Non, en effet. Le nouveau mot de passe est "Mi-cho-ko".

Harry la remercia puis rebroussa chemin. Il se demandait ce que lui voulait Dumbledore, lui qui l'avait superbement évité ces dernières semaines, même s'il en avait déjà une vague idée, grâce au don de Triple Vue. En effet, il ne le maitrisait pas assez pour prédire l'avenir proche mais il pouvait déjà ressentir les changements du cours du temps.

Le jeune homme s'appercut qu'il était devant la gargouille. Réajustant son uniforme magiquement recousu, il soupira, renoua sa cravate rouge et or avant de regarder l'immonde représentation et de murmurer le mot de passe. La bête glissa sur le côté pour laisser voir l'escalier magique en colimaçon. Harry se laissa porter, marche après marche, en ayant l'amusante impression que l'entrevue allait être passionnante. Il se composa un masque de naïveté et pénétra dans la vaste, très vaste salle. Les livres lui paraissaient encore plus nombreux que la denrière fois qu'il y était entré, et certains objets lui étaient vraiment inconnus. Fumseck, qui jusque là s'était tenu perché sur son perchoir, vint vers lui dans un mini concerto phoenixesque (1), se posant sur son bras gauche. Le vampire lui sourit et entreprit de discuter avec lui par le biais de son don télépathique.

**-Salut Fumseck. Que me veut ton maître ?**

**-Pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me parles ! Il veut t'interroger et s'assurer de ta fidélité à la lumière. Tu parles...**

**-Il est pas trop vieux pour se faire autant d'illusions ?**

**-Il se croit encore jeune...**

**-Mon pauvre, je te plains ! Tu veux quelle sorte de bonbons de ma prochaine visite à Pré-Au-Lard ? Tu dois en avoir marre des bonbons gorgés de citron industriel !**

**-Alors dans ce cas, tu m'apporteras des surelles au sirop (2) ? Il y en a des tonnes chez Honey-truc !**

**-Bien sûr. Je pourrais t'appeler ?**

**-Chaque personne avec qui tu entretiens une discussion télépathique garde le contact avec toi, même faiblement.**

**-Génial ! Bon, voyons ce que me veut le vieux.**

Le phoenix sembla rire -enfin, autant que peut rire un phoenix- tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau à proprement parler, où Dumbledore l'attendait, sa barbe toujours aussi blanche, un peu plus longue, avec une magnifique (ironie powaa!) robe de sorcier fuschia avec des lunes et des étoiles brillantes et dorées. Bref, le tout était très kitch, se disaient le phoenix et le sorcier. Ses doigts fins et pleins d'arthrite étaient croisés sous son menton. Harry soupira imperceptiblement et s'assit en face du directeur, qui le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler, monsieur ?

-Oui mon garçon.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai un prénom. La seule personne à m'apeller ainsi est mon oncle.

Le directeur ne parut pas remarquer l'interruption.

-Il me semble que tu me dois des explications.

-Ah ? A quel sujet ?

-Ta vampirisation.

-Ah ça... je croyais que vous saviez comment on procède lors d'une vampirisation monsieur. Il suffit de vider un corps de son sang jusqu'à la frontière de la mort puis de lui faire boire le sang du vampire mélangé à celui du corps. Même les moldus savent ça.

Sous son apparente naïveté, Harry jubilait. Il avait parfaitement senti que le directeur essayait d'entrer dans son esprit mais il maîtrisait assez son esprit pour le contrer. Il allait lui montrer qu'il avait appris une leçon de la vie : ne te laisse pas manipuler.

-Pourquoi cette question professeur ?

-Je voudrais savoir, Harry, comment c'est arrivé.

-Dans une ruelle de la ville.

-Et qui...?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Il s'agit de ta sécurité ! Tu as agi imprudemment !

-Ma sécurité ? Mais vous vous moquez de qui ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez parfaitement compris ! Ma sécurité... l'Ordre était censé veiller sur moi cet été, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas pu aller chez Ron. Vous vous souvenez ? C'est vous-même qui m'avez interdit de sortir trop longtemps d'ailleurs ! Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, je suis allé faire une course pour ma tante et je me suis fait attaquer dans une ruelle sombre ! Où était l'Ordre à ce moment-là, hein ? Où était-il quand je me faisait tuer à petit feu, dans l'obscurité, à quelques pas des grands magasins ? Quand mon corps était en train de mourir et que j'avais l'impression de devenir fou ? Hein ? Où était-il !

-Calme-toi mon garçon...

Harry ne voulait pas se calmer. Il en avait assez de cet air de papy sympathique sur le visage de son directeur. Il voulait l'effacer à tout jamais. Des pulsions meurtrières résonnaient en lui, mais il les avait depuis longtemps associées à ses instincts vampiriques.

Il se leva et claqua ses mains sur la table, faisant tout de même sursauter le directeur. Une aura de fureur quasi-palpable s'étendait dans la pièce, émanant de Harry.

-Tout le temps où j'ai lutté contre la mort je n'ai cessé de vous maudire, vous et votre Ordre, soi-disant là pour assurer ma sécurité ! Mais vous vous en foutiez de moi, tout ce qui comptait c'était que le Survivant vous débarasse du Grand Méchant Mage Noir ! Mais je peux déjà vous annoncer que le Survivant est mort ! Harry Potter tel que vous le connaissiez a disparu dans cette ruelle sombre où il a été abandonné à la frontière de la mort puis amené à une nouvelle vie ! J'en ai rien à cirer de votre personne ! J'ai cessé de croire en vous dès l'instant où j'ai senti les crocs sur la peau de mon cou ! J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur votre hypocrisie, la façon dont vous me manipulez depuis que j'ai 11ans !

Harry était furieux, non pire que furieux, mais il n'y avait plus de mots pour décrire son sentiment actuel. Il éprouvait une démangeante envie de tordre le cou de son interlocuteur, de renverser tous les objets du brureau, d'y mettre le feu. Mais il se contenait, déversant sa rancoeur contre le vieil homme en mots seulement.

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me conduire comme le petit parfait gryffondor que vous aviez modelé selon vos désirs ! A croire que la maison des lions est l'idéal des héros, alors qu'elle est en fait la plus intolérante et la moins solidaire ! Vous êtes vous-même bourré de préjugés, alors où va-t-on ? Hein ? Dites-le moi !

Harry se rassit, dardant méchamment son regard sur Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier soupira avant de prendre la parole d'un ton doux et compatissant qui hérissa immédiatement Harry.

-J'aurais dû savoir que tu te rebellerais mon garçon, après tout, tous les adolescents font une crise de ce type à ton âge...

-Au cas où votre cerveau sera atteint par votre grand âge, je ne me rebelle pas par simple esprit de contradiction. Osez soutenir que vous ne m'avez pas manipulé ? Que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'une arme et que je remplissais parfaitement ce rôle !

-Il est vrai que j'ai influé sur tes choix et ton destin mais...

-INFLUE ? Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! J'ai fait exactement ce que vous attendiez de moi ! Au moins vous admettez que vous m'avez manipulé jusquau bout !

-Ecoute Harry, je comprends ta fureur mais...

-Vous comprenez ? Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr...

-Alors vous ne serez pas surpris que je souhaite être transféré à Serpentard !

-...Quoi !

-Vous savez, les oreilles c'est comme le reste du corps: ça se lave ! JE SOUHAITE ETRE TRANSFERE A SERPENTARD. C'est mieux comme ça ?

-...

Dumbledore tombait des nues. Il s'était bien évidemment attendu aux diatribes d'Harry, surtout après ce que Hermione lui avait rapporté. Il s'était attendu à une fureur qui emplirait la pièce. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de choses ; mais pas à ça. Pas du tout. Fumseck, qui s'était envolé du bras du garçon aux premiers signes de vraie fureur, lui lança un regard moqueur depuis l'étagère où il était perché.

-Je sais qu'avec l'âge vient la lenteur, professeur, mais j'aimerais savoir si ma requête est acceptée.

-Cesse d'être insolent Harry. Ou je devrais te retirer des points !

-Faites-le si ça vous chante. Il faut bien vous remettre les idées en place !

-150 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Voilà qui fera certainement plaisir à Rogue.

**-Fumseck, tu veux bien...?**

**-Quand tu veux mon vieux !**

Harry inclina discrètement la tête et Fumseck s'envola vers Dumbledore, lui quémandant des caresses, regardant Harry avec une pseudo-tristesse. Dumbledore lui flatta les plumes, pensif, et Harry se concentra farouchement sur l'homme en face de lui. Il sentit immédiatement que son esprit était quasiment impénétrable mais il s'engouffra dans la seule faille qui s'y trouvait. Il devait absolument forcer la décision du directeur, quitte à utiliser un sort. Heureusement, Harry possédait le Don de Télépathie, de Légilimancie et de Télékinésie. A l'aide des trois, il réussit à endormir les sens du directeur qui ne remarqua pas l'intrusion, pensif. Devait-il accepter ou pas? Harry renforca la pression qu'il avait sur l'esprit du directeur, même s'il savait qu'il risquait ainsi de se faire repérer. Surtout qu'il devait aussi s'efforcer d'avoir l'air passif et en attente. Contrôler à la fois son corps, son esprit et celui d'un autre lui coûtait beaucoup mais il avait mis ce plan au point quelques jours plus tôt avec Leian et Severus, et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait juste besoin de beaucoup de repos après. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain! Il lui fallait à présent utiliser pour la première fois de sa vie la Magie Mentale.

**_H -- C'était quoi déjà le conseil de Lei' ? Penser à l'effet du sort, le visualiser mais ne pas le formuler mentalement. Utiliser une autre formule pour ça._**

_- elôrtnoc nom suos étnolov at. (3) _

Doucement, il sentit la volonté d'Albus céder sous son emprise, et il put bientôt former la phrase "Oui, Harry, tu seras transféré à Serpentard" dans l'esprit du directeur, comme s'il s'était agi d'une de ses propres pensées. Harry se retira alors de l'esprit du directeur, épuisé mentalement, et, revenu dans son corps attentif décida de rompre le silence.

-Alors ?

Dumbledore le regarda intensément, et dit à regret.

-Oui, Harry, tu seras transféré à Serpentard.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, le Survivant-Qui-Ne-Survit-Plus se leva, remercia le professeur et sortit de la pièce. Juste avant d'en franchir le seuil, il lança, d'une voix forte et chargée d'ironie:

-Au fait, merci professeur: Gryffondor n'a plus de points à présent.

Il sortit, remercia mentalement Fumseck et se laissa porter par les marches qui le ramenaient au couloir. Il tomba sur le sol, épuisé, mais des bras aimants et forts le retinrent doucement. Il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de ciel de Leian. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant.

-Félicitations Harry, tu as vraiment maîtrisé la situation.

-Comment sais-tu que...?

-Il n'y a pas qu'Albus qui ait des espions partout dans l'école. Pour une magie combiné utilisée pour la première fois, c'était très bien.

Pour le récompenser, il s'ensuivit un long et langoureux baiser, à la fois tendre et violent, comme pour la plupart des vampires. Ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne dois-tu pas aller chez les Serpentards ?

-...hum, c'est vrai.

-Severus a été prévenu, vas-y avant le couvre-feu.

Il s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Leian ne parte, laissant le jeune vampire seul dans le couloir.

Il changea d'un sort la couleur de sa cravate et de son blason avant de courir vers les cachots. Arrivé devant un tableau représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un homme, il murmura en fourchelang :

"Laissse-moi entrer. Et donne-moi le mot de passse."

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et le serpent comprit qu'il était dans son interêt de coopérer.

"Nubessssss Negrosssssssss (4)"

Il s'écarta, le laissant entrer, stupéfiant tous les élèves présents. Aussitôt, Severus apparut et dit, d'une voix claire et distincte.

-Voici enfin notre nouveau Serpent. Accueillez comme il se doit le nouveau membre de notre maison : Harry Potter.

-----

Chapitre 5 : ended!

(1) Ceci est un terme de mon invention, typiquement tiré du langage Phoenixien ;)

(2) Surelles au sirop : il s'agit de petites baies très amères que l'on a fait cuire dans du sucre et de l'eau jusqu'à ce que ce soit le plus petit et le plus gorgé de sucre possible.

(3) Je vous rassure c'est bien en français, mais il faut le lire avec un miroir, puisque je me suis inspirée du principe des paroles marquées sur le Miroir du Risèd...

(4) Ca veut dire "Nuages Noirs" en espagnol... Ca veut donc dire que les emmerdes vont arriver ! lol

Voilà, maintenant que Ron et Herm font partie de l'histoire ancienne, que Leian et Harry sont bel et bien ensembles, voilà ma petite touche personelle en hommage à ma chérie Lumina Keurjani, ma meilleure amie qui malheureusement n'est pas près de moi et qui ne peut plus supporter ma belle voix au téléphone jusqu'au 20 Aout... **merci Lumi d'avoir pris la peine de lire ma fic et de ta si sympathique review ! Ton "amour" apparaîtra vraiment dans le chapitre suivant !**

Merci de vous poser tant de questions. Mais je vais être claire : pas moins de 15 reviews sinon pas de suite, car si pendant trois chapitres j'en ai reçues invariablement 17, cette fois-ci le nombre a considérablement décru jusqu'à 12 ! Je suis déçue...

**Laissez une review. Je ne vous demande pas la mort quand même ! Juste cliquer sur le bouton "go" en bas à gauche et laisser quelques mots d'encouragements, même si ce n'est que "super à quand la suite ?" Ca fera toujours plaisir et vous aurez la suite beaucoup plus vite, croyez-moi !**

_**Coup de Coeur et de Pub:**_

**Soeurs du Chaos ** _Si vous ne la connaissez pas, alors je vous conseille d'y aller, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez!_

**L'Héritier ** _A lire immédiatement, surtout si on aime les DarkRy élevés par Voldy..._

**Darkly Tracherous **_ idem que celle pré-citée, pour les mêmes raisons._

**Cher Journal: Chronique d'une dernière année**_ Fic très longue mais magnifiquement bien menée, dans un contexte totalement moldu où Harry le professeur s'éprend de Draco son élève...et vice versa ! _

_Lilician, Ertis_, _Les Anges Tarées du CHUT_, _SamaraXX_, _Myschka_, _Vert Emeraude_, _Petitchaton_, _ Crystal d'avalon_ sont des auteurs à lire, elles ont un immense talent qu'elles exploitent parfaitement. Fortement conseillées !

Gros bisous à toutes et tous, et à bientôt !

Djehra Keurjani


	10. Acte I Serpents et Célébration

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani la seule et l'unique, pour vous servir!

**Sympathique Bêta Lectrice :** Ishtar 205 (Merci !)

**Titre :** Le Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre **: Yaoi, **_lemon_**, action, aventure, surnaturel, fantasy, romance, mystère, humour...

**Couple **: Leian/ Harry pour l'instant

**Disclaimer : **Plutôt que de vous dire ce qui n'est pas à moi (ça me rend malheureuse à chaque fois) je préfère vous dire juste ce qui m'appartient dans cette fic: Leian N-H Astaroth del Tiduam, Selyan Black, Shagon Miyura, Veanna Hyekrish, Kiral Layenna, les vampires, les runes vampiriques et tout ce qui n'est pas dans les livres de la très reconnue J K Rowling.

Note de l'Auteur:

**Rars Anonymes :**

**Nezumiyuki : **Kikoo toi ! T'aurais pas une adresse mail ?J'aimerai dicuter avec toi ! Oui, Voldy se fait un peu rare mais t'inquiète il est bien là ! Voici un lemon qui t'es bel et bien dédicacé, toi qui adore Leian à ce point ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre 5 t'ait plus, j'ai adoré l'écrire, personellement. Kisses !

**Lotus 971 :** Ma Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Tout d'abord, sache que c'est bon, je suis redevenue normale ! Je ne m'en veux plus (enfin pas plus que d'habitude quoi) ! Voila le lemon tant attendu, tu sauras faira la comparaison avec le premier toi ! T'en as pas marre des surnoms banals ? Trouves-en d'autres ! Kisses !

**Sayuri **: Merci de ta review et voilà le chapitre que tu attends, avec un superbe lemon en prime ! Kisses !

**Lyly :** Thanks de ta review, voilà la suite, ave un lemon Leian/ Harry ! Kisses !

**Mae Dragonia :** Merci ! Je suis contente d'attirer des lecteurs, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà le chapitre suivant tant attendu ! Kisses !

**Jigoku-rakuen **: Pour le moment, ca va être tendu chez les Serpy mais plus pour longtemps ! Merci de ta review, surtout que tu t'es tapé toute la lecture d'un coup ! Kiss !

**Jonas : **Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! Kiss !

**Remerciements :** Je remercie Sahada, Onarluca, Doraline, Lunathelunatique, Gryffondor, Ishtar 205, Funnygirl0530, 666Naku, Yume-han05, Historu et Caromadden de m'avoir laissé des reviews !

**Légende **:

**Télépathie**

_**X-- Pensées**_

Incantations

"Sortilèges"

**Souvenir**

_Magie Mentale._

-----

_**Chapitre 6 : Serpents et Célébration**_

Draco Malefoy grimaça. Le professeur Rogue venait de lui demander fort sympathiquement de... d'emmener Potter à son dortoir. Le seul problème étant que Potter partagerait le sien - le seul dortoir des Septièmes Années où il restait un lit de vide. Et mettre un Malefoy et un Potter -même s'il était à Serpentard à présent- dans une même pièce relevait carrément du suicide ! Pour Potter, bien sûr.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et le mena au dortoir. Là il tourna deux fois à gauche avant de se retrouver devant un ensemble de quatre lits dont un vide.

-C'est là.

-Merci Malefoy.

Le blond platine tilta. Merci ? Potter le remerciait ? Mais sur quelle planète était-il arrivé ? Le nouveau serpent le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, et le prince des Serpentard reprit aussitôt contenance.

-Tu as le lit vide et tu partageras le dortoir avec Zabini, Nott et moi.

-Pas de problème. Mais je pense qu'ils ont des prénoms non ? Blaise et Théodore si je ne me trompe !

Drago sentit la colère venir. Comment osait-il, lui, l'ancien petit gryffondor, chouchou du directeur, adulé par des sorciers de seconde zone, monsieur-beaucoup-trop-niais-pour-son-bien, le rabrouer et le reprendre sur ce qu'il disait ? Déja qu'il devrait le supporter mais là c'en était trop ! Draco sortit sa baguette et plaqua Potter contre le mur, lui enfoncant presque la baguette dans la gorge.

-Potter, ici c'est moi qui commande, capish ? Alors tes remarques tu les gardes pour toi, ok ? C'est pas parce que Rogue t'as accepté qu'il en ira de même pour nous !

Harry sourit et dévoila à dessein ses canines d'une blancheur parfaite, avant de faire reculer Drago d'une simple poussée.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore pigé, Malefoy, le méchant vampire Potter n'en a rien a cirer que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Tu ne peux rien contre moi et nous le savons tous les deux.

Comme tous les animaux, les humains ont en eux ce qu'on apelle l'instinct de conservation. Et Drago ne faisait pas exception. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, fier.

Harry s'appuya contre le lit à baldaquin qui jusque là était demeuré vierge de toute présence humaine et non humaine. Les draps de soie verte et les coussins recouverts de taies argentées ne l'attiraient pas plus que ça mais ce dortoir avait deux avantages notoires : le premier était de se trouver loin des Gryffys, le second d'être le plus proche de la forêt interdite. Même s'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, ça suffirait pour les 8 prochains mois. Enfin, s'il tenait jusque là, bien sûr.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une lourde valise aux attaches d'or. Elle contenait ses affaires… enfin, ses nouvelles affaires, qu'il avait jusque là gardé secrètes en attendant d'être transféré à Serpentard. Elles provenaient du Londres Moldu et du Londres Sorcier, ainsi que d'autres pays. Ce seraient ses affaires a présent, il ne voulait plus toucher quoi que ce soit qui ait été au Gryffondor qu'il avait été. Il ouvrit la valise qui s'avéra être beaucoup plus spacieuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, divisée en trois compartiments: vêtements, acessoires quotidiens et accessoires rares. Il sortit tous les vêtements qu'il classa sur son lit en plusieurs piles : que du noir, avec quelques nuances de vert émeraude parfois. Jeans taille basse, pantalons moulants, pantalons orientaux, shorts moulants noirs, débardeurs noirs, chemises noires brodées de runes elfiques, chemises noires brodées de runes vampiriques, chemises noires brodées de motifs rituels antiques, chemises noires simples, tee-shirts noirs, vestes noires, pantalons arabes vert émeraude, débardeurs moulants vert émeraude... boxers noirs et vert émeraude, chaussettes noires, cravates de Serpentard... Ah, en fait il avait une chemise blanche. Au cas où. Une cape d'été noire, une cape d'hiver noire avec un col en fourrure de racoon, une cape de voyage noire, une paire de sandales asiatiques noires, une paire de chausses d'été noires, une paire de chausses d'hiver associées à la cape, une paire de bottes noires, une paire de mocassins noirs, une paire de babouches et une paire de mocassins souples en tissu vert émeraude. Toute une nouvelle garde-robe. Avec en plus un tissu aux contours imprécis, de couleur imprécise, qui devenait le vêtement souhaité par son propriétaire. Il s'agissait d'un Télétissu, un tissu réagissant à la demande télépathique. Parmi les accessoires quotidiens, il y avait là des parchemins couleur nacre, des bouteilles d'encre de chine noire et rouge sang, des plumes noires, un "Night Storm", le dernier balai fabriqué, dont le manche était en ébène avec une plaque en or où était gravé son nom, le meilleur balai au monde depuis l'Eclair de Feu, qui le surpassait même, avec ses pointes de vitesse allant jusqu'à 450km/heure en moins de cinq secondes, sa cape d'invisibilité dont il ne pouvait se séparer, de même que sa Carte du Maraudeur, quelques trucs pour faire des farces dont le tout nouveau "Nuagoni" des frères Weasley -un nuage qui vous fait agoniser durant quelques minutes. Et parmi les accessoires rares, il y avait dix fioles de Sanguinarie, une dague vampirique, quatre bracelets et un diadème dont il ignorait la provenance mais qui étaient apparus là un jour, de l'encre spéciale pour les rituels, une pierre de rune antique et un sceau vampirique. Il dissémina tous ces objets sur le lit, les rassembla, puis les rangea correctement à nouveau dans sa malle. Seuls les vêtements restèrent, il les posa en piles à côté du baldaquin vert argent et jeta un sort pour transformer une chaise en une simple malle. Il rangea tous les vêtements dans la nouvelle malle avant de fermer magiquement la vraie, avec trois verrous dont un magique simple, un vampirique et un runique.

Puis le nouveau serpentard se jeta sur le lit, s'enfonça dans le matelas et s'endormit.

Trois Serpentard entrèrent dans le dortoir. Drago les avait prévenus que les rumeurs sur la nouvelle condition de Potter étaient vraies. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit encore à cran mais ils furent surpris de le voir endormi, sur les draps et couvertures, encore habillé, son visage d'un blanc craie barré de quelques mèches ébènes qui voilaient ses paupières baissées, ornées de cils magnifiques, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le torse parfaitement immobile en l'absence de respiration. Habillé comme tous les élèves, il avait pourtant l'air d'un ange noir qui serait tombé du ciel, et les trois Serpentards déglutirent. Ce vampire était l'incarnation même de la tentation. Blaise fut pourtant le premier à détourner le regard et, sans un mot, il alla près de son lit, dénoua sa cravate, fit passer par-dessus sa tête sa robe d'école, ôta sa chemise bleue nuit et, torse nu, se glissa sous les draps. Il faisait relativement froid dans cet ancien cachot. Théodore eut un peu plus de mal à s'arracher à la contemplation de l'être ténébreux mais imita Blaise. Et Drago, lui, resta encore trois longues minutes à regarder Potter avant de refermer la bouche et d'aller se coucher, se déshabillant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un boxer gris argent sur lui, se glissant sous la couette. Comment Potter pouvait-il dormir aussi bien malgré le froid ? Quelle question... c'était un vampire, cela devait lui paraître normal...

oOo

On était le 21 Octobre. Et Dumbledore avait annoncé que le Bal d'Haloween aurait lieu cette année. Une circulaire passait parmi les élèves de chaque table. Harry attendit qu'elle arrive entre ses mains.

_**Aux élèves de Poudlard**_

_En l'occasion du Bal d'Haloween, nous, l'équipe enseignante, annulons tous les cours de cette journée. De plus, vous aurez cette année le privilège de pouvoir inviter une personne de votre choix du moment qu'elle ne représente pas une menace pour l'école – sachez que, de toute façon, personne ne pourra entrer en ayant des intentions malveillantes._

_Si vous souhaitez le faire, n'oubliez pas d'inscrire votre nom ainsi que celui de votre invité sur la liste que vous trouverez auprès de votre directeur de maison. _

_Passez une bonne semaine de pré-festivités._

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore -- Directeur_

_Minerva J.A. McGonagall -- Directrice-Adjointe_

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de prendre une cuillerée de porridge. Il mangeait tout en discutant télépathiquement avec Veanna et Kiral. C'était beaucoup plus facile depuis qu'il maîtrisait à peu près ses nouveaux pouvoirs, maintenant on ne pouvait plus le surprendre en flagrante conversation à cause de son innattention.

**-Ki', Vea', c'est quoi cette idée farfelue ?**

**-Quoi, me dit pas qu'elle te plait pas !**

**-Si, beaucoup mais...**

**-En fait, je n'y suis pour rien. Veanna a eu cette idée toute seule et je pense que ca a un rapport avec ce cher Leian. N'est-ce pas ?**

**-Moui... alors Harry, tu inviteras qui ?**

**-...devinez vous qui êtes si forts !**

**-Oki... Je dirais un bombe sexuelle masculine aux longs cheveux blancs et au charisme millénaire.**

**-Bingo !**

**-Sérieux, tu vas inviter Leian ? **

**-Non, le père Noël ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?**

**-...tu marques un point...**

Harry cessa la conversation télépathique avec ses amis et se replongea dans ses propres pensées. Il avait un lourd programme pour ce dimanche. Il devait : s'entraîner -même le dimanche- aller narguer les Gryffys et surtout... il devait offrir à Leian son cadeau. Pourquoi un cadeau ? Peu de gens le savaient mais c'était l'anniversaire de Leian. Et un anniversaire, même millénaire, ca se fête...

D'abord, l'entraînement. Seul cette fois. Il salua les deux vampires d'un signe de tête, puis se leva et sortit de la salle, innaperçu ou presque parmi les élèves qui passaient. Presque, parce qu'une cohorte de regards haineux étaient posés sur lui depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle avec le blason des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment puérils parfois...

Le jeune vampire alla directement dans la Forêt Interdite. Il n'avait que sa magie pour seule arme. Plutôt que de viser des cibles immobiles, il avait décidé de s'entraîner avec des cibles mouvantes. Quoi de mieux que la Forêt Interdite et ses dangers ? Car tout vampire qu'il était, il pouvait se faire blesser -chose qui s'était souvent produite d'ailleurs.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la forêt sombre et menaçante. Il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait affaire ce soir mais il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser. D'un pas aérien, il se faufila a travers les arbres, à l'affut du moindre bruit. A part les hululements sinistres et les craquements des arbres, il n'y avait rien. Il quitta l'orée, s'enfonça profondément dans le bois sombre, semblable à un buisson épineux. Les hiboux ne s'approchaient même pas de là, mais lui ne craignait presque rien. Un craquement à peine audible se fit entendre à sa gauche. Lentement, il inspira puis envoya une branche sur son adversaire grâce à son pouvoir télékinésique. Un bruit sourd. Il avait touché l'autre. Il se retourna et son regard perça la nuit. C'était un... centaure ! Pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs ! Ce dernier portait encore une légère trace d'ecchymose près de la patte arrière. Le regard d'Harry s'illumina et son sourire se fit clair sur son visage.

-Firenze ! Ravi de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, jeune sorcier. Ou devrais-je dire "jeune vampire" ?

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Les étoiles me l'ont avoué il y a des lunes de cela. Mais en restons pas ici. Graup n'est pas loin. Et j'ai à te parler.

Harry hocha la tête et monta sur le dos de Firenze qui l'ammena à l'orée de la forêt sans pour autant le laisser à la vue de tous. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire était capital mais même lui ne le comprenait pas totalement. Il s'arrêta et Harry descendit prestement. Le vampire fixa le centaure droit dans les yeux ; il lui était impossible de percer ses pensées, tant elles étaient complexes.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu d'alarmant ?

-Je vais te révéler ce que j'en ai compris. L'alignement de certaines étoiles signifie que tu changeras à jamais à la nouvelle année, et qu'après avoir risqué la destruction tu retrouveras ta vraie nature antique.

-Mmm... ça concorde avec ce que j'avais entrevu. Un changement radical, un être différent sans être tout à fait nouveau et le tout sous le signe du danger. Merci Firenze.

-C'était naturel jeune vampire ! Sois prudent dorénavant. Et ne cause plus de dommages à la forêt où tu seras confronté aux centaures. Moi y compris.

-...d'accord.

La centaure tourna les sabots et partit au grand galop. Il avait ré-intégré à grand peine la horde de centaures, il ne fallait pas qui'l s'en éloigne encore. Harry, songeur, rentra dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit, son manuel de Métamorphose ouvert sur ses genoux. Il n'étudiait pas mais se concentrait. Ainsi les autres élèves ne le dérangeraient pas. Surtout qu'apparemment Malefoy avait prévenu les Serpentards. Seul Blaise avait l'air décontracté à son approche et ne suintait pas la peur. Tant mieux.

La journée passa tranquillement. Rien de particulier. La nuit tombée, il attendit que le couvre-feu soit passé avant de sortir en douce de son dortoir et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Cette fois, il avait enjoint à Leian de venir vers 22heures, soit dans une demi-heure. La Salle devint selon sa volonté une belle chambre claire avec des tapis serpentardesques et un lit à baldaquin bien moelleux. Lui même était vêtu d'un pantalon très moulant noir et d'une chemise de même couleur ornée de motifs runiques dorés. Il veilla à ce que l'ambiance soit tamisée avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Leian était en avance. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Harry se cacha derrière un rideau, et Leian entra.

Il était sublime, encore une fois, avec sa tenue elfique bleue nuit et son pantalon bleu. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, un sourire malicieux flottant sur son visage, avant d'énoncer clairement :

-Hé bien Harry, pourquoi m'avoir sollicité si tard ? Serais-tu en... manque ?

Le jeune vampire sortit de sa cachette et se planta devant son seigneur, avec aux lèvres ce sourire qui le rendait si attirant et les yeux brillants d'on ne savait quoi.

-Savez-vous que le bal aura lieu au début de la semaine prochaine ?

-Veanna m'en a vaguement parlé.

La jeune vampire s'approha de Leian, félinement.

-Nous avons le droit d'inviter qui on veut, alors aurais-je l'honneur d'y aller en votre compagnie ?

Leian éclata de rire.

-C'est tout ? Mais bien sûr que oui ! Seulement tu seras surpris de me voir.

-J'en suis certain. Au fait, quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Dimanche 21 Octobre, pourquoi donc ?

-Joyeux anniversaire Lei.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine de le souhaiter. J'ai plus de mille ans maintenant, ca n'a plus de signification.

-Quel amant serais-je si je ne fêtait pas dignement l'anniversaire de mon partenaire, lui qui veille toujours sur moi ? Quel petit ami ferais-je si je ne lui offrais pas de cadeau ? Quel vampire serais-je si j'oubliais une date si importante puisqu'elle touche mon Seigneur ? Quel...

Pour le faire taire, Leian se jeta sur lui, le renversa, ce qui les fit tomber sur le lit, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, rageusement, avidement, se dévorant mutuellement. Comment pouvaient-ils faire preuve d'une passion plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais montrée ? Tandis que leurs langues jouaient le ballet le plus connu au monde, ils roulèrent sur le lit, froissant les draps autour d'eux, froissants leurs vêtements, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient éperdus, à fond dans leur trip, pourrait-on dire. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux. Rien... de rien.Le baiser prit fin, mais ils en voulaient plus. Ils se comprirent sans un mot. Leian embrassa le cou du brun, jouant avec sa douce chevelure, avant de commencer à déboutonner lentement la chemise de l'élève, bouton par bouton, embrassant chaque centimètre de chair dévoilée, brûlant de ses lèvres douces la peau nue. Harry quant à lui laissait échapper de légers gémissements, tout en agrippant la chevelure blanhe et belle de son partenaire, s'amusant avec comme Leian l'avait fait avec lui précédemment. Bien vite, il se retrouva torse nu, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida d'inverser les rôles, en le faisant pivoter d'un mouvement du bassin, plaquant Leian contre le lit, et commença à l'embrasser avec un sourire carnassier. Il allait comprendre ce que c'était que d'emballer un Potter, un pur, un vrai, un dur.

Il lui fit des baiser papillons sur le visage, parcourant chaque trait du visage pâle, embrassant les paupières closes, les cils, les joues, les pommettes, le coin de la bouche, mordillant cà et là le lobe de l'oreille, avant de s'attaquer à la courbure du cou et de la nuque, lentement mais sûrement, semant des baisers volages sur le cou, la gorge, avant d'embrasser passionnément la pomme d'Adam qu'il sentit vibrer. Il commença alors à descendre, le creux de la gorge en premier, puis il défit le haut de la tunique bleu marine du seigneur vampirique avec expérience, pour pouvoir plus aisément continuer à torturer délicieusement sa proie, qui gémissait légèrement à chaque contact des lèvres du brun sur sa peau. Il commença alors à dessiner du bout de la langue des dessins mystérieux, brûlant Leian de l'intérieur, sur toute la surface du torse, s'amusant avec délice du creux du nombril. Il descendit encore et se heurta à la barrière de tissu que constituait le pantalon de Leian. Le jeune vampire releva la tête et rencontra le regard de ciel empli de désir, qui lui donnait la permission de continuer.

Avec assusrance, il ouvrit les boutons du pantalon et fit glisser en douceur la fermeture éclair. Il faisait exprès d'être lent, juste pour faire durer cette douce torture, se sentant durcir rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il lui retira son pantalon et Leian lui fit de même. Ils n'étaient à présent qu'en boxer, et cette dernière barrière de tissu fut bien vite ôtée pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ainsi, les deux purent juger de l'effet visible et douloureux qu'ils avaient sur leur partenaire. Lentement, les lèvres d'Harry vienrent retrouver celles de Leian, luttant pour le dominer, car aucun des deux ne souhaitait se laisser faire par l'autre. Mais Harry avait un atout à jouer contre son ainé. Laissant sa main errer dans ses cheveux, il appuya quelques centimètres sous l'oreille, le faisant se déconnecter de la réalité durant une milliseconde de trop, durant laquelle il eut le temps d'appuyer de tout son corps sur celui de Leian, sentant son érection contre son bassin. Harry caressa de la paume brûlante de sa main les cuisses de son partenaire, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Le nouveau serpentard faisait très attention à ne pas toucher le membre dur du vampire millénaire, le sentant se tortiller sous lui tellement il le voulait. Les gémissements se transformèrent en suppliques saccadées, qui ne firent qu'exciter encore plus le brun, qui finit par accéder à la demande muette de Leian. Il renferma sa main sur la verge tendue, comme un étau brûlant sur la chair brûlante, et commença à détendre ses doigts, les passant tout autour, tout en embrassant Leian dans le cou. Leian gémissait sans retenue et les mouvements gracieux des doigts fins du jeune vampire se firent plus rapides à mesure qu'il soutiraient à son amant de plus en plus de sons affolants. Son amant aux cheveux pâles fut parcouru de légers spasmes, et Harry estima qu'il était temps de cesser ce qu'il faisait pour faire autre chose de plus... poussé.

Bien que le seigneur vampirique se sente frustré par l'arrêt de son disciple, il eut un sourire quand ce dernier lui présenta deux doigts. Il les lécha, les suça et les humidifia abondamment, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Avec un sourire rassurant, Harry l'embrassa passionnément, introduisant un doigt bien lubrifié dans l'intimité du vampire millénaire, qui se cambra légèrement sous l'intrusion, puis, tout en l'embrassant, y fit entrer un second doigt, qui cambra un peu plus son partenaire. Le brun les fit remuer doucement d'abord puis plus vite, stoppa le baiser et, sentant que Leian était prêt à l'accueillir, retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer réellement. Leian se cambra comme jamais, contre le matelas doux, puis ressentit chaque allée et venue du brun en lui comme l'accomplissement du désir de toute une vie, chaque coup contre sa prostate étant plus fort que le précédent et l'excitant encore plus. Le plaisir semblait vouloir les submerger par vagues successives. Harry sentait qu'il allait jouir, et Leian aussi. Le brun empoigna alors le sexe de Leian dans sa main tandis que son aîné lui mordait violemment l'épaule. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, leurs esprits furent propulsés au septième ciel au même moment. Puis Harry se retira de Leian et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils soupirèrent de contentement avant d'éclater de rire, un rire cristallin.

-Happy Birthday, my love !

-Heureusement que la Salle sur Demande était insonorisée, sinon j'en connais qui auraient été traumatisés.

-C'est aux plus gênés de s'en aller !

Ils repartirent d'un éclat de rire, avant de s'embrasser encore.

Deux heures passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il était une heure et Leian devait retourner chez lui, tandis qu'Harry avait des cours à suivre dans sept petites heures...

------

Chapitre 6: terminé !

Voilà un lemon dans les règles, c'est le meilleur que j'ai fait depuis que j'ai commencé à en écrire. (Pour comparer ave le premier, allez sur mon compte Djehra et lisez "Your body, your soul, everything about you", une fic Sayuki)

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Draco. Il aura un beau rôle plus tard, mais pour le moment il est un peu un faire-valoir. M'en voulez pas.

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que fait Voldy pendant ce temps là... ben comme d'hab : tuerie, repas, tuerie, séance de torture, repas, petit tuerie du soir, repos. Joli programme quotidien non ?

J'ai eu 16 reviews, ca me fait extrèmement plaisir. J'espère en avoir 15 au moins pour le prochain chapitre, exclusivement sur le Bal d'Haloween. Vous serez surpris !

_**Coup de Pub**_

**Sweet Revenge **_ Superbe fic de Erinyes, où pour une fois Harry n'est pas le personnage principal. Très bien écrite, je vous la recommande._

**Soeurs du Chaos** _Si vous n'êtes pas encore allés la lire, allez-y. Cette fic est vraiment superbe, pleine d'humour et de descriptions formidables, une coécriture de 5 auteurs, sous le pseudonyme des Anges Tarées du CHUT_

**The End**_ Pour les fans des Tom-Voldy/ Harry, cette fic est un vrai régal, a déguster de suite ! Ecrite par Killis_

**Aube et Crepuscule** _Un Drarry au temps des colonies en Louisiane, très bien maîtrisé par Speedy-of-77. Très réaliste et attrayante. _

**Bienvenue chez moi** _Un Tom/Harry, en UA mais décidément très proche de la réalité, créé par SamaraXX, une oeuvre à lire sans tarder._

**I'm Gay l'agence**_ Enore un Drarry superbe, plein d'humour, un UA ou Harry échoue dans une agence d'esort-boy dirigé par Drao, une histoire super._

Je vous recommande aussi les fics de: **Kimmy Lyn, Ishtar205, Warriormeuh, Vert Emeraude, Lilician l'Unique, Pikahuchette.**

Maintenant que tout est dit, laissez un commentaire, si petit soit-il, pour accelérer le rythme de parution de cette fic. Je précise que chaque review ma fait énormément plaisir et que j'adore y répondre, donc laissez-en, ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus !

**Suite aux attaque du Pirate, je vous conseille fortement de hanger vos mots de passe. En effet, il s'agit d'un pirate informatique qui s'amuseà effacer vos fictions. Pour plus de renseignements, allez sur le profil d'Ertis et lisez la Note d'Ertis. _A bas les Pirates Informatiques!_**

Kisses et à bientôt !

Djehra Keurjani !


	11. Acte I Le Bal d'Haloween

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta Lectrice:** Ishtar205 (sauf pour ce chapitre car je n'ai pas le temps de le faire relire, désolée!)

**Titre:** Le Pouvoir du Sang

**Genre:** Yaoi, Mystère, Fantasy, un peu Fantastique, un peu d'UA, de l'Action, de la Romance... de tout, en réalité.

**Disclaimer:** soupire en regardant Harry et Draco Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. re-soupire en regardant Remus et Sirius Eux non plus. re-re-soupire en regardant Lucius et Severus Et eux encore moins. Par contre... Regarde le nouveau Voldy, le nouveau Harry, le nouveau Blaise, Leian, Kiral, Veanna, Shagon et Selyan Eux oui, ils m'appartiennent!

**Dédicaces: **Ce chapitre est dédicacé à _Lumina_, Lotus 971 et **Nezumiyuki**.

**Rars:**

Adenoide: Tu a sun bon sens du raisonnement, j'adore! Personellement, Draco je le réserve pour plus tard mais shuuuut! lol Bonne lecture et merci de ta review! Kisses!

Lotus971: Cette fois ci tu n'a spa slaissé de review écrite ma chérie, mais ca fais rien, c'est tout comme! je suis contente que tu aie aimé mon Tit Amour, bonne rentrée et bonne lecture! Kisses!

Nezumiyuki: Je suis contente que le lemon te plaise car c'est vraiment pour toi que je l'ai écrit. Sincèrement, j'adore toujours tes reviews et même une partie de ce chapitre t'es dédicacé: la description de Leian! lol Vi, la garde robe de Harry Vamp est super, normal, j'ai bossé dessus XD Les Gryffys mourront au troisième acte de la fic, avec beaucoup de sang niark nirak! Hum Hum...reprenons notre calme XD Oui, Voldy il fait tout pour garder la forme et ne pas perdre la main XD Mon e-mail c'est **ElfeKohai arobase hotmail . com **(sans les espaces). J'ai hate d'avoir le tien! Kisses!

Sayuri: Kikoooooooo! Ben oui, j'aime bien faire baver les lectrices lol J'espère que t'as pas inondé le clavier lol Merci pour le compliment, mais ce lemon n'est rien face a celui qui aura lieu entre Harry et Tom...Mais shut! lol Bon voila le bal que tu attendais tant! Bonne lecture! Kisses!

Lyly: Encore une courte review mais elle me fais vraiment plaisir, je suis heureuse que tu aie aimé! Bonne lecture! Kisses!

Abigaël: Oh, une new readeuse! Contente que tu aimes! Tu sais, des fics avec un Harry réactionnaire il y en a plein! Elles sont toutes ou presque dans mes fics favorites, si tu as du temps a perdre pour en chercher quelques-unes...Bonne lecture! Kisses!

ElamRogue: Encore une nouvelle readeuse? Cool! Mais c'est super! Je suis au Paradis! XD Hum...reprenons notre sérieux. Je suis contente que ca te plaise. Surtout que maintenant Herm' et Ron souffriront beaucoup...et que Harry sera de plus en plus beau!Bonne lecture! Kisses!

**Remerciements:**Je remercie sincèrement Jully Reed, Onarluca, Crystal d'Avalon, Ishtar 205, Zaika, oO Ereskigal Oo, Sahada, Yume-chan05, 666Naku, Keurjani Bel Uriel et Keurjani Lumina! J'ai eu 15 rveiews tout pile mais ca fais plaisir!

**Lexique:**

**Télépathie**

_**X --pensées**_

_Magie Mentale_

_Incantations_

**Souvenirs**

------

_**Chapitre 7 : Le Bal d'Haloween**_

Le bal était pour aujourd'hui, et Harry se dépêchait de se rendre dans le bureau de Severus. Il devait inscrire Leian sur la liste des invités de la soirée. Il s'empara du registre sous l'oeil attentif de son directeur de maison et inscrivit d'une écriture soignée:

"Leian N.-H. Astaroth ; invité par Harry J. Potter"

Severus jeta un vague coup d'oeil et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Leian? Comme Sir Leian?

-Ouais. Exactement.

-Veanna avait raison alors!

-Hum...

Harry n'ajouta rien et repartit, laissant Severus avec un souire ravi et vainqueur sur le visage. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui, il avait tout la journée pour se préparer, et il en avait bien besoin. Le thème du bal étant Haloween, il avait convenu avec Veanna et Kiral de laisser son côté vampire prendre quasiment entièrement le contrôle pour la soirée. Cela allait lui coûter pa smal d'énergie mais pourquoi pas? Le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle, après tout, quel meilleur déguisement que celui de vampire? Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce que ça donnerait, puisqu'il n'avait jamais essayé.

En premier lieu, il se dirigea vers le dortoir, qui n'était pas vide, comme il le pensait. La seule personne présente était Zabini.

-Oh, salut Zabini.

-Blaise.J'ai un prénom je crois.

-Ok, Blaise...

-Je suppose que tu as déjà choisi ta tenue, Potter.

-Harry. T'es pas le seul a avoir été nommé à la naissance!

-C'est vrai, Harry.

-Sinon, pour te répondre, oui, j'ai déjà choisi ma tenue. Et toi?

-Pa svraiment, je sais pas trop quoi choisir.

-Tu veux un conseil?

-Pourquoi pas? Un vampire doit pouvoir trouver un costume pour une fête comme celle-ci...

-Dans ce cas, je te conseille de laisser ta nature de demi Incube prendre le dessus.

-...Pardon!

-Blaise, ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'es pas humain!

-Excuse moi mais j'en doute. Qu'as-tu à dire pour le prouver?

-Tes yeux bleu-mauve, ton teint métissé, ta peau trop brillante, tes cheveux noirs et châtains, ton aura bleue nuit...

Blaise eut une grimace un peu amère.

-Bien vu.

Il releva sa chemise blanche et découvrit, juste au-dessus du nombril, une marque bleue nuit, en forme d'orbe inachevé dont le trait esquissait en final une aile, avec un "I" au milieu, une sorte de tatouage mais en plus vient et en plus brillant.

-Pas mal... Je te conseille de t'habiller de cette couleur, et même de manière provocante.

-Pour faire ressortir le côté Incube?

-Parfaitement.

-Merci Harry. A ce soir!

-Ouais...

Blaise sortit du dortoir, fignolant en pensée quelques détails de sa future tenue, laissant le nouveau Serpentard seul. Harry soupira, prit sa malle, la réduisit et se rendit une nouvelle fois à la Salle sur Demande. Malheureusement -pour eux bien sûr- une escouade de Gryffondors, menée par Ronald Weasley, se mit en travers de son chemin.

-Mais voilà la monstre!

-Je croyais que seuls les humains étaient acceptés à Poudlard, pas vous les gars?

-C'est clair, Dean, mais après tout, il a peut-être soudoyé les elfes de maisons!

-Et moi, je croyais que les lutins irlandais étaient bien plus discrets Weasel! Oh, mais tu dois être un bien piètre lutin, tu as si peu d'or! C'est peut-être du a ton croisement génétique avec des belettes?

Ronald s'avanca vers Harry, le poing levé, les oreilles cramoisies de furueur. Mais le Serpentard se contenta d'avoir un large sourire où il découvrait sans retenue ses belles canines parfaites.

-Je te déconseille d'avancer, Weaslaid.

-Je n'ai pas à obéir au fils du Diable.

Harry haussa les épaules et incanta mentalement.

-_simenne mes essuopeR_

Un il eut une sorte de petit cercle autour de Harry, cercle qui se mua en onde de choc qui, lorsqu'elle percuta Ronald, le projeta directement dans le mur de derrière, son corps résonnant d'un bruit sourd à cette rencontre brusque.

-Fils du Diable? J'aurais bien aimé. J'espère que Mme Pomfresh n'aura pas trop de boulot, il serait tellement dommage que tu n'assiste pas au bal de ce soir... D'autres volontaires!

Les autres Gryffys partirent sans demander leur reste. Et dire qu'on les croyait courageux, on se trompait vraiment monstrueusement... Le vampire reprit son chemin, sans plus penser à ce petit incident de parcours.

Harry arriva enfin dans la salle sur demande, changée pour cette fois en une pièce divisée en deux: une partie salle de bains et une autre presque vide, avec seulement un tapis indien au sol et un encensoir. Harry déposa sa malle devant le lavabo et lui rendit sa taille normale, ôta ses vêtements pour n'être plus qu'en boxer, avant de se rendre dans l'autre partie de la salle. Il alluma un grand cône d'encens à la pêche et à la rose, avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis indien en tailleur. Il ferma les yeux, inspira lentement mais profondément, les effluves de l'encens montant vers son cerveau pour l'apaiser doucement. Il focalisait toutes ses pensées sur un seul point: sa morsure initiale, qui se mit à briller d'une lueur noirâtre-rouge, aspirant presque l'air autour, comme lors de son "sommeil".

Peu à peu, il commença à ignorer puis oublier ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par le murmure des bruits de l'école jusqu'à la sensation du tissu sous lui puis même son propre corps. Et quand il fut totalement absorbé par ses pensées, un frisson originaire du fin fond de son esprit, d'un souvenir et de sa morsure, déclencha sa transformation en la créature à laquelle il devait ressembler.

Son teint pâlit considérablement, jusqu'à sembler être de l'ivoire, sa peau ne présentant plus aucune imperfection, sans pour autant ressembler à un masque de cire. Ses cheveux en bataille s'assouplirent légèrement, poussant de façon à ce que les mèches les plus longues touchent ses omoplates, certaines autres balayant son visage, dissimulant fort efficacement sa cicatrice, se faisant plus doux, plus soyeux. Son corps grandit quelques plus, atteignant presque le mètre quatre vingt, ses muscles se contractant naturellement, renforçant l'image d'une musculature nerveuse. A l'emplacement de son coeur, une marque d'un carmin sombre mélangé à un noir de nuit fit son apparition, un pentagramme avec au centre une faux croisée d'un croissant de lune, avec au-dessus une goutte magique d'un doré trop réaliste pour être vraie. Il devint parfaitement imberbe, son androgynité se renforçant dangereusement. Et quan dil rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci n'étaient plus de leur vert émeraude habituel, mais maintenant d'une couleur d'or pur, toutement cerclés d'émeraude, à la manière de ceux de Veanna et Kiral. Un trou était perçé à son oreille droite, au lobe, et ses canines s'étaient un peu allongées et aiguisées, encor eplus ivoiriennes qu'avant. Il n'avait ni ailes ni cornes, mais il savait qu'il avait à présent son apparence vampirique, et l'attirance surnaturelle qui irait avec. Mais chaque petit changement, aussi infime soit-il, lui coûtait de l'énergie et du temps. Il n'était donc pas étonné de voir que l'encens s'était terminé et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le bal.

Félinement, il se releva, et s'étira avant d'aller choisir sa tenue, ouvrant sa malle. Tout d'abord, il enduisit son corps d'une huile parfumée à la cannelle, sympathiquement apparue là de la part de la Salle sur Demande. Il changea ensuite de boxer, passant cette fois-ci un boxer très moulant noire, puis un pantalon de cuir souple extrèmement moulant noir, avant de mettre un débardeur hyper moulant et une veste noire animée de flammes magiques d'un bleu combre et d'un bleu clair mélangés. Avec précautions, il lacéra le débardeur de façon à ce qu'il soit entrouvert sur son torse et dévoile sa marque, brillante sur sa poitrine. Bien sûr, tous les vêtements étaient brodés de runes dorées, comme il se le devait pour son rang. Ensuite, il noua ses cheveux en un catogan lâche, et natta une de ses mèches de devant, terminant la nette très serrée par une émeraude taillées en pointe. A son oreille, il mit un un clou en or, offert par Leian, avant de se regarder dans le miroir.Le reflet qui lui était renvoyé était celui d'un jeune démon tentateur troublant. Aucune potion ni aucun masque ou sortilège ne pourrait rapprocher quelqu'un de son apparence, aussi doué(e) qu'il soit. Satisfait, il souligna ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir avant de tout réduire, se transformer en ombre et de se rendre dans son dortoir.

Blaise Zabini était en train de mettre la touche finale à sa tenue. Il portait un haut particulièrement court, d'un bleu marine, aux contours argentés brillants, avec de longues manches qui s'évasaient sur les poignets, et un pantalon de même couleur, aux mêmes terminaisons, taille très basse et dont le bas s'avasait aussi, cachant en partie ses chaussures bleues marine, des sortes de bottes arrangées à sa manière. Le tout était hyper moulant mais sexy au possible, pour un demi Incube. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ses yeux brillaient avec force.

_**H -- S'il n'y avait pas eu Leian, j'aurais probablement été au bal avec lui...!**_

Il sortit de l'ombre, redevant un homme solide, avant d'émettre effrontément un sifflement admiratif.

-Eh bien! Tu vas en séduire plus d'une comme ça!

-Rectification : plus d'un, mon cher.

-Félicitations! Et quel est ton partenaire de ce soir?

-On verra bien...

-Désolé, je te laisse, mon invité m'attend au bas des marches du Hall.

-Mais comment le sais-tu?

-Je l'ai entendu!

Sans plus s'expliquer, Harry courut jusqu'à l'escalier du Hall. Et là, son souffle fut coupé. Du moins, c'aurait été le cas s'il en avait un! Car il avait devant lui uen créature de rêve, qui, bien qu'il se savait magnifique, lui donnait l'impression de n'être d'un paysan mal fagoté à côté de cet être si sublime qu'était Leian en cet instant. Le Seigneur des Vampires était digne d'un tableau de Boticelli, avec ses beaux et longs cheveux blancs changé cette fois-ci en noir, les pointes étant d'un bleu irisé, sa peau nacrée qui semblait resplendir, ses yeux, autrefois d'un bleu dignes du ciel le plus dégagé, qui étaient pour l'occasion d'un rouge sang, cerclés d'un blanc pur, arborant une chemise noire simple, ornée de flammes bleutées animées par magie, ouverte jusqu'au milieu du torse, qui était parfaitement imberbe, donnant l'envie de toucher cette peau que Harry avait tellement aimé parcourir, et un pantalon noir, ni trop long ni trop large, laissant deviner ses belles jambes fines et fuselées, et une cape si fine qu'on en voyait a peine la tranche, noire, qui flottait avec grâce derrière lui. Le tout lui conférait un air si sexy qu'Harry en resta bouche bée, se sentant parfaitement ridicule à côté de lui, avant de répimer un violent frisson de désir partant de ses reins à cette seule vue.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, tu es très séduisant ainsi.

Le Serpentard se contenta de hocher de la tête, avant de se pencher pour lui coler un baiser, que les autres, trop occupés à attendr eleurs invités ou hypnotisés par quelqu'un pour ne pas les regarder, ne remarquèrent pas. Puis Harry lui prit le bras et ils allèrent rejoindre Kiral et Veanna à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, car ils avaient prévus d'entrer tous les quatre ensembles.

Kiral était charmant, entièrement vêtu de noir, ses vêtements portant tous des runes de bronze, ses cheveux négligemment coiffés mais terriblement attirants, tandis que sa propre marque, placée sur la hanche droite, identique à celle de Harry sauf que la goutte était de bronze, était bien dévoilée de resplendissait. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas très moulants, préférant laisser deviner ses formes vampiriques si attirantes, et une cape noire semblait voler derrière lui.

Veanna, elle, était époustouflante. Elle portait une parfaite robe japonaise moulante, aux motifs runiques d'argent et avec un dragon uniquement constitué de petites faux qui partait de la taille, semblent l'enserrer jusqu'à l'épaule droite où reposait sa gueule menaçant mais exécutée très artistiquement. La robe était fendue jusqu'à la frontière de la cuisse gauche, laissant voir la blancheur surnaturelle de ses jambes. Elle portait de multiples bracelets d'argent, sept d'un côté et cinq de l'autre, ainsi qu'une longue chaîne d'argent à laquelle pendait un pendentif en rubis en forme de goutte de sang. Ses longs cheveux violine étaient magiquement veinés de vraies mèches d'argent et élégamment remontés en un chignon bas. Sa marque, située en haut de la cuisse gauche, apparaissait à chaque mouvement.

-Ah les voilà!

-Whouuuuaa! Harry tu es superbe! Et vous aussi Sir!

-Attendons qu'ils soient tous entrés pour faire une apparition remarquée.

Ils se cachèrent dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves et invités soient entrés. Puis d'un seul et même geste ils poussèrent la porte. D'emblée, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Qui étaient ces quatre êtres ténébreux, incarnations vivantes du péhé originel, qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle? Les quatre vampires, amusés par l'effet qu'ils produisaient, avaient le même sourire où ils montraient leurs canines et regardaient le décor: la salle était à présent comme une vaste plaine saccagée et désertique, ou presque, les rares arbres étant morts et squelettiques. Des cierges enflammés brillaient dans un ciel d'orage. Il y avait un buffet à volonté et la musique classique terriblement macabre se faisait entendre. D'un pas lent et calculé, ils arrivèrent au coeur de la piste et entamèrent une danse langoureuse, hypnotisante, gracieuse. Peu à peu, les élèves et professeurs firent de même, et bientôt tout ne fut plus que danses et rires, malgré les sons morbides de la musique.

Vers Minuit, Harry, Leian, Kiral et Veanna se séparèrent. Les deux hommes amoureux se dirigèrent vers le buffet tandis que le couple hétéro restait danser sur la piste. Harry prit un verre de punch et Leian le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne les avait reconnus et bien peu de gens auraient pu dire qu'il n'était pas une femme.

-Belle mise en scène.

-Très. On dirait la vue qu'il y avait derrière chez Sal'...

-Hein?

-Oui...il ne vivait pas dans les marais, il vivait au Manoir Serpentard des Terres Abandonnées.

-Pourquoi?

-Un choix probablement. Il ne s'entendait pas trop avec son père qui était totalement anti-Moldu.

-Parce qu'il ne l'était pas lui!

-Non. Il aimait bien les Demi-Sang.

Harry resta silencieux durant quelques instants, se contentant de regarder les danseurs évoluer. Puis il vit que Zabini avait enfin terminé de danser avec Théodore.

**-Je peux?**

**-Danser avec le jeune Zabini?**

**-Vi.**

**-Hum...demi Incube...bien sûr. **

Harry le remercia du regard avant d'aller vers le jeune Serpentard. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour le voir. Il semblait un peu essouflé et se sjoues étaient un tout petit peu rosies. Il ne devait pas qu'avoir dansé avec le jeune Nott...

-Me ferez vous l'honneur, Monsieur Zabini?

-Bien sûr, adorable vampire...

Et sous les regards interloqués des Gryffys, amusés des Serpentards, prudents du couple de vampire danseurs et tendre de Leian, le couple improvisé entama une danse sur le Requiem de Mozart, pa splus gènés que cela. Ils enchaînaient pas de danse improvisés mais nettement classiques sur pas de danses, tournant, plongeant pour remonter, se rapprochant puis reculant, tournant en inverse...Un vrai spectacle. Puis, quand la musique s'arrêta, harry murmura quelque chose à Blaise qui étouffa un éclat de rire. Il avait reconnu les notes de la Symphonie Fantastique de Berlioz, et on avait pile choisi le bon mouvement: la Descente aux Enfers. Ils reommencèrent à danser, plus frénétiquement, suivant les accords d eplus en plus violents, jusqu'à atteindre le bar, où ils prirent chacun Leian par unemain et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Ce dernier se laissa prendre au jeu et ils tournèrent ainsi, à trois. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés, sauf Veanna et Kiral qui dansaient de même. Puis, lors du dernier accord, une explosion retentit, brisant la magie du moment. Toute danse cessa et une Marque des Ténèbres bleue et non pas verte comme d'habitude apparut dan sle ciel d'orage. La Marque s'effaca soudainement, remplacée par un parchemin qui descendit du ciel jusquà tomber dans les mains de Harry.

_Le dernier soir du dernier mois,_

_Celui qui a vaincu une première fois_

_Le cours de sa vie terminera._

_T.M.R. --_

Leian jeta un sortilège inconnu de tous et ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Veanna, Kiral, Leian, Harry et Zabini n'avaient pas été touchés et se souvenaient de ce qui s'était produit.

Discrètement, ils quittèrent le bal et se trouvèrent dans le Hall vide de toute présence magique ou non magique.

-Harry?

Ce dernier froissa la feuille et lui jeta un _Incendio_ d'un simple regard. Puis il récita les trois vers aux autres présents. Ils eurent une mine grave d'un coup.

-Il me défie. Le dernier combat sera le 31 Décembre.

-Tu as juste deux mois pour te préparer...

-Sir, puis-je rompre le serment d'abstinence? Jamais je ne pourrai m'entraîner comme il le faut si je ne bois pas.

Leian réfléchit gravement. Si il le rompait réellement, Harry ne serait jamais un vampire accompli. Or il le fallait...

-Je vais "geler" ton serment. Ainsi tu ne le romperas pas et tu le reprendras dès la fin du combat.

-D'accord.

Il y eut un profond silence avant que Zabini ne tourne son regard bicolore vers les vampires. Il avait tout écouté depuis le début.

-Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? La fête bat son plein, ils vont se demander ce qui c'est passé. Nous ferions mieux de retourner danser.

Ils repartirent ni vu ni connu et se remirent à danser, avec un entrain stimulé mais néanmoins communicatif. Au bout de la troisième danse, Harry ré-invita Blaise. Puis, au cours de leurs tours énergiques, il lui murmura.

-Accepterais-tu d'être mon calice jusque Décembre?

-Ma foi, je n'ai rien d'autre en vue...

Harry hocha de la tête et se pencha vers le cou de son partenaire, et, sans le mordre, appliqua ses canines sur la peau dégagée, laissant une marque qui signifiait clairement "_Propriété de Harry Potter_", semblable aux yeux de smortels à un petit suçon mais facilement reconnaissable pour les vampires.

La fête continua jusqu'au tout petit matin, où ils se séparèrent. mais Harry n'avait pas envie de dormir, c'est pourquoi il sortit dans la Forêt Interdite pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé.

-----

Chapitre 7, ended!

**Je voulais vous prévenir qu'a partir de demain, Jeudi 7 Septembre, je ne pourrai plus autant venir sur l'ordinateur. En effet, vu que j'entre en 1ere L, me parents me l'ont interdit à la maison. J'écrirai tout de même, mais ce sera plus lent car je serai au lycée pour le faire.**

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, que j'ai adoré écrire, surtout les descriptions et le défi de Tom.

Laissez moi en tout un minimum de 15 reviews, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, seulement le montant minimum de reviews pour le chapitre suivant! J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, vraiment!

Petite Pub:

Allez lire **Soeurs du Chaos**, des Anges Tarées du CHUT **Destiny's Fate, **d'Ertis et **Seule la vérité compte** de Pikachuchette.

Kisses et à bientôt!

Djehra Keurjani!


	12. Acte I Se donner du Mal

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani

**Titre:** Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre:** De tout ! lol

**Disclaimer:** (colle un post-it sur les bishonens )Voilà, ils sont à moi, nananananèreuh! Non j'rigole, il n'y a que les vampires, la nature de Blaise et le nouveau Harry qui m'appartiennent!

**Bêta:** Ishtar205 la magnifiqueuh!

**Remerciement: JE SUIS DESOLEE MAIS JE NE FERAI PAS DE REPONSE AUX REVIEWS POUR CE CHAPITRE. C'EST DEJA UN MIRACLE QUE JE LE POSTE! MAIS SI VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT UNE REPONSE, MON ADRESSE E-MAIL C'EST **KEURJANI** (AROBASE)** YAHOO . FR (pas d'espace et le signe correspondant à l'arobase)

**Lexique:**

_**X -- Pensées**_

**Télépathie**

"Sortilèges"

**Souvenirs**

Incantations

_Magie Mentale_

-----

Chapitre 8: Se donner du Mal...

Harry avait commencé à s'entraîner sérieusement pour son combat contre le Lord. Les cours n'étaient à présent plus d'une grande importance mais il les suivait, car seuls les autres vampires et lui étaient au courant du combat qui approchait.

A chaque entrevue avec Leian, Harry dépassait ses limites, sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait être le meilleur. Et chaque soir maintenant il rentrait, épuisé, à moitié mort de fatigue, à son dortoir, ou Blaise l'attendait. Blaise, qui avait accepté d'être son calice. Il le mordait alors et buvait goulûment ces gouttes de vie qui le réanimait enfin, mais il n'y avait rien entre lui et le demi Incube, à part quelques baisers échangés, car Harry était tout de même fidèle.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois présent pour réussir à se perfectionner. Tuer Voldemort, voilà quel était son but.

Le jeune Serpentard avait tout de même fini par être accepté en tant que tel par les autres de sa maison. Ce n'était pas trop tôt! Il faisait partie des "redoutés", parce qu'il était un vampire et très proche de Blaise qui était lui-même très proche de Draco. Mais surtout, il se faisait respecter par son attitude de parfait vampire, c'est-à-dire froid, distant et mesquin, sauf avec ceux qu'il estimait. Et ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

Harry entra avec tous ses camarades dans la salle de DCFM. Il prit place là où c'était indiqué, juste en face de Veanna, qui portait aujourd'hui une minimum-robe rouge sang et un bracelet de cuir violine. Elle attendit que tous s'asseyent pour leur faire un grand sourire. Tous déglutirent, sauf Harry qui s'enfonça légèrement dans sa chaise, anticipant le mauvais coup.

-Bonjour mes chers élèves! Je suis aujourd'hui d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse donc...Evaluation Ecrite! Sur le thème de...voyons...les Vampires, ou plus exactement "La mésinterprétation des Vampires et ce qu'il en est réellement" ! Nous n'avons cessé de traiter le sujet en Septembre, et ce de toutes les manières imaginables! Vous avez trois heures pour me faire une rédaction, faute d'autre terme, sur ce thème. Top...Chrono!

Aussitôt, des parchemins apparurent devant les élèves, qui se mirent à soupirer de concert avant d'écrire. Harry, lui, suçotait sa plume. Qu'allait-il dire? Il savait tellement de choses à présent...pouvait-il seulement en dévoiler le quart du tiers? Après tout, autant rapporter des points à Serpentard, et puis ce serait divertissant, autant pour lui que pour les autres.

_**Harry J. Potter**_

**_7ème année_**

_**Serpentard**_

_Rédaction sur le thème suivant: "**La mésinterprétation des vampires et ce qu'il en est réellement".**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire? Selon les moldus, le vampire est un humain mordu par un vampire et qui doit boire du sang pour survivre, dort dans un cercueil, ne peut pas sortir à la lumière du jour, craint l'ail, les croix et l'eau bénite et peut être tué par une balle en argent (c'est pas plutôt les loups-garous ça ?) ou un pieu enfoncé dans le coeur._

_Bon, alors... Etant un vampire, je peux dire que j'ai testé ces théories et voici mes conclusions à ce sujet: j'ai bel et bien été mordu par un vampire. Je bois du sang pour survivre mais là c'est plutôt une dérogation à mon serment pour une non noble cause. Les cercueils c'est pas trop mon truc, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ces caisses dans ouvertures, les lits à baldaquins c'est définitivement mieux. Je peux très bien aller à la lumière du soleil, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon comment jouerais-je au Quiddich! Je ne crains pas l'ail, au contraire c'est excellent dans les salades et dans le rôti! L'eau bénite est super pour mon teint, ça me rafraîchit le visage et ça parfume divinement! Les balles en argent...je les arrête avant qu'elles ne m'atteignent ou bien je les utilise comme projectiles. Les pieux de bois, c'est bien pour faire des barrières mais sinon ça vaut pas un clou._

_Décrire un vampire? Beau. Ténébreux. Tentant. Maudit. Puissant. Victime. Assassin. Mouais, c'est pas mal._

_Il existe une hiérarchie vampirique, du plus fort au plus faible, comme quoi même eux obéissent à la sélection naturelle selon Darwin. Le plus fort? Leian N-H. Astaroth. Agé de ? années, depuis ... bah, Merlin quoi. Le plus faible? Walter Renzaccio, qui ne peut presque pas faire de magie. Je ne compte bien sûr pas les moldus. Le plus connu? Vlad Tepes, ou plutôt Comte Dracula._

_Pour résumer, les vampires sont des **V**oleurs **A**ssoiffés, **M**auvais, **P**erfides, **I**ndifférents, **R**acoleurs, **E**ffrayants, de **S**ang. Moi, négatif? Moi, péjoratif? Mais non, je parle en connaissance de cause! _

_Il y a le Trio Inferis, Trio Valerus ... etc composé de Kiral Layenna, Veanna Hyekrish et Harry Potter. Il y a aussi les Amants des Ténèbres, composés de Shagon Miyura et Selyan Black. Et l'ordre de Protection spéciale créé par Severus Rogue. Et tant d'autres!_

_Si vous voulez en savoir plus... ben je dirais que nous soignons beaucoup nos canines, elles doivent être hyper aiguisées, couleur ivoire, en bon état, sinon on a plus de mal à percer la peau discrètement._

_Normalement, tout nouveau vampire sait d'instinct qui l'a vampirisé. Moi par exemple je pense que c'est...ah mais ça ne vous intéresse pas, n'est-ce pas?_

_Harry James Lilia Cain Potter, Vampire d'Or du Trio Valerus, amant actuel du noble et respecté Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth, Seigneur de la Nuit._

Harry sourit sarcastiquement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai devoir qu'il rendrait mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire? Il rendit le parchemin à Veanna et sortit, sous le regard ahuri de tous les autres. Tout vampire qu'il était, il n'avait pas pu compiler tous leurs cours en si peu de temps! C'était impossible! Mais impossible n'est pas Potter...Veanna prit la feuille et commença à la lire. Pas un seul des muscles de son visage ne bougeait, ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite à une vitesse effarante, on ne les voyait presque pas. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était fâchée mais elle dialoguait en même temps télépathiquement avec le vampire d'Or.

**-Tu te rends compte que ce devoir compte pour ta moyenne!**

**-Parfaitement! J'ai été le plus précis et sincère possible!**

**-Tu parles! Bon, toutes façons, tu sais déjà que t'auras un Optimal !**

**-Cool! Bon ben bye, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais bon...**

Sans autre cérémonie, il sortit de la salle sous les regards éberlués des autres élèves. Lentement il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Encore un cours avec Leian, pas que ça lui déplaise mais il aurait bien aimé faire autre chose que s'entraîner, il s'en foutait pas mal de Voldy et de sa guerre, il avait l'éternité pour se perfectionner non? Malheureusement pour lui, Leian, Veanna et Kiral, ni même Severus, ne partageaient son avis.

S'ensuivirent trois heures de combat, avant qu'Harry n'aille se coucher pour quelques heures. Il avait besoin de se reposer mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Chacun de ses rêves était plus troublant, et chaque fois s'y déroulait le combat entre lui et Voldemort, un Voldemort redevenu beau et surpuissant. Seulement la fin restait constamment floue et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point!

---

Le mois de Décembre s'entamait doucement. Tous ne parlaient plus que des vacances qui approchaient, alors que pour Harry une boule de nerfs naissait au fond de sa gorge. A la fin du mois, il aurait le combat de sa vie. Il devrait gagner, sinon il était cuit. Alors que les professeurs renouvelaient les contrôles et que les élèves ne cessaient de parler des vacances et des réjouissances des fêtes, Harry se sentait nostalgique. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'avenir et ce que lui avait dit Firenze. Il repensait aux Noëls passés à Poudlard avec Ron, aux cadeaux qu'il recevait. Cette année, il ne fallait pas rêver, il n'en recevrait probablement pas. Il ne pouvait plus considérer les Dursley comme son monde, ni Weasley, ni Granger, ni Thomas, ni Finnigan, ni Longdubat. Ni même Parkinson ou Malefoy. Le jeune vampire se mit à pleurer en silence, dans son dortoir vide.

Oui, il avait l'éternité.

Oui, il avait la puissance.

Mais il lui restait quoi?

Plus de famille, plus d'anciens amis, plus d'innocence, plus de naïveté, plus d'espoir pour l'avenir.

Les larmes redoublèrent, brisant ce masque d'indifférence face à sa nouvelle condition qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait su qui l'avait transformé. Quelqu'un entra silencieusement dans la pièce et s'arrêta net face à la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Un jeune homme, les yeux levés vers le plafond, des cheveux mi-longs noirs qui lui barraient les yeux, moitié à genoux motié assis sur son lit à baldaquin en soie serpentarde, les mains en appui sur le matelas, des ailes de plumes noires masquant ses vêtements, des plumes disséminées partout autour, tandis que des perles transparentes coulaient le long de son visage d'un blanc laiteux.

Il avait enfin une expression humaine, qui lui serra la gorge. Il avait devant lui l'incarnation du désespoir absolu, et non le vampire sarcastique et méprisant. Il comprenait enfin un peu pourquoi il avait rejeté aussi violemment Granger et Weasley quand ils l'avaient insulté.

-Ils n'ont pas compris que je n'avais pas choisi. Que je n'aurais jamais voulu que ça arrive. Qu'on ne choisit pas de devenir vampire, on est et on reste une simple victime. Ils n'ont pas compris, du haut de leur morale inconsidérée, que la vie n'a pas de prix et que maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un parmi d'autres maudits, que ceux qui subissent souffriront jusqu'à l'Apocalypse, que jamais je ne vivrai normalement, que, tout vampire que je sois, tout surpuissant que je sois, tout beau que je sois, tout intelligent que je sois, tout immortel que je sois, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne les envie pas d'être vivants, mortels, bornés, ordinaires, moyens, d'être eux. Que même un moldu est mieux loti que moi, car lui au moins son supplice prendra fin un jour, pas le mien, et qu'un moldu au moins vit dans son monde, son temps, pas un vampire, un vampire est mort mais vivant, ni d'ici ni d'ailleurs, entre le monde de la vie et de la mort jusqu'à la fin des temps. Alors j'ai gardé mon masque, celui du vampire libertin, outrageant, dragueur, méprisant, sarcastique, mesquin, hautain, violent, luxurieux. Et maintenant, j'ai tout perdu, presque rien gagné, plus personne et ce pour l'éternité, mais toujours obligé de cacher ce que je suis. Mais tu en sais quelque chose Malfoy, non?

L'interpellé sursauta. Il avait été repéré, depuis le début, probablement.

-Oui, je savais que tu étais là, Malfoy. La discrétion n'est pas ton second prénom...

Harry eut un léger rire sarcastique et pourtant il pleurait toujours, reniflant un peu,.

-Mais tu sais déjà tout ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment!

-Blaise est à moitié Incube, et c'est flagrant. Mais toi...toi ça se voit comme l'éclair au milieu de mon front, Malefoy!

Harry tourna son regard émeraude dorénavant cerclé d'or vers le blondinet platine, plantant son regard dans le sien, alors que les larmes se tarissaient, mais sans reprendre son masque d'indifférence.

-...ou ne devrais-je pas plutôt t'appeler Draco Eryanus Veerani Izesthyl Leviathan Malefoy, prince des Incubes, des Veelas et des Sirènes Maléfiques!

Draco sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui. Comment avait-il pu deviner? Son père, Roi des Veelas et des Sirènes Maléfiques du Nord, Lucius Veerayu Poseidonis Malfoy, et sa mère, reine des Sirènes Maléfiques du Sud et des Succubes, Narcissa Siallyne Nereïea Black-Malfoy, avaient pourtant scellé ses pouvoirs et son apparence!

-C'est simple. J'ai pénétré dans ton esprit, et franchement, tes cheveux platines, mélange veela/sirin, tes yeux gris orage, mélange sirin/incube...ils pouvaient pas faire moins voyant non?

Draco baissa la tête. Harry se leva félinement, d'un seul mouvement comme si tout son corps n'était que la continuité d'une pensée, et il s'approcha du prince. Il lui releva la tête avec deux doigts, soulevant le menton. Il planta les orbes émeraudes maudites dans ceux d'orage, tempête maritime, de Draco, puis se pencha et lui vola un baiser, non pas ceux qu'il partageait avec Blaise ou avec Leian, celui-ci était plus violent, il meurtrissait les lèvres de Draco et força le passage, une sorte de combat inégal qu'il remporta haut la main. Il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, mais Draco si, et ils se séparèrent après ce baiser, qui laissa Draco près de l'asphyxie.

-Pourquoi, Potter?

-Tes parents n'ont pas été les seuls à te donner un prénom, Draco E.V.I.L. Malfoy!

-Ok, Harry James!

-Si tu veux vraiment utiliser tous mes prénoms, essaye plutôt Harry James Lilia Cain...

-Ne change pas de sujet, Harry!

-Ok. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

-Exactement! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu fais à Blaise tous les soirs!

-Ah ça...Blaise est mon calice de guerre, je n'y peux rien, de plus il y a au moins quarante sorciers et non-sorciers qui se languissent de me voir revenir vers eux et j'ai un amant attitré pour le moment. Mais toi... Tu avais déjà compris. Tu es aussi une victime. Alors c'est tout.

Le vampire ne semblait pas vouloir s'expliquer plus que cela. Ses ailes battirent quelques instants avant de rentrer dans son dos, s'aplanissant pour finalement s'intégrer dans la peau même du vampire. Ce dernier, sans un regard, sortit du dortoir, puis du château. Il était tard, mais qu'importe? Il se baladait ainsi dans la nuit tous les soirs, volant jusqu'à en perdre la notion d'exister, avant de rentrer et de s'affaler sur son lit.

---

-Harry, cesse de ne penser que de ton point de vue!

-Ok, j'veux bien, mais explique!

-Quand tu te bats, il n'y a pas que toi! Il s'agit aussi de l'autre! C'est pourquoi lors d'un combat, ton corps doit être totalement détaché de ton esprit, tu dois pouvoir te battre en réfléchissant à toutes les parades possibles que pourrait faire ton adversaire!

-Ok, mais...si je ne connais pas l'étendue de ses possibilités?

-Tu dois t'attendre à tout!

Mi-décembre, Leian était de plus en plus exigeant. Durant un combat, Harry devait à présent pouvoir utiliser la magie sans baguette, la magie mentale, la télékinésie, la télépathie, la légilimencie et l'occlumencie mais aussi dorénavant la triple vue! Il n'avait plus aucun répit, et il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que Blaise se voit enlever trois litres de sang par soir. Heureusement qu'il avait une constitution d'Incube et un sang hyper-régénérateur, sinon il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était. Surtout que Harry avait tendance à avoir du mal à s'arrêter de boire : une fois qu'on a le goût sucré métallique du sang dans la bouche, on ne peut plus s'en passer. Et il n'était pas question qu'il boive de la Sanguinarie, cette potion ne pouvant en aucun cas lui apporter les compléments énergétiques dont il avait besoin, d'autant que le sang d'Incube présentait des particularités intéressantes, comme d'être un multiplicateur de magie sanguine, et vu que Harry faisait de la magie mentale, il n'y avait rien de tel!

---

-Professeur? **Sev, j'ai besoin de toi...**

-Oui Monsieur Potter! **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !**

-J'aimerais que vous m'ameniez chez le directeur.** Je te rappelle que Voldy attaque demain!**

-Cela dépend. De quoi s'agit-il?** Mer...c'est vrai, j'avais oublié!**

-De Voldemort. **Faut bien prévenir Dumby, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas foirer le combat!**

-Bien Potter. Suivez moi. **C'est sûr...**

Le Survivant-Qui-Ne-Survit-Plus suivit son directeur de maison jusqu'à la gargouille horrible. Severus prononça le nouveau mot de passe, "Fraises Tagada", et le laissa là.

**-Essaye d'être calme!**

**-Tu parles, il s'agit de cette face de serpillière !**

**-Harry...**

**-Ok, Sev, j'essaierai...**

Le vampire d'Or se laissa porter par les escaliers magiques jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il soupira puis entra. Le vieil homme était en train de ranger un livre sous l'oeil moqueur de Fumseck, avec qui Harry tenta aussitôt une discussion télépathique.

**-Yo, Fumseck! Como vai?**

**-Ca va! T'en fais des tiennes toi! Il arrête pas de fulminer le vieux!**

**-C'est clair, ça pue le brûlé dans c'te pièce!**

**-Au fait, pourquoi t'es là? Pas pour admirer Dumby je parie!**

**-Non pas du tout! Et pis, y'aurais quoi à regarder! En fait, Voldy attaque demain. faut bien le prévenir, je veux pas que tout l'école soit détruite pour rien!**

**-Sérieux!**

**-Yep...**

Harry toussota pour attirer l'attention du vieil homme. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un gros traité intitulé "Les Trente manières de ridiculiser un Vampire" entre les mains.

-Ah, Harry, mon...

-Pas de mon garçon.

**-**Eh bien, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-J'ai encore cauchemardé cette nuit...

Le vampire se fixa immédiatement une allure malheureuse, avec même les yeux tout remplis de larmes et le tremblement de voix. Fumseck était aussi mort de rire que peut l'être un phoenix.

-Oh, Harry...Voldemort continue de t'infliger cette torture!

Le vieil homme reposa le livre et s'approcha de Harry, mettant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Le vampire réprima un frisson de dégoût en sentant la main desséchée sur sa chemise. Il devrait la jeter maintenant que le vieux l'avait touchée!

-Je...je tenais à...snif...vous prévenir...

-De quoi, mon garçon..?

**_H-- Répète encore une fois ce sobriquet et je te pends par les tripes du haut de la tour d'astronomie, vieille momie!_**

-Il... a...il a décidé d'attaquer demain!

-D'attaquer!

-Oui...il lancera ses meilleurs Mangemorts à l'assaut de Poudlard!

-Oh non!

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas...

Harry sembla reprendre son apparence normale et une lueur de détermination naquit dans ses yeux. Pas de doute, il était bel et bien le meilleur des comédiens!

-...l'ordre des vampires et moi-même nous en chargeront. Après tout, c'est moi qu'il veut non!

Sur ce coup-là, Dumbledore était sans voix. Il fallait avouer que l'aura de Harry était pour le moins impressionnante, de même que sa détermination apparente. Le vieil homme finit par hocher la tête.

-Bien. A quelle heure?

-Vers 10 heures. Gardez les élèves dans leurs dortoirs s'il vous plaît. Il ne faut pas interférer avec le combat qui se passera.

-Bien...

Harry prit congé du directeur, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne manquait plus rien pour que le combat soit mémorable.

Le soir, le vampire vit sur son lit une tenue particulièrement seyante, noire et apparemment de combat. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il porterait demain, ainsi que ses dagues.

Blaise savait aussi ce qui se préparait. Il s'approcha du jeune homme.

-C'est demain?

-Ouais.

-Bonne chance.

Pour toute réponse, Harry le plaqua sur le mur, et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il laissa ses incisives entrer en douceur sur la peau tendre, au niveau de la carotide, et aspira goulûment le liquide vital, dont quelques gouttes s'échappaient et coulaient sur la peau du demi Incube. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, chaque nouvelle gorgée le faisant frissonner de plaisir, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Puis Harry s'arracha de lui-même à sa passionnante activité et embrassa le brun, sans même avaler le reste de sang dans sa bouche, approfondissant l'échange, laissant Blaise goûter à son propre sang. Cet échange se rompit en douceur, arrachant cependant un soupir de frustration à Blaise.

-Désolé, je suis déjà pris beau brun...

Harry le salua d'un signe de tête, puis il alla se coucher. Demain, le grand jour...

Il était dix heures moins dix. Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs étaient à l'intérieur, selon les ordres de Dumbledore. Severus devait y rester lui aussi, sous peine de griller sa couverture.

Leian était parti du château mais restait néanmoins spirituellement présent.

Veanna, Kiral et Harry attendaient.

Le combat allait bientôt commencer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

----- To be continued -----

J'avoue, chuis sadique de couper là, mais c'est pas ma fauteuh...et quand je donne ma langue au chat je vois...oups, désolé, c'est pas bien d'écouter de la musique en écrivant lol!

J'ai reçu 14 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, mais puisque c'est la période scolaire, le minimum requis est de 10.

Quant au fait que j'ai tardé, j'en suis désolée, mais je dois bosser sérieusement au début de l'année, et mes 6h de français, 5h d'anglais, 2h d'espagnol et 4h de portugais me bouffent tout mon temps libre! Pour note, le chapitre suivant est déjà bien écrit depuis longtemps!

_Coup de pub:_

-**Sweet Revenge **des Erynies

-**Soeurs du Chaos** des Anges Tarées du CHUT

-**Saving Weapon** d'Ertis

-**Bienvenue chez moi** de SamaraXX

-**Magnifique rencontre** de Vertemeraude

-**7 jours pour une éternité** de Petitchaton

-**Paradox of Existence** de Mnemesysfr

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!

Kisses!

Djehra Keurjani!


	13. Acte I Combat de titans

**Auteur**: Djehra Keurjani

**Bêtalectrice**: Ishtar205(Désolée, ce chapitre était parsemé de fautes….sorry)

**Titre**: Pouvoirs du sang

**Genre**: De tout, mais pour ce chapitre, Action et sadisme.

**Disclaime**r: (sort un calepin avec une longue liste) Alors, sont à moi, Draco EVIL Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, H JLC Potter, Leian NH Astaroth, Veanna I Hyekrish, Kiral M Layenna, Selyan E Black, Shagon E Miyura, Tom Jedusor (new), Astaroth Manor, ses serviteurs et...ben on dirait que c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Le reste est à Mme Rowling...

**Note de l'auteur: ** AVIS AUX LECTEURS: Ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie.

**Rar's:**

Sayuri_ : Merci de ta review, elle me fait vraiment très plaisir, surtout que tu me suis depuis le début avec autant d'assiduité. T'inquiète, même si j'ai pas mal de cours et que je dois un peu m'accrocher, j'écris toujours et je le ferai jusqu'à la fin ! (d'ailleurs j'avoue que j'écris surtout en cours…hum hum…) Merci pour les compliments, sincèrement ! Et si je coupe a un moment crucial, c'est normal, c'est ma façon de faire… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Allez, kiss!_

Lotus 971 : _Ma chérie !!! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu !!! T'as pas intérêt a parler, même sous la torture (sauf si c'est moi qui te torture, mais là ça n'aurait pas de sens). Bien sûr que je suis cruelle, mais vous n'avez encore rien vu mouhahahahahahahaha !!! (Hasu, si tu veux une rédaction, pas de problème, deviens min élève….tout dépend du domaine…. :p) Voici la suite, mon cher et tendre Kaiten, mon infernal Hasu, mon Haru adoré, ma redoutée Shinasaï et mon amicalement appréciée Arusu…. Really big kisses !_

Maëtia :_ Kikooo !! Une nouvelle lectrice ? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis heureuse, tu peux pas savoir a quel point !! Merci pour les compliments, et pour les encouragement, t'inquiète, les langues ne me posent pas trop de problèmes ! Allez, voilà la suite tant attendue ! Kisses !_

Rafphael : _Encore un nouveau lecteur ? (pleure a chaudes larmes) j'ai du succès….je suis heureuse !!! Merci aussi pour les compliments ! Pour la fic que tu cherches a retrouver, je suis désolée mais je ne la connais pas. Par contre, si tu cherches d'autres fics où Harry est un vampire, je dois t'avouer que là aucune ne me vient à l'esprit, mais j'en ai lu plusieurs. J'essaierai de les retrouver si tu veux ! Merci encore, et voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Kiss !_

Lyly :_ Ahalala, toujours spécialiste des très courtes review, mais ça me fais plaisir que tu continue a l'apprécier et que tu souhaites avoir la suite ! Allez, voilà la suite et…kiss !!_

BlackRose :_ Kikoo !! Encore une nouvelle lectrice ? mais c'est la folie, c'est Noël avant l'heure !!! lol Merci de tous ces compliments…et non, ma fic n'est pas finie et est plutôt loin de l'être d'ailleurs ! désolée pour les larmes occaisonnées !! De la « sado-ironie » ? Euh…..on va dire que c'est ta façon de voir hein lol Pour moi c'est juste un humour vampirique XD Enfin, voici la suite tant attendue !! Kisses ! _

**Remerciements: **Je remercie 666Naku, Zaika, Doraline, Ewilan Potter, Caromadden, Ishtar205, petite-abeille, Sahada de leurs reviews, ça me touche énormément, merci merci à vous!!! J'en ai eu 13, ça me fais plaisir !

**Lexique:**

"Incantation vampirique"

**Télépathie**

-------

**Chapitre 9 : Combat de titans**

Ils étaient trois, trois simples jeunes gens en apparence, postés devant la porte du Hall de Poudlard. Tous les autres élèves étaient à l'intérieur, ainsi que les professeurs, tandis qu'eux trois faisaient face aux hordes de Mangemorts. On aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient peur mais non, ils attendaient simplement, bras croisés, que leurs ennemis soient à leur portée.

Les humains sous capes noires avancèrent d'un pas décidé, tandis que Lord Voldemort, magnifique et irradiant de ténèbres, les survolait.

Quand la distance voulue fut franchie, les adolescents réagirent enfin.

La jolie Veanna, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, doctoresse ès Magie Noire et ès Magie Blanche, Vampire d'Argent, arborait une tenue de combat qui consistait en une longue robe fendue des deux cotés, entièrement bordeaux , avec une ceinture lâche, brodée de runes vampiriques argentées. Les fentes laissaient voir un short moulant carmin et ses jambes fuselées. Elle portait des bottines bordeaux ornées de lacets d'argent et d'attaches presque invisibles. Nul bijou, nul ornement, sinon son sourire cruel et anticipateur. Elle fit appel à sa Magie Intérieure et matérialisa des griffes d'argent à ses mains, griffes accrochées à des gants de fine laine noire.

Le beau Kiral, assistant de Potions, docteur ès Antidotes et Poisons, Vampire de Bronze, arborait un ensemble digne du parfait combattant. C'était un débardeur moulant bleu nuit, brodé de runes vampiriques bronze, qui était surmonté à la taille par un pantalon de style arabe d'un bleu oscillant entre le bleu roi et le bleu marine. Il portait de petites chausses bleu clair ornées d'attaches en bronze et de lacets bleu nuit. Il fit appel à sa Magie Intérieure et matérialisa un long sabre et son fourreau d'ivoire, la lame de bronze ornée d'entrelacs bleutés, dans le mélange japonais-chinois le plus étrange, avec une poignée ornée de perles noires et bleues. Il était accroché à sa taille grâce à une ceinture très fine ocre foncé.

Le magnifique Harry, ex-Gryffondor, nouveau Serpentard, Vampire d'Or, Sauveur du monde Sorcier et Moldu, arborait une tenue digne de sa beauté ténébreuse. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir, orné de runes vampiriques dorées, et d'un pantalon noir totalement moulant, qui se terminait en une sorte de tissu aux contours indistincts. Il portait des sandales de ninja noires ornées de dessins d'or. Son seul bijou était un anneau de platine à son oreille droite, un anneau de protection. Il fit appel à sa Magie Intérieure et il vit se matérialiser quatre longs bracelets d'or, deux pour ses poignets et deux pour ses chevilles. Ces derniers se fixèrent à même la peau et semblèrent en faire partie. Il y avait aussi une sorte de diadème de platine autour de ses tempes, et il ferma ses yeux émeraude.

Tous trois portaient une cape noire et il se dégageait d'eux une aura malfaisante. Ils représentaient à la perfection leur clans vampires, les Sanglants, les Ténébreux et les Chasseurs.

La bataille commença.

Veanna, assoiffée d'action et de sang, fut la première à combattre. Faisant face à un groupe d'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts, elle s'élança, toutes griffes dehors, et commença à lacérer, déchiqueter, couper, entailler toute la chair autour d'elle. Bientôt, le sang gicla des corps mais elle continuait, une fascination morbide s'emparant d'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle atteignait le cœur d'un mangemort, elle le vidait de son sang et reprenait son carnage, parfaitement à sa place dans ce ballet de mourants, telle la faucheuse barbare, se réjouissant du sang qui volait de partout autour d'elle.

Kiral, plus réfléchi, attendit de se voir encerclé par une trentaine de mangemorts. Il voulait tous les tuer en moins de quatre coups, pour tester une stratégie. Il sortit alors son sabre, les laissant l'attaquer de plein fouet. Les cinq premiers périrent d'un coup de lame qui les coupa tous en deux. Les dix suivant périrent d'un sortilège de feu combiné à une attaque. Et les autres subirent le sort le moins enviable. Kiral sauta dans les airs, tournant sur lui-même pour créer un tourbillon qu'il enflamma à l'aide de sa magie avant de le déchainer sur ses assaillants. Les rares survivants furent abbatus par la lame du vampire qui revenait sur terre.

Harry, plus posé encore dans son combat, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les vingt mangemorts restant. Ces derniers se ruèrent sur lui mais il s'y attendait. Un bouclier mental le protégeait pendant qu'il incantait en vampirique.

"Marteau divin accomplis ton rôle"

Une secousse se fit sentir au sol, déstabilisant les Mangemorts. Puis une autre, et encore une, chacune plus forte que la précédente. Les sorciers les plus légers tombèrent en premier, mais furent bientôt suivis par les plus lourds. Pourtant ils se relevèrent. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de rouvrir les yeux, et créa de la même manière une onde de choc avant de matérialiser un millier de dagues étincelante de lumière pure qui clouèrent les Mangemorts au sol, visant n'importe quels points du corps.

Ou plutôt non. Car Harry, contrairement à Veanna, n'avait aucune envie de tuer ce soir. Du moins, pas eux. Aucune dague n'avait touché un point vital. Il enjamba les corps et fut vite rejoint par ses deux amis vampires. Il restait à présent trois gardes du corps avant Voldemort.

Lucius Malefoy.

Merrick Lesington.

Evan Rosier.

Un par vampire.

Les duels commencèrent.

Premier duel: Veanna versus Evan.

La vampire d'argent se plaça en face du jeune homme au visage juvénile mais au regard flamboyant. Son visage un peu émacié n'était nullement laid mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle désintégra ses griffes d'argent avant de se mettre en position de combat à main nues. Evan, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, fit de même. Trois secondes après s'enchaînaient les coups. D'abord une fente à droite puis un coup de poing que Veanna esquiva, avant de balancer son pied en un mouvement rotatif. Mais Evan le bloqua et le fit se retrourner, comme pour en briser les os, mais Veanna, toute vampire qu'elle était, se laissa faire, lévitant à l'horizontale. Quand elle eut fait un demi-tour, elle claqua son talon contre le torse du Mangemort qui se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle-même fit un petit salto arrière pour se retrouver sur la terre ferme, attendant fermement que Evan revienne a la charge, chose qui ne tarda pas. Il revint et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing dans le sternum mais elle se baissa et remonta pour frapper son menton de sa paume, avec une violence qui lui décrocha presque le crâne. Il tituba en arrière, souffrant le martyr, et elle l'acheva d'un simple coup entre la quatrième et la cinquième vertèbre. Propre et net, pour une fois.

Vainqueur: Veanna

Second duel: Kiral versus Merrick.

Kiral jaugea son adversaire. Avec ses cheveux courts et noirs, ses yeux bleu nuit et sa barbe, il ne représentait apparemment aucune menace. Sans un mot, le sorcier tira sa baguette magique et Kiral, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, fit de même. Un duel de sorcier...cela pouvait s'avérer interessant... Ils s'inclinèrent puis Kiral, bon joueur, laissa à Merrick le premier sort.

"_Diffindo_"

Le rayon du sort frôla Kiral mais n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Kiral agita négligemment sa baguette et murmura.

"_Terra_ _orbe_"

Une boule se forma, emmagasinant son rayon de couleur vert, avant d'exploser en une multitude de lianes qui se dirigèrent férocement vers Merrick, qui les fit disparaître d'un simple "_Evanesco_"

"_Flammae_"

Un sortilège de flammes se matérialisa en une seule grande gerbe qui se jeta sur Kiral. Ce dernier en avait déjà assez du combat qu'il expédia en vitesse.

"_Aguamenti_" "_Corpus_ _Lapide_"

Le corps de Merrick se statufia, le transformant en pierre rigide. Kiral le transforma alors en un bloc de glace qu'il éclata en mille morceaux d'un seul coup de pied.

Vainqueur: Kiral

Troisième duel: Harry versus Lucius.

Harry n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il sentait Lucius s'approcher grâce aux ondes qu'il émettait, et il fut étonné de l'intensité de celles-ci. Plus fortes que celles d'un sorcier de base, plus faibles que celles d'un vrai Mage en puissance. Juste au milieu en fait. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lucius s'arrêter en face de lui, avant d'entendre nettement sa voix aristocratique, arrogante mais attirante, légèrement traînante, marque de fabrique de tous les Malefoys.

-Alors Potter, on se retrouve enfin.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un plaisir mais cela ne durera pas.

-Vous allez bien vite en besogne. Que diriez-vous d'un duel de puissance?

-Ennoncez le principe, et je m'y conformerai.

Lucius eut un rictus moqueur, qui lui allait si bien.

-Très simple. Vous matérialiserez une orbe et moi aussi. Il suffira d'y ancrer votre puissance -du moins ce que vous pouvez prendre pour de la puissance- et de la lancer vers moi. Je ferai de même.

Harry hocha la tête en un mouvement d'assentiment. Puis, sans un mot et sans un geste, une orbe dorée se forma, pas plus grande qu'une boule de billard. Il y concentra la moitié de sa puissance, renforçant le doré de l'orbe. Lucius, quant à lui, incanta rapidement et une orbe de la taille d'une balle de volley-ball se forma au creux de ses mains, avant qu'il n'y concentre toute sa puissance, lui donnant une couleur oscillant entre le vert kaki et le vert foncé. Il voulait à tous prix écraser Potter.

D'un même mouvement mais sans se prévenir mutuellement, ils envoyèrent l'orbe sur l'autre sorcier, et un éclair vert étrange se heurta brutalement à un autre, vert et doré, luttant durant près d'une minute avant que celui d'Harry ne gagne nettement du terrain et ne souffle carrément la puissance de Lucius, l'envoyant par terre, complètement K.O.

Vainqueur: Harry

Les trois vampires restaient debout, alors que le parc de Poudlard était jonché de cadavres de mangemorts. Les rares qui n'étaient pas morts n'étaient certainement plus en état de combattre ou même de regarder le combar qui suivrait. Le Trio Valerus était en face de Lord Voldemort. Vampires contre Mage Noir. Voldemort avait gardé sa capuche sombre, les trois vampires s'étaient positionnés en triangle, Harry devant, Veanna un peu en retrait et Kiral encore plus. Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel le vent souffla, faisant voleter les capes, et la capuche du Seigneur Noir. Puis le premier à faire un mouvement fut Kiral. Sans broncher, il présenta sa gorge à Harry, qui y mordit sans ouvrir les yeux. Il aspira une longue gorgée de sang vampirique, avant de relever la tête et de laisser Kiral partir. Ce fut ensuite Veanna qui fit un pas pour présenter elle aussi sa gorge, et l'opération se répéta.

Après ces deux gorgées, les batteries magiques d'Harry s'étaient rechargées, et même plus.

**-Vea, Kiral, je vous conseille de reculer.**

**-Pas de problème. On te le laisse.**

**-Merci. Je ne garantis pas l'issue du combat, mais vous étiez les pires coéquipiers que j'ai pu avoir!**

**-Pareil!**

La demoiselle violine et le damoiseau bleu électrique reculèrent, laissant les deux ennemis s'affronter. Dès qu'ils ne furent plus trop proches, il y eut une levée de puissance. Les ondes magiques des deux protagonistes semblaient faire vibrer l'air. Harry demeurait les yeux fermés tandis que Voldemort restait caché par l'ombre de son tissu.

-Alors Potter, vampire à ce que je vois!

-Je te croyais plus futé Voldy!

-A force de te côtoyer spirituellement, ton côté gryffy a dû me parasiter!

-Aux dernières nouvelles chuis à Serpentard, Seigneur de bas étage!

-Les monstres ne sont-ils pas poursuivis par le ministère?

-Si tel était le cas, tu ne serais pas là.

Ils laissèrent s'installer un nouveau silence. Puis les deux inspirèrent très fort, et...

Le mouvement de Voldemort fut fulgurant. Harry eu juste de temps d'éviter une attaque physique, un coup de pied, ainsi qu'une attaque mentale. Voldemort essayait de pénétrer dans l'esprit du vampire...Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir! Harry, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, contra l'attaque mentale et renvoya une onde psychique d'une rare violence, se permettant ainsi de reprendre appui sur ses deux jambes. Il y eut un grand vent qui fit tomber la capuche de Voldemort au moment même où Harry ouvrait les yeux. Le tissu tomba sur les épaules du Lord Noir, dévoilant son visage jeune et terriblement beau. Ses cheveux noirs chatoyants étaient attachés en une queue de cheval serrée, ses yeux noirs semblaient fendus de traits carmins, sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, sa peau avait l'air merveilleusement tendre...Harry sentait même les veines et le sang sucré qui les parcouraient. Il était décidément bien changé. Voldemort quand à lui rencontra pour la première fois le regard du serpentard. Ses yeux étaient dorés, entièrement, avec autour un cercle argenté et un cercle de bronze, le tout était frappant et glacial, plus que tout ce qui pouvait exister, il lui semblait qu'il avait devant lui de l'or pur, froid et neutre. Ils se défièrent du regard durant quelques secondes puis le combat reprit, avec encore plus d'intensité. Voldemort sentait les ondes mentales d'Harry essayer de franchir ses barrières, tandis que le vampire utilisait tous les éléments autour de lui pour se battre, soulevant pierres et arbrisseaux pour en faire des projectiles, les envoyant par la force de la pensée sur Voldemort. Ce dernier sauta en arrière, se rattrapant sur les pointes de pieds et sur la main droite, avant de sauter pour se retrouver en équilibre, baguette à la main.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

L'éclair vert fonça droit sur le vampire, qui se contenta de faire cliqueter son anneau. Un bouclier apparut, infranchissable pour tous les sorts "noirs". Puis Harry se jeta sur Voldemort, prêt à lui enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac. Voldemort le contra, mais Harry envoya une aiguille mentale, brisant une barrière de l'esprit du Lord Noir, le faisant crier de douleur. Harry, sans plus s'offusquer de cela, incanta en magie mentale. Aussitôt, des centaines de petites dagues apparurent et foncèrent sur Voldemort, qui se fit toucher par deux d'entre elles, esquivant néanmoins toutes les autres. Le Lord Noir utilisa alors la magie sans baguette, envoyant une boule d'énergie flamboyante dans les côtes du vampires, qui ne put que reculer et cracher quelques gouttes de sang. Or un vampire n'avait plus de sang à lui à proprement parler, son corps n'était plus qu'une "citerne" de sang d'autrui. Il ne fallait pas que ce dernier s'échappe sinon c'était la douleur assurée, et plus mentale que physique. Voldemort renvoya une nouvelle boule d'énergie, aquatique cette fois, mais Harry déploya ses ailes et se retrouva dans les airs, esquivant par là-même l'attaque, avant de fondre sur son énnemi, une dague à la main. Il le blessa sérieusement au bras gauche mais Voldemort empoigna une partie de son aile droite et la déchira. Harry roula par terre, hurlant de douleur.

-Tu vas terminer ta "vie" ici, Potter!

-Te...fous...pas de ...ma...gueule!

Harry se releva douloureusement, reprit appui sur ses jambes et se concentra. Une aura gigantesque en forme de flamme vint l'entourer, aura qui se changea en énergie pure, qu'Harry envoya sur Voldemort, qui la contra de la même façon. Les deux énergies se rencontrèrent, et un gigantesque mélange se fit, formant une énergie blanche qui se libéra en un cercle, qui les engloba tous deux.

Veanna et Kiral assistaient à la scène. Voilà, Harry avait réussi la première partie, il fallait maintenant s'assurer que tous verraient ce qui allait se passer. Veanna lança une connexion entre elle et tous les élèves et professeurs, devenant leurs yeux. Ces denriers, bien à l'abri, hurlèrent en voyant le carnage qui avait eu lieu et surtout en voyant que Harry se battait si violemment contre Voldemort. D'où tirait-il ces ressources, toute cette puissance? Dumbledore fulminait encore, rageur. Il n'avait pas pu se mettre le vampire dans la poche et maintenant il avait acquis assez de puissance pour tous les balayer! Severus ricana intérieurement, de concert avec Fumseck qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

Harry et Voldemort furent englobés d'énergie pure, blanche, formant une sorte de dôme gigantesque autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, l'un blessé à l'épaule droite -ce qui correspondait à son aile, l'autre ayant deux dague mentales qui le vidaient de son énergie fichées dans la cuisse droite et dans l'avant-bras gauche. Harry eut un large sourire cruel.

-On va voir si on est vraiment à égalité.

Harry enferma la douleur dans une partie de son esprit et fonça sur Voldemort, qui, se fichant totalement des deux armes qui pourtant lui faisaient mal, fonça lui aussi. Chacun avait une gigantesque flamme de cruauté dans les yeux, et Harry se baissa au dernier moment, ce qui lui permit de donner un coup de boule dans le ventre de son adversaire, remarquant au passage que ce dernier avait d'excellents abdominaux. Voldemort se sentit soulever par l'impact, mais il sortit une dague de sa botte droite et la ficha dans le bras d'Harry, l'empêchant de l'utiliser. Harry sauta pourtant en l'air et donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Voldemort, l'envoyant se vautrer par terre. Le serpentard atterrit sur ses pieds, un peu essoufflé. Oh bien sûr, c'était comme avec Leian, mais il n'était jamais blessé ainsi avec son Seigneur. Voldemort se releva avec lenteur, la colère irradiant sur ses traits autrefois magnifiques.

-Tu vas me le payer Potter!

Voldemort se précipita vers Harry, concentrant tout sa magie au creux de sa main, comme pour la magie sans baguette, en une orbe gris argent et verte. Harry fit de même, concentrant tous ses pouvoirs en sa main, en une orbe rouge et bleue, et tous deux envoyèrent l'attaque au même moment. Quand les deux énergies se percutèrent, il y eut un choc, le château trembla sérieusement, Veanna se sentit comme enfoncée dans un mur invisible et Kiral de même.

Autour du dôme, le vent se suspendit brutalement, l'eau du lac se stabilisa radicalement. Puis d'un coup la terre se mit à trembler, le grondement sourd de la colère de l'élément terrestre se faisant entendre. Le vent redoubla de puissance. L'eau frémit violemment, des vagues de plus en plus grandes se faisant voir, la chaleur monta d'un coup. Les nuages noirs s'ammoncellèrent, lourds de mauvais présages.

Au même moment dans le dôme, les deux adversaires s'étaient figés et leurs corps tressautèrent violemment avant de retomber, vides de leurs âmes, au sol.

Au même moment, Leian, au Manoir Astaroth, ressentit une violente attaque psychique. Un de ses serviteurs, un vampire d'à peine 200 ans, accourut, affolé.

-Les cristaux...les cristaux...ils ont disparu!

Leian soupira. Merde... voilà, sa pire crainte s'était réalisée. Les Amants étaient sortis de leur sommeil. Voldemort et Harry étaient en mauvaise posture.

L'énergie des deux adversaires disparut instantanément, Veanna et Kiral allèrent sur le lieu où se tenait le dôme. Il n'y avait plus rien, à part les corps de Voldemort et Harry, côte à côte, blessés mais surtout...vivants mais vides. Comme dans une sorte de coma.

-Oh non...ça va recommencer...

---- And that's all? ----

Voilà, je sais que je vous laisse sur votre faim, que je coupe tout sadiquement. Je suis désolée mais c'est ainsi, pas moyen de faire autrement.

VOUS AVEZ LU CE QU'IL Y A ECRIT EN HAUT AVEC LE DISCLAIMER ? NON ? BEN ALLLEZ LE LIRE ILLICO !!!

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fiction. Qui a gagné? Pourquoi les âmes d'Harry et Voldy sont parties? C'est quoi cette histoire de cristaux? Qu'est-ce qui va recommencer? Tout cela sera dans la prochaine partie.

Pour le combat, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop surréaliste. Ceux qui lisent Naruto verront bien sûr quelques ressemblances, ce qui est normal vu que je viens de finir le tome 25...

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Et surtout, c'est 10 reviews ou **rien**.

_**Petits coups de pub:**_

**Bienvenue chez moi** de Samara XX

**Saving Weapon** d'Ertis

**Soeurs du chaos** des Anges Tarées du CHUT

**Sweet Revenge** des Erynyes

**L'Héritier** de Lady Cassandra Shadow

_Pour les fics Naruto (on n'sait jamais)_

**Shirayuki **de Kineko

**Yamata no Orochi** de Kineko

**Neuf rêves** de Kineko

**Neuf vies **de Kineko

_Pour les fics Gravitations (on n'sait jamais)_

**Should I believe in destiny?** de Garouf (je crois)

**Pour toujours mon Ange** de Garouf (je crois)

**8 jours, 7nuits, vacances à Okinawa **mais celui là je ne sais plus de qui c'est.

_Plus tard je publierai la liste de mes remerciements ainsi qu'une courte introduction à la prochaine partie. Laissez des reviews, please!_

_Kisses!_

_Djehra Keurjani!_


	14. Remerciement de l'acte I

_**ACTE I -- FIN**_

_Vous venez de terminer la premier acte de la fiction Pouvoir du Sang._

_ACTE II : _**METAMORPHOSE**

_"Le sang, dès qu'on y a gouté et qu'on en est redevable de vie, peut changer la nature de n'importe qui"_

_Voilà l'explication de cet acte. Vous avez pu le constater par vous même: Harry, dès qu'il a été vampirisé et à ressenti ce besoin vital de sang, est devenu une créature mythique et dangereuse, obligé de tuer pour survivre. Cela a également changé son caractère, le menant finalement à Serpentard._

_Cet acte s'est terminé, je vais bientôt faire place au prochain. _

_Ce prochain acte sera dur pour vous lecteurs. Vous plongerez dans le mystère et les ténèbres de ma fiction, sans aucune échelle pour vous guider, sans point d'appui pour vous y accrocher, car vous serez plongés dans les aventures des Amants des Ténèbres, très importantes pour le dernier acte qui vous interessera au niveau couples._

_Pour ceux qui désirent en rester là, dites vous que Harry et Voldemort disparaissent, qu'il n'y a ni vainqueur ni vaincu, que la guerre du Monde Magique est définitivement terminée._

_Pour ceux qui souhaitent continuer, alors dites vous bien que le destin n'en a pas terminé avec eux et que les dés ne sont pas encore jetés._

_Qui retrouverais-je parmi les reviews de l'acte deux? Je ne sais pas. J'espère tout de même que vous serez nombreux. _

**Liste de remerciements pour ce premier Acte**

_Revieweurs Logged_

_Sahada_

_Nekoii_

_Gryffondor_

_Lunathelunatique_

_July Reed_

_Moira Serpy Gryffy_

_Caromadden_

_Funnygirl0531_

_Killis_

_Crystal d'Avalon_

_oOEreskigalOo_

_Yume-chan05_

_Ewilan Potter_

_Ishtar205_

_Doraline_

_Lady Elektra Black_

_Jadella_

_666Naku_

_Onarluca_

_Row666_

_Kochka_

_Kissy18320_

_mariL_

_Zaika_

_Egwene Al'Vere_

_La Rose de Minuit_

_Alienor01_

_Keurjani_

_History_

_Petite-abeille_

_Lufynette_

_Vif d'Or_

_Lena Jedusor_

_Dark Angel 1425_

_Revieweurs Anonymes_

_Lotus 971_

_Adenoide_

_Nezumiyuki_

_Sayuri_

_Lyly_

_Amaia009_

_Neko_

_Himeno_

_Marianne_

_NEPHERIA_

_Neverland_

_Jigoku-rakuen_

_Jonas_

_Mae Dragonia_

_Rafphael_

_BlackRose_

_Maëtia_

_Larina Black_

_Ayame_

_Nyx la Belle_

_Samael_

_Lilou_

_Verschwinden_

_Pour cet acte, pas moins de 57 personnes m'ont laissé des reviews. Je les remercie du plus profond de mon coeur et avec toute la sincérité que je puisse ressentir. Car ils ont fait l'effort de lire ma fic et de laisser leur avis, de m'encourager à écrire et de parfois s'inquiéter pour moi. Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre...qui paraîtra bientôt._

_A vous tous, je vous dis... MERCI_

_For all, I say... THANKS_

_Para todos, digo... GRACIAS_

Au plaisir de vous retrouver prochainement dans l'Acte II : **ATTIRANCE**.

Djehra Keurjani-Niwa


	15. Acte II Un réveil très chaud

Auteur : Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

Titre : Pouvoirs du Sang

Acte : Acte II

Genre : Mystère, Yaoi, romance, surnaturel….et surtout…. **LEMON **

Disclaimer : Qui m'appartient dans cette fic ? le Harry vampire, le nouveau Tom, Veanna, Kiral, Leian, Selyan, Shagon, les vampires et général, toutes les créatures non présentes dans les bouquins et aussi, mais seulement en partie, le professeur Samael, qui ferait mieux de lire cette fic d'ailleurs !!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Nyx la Belle : Voilà la suite que tu voulais !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et Joyeux Noël !!

Samael : Eh oui je suis sadique, mais merci d'aimer ma fic, voilà la suite tant attendue !! J'espère que tu l'aimeras !! Joyeux Noël !!

Verschwinden : Kikoo !! Franchement j'adore ta review, merci de m'en avoir laissée une ! Je suis contente que tu aie aimé ma fic même si ça doit être un sacré pavé à lire d'un coup, et voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! Merci aussi pour les compliments et je t'avoue que moi aussi je plains Fumseck !! Allez, Kiss et Joyeux Noël !!

Lyly : En effet, ta review est plus longue lol !! Merci encore et voila la suite !! Joyeux Noël !!

Ayame : Merci de ta review, personnellement j'écris juste comme il m'arrive de penser, sans plus, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra pour toi aussi Merci de ta review et joyeux Noël !!

Larina Black : Kikoo Oui je suis sadique mais c'est tout moi ça !! Sinon pour ta question, oui, Voldy et Harry finiront ensemble, pas d'inquiétude pour ça !! Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira !! Kiss et Joyeux Noël !!

Lotus 971 : Kikoo mpa puce !! Bon ben toi tu avais déjà lu ce chapitre, je sais que tu l'as aimé, mais laisse moi encore une review, hein, please !!! Sinon mon « petit doigt » m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que je fasse un peu plus attention à mes actes, donc…. On verra !! Kiss ma chérie, et voilà la suite !! Joyeux Noël !!

Adenoide : Eh oui, Lucius est un chien de Voldy, et oui, le méchant arrive frais et dispo alors que le gentil a du se battre avant, là je n'ai pas essayé d'éviter les clichés, mais bon… Sinon non le départ de Ryry n'aura pas de conséquences sur son statut de vampire d'Or mais on verra cela plus tard dans la fic !! Merci de continuer à me lire !! Kiss et Joyeux Noël !!

Sayuri : Trop de suspense ? Il n'y a jamais trop de suspense, voyons XD Sinon merci, merci, mais c'est normal qu'ils soient beaux, puisque c'est moi qui les décris !! lol (mes chevilles gonflent, comme c'est bizarre….) Voilà la suite, chère lectrice acharnée !! Joyeux Noël !!

Nepheria : Bon, ben merci de ta très courte review mais qui dit l'essentiel je pense !! Voilà la suite !! Kisses !! Joyeux Noël !

Orianne : Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir d'autant que c'est la première que tu me laisse !! Voilà le début de la seconde partie et Joyeux Noël !!!!

Remerciements :

Je remercie sincèrement Ishtar 205, Nekoii, 666Naku, Onarluca, Ewilan Potter, Jully Reed, Darkangel 1425, Lena Jedusor, Sahada, Zaika, Luffynette, Caromadden, Vif d'Or, Petite-abeille et Gall-chan !! Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !! Je vous adore !!!

Acte II

Chapitre 1 : Un réveil assez chaud

Des cristaux de glace. Des chaînes. Gardiens éternels du Temps Divisé. Jamais personne ne les a brisés, depuis mille ans qu'ils sont ici, corps sans âmes mais vivants pour l'éternité. Un éphèbe aux longs cheveux de feu et d'eau, un autre aux longs cheveux de terre et d'air, le teint clair, imberbes et androgynes, ils ont la beauté jamais égalée, et ne sont pas plus âgés que 17 ans, à jamais gelés ici.

Le tonnerre gronde, les éclairs zèbrent le ciel, la terre tremble, le vent souffle, l'eau frémit, la Terre se réveille d'un coup unique, tout va vers la destruction, quand soudain… tout se fige, ils ont ouvert les yeux. Des yeux plus sombres que la nuit, ceux qui vous font peur car toujours insondables, ils ont repris vie, leur âme à réintégré leurs corps, le temps est revenu, le chaos refait surface.

Dans tous les pays, les maudits du sang sont parcourus d'un frisson glacé comme jamais ils n'en avaient ressenti. Ils sont revenus.

Les deux cristaux éclatent, les chaînes tombent au sol en un bruit de ferraille. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent, dans un état second, ils se sont retrouvés. Leurs mains se joignent.

-Le temps passe …

-…mais jamais ne trépasse.

Un sceau brilla sur le dos de leurs mains unies, puis ils purent réagir, enfin.

-Selyan, combien de temps ?

-Mille ans, un mois, quatre jours, huit heures et vingt minutes.

-Mais c'est super !! On a réussi !!

-C'est clair… Partons d'ici a présent, Shagon, il y règne trop d'odeurs anciennes.

-Comme tu veux.

Les deux compagnons, simplement vêtus d'un pantalon noir un peu large, torses nus, brisèrent le mur droit grâce à la magie sans baguette, et partirent dans le froid de la nouvelle année, dans la neige glaciale, laissant Suzy, une servante, prévenir Leian de leur départ.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Les deux corps étaient placés sous haute surveillance dans une aile de Sainte Mangouste qui leur était entièrement réservée. Régulièrement, des médico-mages et même des sorciers vaudoos venaient les observer, mais personne n'y comprenait rien, aucune théorie ne parvenait à les éclairer sur ce qui s'était passé.

Dumbledore avait soi-disant couvert l'évènement en disant que Harry avait gagné, que le Bien avait triomphé, cachant soigneusement le changement de race du Survivant-Qui-Ne-Survit-Plus, et bien sûr ce cher directeur ne manqua pas de faire sa pub, mettant sur son compte l'extraordinaire puissance de Harry et se permettant de dire a qui voulait l'entendre –et ils étaient nombreux- que si Harry avait pu vaincre le Seigneur Noir c'était bien évidemment grâce à son entraînement et à son enseignement, et tout le tralalala.

Veanna et Kiral avaient mystérieusement disparus de la circulation, et avaient été remplacés par un certain professeur Samael, Leian faisait des recherches dans le monde entier pour retrouver les corps qui avaient disparus. Mais en vain.

La Gazette du Sorcier se vendait de plus en plus, avec à la une cette question :

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

oOo oOo oOo oOo

La forêt. Intense, profonde, celle où peu de gens s'aventureraient. Les arbres semblent se refermer sur eux-mêmes, sans laisser filtrer la lumière, ou si peu. Très loin, il y a un fleuve, grand, long, tumultueux, célèbre et indompté. Si on le remonte, longtemps, et qu'on s'enfonce dans les arbres de la forêt tropicale, après des centaines de kilomètres on peut voir une bâtisse, imposante. Un manoir en pierres très anciennes, datant du Moyen-âge peut-être ? Non, encore avant, tellement anciennes qu'on ne peut leur donner d'âge. Elle n'a que trois étages mais couvre à elle seule une bonne partie de la surface de la forêt.

L'étage du haut de ce manoir est réservé aux maîtres, deux chambres, des pièces de magie noire, de tortures. Seule une des chambres est occupée.

Dans le lit à baldaquins immense, deux corps enlacés. Une chevelure de feu et d'eau encadre un visage fin et détendu, angélique même, et quelques mèches se perdent sur le torse de l'autre, deux êtres endormis après s'être aimés toute la nuit. L'autre a une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son reflet. Pas un bruit ne brise le silence, pas après les cris de cette nuit, pas après les suppliques, les gémissements et les soupirs que la pierre des murs a absorbés.

Un pas dans le couloir, discret, un coup frappé. Celui de terre et de vent se réveille peu a peu, ses yeux papillonnent, il rajuste sa vision, puis de son pouce caresse la peau douce de son amant, qui bouge un peu, et ouvre les yeux petit à petit.

-Selyan…réveilles-toi…le soleil s'est levé…

-Mmmh…Shagon…

L'être d'eau et de feu se relève à demi, embrasse brièvement son jumeau et sort du lit, dégageant d'un geste le peu de draps qui les couvraient encore, dévoilant leur nudité. Il se leva et se dirigea sans pudeur aucune vers la salle de bain, sans pour autant fermer la porte. Il se dirigea vers la douche, ouvrit la cabine et y entra, et commença à faire couler l'eau, il la voulait brûlante ? Il sentit alors deux bras l'enserrer à la taille, un visage se nicher dans son cou, des lèvres embrasser sa gorge, lui arrachant un léger soupir.

-Mmh, Shagon, pas mainte…

Un léger mordillement de sa peau le fit tressaillir, l'interrompant momentanément dans sa tentative de protestation.

-…on l'a déjà fait toute la nuit Sha…

-Mais j'ai envie de toi, 'lyan…

-Mmh…

Shagon resserra sa prise sur la taille, collant leurs deux corps. L'eau brûlante se déversait sur leurs deux corps gelés, que le désir mutuel réchauffait. Le corps de Selyan épousait parfaitement les courbes de Shagon, qui parsemait de baisers le cou et les épaules de son reflet, et alors que sa main droite parcourait le torse de Selyan, sa main gauche descendait sournoisement, faisant la chasse aux gouttes d'eau, jusqu'à la virilité de son jumeau d'eau et de feu, qui se sentait déjà petit a petit faiblir et s'abandonner aux caresses de son frère. Selyan tourna la tête et happa les lèvres tentatrices de son jumeau. Un baiser fulgurant s'enchaîna, Shagon força le passage des lèvres, a langue se fraya un chemin, jouant au jeu de la domination avec celle de Selyan, le baiser se fait brûlant, ardent, passionnel, Selyan se tourna pour faciliter l'échange, leurs deux virilités se touchant, se frottant par le mouvement inconscient de leurs corps. Shagon profita de cet état de fait et plaqua le corps de Selyan contre le mur de la douche, l'eau coulant toujours sur leur peau.

La fièvre de baiser les prit tout entiers, dévorant leur sens et leurs esprits. Ils ne forment spirituellement plus qu'un, la même envie, la même fièvre, le même besoin à assouvir. Le baise s'achève, pas besoin d'air pour ces deux là, il y a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, plus agréables aussi. Sans prévenir, Shagon stoppa son étreinte et se laissa glisser le long du torse de son frère, s'agenouilla devant Selyan, léchant sadiquement l'eau entre ses cuisses, lentement, alors que Selyan bougeait subrepticement, gémissant sourdement. Puis le jumeau affairé finit par le prendre en pitié, et il commença a agacer le membre de son frère y déposant des baisers papillons, jouant avec la peau sensible du bout de la langue, titillant le gland rougi par à-coups, lui arrachant de véritables gémissements involontaires, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, faisant hoqueter de surprise, de plaisir et de désir Selyan. Il laissa sa langue passer et repasser sur le membre, s'enrouler et se dérouler autour alors que Selyan se mordait les lèvres, passant une main dans les cheveux de Shagon, imprimant subtilement à son amant un mouvement à entamer, mouvement que Shagon amplifia, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, arrachant de très légers cris à sa victime, qui se mordait franchement les lèvres pour ne pas crier, le fait de se retenir accroissant encore son désir, mais il y eut un coup de langue de trop, un mouvement de trop, et le cœur de Selyan fondit, ses barrières aussi, et il se laissa emporter par la vague que jusque là il avait essayé d'endiguer, se répandant dans la bouche de Shagon, qui n'en perdit pas une goutte, avalant le tout goulûment, avant de remonter embrasser Selyan, encore pantelant, lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur en un nouveau baiser enfiévré, qui eut pour effet de ranimer le désir de Selyan. Shagon laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de son jumeau, titillant les tétons, caressant les abdominaux avec sensualité avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Selyan, d'une voix rendue rauque et sensuelle par le désir :

-Je veux te prendre Selyan…

Selyan ondula son bassin, en signe d'acquiescement, puis Shagon l'embrassa et lui présenta deux doigts, que son jumeau humidifia, jouant de sa langue autour des deux doigts d'une manière si habile et si sensuelle qu'elle aurait fait rougir n'importe qui d'autre. Quand il les relâcha, Shagon les introduisit dans son intimité progressivement, d'abord un premier, qui crispa légèrement Selyan, puis un second, lui arrachant un très léger cri. Puis, sentant que son reflet était suffisamment prêt, il retira ses doigts, se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant, qui naturellement noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Shagon. Le dominant pénétra Selyan en douceur, sentant la chair se resserrer contre son membre alors que son frère lui agrippait les épaules, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent presque translucides. Shagon se retira presque entièrement, laissant une impression de vide et de manque à Selyan, qui commençait à s'y habituer. Un gémissement de frustration mourut sur ses lèvres alors que Shagon revenait à la charge, plus vite, plus fort, frappant contre sa prostate toujours plus violemment, Selyan se cambrant pour le sentir plus profondément en lui, lui mordant la carotide presque jusqu'au sang, alors que son amant enchaînait coup de butoir sur coup de butoir. Le rythme s'accéléra, la fièvre du désir se fuit plus forte encore, Selyan criant à tue-tête, inconsciemment, le prénom de son frère, jusqu'au moment où leurs corps fusionnèrent, les laissant atteindre l'orgasme, leurs cris se muant en un son bestial, tandis que leurs esprits voyaient de très près les portes du quatorzième ciel, avant de retomber, presque sans forces. L'eau continuait à couler, elle les réveilla et ils arrêtèrent le jet. Le corps encore secoué de spasmes, ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent exactement pareils, une chemise blanche moulante, fine, ouverte jusqu'au milieu de torse, et un pantalon moulant anthracite.

Alors qu'il se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir, Selyan sursauta. Au lieu de son reflet il y avait l'image d'un jeune homme, vampire apparemment, aux yeux d'or cerclés d'émeraude, avec une fine cicatrice, aux cheveux noirs et désordonnés, qui lui fit un clin d'œil pervers.

-Sha' ?!!

Le susnommé arriva et son reflet dans le miroir changea lui aussi. C'était un jeune homme brun ou châtain très foncé, au visage laiteux, qui avait l'air un peu renfrogné.

-Euh… c'est quoi ?

-J'en sais foutument rien !!

Tous deux sortirent de la salle de bains, puis de la chambre. Une femme fort peu vêtue – un haut noir couvrant simplement sa poitrine, le reste devenant un filet transparent, et une mini, très mini jupe noire- les attendait, avec un sourire narquois.

-Les jums, la discrétion ce n'est vraiment pas votre second prénom !

-Veanna, aide nous plutôt ! Pourquoi on a les reflets de Jedusor et Potter ?!!

Veanna soupira, sourit puis leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent le couloir, descendirent l'escalier de bois et, au deuxième étage, ils bifurquèrent vers la droite pour entrer dans la « petite bibliothèque », uniquement axée sur les créatures du monde magique, avec seulement 12 000 ouvrages ? Ils s'assirent autour du bureau et Veanna s'expliqua.

-Lorsque vous avez séparé votre âme de votre corps en arrêtant le temps pour vous seuls, vos âmes ont du trouver un réceptacle Ceux que vous avez trouvés en premier étaient Ivan Miyura et Daniel Black. Vos âmes ont séjourné en « subconscient » durant toute leur vie, et à leur mort, ont du trouver d'autres réceptacles. Chaque fois, vous n'aviez aucun ou très peu de contrôle mais vous avez ainsi appris énormément. Il arrivait cependant parfois que votre esprit fusionne avec celui de votre hôte, et vous pouviez agir à votre guise. Ca ne s'est produit que quatre fois mais à chaque fois vous avez changé une bonne partie du monde.

-Euh, ok, mais alors pourquoi nos âmes nous sont revenues ? Et pourquoi Potter et Jedusor ? N'ont-ils pas une âme propre ?!

-En fait ce sont les lointains descendants de vos premiers hôtes, ce qui malheureusement fait d'une partie de votre empreinte spirituelle s'est transmise à chaque génération. Tom et Harry avaient une telle puissance que vos âmes ont immédiatement été liées avec les leurs. Et lors de leur « mort en sursis », vos âmes ont rejoint vos corps.

-Ah…

Il y eut un long silence entre eux.

-Les jums ?

-Vi ?

-Bienvenue chez vous !!

----------------------------------------------------

Kikoo !!

Voilà, il m'a fallu deux heures pour taper ce chapitre et une heure pour répondre aux reviews, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus !!

Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à me connecter et surtout j'ai du bosser un peu en cours, résultat je suis première de ma classe de première L !!!

Coup de pub :

Allez lire les fics de Umbre77 et ses comptes affilés, celles de SamaraXX, celles d'Ertis et celle des Anges tarées du CHUT !!!

Maintenant je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un :

JOYEUX NOEL ET UNE BONNE ANNEE 2007 !!!!!

Kiss !

Djehra Keurjani !


	16. Acte II Les Anciennes Alliances 1

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta Lectrice**: Ishtar205 (**CE CHAP N'A PAS ENCORE ETE RELU**)

**Titre:** Pouvoir du Sang

**Couple phare:** Harry/ Tom

**Couple du chapitre**: Selyan / Shagon, Selyan / Shagon

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, mystère, un peu d'humour...

**Disclaimer:** Bouhouhouhou!! Le Père Noël m'a renvoyé ma lettre!! Il a pas voulu me les offrir!!! Donc je n'ai que Selyan, Shagon, Leian, Veanna, Kiral, Ry Vampire, Tom... qui sont a la disposition de ceux qui veulent du moment qu'on me le dis!!

**Rar's Anonymes**:

Adenoide: Kikoo!! Pour te répondre, oui, Harry et Tom sont présents dans les jumeaux, et ils sont comme...enfouis dans leur conscience si tu veux. Donc ils sont spirituellement présents mais physiquement absents. je ne sais pas si je suis claire. Mais bon, j'arrive pas à trouver mieux pour l'instant. Tout cela est à cause de...hey, mais je vais te révéler le coeur de la fic nan plus!! lol!! Allez, bonne lecture!! Kisses!!!

Lyly: Merci de continuer à m'encourager par tes quelques mots, Lyly !! Voici la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!! Kisses!

Samael: Hello Samael!! Eh bien, je suis contente que la chaleur de mon cadeau t'aie plu, hein, en hiver faut bien se réchauffer!! (Je dis ça mais chez moi y fait chaud!) Voilà la suite, moins hot mais t'inquiètes pas, la suite sera encore à ton gout je pense!! Kiss et j'espère que tu aimeras!

Verschwinden: Kikoo!! Mais non, ton commentaire n'est pas stupide voyons, il m'a fait rire et c'est ce qui compte!! Pour te répondre, vi, heureusement que t'as tout lu d'un coup ou alors j'aurais du vider mon stock d'aspirine!! Quand au temps que Selyan a calculé... en fait il sait quand est-ce que le sort s'est mis en route et grâce à Harry, son dernier hôte, sait à quelle date on est. Suffit alors de faire une banale opération et hop !!! lol Voilà donc la suite tant attendue, j'espère que tu aimeras!! Kisses!!

Sayuri: Hello Sayuri!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu continues à me lire et que tu aimes toujours!!! T'inquiètes, Dumby aura plus que son lot de souffrances futures, niark niark niark!!! Tom et Harry sont toujours là, c'est juste que momentanément Shagon et Selyan ont pris leur place!! C'est un peu dur à comprendre mais la suite te montrera qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils te manquent, ils ne sont pas bien loin!! Ca peut s'apparenter à de la schizophrénie mais ce n'en est pas... m'enfin!!Pour mes études, merci de m'encourager, là le moral baisse pas mal mais mes notes restent au beau fixe, au moins je sais que je réussirais!! Merci de m'encourager, merci merci merci!!! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras!!! kisses!!!

NEPHERIA: C'ets court mais je suis contente que tu aies aimé, Néphéria !! Voilà la suite, espérons qu'elle te convienne !! Kisses!!

**Remerciements:**Kikoo!!! Eh bien, cette fois,je remercie... **Keurjani**, _Ishtar 205_, **Nekoii**, _666 Naku,_ **Pikachuchette**, _Vif d'Or_, **Sahada** et _Jully Reed_ d'avoir laissé une review signée!! 14 au total, ca fais plaisir!! Kisses à toutes et tous!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acte II**

_Chapitre 2: Les anciennes alliances (partie 1)_

-Veanna, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis?

-Oui Shagon, ton "hôte" a mis de son côté les loups-garous, les géants, les détraqueurs et les ogres.

-Et du côté du "Bien"?

-Les vampires, les sirènes et les sorciers.

-Mouais. Gros désavantage en somme.

Penchés sur une carte du monde, tant moldu que sorcier, Selyan, Shagon et Veanna faisaient le point sur les deux camps, car nul doute qu'en l'absence des "chefs", le reste de la troupe continuerait de se battre. Le tout n'était guère brillant, même du point de vue des créatures alliées, qui ne se partageaient pas les territoires de la même façon que les humains.Surtout quand on sait que dans chaque pays se trouvait un morceau du territoire de diverses créatures magiques, également réparties, enfin au départ. Et le Royaume Uni, de par ses diuvergences de magie dans le sol, était assez riche en créatures pour créer un conflit majeur à partir d'une simple dispute. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus électriques, vêtu de noir, de bleu et de bronze, qui apportait une belle pile de paperasse.

-Kiral? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!

-Ravi de vous revoir aussi, Shagon, Selyan!! Je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter!!

-C'est bon, passe tes sarcasmes. Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Je suis venu vous aider parce que vos hôtes vous ont sacrément mis dans la mouise. Avec leur guerre a deux Mornilles et quatre Noises, ils ont tout bousculé et ca va dégénérer en une guerre mondiale, tant humaine que non humaine.

-Pas faux. Et que proposes-tu?

-De renouer vos anciennes alliances. Si les autres races ne s'en mêlent pas, il suffira d'étouffer la guerre chez les sorciers et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

-C'est pas pour rien que tu es le stratège du Trio Valerus!

-En effet! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Voici toutes les informations sur les clans mythiques existant encore, des démons sanguinaires aux lutins farceurs. Il faudra vous rendre chez chacun pour déterminer sa position dans cette guerre et trouver le compromis adéquat, histoire de ne pas vous retrouver désemparés quand vos corps et vos âmes se dissocieront de nouveau, car nul doute que ça arrivera, et vous redeviendrez Tom et Harry et que vous devrez vous occuper de la guerre chez les humains. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas que l'équilibre des créatures magiques ne se perde!!

-Tout juste. Voyons voir cela...

Les jumeaux prirent les feuilles, séparant la pile en deux, et les parcoururent rapidement du regard.

-Bon. 'Lyan, on commence quand?

-Maintenant, Sha'.

Les deux jumeaux joignirent les mains, faisant apparaître un nouveau sceau, et ils disparurent, laissant Kiral et Veanna s'occuper du reste.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

La Gazette du Sorcier n'en pouvait plus. Déjà un mois que Harry était dans cette sorte de coma, ainsi que le Lord. et chaque jourse produisaient d enouveaux attentas sous le signe des mangemorts? Que cherchaient-ils? A se faire remarquer? Les Aurors ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, les membres de l'Ordre non plus. Une rubrique de recherche avait été ouverte dans la Gazette, au vu du nombre toujours croissant d'avis de recherche de personnes disparues, de familles éplorées. Poudlard restait un lieu à peu près sécuritaire, mais Dumbledore peinait pour cet état de fait. Le combat Voldy/Harry avait gravement endommagées les barrières magiques du château et les raids mangemorts n'aidaient pas. Heureusement, l'étrange professeur Samael semblait protéger les élèves, même s'il était très redouté. Dumby n'était même plus assuré du soutien des vampires depuis le départ de Veanna et de Kiral. Les parents d'élèves étaient de plus en plus réticents à laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard, et ils ne cessaient d'envoyer des hiboux pour se plaindre de la sécurité de leur progéniture chérie. Le Directeur commençait à se sentir trop vieux sur ce coup là...

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Selyan et Shagon apparurent dans un vaste salon de réception. Ce dernier était très grand, avec un somptueux trône en argent et en or, avec des pierres précieuses incrustées. Les jumeaux levèrent le regard vers la souveraine démoniaque. C'était une apparente jeune femme à la peau métissée, café au lait, avec une abondante chevelure ébène, soyeuse, avec deux mèches bouclées à l'anglaise entourant son visage, le reste étant tiré en arrière en un beau chignon retenu par deux baguettes chinoises ornées de dragons. Elle portait un bustier noir à lacets carmins et une longue jupe noire avec deux fentes sur les côtés jusqu'en haut des cuisses, laissant voir de longues et fines jambes avec, sur la jambe droite, un étui pour petites armes. Ensuite cette sublime créature arborait des bottines noires à talon aiguille et un tatouage de dragon qui partait de la taille jusqu'à l'épaule droite dénudée. A ses bras, des bracelets multiples, bruyants, en argent. Un serviteur lui tendait une coupe de liquide rouge qu'à l'odeur les deux vampires reconnurent immédiatement: du sang. Et du frais en plus!! Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent tous les deux, d'un même mouvement. La démone les regarda de haut avant de leur adresser la parole.

-Deux vampires, et pas des moindres! Les Premiers Apprentis, rien que ça! Que me vaut le... plaisir de votre visite?

Shagon releva la tête, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux noirs.

-Grande Lucifera Satanica Lumina, Reine démoniaque! Comment se porte votre harem?

-Il se porterait mieux si vous y entriez.

-Navrés, très chère, nous avons l'exclusivité l'un sur l'autre.

-Quel dommage. Manfred?!

-Oui ma Dame?

-Apportez deux coupes à ces messieurs. Nous avons besoin de ... _Discuter_.

-Bien Votre Altesse.

Le serviteur se retira,les laissant temporairement seuls. Lucifera Satanica Lumina, que nous appelerons dorénavant Lumina, pour faire plus simple, hein, on ne va pas se casser la tête, descendit gracieusement de son trône, faisant bouger les pans de sa jupe juste assez pour faire voir ses longues jambes fines, et passa dans un petit salon attenant, occupé par des fauteuils et des canapés en cuir, un cuir dont on ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine, mais qui, à l'odeur, pour ces créatures aux sens hyper aiguisés, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du cuir humain. La démone s'assit dans un des fauteuils et les invita d'un geste à faire de même. Les deux amants ténébreux préférèrent s'asseoir l'un a côté de l'autre, cuisse contre cuisse, en face d'elle. Et, sans prévenir et interrompant les regards qu'ils se lançaient -perplexes, amusés, glacials- le serviteur arriva avec un plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient posés trois coupes et un pichet en cristal de sang. A peine eut-il passé la porte que Lumina déploya de grandes ailes noires et carmines et fondit sur lui, sans un bruit, lui arracha le coeur d'un coup sec et net alors que de sa main libre elle le décapitait proprement, lui découpant la gorge avec ses ongles, ou plutôt ses griffes maintenant. Puis elle rattrapa le plateau comme si de rien n'était et le posa sur une petite table, comme si elle ne venait pas de tuer de sang froid en une seconde un de ses serviteurs. Elle se lécha les doigts avant de prendre elle-même une coupe, se servir et servir ses hôtes et d'en boire une gorgée.

-Il n'avait pas frappé... Du sang elfique, un noble ce me semble.

Les deux vampires prirent leurs coupes et savourèrent le goût cuivré mais sucré du liquide vital sous leur palais. Excellent, un elfe, clairement, au sang pur et d'une longue lignée...

-Bon, que se passe-t-il pour que le Duo des Amants des Ténèbres, ainsi que pour l'occasion Le-Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-Du-Siècle-Revenu-Parmi-Les-Vivants-En-Pleine-Possession-De-Sa-Jeunesse-Retrouvée et le membre d'Or du Trio Inferis Le-Survivant-Qui-Ne-Survit-Plus, soient venus me voir? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour une discussion amicale et encore moins pour le plaisir de me voir.

-Nous sommes venus pour conclure une alliance.

Durant une longue minute, Lumina les fixa de ses yeux noirs, les jugeant presque. La réputation des démons était faite depuis longtemps, et rien de très positif n'en était retenu. Instables, sanguinaires, peu enclins à obéir et à s'allier à ceux qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs sans les trahir maintes et maintes fois, seuls les fous pouvaient espérer conclure une alliance avec les démons. Ils semblaient pourtant sains d'esprit, du moins pas trop amochés mentalement, alors pourquoi?Le jeu devait en valoir la chandelle mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait valoir un tel jeu?

-A quel sujet?

Selyan but une gorgée de sang avant de répondre, pesant soigneusement ses mots, car s'il avait piqué la curiosité de la reine démoniaque, il fallait encore qu'elle accepte. Et ça, c'était une autre paire de manches.

-Non-participation aux actions du monde des sorciers jusqu'à la fin de leur guerre.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi? Rien n'est gratuit.

-Le droit de pénétrer et de chasser dans notre territoire.

-C'est tout?

-Auriez-vous une exigence, très chère?

Demanda Shagon, d'une voix grave, basse et sensuelle à souhait.

-Oui, une. Mon harem ne me satisfait plus.

-Quel dommage... Pouvons-nous vous aider à y remédier? Nous avons...

-...quelques connaissances que nous serions ravis de partager avec vous, Altesse.

-Mais avant, très chère, est-ce un marché conclu?

-Mmhh... j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Vous avez tout votre temps, ma chère...

Selyan et Shagon se levèrent d'un même mouvement, l'un se plaçant devant et l'autre derrière Lumina, qui s'était levée. Shagon, qui était derrière elle,posa ses mains sur les hanches de la reine des démons, alors que Selyan était penché à quelques millimètres de la peau du cou de Lumina. Il prit la parole, son souffle éphémère balayant la peau.

-...nous ne partirons que dans quelques heures...

Shagon laissa ses doigts glisser sur le tissu, tout le long, puis sous le bustier, caressant la peau douce et tendre de Lumina avec l'aisance de l'expérience, la faisant frissonner légèrement.

-Allons...autre part...

Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce, plus... appropriée... pour ce genre ... d'activités.

(_Je sais, pourquoi ne pas faire un lemon triangulaire bien acide?Tout simplement parce que, vous voyez, c'est simple comme bonjour et bête comme mes pieds...oups!!! un appel, j'vous laisse!!! ;D )_

oOo 3 heures après oOo

Selyan et Shagon se téléportèrent chez le peuple des Elfes, avec la satisfaction de ceux qui ont bien accompli leur mission. Lumina s'était révélée surprenante, très endurante et dotée de ressources insoupsçonnées, mais l'accord était passé. Il fallait maintenant en passer un avec les elfes, dont le chef, qui avait beau être aussi une femme, n'était absolument pas du même genre que Lumina, le contraire total même. Ils étaient dans une autre salle du trône, mais d'une toute autre nature. La pièce entière était en cristal, du sol au plafond en passant par le trône et les sièges. La reine, elle, n'était même pas là, étrangement. Selyan et Shagon en profitèrent pour se mordre jusqu'au sang et utilisèrent le liquide vital pour soigner les "traces" de l' "entretien" avec la reine des démons. A peine eurent-ils rajusté leurs chemises noires que la reine entra, accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux trop clairs. La reine en elle-même était simple dans sa tenue et dans son attitude: un visage légèrement ovale, une peau très claire, de longs cheveux blonds, presques blancs, qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle portait une robe en lin légère, avec une ceinture de tissu, brodée de runes elfiques, la robe allant jusqu'à toucher le sol, fine comme un voile et légèrement transparente. Elle ne portait pas de bijou ni de couleur voyante, tout était dans les tons pastels, apaisant.

La reine tourna son regard bleu mordoré vers ses visiteurs, qui faisaient tâche dans l"univers de cristal qui laissait voir la forêt tout autour, avec leurs vêtements noirs et leurs cheveux colorés. La riene se tourna vers le jeune elfe à ses côtés.

-Legolas mon ami, veuillez me laisser.

Le jeune Legolas inclina la tête et sortit, tout en lançant un drôle de regard aux vampires, le tout en un mouvement de soieries discret. La se jeune femme se dirigea vers ses visiteurs qui la scrutèrent de sa couronne faite d'un alliage de métaux clairs tous simples à ses chaussures de tissu.

-Que voulez-vous, Vampires?!!

-Grande, Djehra'na...

-Pas de grande phrase civilisée avec moi, voulez-vous?!! Seule l'hospitalité dont mon peuple à toujours fait preuve ainsi que nos principes ancestraux me font vous laisser rester en ma présence et sur mon territoire magique!

-Et quelle est la raison de cette colère que je perçois dans vos paroles?

-Amants des Ténèbres, le territoire magique Elfique s'amenuise au profit de celui des démons et des Hommes, vos alliés pour certains! Du fait de notre neutralité et de notre pacifisme envers toute créature de la Magie, nous ne pouvons et ne voulons agir, mais les choses sont là et cela commence à m'agaçer!

-Nous sommes venus vous proposer une alliance.

-Mon peuple disparaît peu à peu, mon territoire s'amenuise, la Magie de la Nature diminue toujours, et vous voudriez que je passe une alliance avec vous alors que ce sont vos alliés qui en sont la cause? Laissez moi rire, Vampires!!!

-Exactement, dit Selyan, toujours diplomate, sans se départir de son calme. En échange de cette alliance nous vous promettons de garder votre territoire tel qu'il est contre les démons.

-Je ne sais quelle drogue vous avez absorbé pour me faire une telle proposition!!

-Nous avons extrèmement besoin de votre aide, Grande Djehra'na.

Djehra'na regarda longuement les deux vampires. Ils semblaient sérieux, ce qui était signe que le sujet en valait réellement la peine. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son trône et leur adressa la parole d'un ton patient, comme pour tempérer une angoisse qu'elle pressentait.

-Bien, expliquez-vous. Quel accord ? A quel sujet ?

-Nous aimerions votre coopération pour pouvoir laisser les sorciers régler leurs problèmes entre eux sans jamais intervenir.

-Mmmh… et vous avez réussi à convaincre Lumina de faire ça ?!! De toutes façons, les humains n'ont plus d'intérêt à mes yeux, sauf certains. Pour la plupart, leur sort m'importe peu.

Selyan et Shagon haussèrent un sourcil. Il y avait quelques siècles, les elfes vivaient en parfaite quiétude et jamais ne s'étaient manifestés auprès des Hommes. Mais, neutres, les protégeaient souvent. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour que Djehra'na soit si amère, elle qui avait été nommée reine pour son infinie bonté !! Leur interrogation devait se lire sur leur visage, car Djehra'na y répondit.

-Il y a sept décennies, un humain a attaqué un elfe. L'elfe est mort et d'autres ont voulu le venger, mais ils n'ont pas pu. Il y eut alors un combat où beaucoup des miens furent décimés, et ce à cause de ce même humain qui se révéla être un sorcier. Il nous aurait suffi d'allier nos pouvoirs à ceux de la Nature et tout aurait pu être reglé.Mais nos valeurs nous en ont empêchés, ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Peu de temps après, la plupart des races magiques ont été « interdites » par les lois sorcières.

-Cet homme vit-il encore ?

L'elfe les regarda avec une expression de pure haine dans les yeux,mais les deux vampires se savaient nullement concernés par cette haine.

-Oh oui. Vous le connaissez d'ailleurs. Il s'agir d'Albus Dumbledore,et c'est a cause de lui que les d'amons et ma soeur sont si cruels envers les sorciers. C'est entendu, j'accepte votre alliance mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

Ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout et cela était peu rassurant. L'elfe était réputée pour se sjugements pointilleux et son regard sur l'avenir, et cela pouvait conduire à des choses bien étranges.

-Laissez les créatures de la Magie s'occuper de cet être malfaisant lorsque l'heure sera venue, la guerre finie.

Selyan et Shagon échangèrent alors un sourire satisfait, diabolique et presque cruel. Bien sûr...

-C'est d'accord.

-Bien, je crois que vous avez encore d'autres personnes à voir, je ne vous retiens pas plus que je ne l'ai fait auparavant.

Shagon s'inclina respectueusement alors que Selyan se faisait un peu plus audacieux pour cette fois et faisait un baisemain à la reine elfique, avant de s'en aller tous deux, main dans la main.

Quand elle fut assurée de leur départ, Djehra'na soupira, joignit les mains et les écarta, faisant apparaître comme une sphère de magie pure.On pouvait voir une silhouette à l'intérieur.

-Alors ma soeur?

-As tu accepté à ton tour?

-En effet, cela me semblait judicieux. Probablement à toi aussi.

-As-tu passé une condition?

-La mort du vieux.

-Yes!!! Tu sors enfin de ton image de neutre!!

-Ne rêves pas, ce sera la seule occasion.

-Ouais ouais, on dit ça, on dit ça... mais tu verras, c'est plaisant!

-Nous verrons. Et toi, ton entretien?

-Eprouvant!!!

-Tu parles!! J'imagine déjà les scènes!

-Je persiste à croire que tu n'aurait jamais du naître Elfe!! Tu m'en veux pas pour les victimes?

-Si, bien sûr que je t'en veux, mais...trouve toi d'autres cibles, elles ne te seront plus accessibles.

-D'accord, je m'interesserais à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Merci. On se revoit plus tard, Lumi?

-Bien sûr Djeh!!! Au plus tard pour massacrer cette face de serpillère!!!

Djehra'na sourit, seule dans la salle du trône, rapella Legolas, fit disparaître la sphère magique et entrepris de donner au jeune homme une leçon de diplomatie et de discrétion, car le regard qu'il avait lançé aux vampires n'était pas vraiment qualifiable de subtil.

---- Plus tard, le soir ----

Il était tard lorsque les jumeaux revinrent à leur manoir, couvert de poussière de fée et de poussière tout court. Veanna et Kiral les accueillirent avec un sourire un brin goguenard.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée?

-On a eu l'accord avec les Démons, les Elfes, les Fées et les Géants.

-C'était pas trop...dur?

-Lumina était en manque de sexe, Djehra'na en furie contre Dumby, Anä en avait assez qu'on extermine les fée pour la poudre de leurs ailes et Korem, le nouveau chef des Géants de Grande Bretagne, a eu besoin d'une persuasion plus... musclée que pour ces dames.

-Ok, donc c'était même amusant quoi.

-Et pour vous?

-Leian ne crois pas à vôtre retour mais il est du côté du Survivant -même s'il ne l'avouera pas. Et vu que c'est toi Selyan...il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Lucius et Narcissa sont d'accord -remercie Draco!- et Blaise aussi.

-Génial, ça nous évite de trop nous casser la tête!! Et du côté des loups-garous?

-Greyback était injoignable mais Lupin est de nôtre côté.

-Et les Détraqueurs?

-On s'en occupe demain.

-Bon!!! Ca peut aller, une journée de travail intense, ça fatigue!!

Veanna rit un peu puis leur fit un clin d'oeil.

-Deux humains sont là pour vous. Brésiliens, pas de drogues, pas de magie. Vous pouvez dîner en toute tranquilité.

-Merci. T'es adorable sur ce coup!!

Evitant une riposte cinglante, Shagon et Selyan se repurent de sang et allèrent reprendre leurs activités nocturnes en vue des championnats de monde de sport en chambre.

----- ----- ----- To Be Continued!! ----- ----- -----

Hello à tous!! Là, il est minuit passé, j'ai bac blanc dans une semaine et demi, donc je vous fait ce petit cadeau. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas attendu trop longtemps. Si certains croient que je glisse trop dans la fantasy, dites le, mais j'ai mes raisons pour le futur. Quand au personnage de Lucifera Stanica Lumina, jai tous les droits réservés puisqu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie!!

Bref sur ce, juste quelques reviews et je serais aux anges!!

Kisses for all!!

Djehra Keurjani Niwa!


	17. Acte II Les Anciennes Alliances 2

**Auteur **: Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre** : Pouvoirs du sang

**Bêtalectrice** : Ishtar 205

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance, Lime/Lemon, Drama, Adventure, Mystery, Supernatural, Humor… bref de tout !!

**Disclaimer** : Après avoir bien fait mes comptes, je suis sûre et certaine que Leian Nith Haiah Astaroth (je sais, il vous manque !), Selyan Black et Shagon Miyura, Veanna Hyekrish et Kiral Layenna, tout ce qui se rapporte aux vampires et qui n'est pas dans les livres, sont à moi. Djehra'na, Bel Uriel et Lumina Lucifera Satanica sont au Trio Infernal. Samael Lucifer est à Pikachuchette (et à moi, pas touche !!!! Ou je mords !) Et tout le reste est à JK Rowling !!

Mille **remerciements** à 666naku, zaika, Jully Reed, Sahada, Nekoii et Ishtar 205 d'avoir laissé une review !!! C'est trop gentil !!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Maëtia_ : Kikoo toi !!!! Tu n'avais laissé qu'un review, mais j'apprécie beaucoup le geste !! Merci pour les compliments, Selyan et Shagon sont des personnages assez étranges à mettre en scène et je suis contente que tu les aimes, ainsi que ma fic d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! Kiss !

_Sayuri_ : Salut toi !!! Mon habituée des reviews !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'avais peur que ce soit trop fantastique, mais là c'est parce que j'en ai besoin pour l'acte III !! Les nouveaux personnages sont inspirés des deux autres membres du Trio (du moins pour Lumina Lucifera Satanica et Bel Uriel…) et je m'y suis mise à fond pour les décrire. Merci de ta review et voilà la suite ! Kiss !

_Belzébeth_ : Salut !!! Enfin une qui va sur notre page d'accueil !!! En fait, chuis la seule à écrire cette fic mais merci quand même, peut-être as-tu lu d'autres fics des Keurjani !! En effet, je suis a fond pour le sport en chambre ! lol merci de ta review !! kiss !!

_Adenoide_ : Salut !!! Une fois de plus, tu as tout à fait compris ma vision de Dumbledore dans cette fic, je t'en félicite. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Tom et Harry –Shagon et Selyan- veulent se venger… m'enfin !! Merci de ta review ! Kiss !

_Lyly_ : Kikoo !! Encore une courte review mais je te remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voilà la suite kiss !!

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà, j'ai eu les résultats de mes bacs blancs : 16/20 en français, 15.5/20 en maths et 10.5 en enseignement scientifique. C'est parce que je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi que je vous poste ce chapitre qui m'a pris toute une matinée à être tapé ! (NdB : Bravo !)

Bonne lecture !

Légende :

**-Télépathie**

**Acte II**

_Chapitre 2 – Les anciennes alliances (partie 2)_

Le couple des ténèbres se réveilla de bonne humeur. En effet, la nuit avait été courte mais bien remplie pour les deux amants. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Veanna les y attendait déjà.

-Tu n'est jamais avec ton chéri Vea' ?

-Kiral ? … Non, enfin si, le soir surtout.

-Vea, tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

-Je vais bien Selyan, mais il ne m'est plus accessible pour l'instant.

-Tu te voiles juste la face.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, vous m'adorez non ?!

C'était la pure vérité. Quand, à l'âge de 301 ans, Veanna avait été promue Membre du Trio Inferis, elle avait dû parcourir le monde entier pour y rencontrer divers vampires ou régler des problèmes. Elle était tombée sur les hôtes de Selyan et de Shagon quelque part en Allemagne, et ils l'avaient séduite par leurs actes et leurs idées. Depuis, elle travaillait à la fois pour Leian et pour les Amants jusqu'à leur retour. Elle avait géré le manoir et tout ce qui s'y rapportait avec l'aide de Kiral et parfois même de Severus. Elle était celle qui les connaissait le mieux, après Leian et eux-mêmes bien sûr.

-J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir Gimli de votre venue. Il vous attend dans sa mine.

-Très bien !! Mangeons un peu avant d'y aller.

Les vampires mangèrent un peu de viande rouge, burent beaucoup de sang et les jumeaux se téléportèrent encore une fois.

Cette fois-ci, ils apparurent devant une sorte de porte ou de mur, encadrée de deux colonnes gigantesque. Le tout était en pierre gravées de runes dans une langue bien peu utilisée.

-Ben voyons, ils pouvaient pas faire plus…

-Chut Sha' !!! Je lis.

Selyan parcourut les gravures du regard, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'était presque un cadeau ce genre de choses !!

-C'est tellement simple ! « Ami »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur de petites créatures. La peau tannée, ne dépassant pas les 1m20, avec de longues barbes broussailleuses et une hache à la garde.

-Nous voudrions parler au Seigneur Gimli. (NdB : Youhou ! Un cross-over avec Tolkien ! Un ! J'adore ! Djehra: Ca se voit !! lol)

C'était Selyan qui avait pris la parole d'un ton un brin obséquieux, pour ne pas froisser leurs hôtes. Un nain, un peu plus renfrogné que les autres, les conduisit à son seigneur, qui se trouvait dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler un bureau. Il s'agissait là d'un pièce presque entièrement nue, à l'écart et toute en pierre, avec comme seul mobilier un bureau pas très haut sur lequel était penché un nain aux cheveux roux et nattés, avec une barbe encore plus broussailleuse que celle des autres, la peau sérieusement tannée par le soleil et couverte de nombreuses cicatrices.

-Seigneur Gimli, voici vos invités.

Le nain en chef releva la tête pour observer les deux vampires d'un œil méfiant mais intelligent.

-Bien. Laisse-nous, Vereor.

Le nain qui les avait conduits partit, laissant les deux vampires en tête-à-tête avec son roi. Selyan, le plus diplomatique des deux, prit la parole.

-Seigneur Gimli, fils de Belin, nous sommes venus vous parler de la guerre qui a lieu en ce moment dans le monde magique humain.

-Je sais, Selyan Black, fils d'Amadeo. D'après mes informations, vous souhaiteriez que nous, les nains, n'intervenions pas jusqu'à la fin des hostilités.

-C'est exact. Il faut étouffer cette guerre.

-Notre peuple n'a jamais influencé les actions humaines.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Tôt ou tard, les sorciers découvriront vos extraordinaires capacités de résistance. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

-Comment pouvez-vous le dire si franchement ?

-J'en suis juste convaincu.

-Bien, je serai votre allié, mais seulement si vous acceptez mon défi, vampires.

-Lequel est-ce ?

Shagon s'intéressait enfin à la conversation, qui prenait un tout autrement plus digne de son intérêt. Jamais il ne s'était encore mesuré à un nain.

-Il faut que vous teniez mieux l'alcool que moi.

Aussitôt, des nains entrèrent avec des tonneaux de bières et des chopes. Le duel de boisson commença alors. Un, deux, trois… six, sept, huit tonneaux furent descendus sans qu'aucun des participants ne faiblisse, mais au neuvième, Gimli dut s'avouer vaincu. Selyan et Shagon, vampires de nature, ne pouvaient pas ressentir les effets de l'alcool qui passait dans leur sang, ce qui leur assurait la victoire. Mais le trop plein de boisson non sanguine les écoeurait et ils durent s'arrêter, après avoir gagné bien sûr.

Trois heures après, ils repartirent, en forme, en direction du royaume des Djins. Heureusement que les palais des souverains des créatures magiques étaient inaccessibles aux hommes et faits de magie pure, sinon jamais ils ne seraient demeurés secrets !

oOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent dans le désert le plus désert. Le sable s'étendait à perte de vue, formant des dunes à n'en plus vouloir en voir. Nos deux amis vampires commencèrent à marcher quand ils buttèrent contre un objet dans le sable. Shagon le ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une antique lampe en or, gravé d'inscriptions anciennes. Il la frotta et un grand génie bleu en sortit.

-Je suis le génie de la lampe. Vous qui m'avez appelé, vous disposez de trois vœux.

-Alors je souhaiterais que Selyan et moi on…

-Que tu nous amènes dans la cité des Djins. Ce sera tout, génie.

-T'es pas drôle 'Lyan !

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un obsédé !

-Exaucé.

Le génie claqua des doigts et une grande cité-mirage, aux murs noirs et aux maisons de pierres noires apparut.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux à présent, Génie.

Selyan murmura un sortilège pour que leurs corps puissent pénétrer dans le mirage et ils entrèrent dans la cité.

Il y avait là tous types de génies, mais tout était dans les tons sombres. Les deux vampires au corps éthéré se dirigèrent vers le palais, faisant fi des regards des Djins présents. Ils devaient faire vite, car le sortilège n'avait qu'un effet limité dans le temps et même s'ils maîtrisaient ce dernier, ce pourrait être dangereux, car ils resteraient coincés dans le mirage pour le reste de l'éternité. Arrivés au palais, ils allèrent directement dans la salle du trône. Mais elle était totalement vide. Il n'y avait qu'une lampe en or, élégamment faite, ciselée de hiéroglyphes et ornée de pierreries multiples, au pied du trône. A tout hasard, Shagon parla.

-Nous sommes venus voir la souveraine des Djins.

Aussitôt, un nuage de fumée d'un gris cendre s'éleva du bec de la lampe, s'amplifia et s'amplifia encore jusqu'à prendre forme. Devant eux se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants, au visage pâle et fin, aux yeux semblables à deux obsidiennes, à la silhouette fine, habillée d'une tunique arabe assez transparente, qui moulait la poitrine mais demeurait ample aux bras, avec de multiples bracelets et colliers d'or dont plus d'un descendait jusqu'à la poitrine. Un bijou de tête, entre collier et diadème, au centre duquel une améthyste taillée à la perfection rayonnait, prouvait son statut royal, à elle dont le corps n'était que volutes.

-Je suis Syanara, reine des Djins noirs. Que me voulez-vous, astucieux vampires ?

Alors que Shagon bavait presque devant elle, Selyan soupira mentalement avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous sommes venus parler d'alliance avec vous.

-Une alliance ? Voyez-vous ça !! Et pourquoi les Djins maléfiques s'allieraient-ils aux vampires, démons, détraqueurs, elfes, fées, nains, géants, incubes, sirènes et autres ?

-C'est très simple. De tous temps, les Djins se sont joués de ceux qui voulaient les manipuler. Or un homme est à l'origine du désastre magique actuel. Et nous, les « alliés », avons décidé de le prendre à son propre piège.

-Intéressant. Bien sûr, la manipulation inverse est notre spécialité. Mais qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ?

-Vous êtes justement les spécialistes de ce comportement.

-Votre idée est séduisante, je l'avoue. Cependant, je n'y adhèrerai que sous deux conditions.

-Lesquelles ?

-La première est que je souhaite participer à la lapidation d'Albus Dumbledore, dont m'a parlée Lumina, et…

-Et ? Nous vous écoutons.

-Mon peuple et moi-même sommes faits de fumée, nous sommes totalement immatériels. C'est pourquoi la deuxième condition est de nous procurer un corps, soit grâce un sortilège soit par une potion.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent. Procurer un corps ? L'idée était belle, mais serait très dure à réaliser !! Cependant cette alliance leur était nécessaire pour parvenir en toute quiétude à leurs fins.

-D'accord. Marché conclu.

Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne restait qu'à convaincre les lutins et Greyback et le sujet serait clos. Le loup-garou étant le plus dangereux, ils préférèrent aller voir les lutins, après avoir salué respectueusement Syanara. Les lutins avaient changé de souverain il y avait peu de temps et compte tenu de leur réputation de farceurs émérites, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Les jumeaux des Ténèbres transplanèrent donc pour aller sur le territoire des lutins.

oOoOo Monde des sorciers oOoOo

_Chère Maman,_

_Etais-ce vraiment une bonne idée de nous renvoyer à Poudlard ? Le nouveau professeur de DCFM, qui répond au nom de Samael, est un type effrayant, sadique, psychopathe sur les bords et pas très humain, enfin d'après nous. _

_Il est super puissant et effrayant, il a menacé de nous griller si on était en retard à son cours !!! En plus, les Mangemorts n'arrêtent pas de faire des raids, on peut plus sortir, on peut plus être seul et le couvre-feu est à 20 heures !! Pourquoi ?!?!?!?!?!_

_Ron et Ginny._

_---_

_Mère,_

_Je suis ravi de constater que Père essaie de faire tomber Poudlard, mais il n'y arrivera pas tant que notre nouveau professeur, Lucifer Samael sera là. Il a légèrement renforcé les protections du château par une magie qui nous est inconnue et qui n'obéit qu'à lui. De plus, il paraît fort peu fréquentable et son comportement n'est pas des plus fiables, même s'il favorise Serpentard de manière flagrante._

_Vous l'adoreriez._

_Votre fils,_

_Draco._

---

_Souveraine, _

_Tout se passe bien, comme convenu. _

_Les Mangemorts sont relativement faibles._

_Mais pourquoi cette mission d'espionnage ?_

_Quelles que soient vos motivations, l'enjeu est dur._

_Votre serviteur,_

_L.S._

oOoOo Monde Magique oOoOo

Selyan et Shagon apparurent devant un petit, un tout petit palais. Ils se lancèrent un _Reducto_ pour pouvoir y entrer. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil qu'ils furent aspergés de farine blanche. Ils n'avaient pas vu le coup venir, et alors qu'ils regardaient suspicieusement la poudre blanche qui les couvrait eux et les alentours, ils entendirent des rires aigus fuser tout autour d'eux.

-Qui est là ?

Une multitude de petits êtres apparurent, de 30 centimètres de haut, d'un vert sapin avec des oreilles pointues et allongées et une crinière de cheveux en bataille, de diverses couleurs vives.

-Grrr, espèce de… !!

-Sha', tais-toi !! Bon, peuple lutin, pouvez-vous nous indiquer où et qui est votre souverain ?

-Hihi tu veux vraiment la voir ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Ben tu n'as qu'à la trouver !!!

Et toutes les petites créatures –maudites créatures!!- se dispersèrent dans le palais en riant aux éclats.

**-'Lyan ?**

**-Oui… ?**

**-Je déteste ces petits monstres !!!**

**-Moi aussi, moi aussi.**

Après ce bref échange télépathique, les deux vampires sortirent une baguette et lancèrent d'une même voix :

-_Accio_ Majesté des Lutins !!

Un double rayon sortit de leurs baguettes, s'enlaçant pour n'en former plus qu'un qui fusa en direction de sa cible. Quelques secondes après, une de ces petites créatures apparut dans les airs, tirée par le sort, et pas de son plein gré apparemment.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles !! J'en étais sûre, les vampires n'ont pas d'humour !!

C'était une créature de 29.9 centimètres, avec le teint vert émeraude et des cheveux d'argent, les yeux argentés aussi, avec deux anneaux d'argent à l'oreille droite, habillée d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'un chemisier gris perle. Une couronne apparut sur sa chevelure qui tombait sur ses épaules.

-Désolés mais c'est important.

-En quoi les affaires des grands peuvent-elles nous concerner ?

-Vous connaissez Albus Dumbledore ?

-Lui ? Cette pourriture, cette enflure, cet espèce de fils de sa mère, ce rebut de la société, ce déchet social, ce…

-Oui, il s'agit bien de lui en effet.

-Bien sûr que nous le connaissons ! Il nous a volé la recette des bonbons au citron !!!

Selyan et Shagon restèrent bouche bée. Comment pouvaient-ils lui en vouloir autant pour une simple histoire de recette volée ?

-Pardon ?

-C'était notre secret, notre trésor national, cette recette qui permet au goût du citron d'exploser littéralement dans la bouche et de rester longtemps, comme si on les mangeait encore !!! Et il nous l'a volée c't'enfoiré !!

-Eh bien, nous vous proposons un marché. Si vous acceptez de ne pas vous mêler de la guerre du monde magique, vous pourrez vous venger.

-MARCHE CONCLU !!

Selyan voulut lui serrer la main, mais manqua de se faire électrocuter par un petit gadget électrique.

-Ah, au fait !! Je savais bien que vous viendriez, mes sœurs de cœur Djehra'na et Lumina Lucifera Satanica m'avaient prévenue !! Et je suis Bel Uriel !!

Puis la souveraine lutine disparut, les laissant plantés là. Maudissant les lutins et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, les vampires sortirent du palais, se nettoyèrent d'un sort, reprirent leur taille habituelle et transplanèrent.

Cette fois-ci, il faudrait convaincre Greyback et ça ne serait pas du gâteau.

oOoOoOo

Une forêt. Une forêt intense et profonde, avec peu de lumière, peu d'humidité. C'était le dernier lieu où on avait vu le loup-garou. Les deux jumeaux eurent un sourire dangereux, avant de se transformer cette fois en loups noirs et s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Que la chasse commence !

Une odeur. Animale. Magique. Les deux loups, d'un commun accord, suivirent la piste olfactive. Utilisant toute la puissance de leurs pattes, ils coururent à travers les bois, traversant les fourrés et les buissons, sautant par-dessus les rochers et les branches tombées au sol. Pendant deux heures, ils parcoururent les bois sombres, suivant la trace du loup-garou jusqu'à ce que cette dernière disparaisse soudainement. Les deux loups avaient beau flairer l'air environnant, il n'y avait rien.

**-Il a transplané tu crois ?**

**-C'est probable. Sinon il y aurait encore un résidu dans l'air.**

**-Merde !!! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?!?**

Alors qu'ils discutaient télépathiquement, deux yeux les observaient. Soudain, un élan, un bruit, un son puis tout se figea. Les deux loups levèrent la tête pour voir un loup énorme, au poil foncé, leur sauter dessus avant de se figer dans les airs. Tout s'enchaîna, Selyan se jeta sur le loup alors que Shagon remettait le temps en marche. Selyan fit dévier le loup de sa trajectoire d'un coup de patte assez fort. Le loup retomba sur ses pattes, et sauta à la gorge du loup noir qui le regarda fixement avant de l'esquiver en sautant en arrière. Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, fixement et sans ciller, yeux noirs contre yeux azurés, quand Shagon bondit sur le dos de l'autre loup et l'immobilisa.

Tout d'abord, il y eut un silence profond, puis la silhouette du loup se modifia, et grandit jusqu'à devenir un homme. Selyan et Shagon se retransformèrent en les mecs canons qu'ils étaient habituellement. Ils étaient face à un homme au charisme indéniable, des cheveux mi-longs châtains foncés, qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et des yeux d'un bleu azur captivant. Une peau tannée, couverte de cicatrices plus claires, mince et musclé, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir, presque imberbe.

-Je vois. Des vampires.

-Loup-garou…

-Le loup-garou a un nom, bande de crétins !

-Greyback.

-Je préfère Fenrir.

- Bon, Fenrir, on n'a pas toute l'éternité. Et ça aurait été plus vite si vous aviez été joignable.

-Que voulez-vous ? Vous portez l'odeur de nombreuses créatures magiques dont vous ne faites pas partie.

-Nous sommes venus vous proposer une alliance pour un pacte de non-intervention dans la guerre des sorciers jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Tant que j'étais allié à Voldemort, j'avais autant d'enfants que je le voulais et pouvais massacrer à profusion. Que m'apporterait une alliance avec vous, vampires ?

-Les vampires ont un nom, abruti !

-Black et Miyura.

-Nous préférons Selyan et Shagon.

-Bon, répondez-moi.

-A la fin de notre accord, vous serez libre de reprendre vos agissements sanguinaires. Nous souhaitons que la guerre s'étouffe d'elle-même, tout simplement. Et nous venger aussi.

-De qui ?

-D'Albus Dumbledore.

-Mais ce n'est pas votre propre souhait.

-Non. C'est celui de nos hôtes, Harry Potter et Tom Riddle Jr.

Fenrir fit semblant de réfléchir avant de sourire pas très innocemment.

-Soyez convaincants alors.

Les vampires eurent un sourire en coin et Selyan s'avança vers le loup-garou. Il mit sa main sur le torse musclé, la laissa glisser dessus sensuellement jusqu'au bord du pantalon, alors que Shagon faisait tourner la tête de Fenrir pour l'embrasser voracement, férocement, presque bestialement. Dans le même temps, ils transplanèrent dans la chambre inoccupée du Manoir des Ténèbres. Ils arrivèrent sur le lit, roulèrent un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une position peu décente. Fenrir, allongé, avec Selyan au dessus de lui, la jambe droite entre les siennes et Shagon qui l'embrassait toujours. Selyan descendit sa main sur son bas-ventre, la fit glisser sous le pantalon, frôlant le tissu du boxer sans faire plus cependant. Il était clair pour le moment que c'étaient les deux vampires qui dominaient et le loup-garou n'était pas d'accord. C'est pourquoi il mit fin au baiser de Shagon et repoussa Selyan de manière à inverser leurs positions, Selyan allongé contre le matelas et lui au-dessus. Shagon, se retrouvant sans occupation, fit apparaître un verre de sang et s'installa confortablement pour assister au spectacle. Fenrir embrassa presque brutalement Selyan, leurs langues jouant au jeu de la domination alors que les mains du loup-garou partaient à la découverte du corps de Selyan. Le vampire n'avait peut-être pas besoin de respirer mais Fenrir si, c'est pourquoi le sulfureux baiser dut cesser. Fenrir déboutonna l'élégante chemise du vampire, et s'occupa de son torse, d'abord avec ses mains, puis avec ses lèvres fermes voire avec ses dents pour les boutons de chair, faisant gémir Selyan sourdement. Chaque gémissement arraché au jumeau de terre et d'eau faisait frissonner Shagon, qui enleva progressivement sa chemise, puis son pantalon, quand ce fut le cas pour son frère. Chaque chose faite à l'un des jumeaux se faisait sentir chez l'autre, alors l'excitation de l'un était celle de l'autre. Et alors que Fenrir prenait Selyan sans véritable douceur, et que les coups de butoir du loup garou le secouaient de plaisir, Shagon sentait son propre désir monter, exacerbé par celui de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent, suivis très rapidement du loup-garou qui, sous le choc de l'orgasme, avait laissé des sillons profonds sur les hanches de Shagon, le faisant saigner. Puis ce fut au tour de Shagon de subir avec plaisir les assauts de Fenrir, jusqu'à un orgasme plus foudroyant encore, où Fenrir le mordit avec violence.

Tous trois s'allongèrent sur le lit, les draps froissés et souillés changés d'un claquement de doigts.

-Alors Fenrir ?

-Marché conclu…

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent la nuit…

_**To be continued**_

O.o Du lime/lemon, enfin je ne sais pas trop !! Je ne sais pas ce que cela vaut, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé !! (NdB : Moi OUIIIIIIII ! Djehra: XD merci)

J'ai remarqué que cette fic avait atteint les 250 reviews ! Miracle !!! C'est pourquoi, je vous demande si pour le prochain chapitre, vous voudriez avoir :

-Un chapitre simple

-Un bonus sur un personnage (précisez lequel)

Voilà !!! Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la prochaine fois !!!

Coup de pub :

- Les fics de Samara XX

- La fic de Pikachuchette

Kisses !!

Djehra Keurjani Niwa !!


	18. Etats d'âme Bonus!

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta:** Ishtar 205 (mais là, c'est aussi une surprise pour elle!)

**Titre:** Bonus -- Etats d'âme

**Genre: **A vous de voir!

**Disclaimer:** Puisque c'est à vous de voir, puisque je ne dis rien de précis et vu comment je vous ai laissé ne plan ces denriers temps, ce chapitre vous appartient totalement! Sinon, la fic ben... les personnages de base sont à J K Rowling et les autres sont à moi, ainsi que le scénario (même si dès fois je me pose des questions!)

**Note de l'auteur:** _**JE SUIS SINCEREMENT DESOLEE DE VOUS AVOIR FAIT TANT ATTENDRE!!!!!**_ C'est pourquoi je poste ce bonus entre deux épreuves de bac! (entre les maths et l'enseignement scientifique! lol) J'espère que vous aimerez!! Bisou!

**COUP DE GUEULE**: Ceci s'adresse à Dracoholic, Konakri et Fa2, et seulement à eux. Lorsque l'on a une critique à faire, on devrait lire tout avant de dire des choses horribles. Vous savez quoi? Vous êtes humains. Vous n'avez pas aimé. Ok. Mais certaines choses méritent d'être dites, d'autres non. Alors quand je lis "arrête le massacre", "des gouts de chiotte", "descriptions merdique et style à chier", je peux vous dire que si vous vous permettez de dire cela alors que **vous n'avez lu que le premier chapitre**, alors dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me gêner pour vous chier dessus alors! Bordel!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Red and gold phoenix :** Salut! Ne t'inquiètes pas voyons ma fic n'est pas encore finie! Juste en petite pause un peu longue... Allez, voilà la suit,e merci de la review et bisous!!

**Lyly **: Salut toi!! J'suis contente que tout cela continue à te plaire, vraiment, et merci de la review et de t'inquiéter pour moi! Voilà un tit bonus parce que j'men deux de vous avoir fait attendre... Bisous!

**Sayuri:** Salut!!! Je suis contente que Sely et Sha te plaisent, parce que j'avoue qu'ils sont un peu moi quoi... Je veux dire, plus que pour Veanna ou Leian, je leur prête mes pensées d'abord! Donc je suis contente qu'ils plaisent. Quand à te faire sourire, c'ets volontaire voyons! Une bonne fic toujours triste, c'est lassant! lol Bon ben voilà, merci pour la review comme d'habitude mais... Commentaire? Tu parles de la torture neuronale? XD J'avoue que je suis une suicidaire, dès que je peux je prends de l'invention! lol Chacun son truc tu me diras! Allez, bisous!

**Lotus:** Salut! Pour Samael, c'est juste lui, pas les deux en fusion, je ne saurais pas quoi en faire sinon, nanmého, je compte en faire quelque chose de potable de cette fic! J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt mais n'ayant pas été invitée à ta fête, j'espère que tu le liras là, sinon tant pis. Bon voyage, j'espère que tu auras une vie plus interessante qu'ici. Bisous

**Adenoide:** Comme d'habitude, ta review est juste et j'adore ça! Non, Harry n'en est pas conscient, heureusement pour lui... Quand à comment Tom et Harry vont s'aimer, tu verras. Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'au départ ce ne sera qu'une attirance assez spéciale puis ensuite ca ira mieux! Rassurée? Allez, bisous!!

Merci à** Bybytte, oOoO Black Siri OoOoO, Ishtar 205, Zaika, Julie Delon, Nekoii et 666Naku** de leurs reviews! Un total de 15 reviews, je suis tellement contente!!!! Franchement, un énorme merci à toutes et tous!!

----- ----- ----- Bonus Etats d'âme ----- ----- -----

_"... et j'épprouve pour lui une passion des plus ardentes. Qui l'aurait cru? Il n'y a que moi qui sache qu'il a un coeur, et malheureusement le mien s'y est aussi raccroché...Je l'ai perçé à jour, mais ça a été réciproque, comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée comme ça! C'est dès le début, oui, dès le moment ou je l'ai vu, que j'ai su, j'ai compris qu'il avait ce 'quelque chose' de spécial, ce quelque chose qui le rend tellement lui, tellement particulier, ce quelque chose qui m'attire..."_

La main blanche soulève la plume, en trempe le bout dans l'encrier noir, puis reprend sa tâche sur le parchemin crème. Les lignes se noircissent rapidement sous la belle écriture.

_"... personne n'a souhaité que tout arrive, moi y compris, et en plus j'aime cet homme qui m'est totalement inaccessible. Quelle joie! Je pourrais avoir tout ce que je veux, sauf lui, et il pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi de moi, mais il ne le demande pas. Pourtant, il lui suffirait de deux mots, et je le ferais, rien que parce que c'est lui, celui qui l'a fait tomber sous son charme. Rien que ses yeux m'envoûtent, alors tout son être... c'est indescriptible comme sensation, c'est comme la possession mais avec le mauvais côté en moins, et puis, je n'ai pas repoussé l'envoûtement, au contraire..."_

La main blanche suspend son mouvement, la pointe de la plume dans les airs. Que dire? Et comment le dire? Finalement, elle applique la pointe sur le parchemin de nouveau pour continuer.

_"...pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors? Un mot et je suis à lui, oui un mot, mais pourquoi ne le dit-il pas? Je n'ai pourtant aucun doute qu'il le sache. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne fait rien qui nous avance l'un vers l'autre, et j'en ai assez de ce jeu de chat et de souris, parce que les règles ne sont jamais définies vraiment, et je n'en connais pas l'étendue. C'est comme si on vous demandait de traverser un fleuve, sans vous en donner la largeur. Alors vous nagez, vous nagez, sans fin, et finirez par vous laisser emporter par les eaux sans vous débattre..."_

L'écriture tremble un peu, la main s'arrête. Une profonde inspiration, il ne faut pas que tout devienne illisible. Puis la plume reprend son ouvrage assidu sur les tons de crème tendre du parchemin.

_"... je crois que jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Souvent, je me dis que je suis la victime d'une malédiction, parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'aimer une obsession comme je le fais. Si j'avais droit à deux souhaits, alors je ne souhaiterais rien pour moi, et tout pour lui. Qu'il soit heureux, et qu'il soit aimé. Parce que pour lui non plus, tout n'est pas facile. C'est même pire que moi, d'un côté, parce que moi, je peux supporter dans ma solitude, et lui elle lui est interdite. On croit toujours avoir atteint le fond mais ce n'est jamais le cas, c'est lui qui me l'a appris..."_

Le parchemin est fini, la main blanche s'arrête, dépose la plume et soulève le parchemin. Il faut qu'il sèche, c'est pourquoi elle le pose à côté et en prend un autre, trempe encore la pointe de la plume et continue à écrire.

_"... il n'aime pas donner des leçons, il en a toujours eu horreur, mais il a une telle personnalité que même s'il ne le veut pas, il le fait. Que ce soit sur un sujet basique, ou bien sur une attitude, mais il inspira la volonté de faire comme lui, quelque part. C'est idiot... mais il m'a toujours donné l'envie de me surpasser pour le surpasser, comme essayer de décrocher les étoiles sans réussir à attraper la lune. Impossible? Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier. Dans ses yeux, il y a cette lueur qui vous dit qu'il considère le mot impossible comme une aberration. Que tout est possible parce qu'il l'a décidé. Même si c'est décrocher la lune pour en donner une portion à quelqu'un, pour un sourire, pour des galions ou pour rien. C'est tout lui, quoi..."_

La plume crisse, dérape, et le trait s'étale, l'encre aussi. Un sort murmuré efface tout, mais la main blanche se pose quelques instants. Un soupir, puis la plume se relève encore une dernière fois.

_"... je l'aime, et il ne me regarde pas. Suis-je invisible? Non, tous me regardent, pas comme je le voudrais, mais ses yeux s'échappent, sans me fuir, juste... il ne s'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais je l'aime. Et lui il m'oublie, ou me nargue, ou m'éloigne, consciemment ou pas, je ne sais pas, mais c'est le cas. Et merde!..."_

La main lâche la plume, rassemble les deux parchemins, les prend et la personne s'éloigne du bureau. Les brûler? Ou les garder?...

**----- ----- -----**

Voilà, un bonus choupinou et vachement anonyme parce que mon inspiration a foutu le camp avec ma rupture et ma copie de bac! lol Ben oui, un récit d'invention de 4 pages bien pleines, c'est pas rien, non? Je ne vous oublie pas, je vous adore d'ailleurs, et voilà. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Qui écrit? Et au sujet de qui? Devinez!! J'vous adoreuh!!!

Laissez une review, ça me fera vraiment plaisir!

Djehra


	19. Acte II Le Conseil 1

**Auteur **: Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre** : Pouvoirs du sang

**Bêtalectrice** : Ma bêta semble avoir disparu ! Je lance un avis de recherche !!!!!

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance, Lime/Lemon, Drama, Adventure, Mystery, Supernatural, Humor… bref de tout !!

**Disclaimer** : Bon, je ne vais pas me répéter indéfiniment, si vous êtes là c'est que vous savez à présent ce qui est à moi de ce qui est à JK Rowling… et j'ajouterais simplement que je ne fais pas d'argent avec et que, s'il y a une ressemblance quelconque avec quelque chose s'étant produit, alors chapeau, vous êtes bons pour em tenir compagnie à l'asile !!!

Gros **remerciements** à 666naku, zaika, Lamaya01, xodom, Sayuri Quinn, Nekoii, Deesse de la Lune et Bybytte d'avoir laissé une review !!! C'est trop gentil !!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Catofdarkness_ : Salut ! Je sais qu'ils ont la classe, ils sont créés pour ! Quand à qui a mordu Harry… Moi je sais ! XD Allez, merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

_Kaela_ : Court mais qui va a l'essentiel, merci pour la review et voilà la suite ! Bisous !

_Adenoide_ : Salut !!! EH oui, tu as parfaitement deviné, bravo ! Il s'agissait bien de Veanna pour Severus !

_Choupinette_ : Kikoo !! Eh bien, deux si longues reviews, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me touche profondément. Sincèrement, j'aime beaucoup quand les lecteurs prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic, c'est toujours un moment de joie. Quand à tes ébauches de réponses, eh bien, que de déductions ! Il s'agissait de Veanna qui parlait de Severus, donc tu n'étais pas si loin ! Bravo, et merci de t'intéresser à ma fic avec autant de fougue, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira !

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas. Mais j'vais en parler tout de même. Au moins pour expliquer mon long silence. Voilà, j'ai eu mes bacs (excellent en Français, en Tpe et bon en maths et science) et je suis entrée en Terminale L. Catastrophe, je dois bosser pour la première fois de ma vie ! Donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je tiens bon…

15 reviews, je suis ravie, merci de tout mon cœur !!!!!!!

Bonne lecture !

Légende :

**-Télépathie**

**Acte II**

_Chapitre 3 – Le Conseil (première partie)_

Les mouvements de va et vient s'enchaînaient, leurs corps se heurtaient sans douceur, une danse sauvage, alors que leurs peaux luisaient sous l'effort, un râle plus profond que les autres se fit entendre, suivi de deux cris, non de deux sons à l'état pur, et les deux jeunes gens retombèrent, vidés, sans plus de force, les yeux fermés sous l'extase, et restèrent enlacés un instant, avant que le châtain et argent ne se retire, pour mieux le serrer contre lui ensuite. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, un sourire tendre et terriblement similaire flottant sur leurs visages.

Un rayon de soleil plus courageux que les autres perça les ténèbres de la forêt et vint réveiller les deux loirs. Celui aux cheveux bleus clairs et rouges flamboyants émergea lentement du sommeil, il en savait plus où il était. Et que faisait cette main sur sa hanche ?! Il devait avoir passé une nuit de folie avec un quelconque partenaire…l'ennui c'est qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de qui il pouvait s'agir. D'ailleurs, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était un dôme de lumière blanche, le choc de leurs magies pures, une sensation de déchirure extrême…puis plus rien ! Il délogea brusquement la main qui lui enserrait possessivement la taille avant de crier à pleins poumons, de quoi réveiller un mort.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!

Aussitôt, l'autre se réveilla. Tout se figea alors, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le noir, mi-longs, aux yeux noirs et rubescents, nu, ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille mi longs eux aussi, aux yeux verts émeraude cerclés d'or pur, nu lui aussi, se dévisageaient intensément.

-Que fais-tu ici Voldemort ?!!!

-Je pourrais te poser la même question Potter !!

Ils se regardèrent, plus méfiants que jamais, avant de se rendre compte de leur situation actuelle et de s'écarter violemment, chacun à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible de l'autre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu…que je…que nous…on aurait… !

-…Couché ensemble ? Je crois que oui, à voir l'état des draps !!

Voldemort regarda Potter, choqué. Il avait en effet bien changé depuis qu'il était un vampire ! Où était passée la candeur, l'innocence, la naïveté de Potter ? L'ex-Survivant le regardait, amusé par le cheminement de ses pensées, qu'il suivait sans peine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait dans le lit de Voldy, nu, après un sport particulièrement intense qui plus est, mais il pouvait toujours en profiter…

-Quoi, Lord Voldemort, Plus Terrifiant Mage Noir Psychopathe du Siècle, est choqué parce qu'il a couché avec Harry Potter, celui qui l'a vaincu et qui le refera, Vampire de Profession ? Ne me dis pas que c'était nouveau pour toi !!

-Non, Potter, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! Je me disais juste que j'étais tombé bien bas pour coucher avec toi !

Harry allait répliquer vertement quelque chose au mage noir comme quoi il le surpassait largement quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et des liens magiques les attachèrent au lit, l'un à chaque bout. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violines tressés en nattes serrées et terminées par des perles en bois noires était entrée, ses yeux d'argent les fusillant du regard, alors qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise blanche vaporeuse et un pantalon de cuir violet foncé. Elle agita la main et les liens se resserrèrent.

-Veanna ? Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Mais quels abrutis ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris que la colère déploie les auras ! Vous êtes ici chez des Seigneurs Vampires, et plus précisément dans leurs corps, alors faire ce genre d'imbécillité ne mènera qu'à une seule chose : vous faire tuer !

-Dans leurs corps ? A qui ? Vea ?

-Qui êtes vous pour oser me parler ainsi ?!

-Pour ta gouverne, Voldy, je suis Veanna Itael Hyekrish, Vampire d'Argent donc cinquième plus forte vampire au monde après notre Seigneur Leian Astaroth, Harry ici présent, et ceux dont vous avez investi les corps, Selyan et Shagon Miyura !

-Les Amants des Ténèbres ?

-Oui Harry ! Enfin ! Tu as réveillé ton demi neurone ! Je ne peux que te féliciter !

-Rooh, c'est bon, ça va !

Voldemort essayait de se détacher mais en vain, il n'y arrivait absolument pas, les liens étaient d'une nature différente de ce qu'il connaissait. Une voix dans sa tête, étrangement ressemblante à celle de Harry, l'informa qu'il pouvait toujours essayer, mais que c'était de la magie vampirique donc qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en défaire tout seul ! Se résignant, il prit sa voix la plus acide et la plus froide pour parler à la jeune femme en furie qui les maintenait solidement attachés rien que par de la magie qui lui était inconnue.

-Je. Veux. Des. Explications. Maintenant !

Veanna regarda intensément le mage noir, puis Harry. Si elle avait raison, elle ne les voyait que dans les corps de leurs hôtes, donc elle voyait Selyan et Shagon, mais leurs yeux semblaient légèrement différents, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Leurs auras, elles, étaient bien différentes. Mais Harry et Voldy, eux, se voyaient tels qu'ils étaient réellement. Petit problème là… Elle soupira, soudainement très fatiguée, avant de les détacher et leur parler.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer en détails…

--- --- --- ---

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on est dans le corps des célèbres Amants des ténèbres a cause de nos lointains liens de parenté ?

-Exact.

-Donc on est dans le corps de deux vampires hyper vieux ?

-Ouaip.

-Et nos corps sont enfermés à Ste Mangouste sous très haute surveillance en attendant qu'on sorte de nos espèces de comas magiques ?

-Totalement.

-Si je comprends bien, on est dans la merde ?

-T'as tout pigé Voldychou, ça m'étonnerais presque !

Ledit Voldychou se retint de tuer la vampire en face de lui puisque d'une elle était immortelle et de deux il n'avait pas de baguette. Tous deux habillés identiquement sans l'avoir voulu –chemise bordeaux a runes noires brodées et pantalons moulants noirs- avaient tout bien écouté des explications de Veanna, qui les avait amenés pour cela sur le balcon. Harry riait sous cape, discutant télépathiquement avec son amie.

**-Quand est-ce qu'il va capter qu'on est amants ?**

**-J'sais pas ! Mais ça va être fun. Attends un peu, ça va venir…**

Le visage de Voldemort/Shagon prit une expression perplexe.

-Attendez, ça veut dire que Potter et moi…

**-3**

-…on est dans le corps de…

**-2**

-…eux amants et frères…

**-1**

-…donc qu'on couche ensemble régulièrement et que…

**-0 ! Que la lumière soit !**

-ON EST AMANTS ET PARTENAIRES ?!!!

**-Et la lumière fut !**

C'en fut trop pour Veanna et Harry qui se mirent à rire, mais à rire de toutes leurs forces, sans s'arrêter, n'ayant ni la force de rester debout ni celle de se relever, se roulant au sol, alors que Voldemort s'accrochait au balcon de pierres pour ne pas tomber sous le choc du raisonnement qu'il venait d'avoir. Et merde ! Potter et lui, Amants ? Amants comme… Amants, Comme deux personnes qui couchent ensemble? Comme deux personnes qui partagent un lien ? Pitié tout mais pas ça. Pas Potter ! Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de contrer ça non ? Si oui, l'Autre devait certainement le savoir. Oui, s'il restait assez longtemps dans ce corps, il essaierait de le contacter parce que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, non non, c'était un horrible et malheureux cauchemar de rien du tout ! Mais en voyant Potter se relever, Voldemort comprit que non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Loin de là.

-Bon, je vais vous avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous faites ici. Mais il y a un problème urgent.

-Plus urgent que le fait que je sois l'amant d'un gosse ?

-Plus urgent que le fait d'être coincé dans un autre corps que le mien ?

-Oh que oui ! Vos hôtes ont créé une alliance des créatures magiques dont la première réunion est cet après midi, soit dans cinq heures ! Et les rois et reines sont aussi puissants que Selyan et Shagon mais sous une autre forme !

-Ne me dites pas que…

-Si ! Vous devrez y assister, il le faut, mais vous devrez avoir l'air convaincants ! Or ce n'est absolument pas le cas en ce moment !

La vampire éclata de rire et sortit de la pièce sur ces quelques mots. Juste quelques mots qui mirent Voldemort en rage et amusèrent grandement Harry. Enfin quelque chose de drôle !

Cinq heures.

Cinq longues heures, où Harry et Voldy ne cessèrent de se battre verbalement, leurs corps refusant de s'attaquer mutuellement, comme contrôlés par d'autres qu'eux. Ils n'étaient que des esprits parasites, et ils le sentaient bien, de quoi rabaisser l'égo de n'importe quel mage noir en devenir ou déjà devenu. Et au bout de cinq heures, ils en étaient arrivés à un point assez spécial. Ils avaient tout simplement décidé de ne pas se parler, pas se toucher, pas penser, rien qui puisse les lier. Deux êtres bien distincts.

Veanna vint les chercher. Ils enfilèrent une cape noire et lui emboîtèrent le pas, sans un mot, un silence glacé installé entre eux. D'après la vampire d'Argent, ils se feraient tuer à se comporter ainsi… Ce pourrait être intéressant. Elle les mena à une vaste pièce, et les fit entrer. Elle était large, spacieuse, ronde, avec un espace au centre, circulaire, fait de pierres qui formaient un large cercle, plein, une grande table. Et derrière se trouvaient des sièges royaux en diverses matières, du bois au métal en passant, étonnement, par de la fumée. Les rois, reines, chefs et autres étaient là, et n'étaient pas seuls. Chacun avait, derrière lui, quelqu'un, dans l'ombre, un conseiller.

A leur entrée, le silence se fit. Quelque chose clochait…

_**To Be Continued**_

Voilà, la première partie d'un long chapitre à venir, j'espère ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim ? Quoique !

Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, petit sondage : vous préférez les armes ou les pouvoirs élémentaires ? Merci de répondre ! C'est pour le prochain chapitre !

Sinon, je serais vraiment heureuse de passer à 290 reviews, parce que c'est franchement un miracle. Participerez-vous à ce miracle ?

J'vous aime et ne vous oublie pas.

Djehra Keurjani.


	20. Acte II Le Conseil 2

**Auteur **: Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre** : Les Pouvoirs du sang

**Bêtalectrice** : Y a plus ! Quelquu'n souhaite m'aider ?

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance, Lime/Lemon, Drama, Adventure, Mystery, Supernatural, Humor… bref de tout !!

**Disclaimer** : Savez-vous que lorsque l'on se reconnaît dans un personnage ou un œuvre, on le fait implicitement sien ? Ce qui signifierait que je fais d'Harry Potter dans son intégralité une partie de moi, puisque je m'y reconnais un peu partout. Donc que Harry Potter serait mien ! Logique non ? Non ? Comment ça non ?Mais…. mince alors, ben à quoi ça sert la philo si je ne peux pas prouver ça ? Hein ? Snif !!!

Gros**remerciements** à 666naku, xodom, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Sayuri Quinn, Nekoii et Bybytte d'avoir laissé une review !!! C'est trop gentil !!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Demeraude_ : Kikoo ! Merci d'avoir répondu, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Bisou !

_Herasmus_ : Une review qui va à l'essentiel, merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite que tu aimeras aussi, j'espère ! Bisou !

_Redskull _: Merciiiiiiii ! Franchement, je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'ai essayé de combler au plus vite ces espoirs de suite ! Pas de sexe ni de violence ni de sang aujourd'hui, mais bientôt, promis ! Merci d'la review et gros bisou !!

_Adenoide_ : Salut !! Lol et oui, il n'est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge, comme tu l'as dit ! Voilà la suite, merci de ta review !

_Littlegrace_ : Kikoo ! Merci d'avoir répondu, et attendre accroît toujours le plaisir de lire ! Merci aussi de ta review, et voilà la suite ! Bisou !!

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai lu le tome 7. Et je ne le tiens presque pas en compte. Sauf peut-être que je vais m'appuyer légèrement sur ce que J K Rowling développe au niveau du lien Voldy-Harry et peut-être à propos de Grindelwald. Mais ce n'est pas sûr. Et vous l'avez-vous lu ?

11 reviews, je suis ravie, merci de tout mon cœur !!!!!!!

Bonne lecture !

**Acte II**

_Chapitre 3 – Le Conseil (seconde partie)_

A leur entrée, le silence se fit. Quelque chose clochait…

Ils n'eurent même pas fait un pas dans la pièce que la lourde de porte de bois se referma derrière eux, sinistrement. Et Veanna n'était pas là, elle les avait laissés à l'entrée. Seuls face aux autres. Et pour une fois, Tom et Harry ressentirent un même sentiment et une même pensée. Ils étaient mal barrés.

A peine eurent-ils donc fait un pas que Lumina, gracieuse dans sa robe verte foncée plus courte qu'autre chose, se jeta sur eux, déployant brusquement ses ailes démoniaques, un poignard d'argent à la main, et fondit sur eux, attrapant Harry par la gorge pour le clouer au sol, sous elle, l'arme appuyée contre la gorge. Etrangement, Tom eut le même sort de la part d'un elfe noir, qui était l'ombre de Djehra'na. Aussitôt et sans qu'ils aient rien pu faire, toutes les créatures magiques se retrouvèrent autour d'eux, griffes, armes et pouvoirs sur le point de faire leur office meurtrier.

-Qui êtes vous pour essayer d'usurper la place des Amants ?!

-Comment… que voulez vous dire… ?

-Oh ca va, arrêtez votre jeu. Cette pièce rend nuls les pouvoirs des humains et vos pouvoirs vampiriques sont bridés par vos corps ! On sait que vous n'êtes pas les deux vampires que vous prétendez être !

-Oh, nous sommes les Amants. A n'en pas douter !

Harry avait une façade de sang froid imperturbable, alors qu'il essayait en vain d'appeler Veanna à leur secours. Enfin, plutôt au sien parce que sauver la peau de Voldy, non merci, il devait le tuer, pas le sauver ! La voix de la reine elfique se fit entendre, enjouée et teintée d'une anticipation non contenue.

-Vos corps, oui, Vampires. Mais vos âmes, non. Humains. Alors cessez de suite, à moins que la perspective d'être dépecés vivants par ma sœur ne vous réjouisse…autant que moi.

Personne n'aurait cru que l'elfe pouvait être si avide de sang. Et même les démons et autres créatures maléfiques présentes eurent un air étonné un instant. Enfin, Djehra'na se dévoilait !

oOo oOo Monde des Sorciers, bureau du Ministre oOo oOo

-Quoi ?! Comment ça, personne ne sait ce qu'il c'est passé ? Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Deux sorciers dangereux, sous haute surveillance, dans le coma, un éclair blanc et tous les sorciers autour qui sombrent dans la folie en une minute et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire, bande d'incapables c'est que « personne ne sait ce qu'il c'est passé » ?!

Rufus Scrimgeour n'était pourtant pas connu pour ses accès de colère intempestifs, ni pour sa violence verbale. Il était un ancien Gryffondor qui savait se tenir en société. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Il savait que Voldemort et Potter étaient des dangers pour l'humanité sorcière, c'est pour cela qu'il les avait, sous les conseils avisés de ce cher Dumbledore, enfermés dans cette aile de Ste Mangouste. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé, le ministre de la Magie se voyait obligé de revoir les détails de cette situation. Il s'assit, congédia l'Auror d'un geste et soupira, la tête entre les mains, soupirant, il ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours cru que si Potter réussissait à battre le Mage Noir, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, la vie redeviendrait calme. Mais non. Chaque jour, de nouveaux raids dans le pays tout entier, les Mangemorts ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, les hôpitaux sorciers étaient submergés par els blessés et les croque-morts ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il avait aussi remarqué un changement dans l'attitude des créatures magiques. Celles-ci se faisaient plus distantes, plus froides et surtout plus agressives envers les sorciers. C'était vraiment un calvaire, il avait l'impression que bientôt, très bientôt, il ne règnerait que sur une montagne de cadavres. Cette simple idée le terrifia.

Soudain, des flammes vertes surgirent de sa cheminée, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un, et le ministre ne fut aucunement surpris de voir le vieux directeur de Poudlard arriver. Il se leva simplement et alla lui serrer la main.

-Mon cher Albus ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Rien de très joyeux, Rufus. Heureusement que le professeur Samael a renforcé les défenses magiques de Poudlard, sinon nous n'aurions jamais tenu. Et une dizaine d'enfants ont été retirés de l'école par leurs parents. Les affaires vont très mal.

-Ah… Avez-vous eu vent de ce qui s'est passé à Ste Mangouste ? La folie qui s'est abattue sur les médecins de l'aire où se trouvent les corps et Potter et Voldemort ?

-Oui. J'ai reçu un hibou d'urgence ce matin. Mais je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Tiens donc ? Alors éclairez ma chandelle, parce que c'est aussi obscur pour moi que s'il s'était agit d'un nuage de poudre d'obscurité du Pérou !

Albus Dumbledore s'assit dans un des fauteuils, regardant le bureau. Ses yeux étaient un peu fatigués mais ils détaillaient tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, dans cette pièce qu'il souhaitait occuper bientôt.

-Je pense que durant ce coma magique, leur magie réside continuellement dans leurs corps sans être utilisée. Il a du y avoir un trop-plein et elle s'est expulsée d'elle-même, créant cet incident assez regrettable.

-« Assez regrettable » ? Catastrophique vous voulez dire ! Plus de vingt médicomages et treize assistants infirmiers sont dans un état proche de la folie, qui semblerait-il ne risque pas de passer, parce que deux dangers publics sont encore en vie alors que en ces temps de peut-être pas guerre mais très troublés la magie médicale est plus demandée que jamais et vous vous ne trouvez cela qu' « assez regrettable » ?!

-Je sais que la situation semble assez proche d'être désespérée mais il faut positiver : Potter et Voldemort mis hors d'état de nuire, les Mangemorts se lasseront quand ils verront qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire et vos Aurors finiront par tous les traquer et les détruire. La paix est proche, à portée de main, nous pouvons l'atteindre Rufus !

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre Albus. Au ministère même, les employés sont en deux camps : ceux qui nous soutiennent et ceux qui pensent que nous avons fait notre temps ! Et pendant que les Mangemorts lancent des raids de plus en plus meurtriers, ils alimentent les querelles utérines à l'intérieur même du Ministère ! La population a de plus en plus de mal à adhérer à mes méthodes, et mon pouvoir prendra fin bientôt, j'en ai la nette impression ! Je suis vos conseils et pourtant rien ne s'arrange !

-La paix est proche mon ami, je vous le répète. Continuons sur cette voie et nous l'atteindrons, je vous le promets.

Albus jeta la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, signifiant au ministre la fin de leur entretien, et mit un pied à l'intérieur.

-Et puis, Merlin lui-même disait bien « La Magie n'aspire qu'au bien-être, les Hommes n'aspirent qu'à la Paix, ensemble ils ne peuvent qu'y arriver ». Au revoir monsieur le Ministre. Bureau du directeur, Poudlard !

Et Albus partit, laissant le ministre seul de nouveau. Le vieil homme se garda bien de terminer le proverbe de leur illustre ancêtre, qui disait, en fait, que « La Magie n'aspire qu'au bien-être, les Hommes n'aspirent à la Paix, ensemble ils ne peuvent qu'y arriver tant que la première coopère totalement avec les seconds et que la seule harmonie règne. » Cela changeait un peu trop la donne au goût du vieil homme, qui souhaitait que tout aille dans le sens qu'il avait décrété être le bon, malgré les incidents précédemment survenus, comme la race vampirique du Survivant, son coma étrange et la disparition de Veanna et Kiral.

Le ministre soupira et jeta un regard aux papiers sur son bureau. Entre deux plaintes graves et quelques piles de courriers apportés par les hiboux du matin se trouvait un parchemin couvert de son écriture. Un nouveau décret qu'il hésitait à mettre en pratique. Mais puisque la situation l'exigeait et que Merlin semblait l'encourager intemporellement, autant le faire…

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_Draco,_

_Quelques nouvelles familiales, même si notre courrier est surveillé par le Ministère. Les troupes de ton père ne font que diversion, ils savent parfaitement que le Lord n'est pas mort et préparent simplement son retour. Les créatures s'agitent, mais tu dois l'avoir ressenti. _

_Votre professeur semble très bien. Décris le plus, il m'intéresse._

_Ta mère,_

_Narcissa._

_-----_

_Les enfants,_

_Je fais parfaitement confiance à Dumbledore en ce qui concerne le choix des professeurs et les mesures à prendre pour votre sécurité. Profitez de Poudlard autant que vous le pouvez, le temps semble bien lointain où tout était simple._

_Pas de bêtises, Ron, surveille ta sœur, qu'elle ne dévie pas. Mes amitiés à Hermione._

_Molly._

_-----_

_L.S._

_Merci._

_Continuez._

_Vous saurez en temps voulu._

_« L'unité des valeureux mène au triomphe de notre essence. »_

_Sa Majesté,_

_D._

_-----_

_Papa,_

_Je crois avoir repéré une griffe de Ronflak Cornu aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. Je te l'envoie avec ma lettre. _

_Tu sais, Poudlard a bien changé. On a un nouveau professeur, très efficace mais un peu étrange. Peut-être le connais-tu ? C'est monsieur Samael. _

_Au fait, quoi de nouveau au Ministère ? La Gazette se tait et on aimerait bien savoir. Peux-tu m'envoyer un Exemplaire Duplicable du Chicaneur ?_

_Merci beaucoup, a bientôt et dis moi pour la griffe !_

_Ta Luna._

oOo oOo oOo oOo_  
_

_Le hibou qui porte cette lettre a été magiquement ensorcelé pour vous trouver. _

_Retournez à vos corps, il n'est pas bon que vous restiez dans ceux-ci et déchaîniez le chaos maintenant. Plus tard cela vous sera plus utile._

_Leian Astaroth del Tiduam._

_-- --- --  
_

Le hiboux s'engouffra par une fenêtre et fondit vers les vampires scotchés au sol. A toute vitesse, il lâcha la lettre avant de repartir vers une autre ouverture, et la lettre s'ouvrit, comme une beuglante mais visiblement ce n'en était pas une. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un enchantement pour donner la parole au texte écrit, qui se révélait être enchanté lui aussi, puisqu'à peine le texte délivré la lettre se consuma et il y eut un éclair blanc, aveuglant, qui fit fermer les yeux à toutes les créatures magiques, depuis les fées inoffensives aux Détraqueurs. Puis l'atmosphère sembla changer, et une aura entoura les corps des deux vampires, qui propulsèrent Lumina et l'elfe à quelques mètres, se relevant avec un sourire identiquement effrayant.

-Mmh, ça fais du bien d'être de retour dans son corps, pas vrai Selyan ?

-Ouaip. C'est pas que, mais Voldy et Ryry n'étaient pas le confort incarné ! Ravi de vous revoir majestés, chefs et empereurs !

Selyan et Shagon étaient revenus à eux-mêmes, leurs âmes avaient réintégré leurs corps, grâce à un sortilège de Leian. Les âmes d'Harry et de Voldemort quant à elles étaient de nouveau réduites à l'état passif. Les deux Amants sourirent et laquèrent des doigts. Ils se doutaient que les deux autres avaient fait une connerie, puisque Lumina semblait avoir été sur le point de les étriper.

-Et si nous commencions enfin à discuter sérieusement de tout cela ?

oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**DECRET OFFICIEL DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE**_

_Par Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie_

_Au vu des actes terroristes rapprochés de la part des Mangemorts et de l'agitation de la population des créatures magiques, Moi, Ministre de la Magie et en vertu des pouvoirs qui m'on été conférés par les sorciers d'Angleterre,_

_Nomme officiellement à partir de ce jour :_

_Dolorès J. Ombrage à la tête du Ministère des Races Magiques_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore à la tête de Ministère des Secrets et des Forces Armées_

_Percy Weasley à la tête du Ministère des Plaintes_

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie._

----- oo ----- To Be Continued ----- oo -----

Hello Petit mot de fin même si je sais que presque personne ne les lit. Je compte remanier les 6 premiers chapitres pour en clarifier la mise en page et l'orthographe ! Et j'ai le temps de le faire parce que mes devoirs sont quasi inexistants. Donc voilà !

Nouvelle question : Que signifie pour vous _« L'unité des valeureux mène au triomphe de notre essence. » _?

Gros bisous et au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre!!!

Djehra


	21. Acte II Le Conseil 3

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, Drama, Fantasy, Adventure, Super Natural…

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling possède tellement de choses que les lister seraient trop longues. Alors moi, j'sais que je possède tout ce qu'elle n'a pas ! Et bon, même si j'ai b'soin d'argent avec la venue de Nowel (viveuh les cadeaaaaaaux !) je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos d'Harry, le pauvre….

**Note :** Ce chapitre est la dernière partie du chapitre trois. L'acte ne sera pas bien long, pas d'inquiétudes.

**Rar's anonyme :**

_Demeraude_ : Ce qui a causé cette folie, c'est simplement Selyan et Shagon qui se sont réveillés dans les corps d'Harry et Voldy, et ont décidé de s'amuser un peu…. Merci de la review et vla la suite ! Bisous !

_Virginie _: Kikoo ! Bien sûr qu'il y a des suites prévues ! Quelle question ! Tant que je n'aurais pas terminé, je ne m'arrête pas ! Même si parfois j'ai du mal à écrire, et que j'ai peu de reviews, mais je continue ! D'ailleurs voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Remerciements** à Zaika, 666Naku, Sayuri Quinn, Xodom, Nekoii et Lady Morgane Slytherin ! Ca fais tellement plaisir ! Bouhouhou !!!! C'est Xodom qui a posté ma 300eme review, alors s'il le veut, il a le droit de me demander (presque) n'importe quoi pour le prochain chapitre (sauf qui a transformé Harry et qui envoie ces messages :p)

**Légende :**

-**Télépathie**

-----

**Acte II**

_Chapitre 3 – Le Conseil (troisième partie)_

Tous les chefs des créatures de l'Alliance Magique étaient donc réunis autour de la vaste table en pierres. Certains prenaient plutôt leurs aises –comme Lumina, qui avait devant elle un verre de sang frais, ou Anä, qui était en train de nettoyer ses minuscules ailes transparentes- et d'autres semblaient plus sérieux, en position d'attente, comme Djehra'na ou Remus. Les deux jumeaux et vampires, quand à eux, semblaient simplement être là, le silence était presque apaisant, et c'était véritablement rare que tant de races différentes soient réunies en un même lieu sans qu'il n'y aie réellement des problèmes. Mis à part peut-être les Détraqueurs mais apparemment, les envoyés des géants n'avaient aucun problème à les supporter.

Selyan s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler, d'une voix forte et parfaitement audible pour toute l'assemblée.

-Maintenant que notre léger incident a été réglé –merci Lumina de l'intérêt que tu nous portes !- nous pouvons passer au véritable but de la réunion de ce Conseil de l'Alliance Magique –ou plus simplement C.A.M.- au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il convient de clarifier la situation du monde actuel, sans omettre bien sûr le monde Moldu, qui s'il n'est pas notre territoire, est quand même assez important. Le monde sorcier est de nos jours divisé en deux : Bien, Mal. Qui est le Bien, qui est le Mal, là n'est pas la question. Ce qui en revanche compte, c'est ce qui se passe en réalité.

-Mon espion au Ministère m'a rapporté des nouvelles très alarmantes, commença Lupin. Il semblerait que le Ministre ne soit plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis quelque temps. Il ne s'occupe guère des autres sorciers, et ne semble suivre que ce qu'il croit être juste. Est-il nécessaire d'ajouter qu'il est l'un des plus fervents partisans d'Albus Dumbledore ?

-De mon côté, ma femme et moi dirigeons à la fois le peuple des Sirènes et ceux des Incubes et des Succubes, mais nous sommes aussi à la tête du principal groupe de Mangemorts, expliqua Lucius. Ces derniers sont relativement simples à contrôler, mais nous n'ayons jamais eu autant de nouvelles recrues. Le temps de la terreur semble avoir pris un autre tournant : Dumbledore étant plus proche que jamais du pouvoir, ses ennemis préfèrent nous rejoindre, pas forcément se rallier à la cause du Seigneur Noir mais au moins être contre ce vieux fou.

-A Poudlard, il a fallu remettre en place les barrières magiques du château, pour contenir les raids des Mangemorts. La plupart des parents craignent pour la sécurité de leurs enfants, et les ont tout simplement retirés de l'école, préférant encore les instruire eux-mêmes ou, s'ils en ont la possibilité, engager un précepteur. Voire d'ailleurs les mettre à Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Salem ou Gakoo-no-Mahô, signala Djehra'na, l'air de rien.

-Tous les dégâts produits par les sorciers se répercutent dans le monde Moldus. On parle de cataclysmes, de réchauffement de la planète, de centrales qui explosent, mais en réalité, ce ne sont que les effets à retardement de la division du monde des sorciers, avança Gimli. Et la terre est en colère ! Notre magie nous vient d'elle, et nous la détruisons à force d'y piocher sans arrêt ce flux qui détruit notre monde.

-Il n'y aurait qu'à libérer les 5 dragons et tout serait terminé, vite fait bien fait, dit Lumina, avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-Voyons Lumi', t'y penses pas ? Ce sont les créatures les moins drôles du monde !

-Et surtout, elles sont si sauvages que personne n'a le pouvoir de les contrôler. Pas même Leian Astaroth, et vous le savez très bien. Les libérer serait courir à notre perte ! s'exclama Syanara.

-Et de toutes façons, c'est purement et simplement inenvisageable. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne souhaitons pas la destruction du monde, simplement le rétablissement des anciens pactes de Respects des Créatures Magiques, remplir la Prophétie de Merlin et débarrasser le monde de ce cloporte de Dumbledore. Rien d'autre !

Shagon les regardait tous, posément, l'air de s'ennuyer. Enfin apparemment, car en réalité il jaugeait les personnes présentes. Bien sûr il les connaissait tous de près ou de loin, mais ce n'était pas là le problème. Ce C.A.M. réunissait à la fois les races magiques, mais surtout leurs puissants dirigeants, et tout cela n'était que très précaire. Certes, la plupart avaient un ennemi commun, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il leur faudrait s'entendre. Pendant que chacun dressait le portrait du monde selon ce qu'il en avait pensé, vu, entendu dire, il dressait, lui le portrait de chaque dirigeant assis à cette table. Son frère aussi était lancé dans la discussion, mais cela n'empêchait qu'ils se parlent entre eux.

**-Shagon, t'en pense quoi ?**

**-Faudrait rapidement prendre une décision. Après tout, on est là pour ça non ?**

**-ouais mais… C'est toi la forte tête !**

**-P'tet, mais tu as commencé, à toi de continuer.**

**-Rooh vas-y, aide moi Sha !**

**-Et j'y gagne quoi ?**

**-Ce que tu veux après leur départ.**

**-Mmh… Je note.**

Le vampire se leva et claqua des mains sur la table. Un sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres, interrompant la discussion pourtant très animée.

-Tous ici, vous avez accepté notre pacte de non-Intervention dans le Monde Magique et Sorcier. Cependant, avant toute chose, ce pacte doit être signé.

Il fit un geste, et un parchemin roulé apparut devant chacun des dirigeants, scellé par de la cire rouge.

-En signant ceci, vous vous engagez à ne rien tenter contre les Sorciers, Demi-Sangs, Cracmols durant le temps d'effet de ce pacte, qui je le rappelle durera jusqu'à ce que l'on aie réussi à liquider la Face de Serpillière de Noël Au Citron, j'ai nommé ce cher Dumby.

Lumina brisa le sceau à l'aide d'un simple coup d'ongle et lut le parchemin, qui était respectueusement écrit dans la langue démoniaque. Il en allait de même pour chaque créature, afin qu'aucun ne puisse jouer sur le fait d'une mésinterprétation de la langue sorcière. Et c'était aussi une question de respect envers l'autre. Anä, Korem, Gimli et le chef des géants signèrent presque immédiatement, alors que Lumina, Bel Uriel, Djehra'na, Lupin, Syanara et Greyback lisaient attentivement à la recherche du moindre terme pouvant porter à confusion ou pouvant être exploité comme une faille. Mais c'étaient Kiral et Veanna qui avaient décidé des mots exacts du pacte, et ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y découvrir quoi que ce soit qui leur permette de passer outre ce même pacte. Selyan et Shagon avaient eux aussi un exemplaire de ce pacte, signé par Leian mais qu'ils devaient confirmer en plus.

_Race Vampirique_

_Nous, membres du Conseil de l'Alliance Magique, représentants du jeu des forces de la mère Magie et de la Nature,_

_Avons décidé de procéder à ce pacte afin de protéger le flux magique vital qui nous anime depuis l'aube du temps._

_Il s'agira de ne rien tenter, de ne pas intervenir d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, de ne pas interagir avec le peuple en Sorcier, et ce durant un temps bien défini, plus précisément jusqu'à la mort déclarée officielle de l'instigateur de ces troubles au sein de la magie, Albus Dumbledore._

_Par cette présente signature, nous engageons notre en peuple en plus de notre propre personne dans ce pacte indéniable. Et ceux qui tenteront de le braver et le transgresser se verront immanquablement punis du châtiment dernier : la mort._

_Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth_

_Selyan Elohim Black_

_Shagon Elohim Miyura_

_Harry James Lilia Cain Potter_

_Veanna Itael Hyekrish_

_Kiral Melael Layenna_

_Sanguinorum potestas est._

Quand tous eurent signé, l'Alliance avait enfin pris une réelle dimension. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une association bancale mais dorénavant d'une véritable relation entre les créatures magiques ici présentes. Et maintenant que le pacte était signé, leur champ d'action pouvait enfin voir le jour. Car ils n'avaient pas le droit d'interagir avec les sorciers, certes, mais celui de changer les choses leur appartenait encore.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas plus, une autre serait prévue dès que les choses auraient avancé.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'entrée en vigueur du nouveau décret du ministre. Et si les choses semblaient bouger, les sorciers n'en demeuraient pas moins sceptiques et suspicieux. Certains cependant exhortaient les autres à ne pas perdre espoir. Et parmi eux se trouvaient, en tête de liste, nos bons amis les jumeaux Weasley.

Fred et Georges n'avaient pas changé. Plutôt que de croire les on-dit, ils préféraient se référer à leur propre opinion. Ron leur avait rapporté le fait qu'Harry ait changé de race. Sa vampirisation, « quelque chose de diabolique qui a perverti le Survivant et en a fait une machine cruelle et surpuissante » et Fred et Georges, d'un commun accord, l'avaient jeté dehors, refusant désormais qu'il ait accès à leur boutique.

Ils avaient tenté de le raisonner. Après tout, Harry n'avait-il pas été son meilleur ami de toujours ? N'avait-il pas donné plus qu'il n'avait pour lui, et leur famille ? N'était-il pas toujours là pour le soutenir et l'aider, et pas que lui, mais aussi Ginny ? Rien à faire, ils avaient de surcroît découvert l'horrible vérité : leur petit frère n'était aux côtés de Harry que pour se renommée, sa célébrité. Ils l'avaient perdu.

Mais les deux rouquins eux croyaient en Harry. Et ils s'étaient affirmés que quoi qu'il soit, Harry resterait Harry, et quand bien même il ait tellement changé, il ne pouvait pas être devenu un monstre. Soit il pouvait être cruel, débauché, libertin et malsain, mais il continuait de vivre en tant que Harry, et gardait forcément au fond de lui cet amour qu'il portait au monde. Et c'est cela que les jumeaux ne cessaient de défendre, exhortant les autres à croire en Harry, à croire en l'espoir et surtout à ne pas tomber du côté du mal en essayant de se défaire de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs perdu tout crédit à leurs yeux depuis pas mal de temps. Ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre, et le regard du vieil homme ne leur avait pas échappé. La lueur d'avidité leur était familière, avec Percy comme frère, et ils l'avaient vite repérée. Et ils savaient tout aussi bien que si leur cher directeur avait laissé Ombrage s'installer à Poudlard lors de leur dernière année, c'était parfaitement calculé, puisqu'eux-mêmes l'avaient vu plusieurs fois à Pré-au-lard, chez son frère Abelforth. Tout n'avait été qu'une vaste mascarade et ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir été trahis.

Pendant le coma de ce dernier, ils avaient reformé une espèce d'A.D. mais qui en réalité s'appelait maintenant l'A.H. Pourquoi s'appeler encore Armée de Défense si on ne cessait de faire l'amalgame avec l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Non, mieux valait être l'Armée d'Harry, ce serait beaucoup plus juste. Avec eux étaient toujours là Luna, Blaise, Draco –étonnamment- Neville et quelques autres anciens, les nouveaux venus n'étant pas forcément de Poudlard. Ils œuvraient discrètement, mais les jumeaux, qui s'étaient autoproclamés chefs, commençaient à entrevoir quelque chose de plus vaste que la guerre sorciers-mangemorts. Ils avaient remarqué que les créatures magiques habituelles ne se mêlaient à rien, et que les mangemorts n'attaquaient que des lieux hautement magiques, pas pour les détruire en plus, pour en chasser les sorciers.

C'était inquiétant. Etonnant. Intriguant.

Donc c'était intéressant.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Leian se massa les tempes. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, les Amants avaient décidé de sortir le grand jeu, et si l'action ne lui déplaisait pas, il ne voulait pas que tout dégénère. Non, surtout pas, le monde ne devait pas devenir un chaos innommable. Depuis la mort de Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, Panoramix, Yukina, Igor et Morgane, il essayait dans l'ombre de survivre par le sang, et essayait de toujours équilibrer le monde.

Le dirigeant des dix clans des vampires leva la tête, et son regard rencontra celui d'un jeune homme, aux cheveux d'argent purs et aux yeux voilés, aux traits fins et à l'air calme, souriant, peint sur un tableau enchanté, et il eut un sourire nostalgique.

-Merlin… Si tu savais ce qu'est devenu le monde depuis nous… Je crois que jamais tu n'aurais pu prédire quelque chose de ce genre, malgré toute ta science.

--- And… that's all ? ---

Bon, puisque le chapitre est fini, je vais déballer un peu ma vie. Pas que ça vous intéresse franchement alors passez directement si vous ne voulez pas lire ça.

Alors voilà, c'est le seul chap de Décembre que je poste, donc JOYEUX NOWEEEEL a toutes et à tous.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire en ce moment, je passe dans une vraiment mauvaise période et je ne veux pas vous la faire subir à travers mes chapitres. On ne dirait pas mais la trame est écrite, simplement je ne dois pas trop extrapoler.

J'écris en cours, chez moi, chez les autres, parfois sur mon portable, mais j'ai du mal. (En parlant de cours ! J'suis encore première de ma classe en Terminale Littéraireuh !) Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne vous lâche pas !

Et sinon, je publie aussi sur un nouveau site créé pour les fictions françaises uniquement, c'est Manyfics . net et je vous le conseille, avec des auteurs comme Artoung ou Wrriormeuh, des as de la fiction !

Bisous a tous, passez de bonnes fêtes !

Et Joyeux Nouvel An, en passant !

Djehra Keurjani un p'ti peu fatiguée, débordée, épuisée, mais heureuse de poster !


	22. Acte II Une affaire d'état

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre :** Romance, Mystery, Drama, Fantasy, Adventure, Super Natural…

**Disclaimer :** Est-il nécessaire de refaire à chaque fois ceci ? Oui, JK Rowling a créé Harry Potter et donc cela lui appartient. Quant à moi j'ai juste tout ce qui a dérivé de ces livres (autant dire tout le merdier dans lequel j'ai mis les persos !) et plus particulièrement Leian, Kiral, Veanna, Shagon et Selyan…

**Note :** J'ai honte mes amis ! Mais tellement honte ! En une année, je ne vous ai posté que 6 chapitres contre 15 l'an passé ! Franchement je suis désolée… Tellement désolée que j'ai tapé ce chapitre en deux heures pour em faire pardonner !

**Rar's anonyme :**

_Adenoide _: Merci de tes vœux ! Tu as tout compris, Dumby est un manipulateur haïssable dans ma fic ! Enfin ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisou !

_Maëtia_ : En effet, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton pseudo ! Ca me réjouit ! Merci pour tes vœux ! Bisou !

**Remerciements** à 666Naku, xodom (tu l'as ton lemon :p) Titmo et Lady Ange Shadow pour leurs reviews ! Quoique de moins en moins nombreuses, elles me font d'autant plus plaisir !! Merci !

**Légende :**

-**Télépathie**

**-**_**Sortilège temporel**_

-----

**Acte II**

_Chapitre 4 – Une affaire d'état_

Maintenant qu'ils avaient signé le pacte, il fallait réussir à tenir les promesses qu'ils avaient faites pour obtenir ces aides. Pour les Elfes de Djehra'na, les jumeaux discutèrent pendant de longues heures avec Lumina pour arriver à conclure un marché et de nouvelles limites des deux territoires C'était déjà un problème de régler.

En revanche, ils en avaient un de taille. Ils avaient promis à Syanara, la reine des Djins, de fournir un corps à son peuple. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, loin de là. Normalement, tout ce qui est à l'état de gaz ne pouvait être rendu solidifié n'importe comment. Certaines lois magiques régissaient les transformations d'état et ils ne pouvaient pas surpasser ces lois venant de la Magie elle-même. Il leur fallait étudier sérieusement la question.

-Shagon, je ne comprends pas. Il est dit selon les _Lois de Merlin_, au chapitre 8 sur les altérations et changement des corps, que « _aucun corps ne peut être définitivement changé si ce n'est pas altération de sa structure propre. N'en résulte alors qu'un changement d'état contraire à la Nature qui ne peut aboutir qu'à une fin irrémédiable pour celui qui aura tenté l'expérience_. » En gros, Merlin supposait qu'on ne pouvait pas passer d'un état à un autre sans finalement mourir.

-Oui. C'est pas pour arranger nos affaires ça… Regarde, même pour devenir un vampire, il faut mourir. Alors imaginons pour passer de gazeux à solide… !!

-Cependant nous avons besoin de l'aide des Djins ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

-Ecoute, à nous deux on a lu, auparavant, tous les livres magiques parus et je doute qu'un sorcier aie trouvé mieux que Merlin lui-même ! Alors je ne sais absolument pas comment faire !

-Bon, on sait que les Djins sont sensibles au froid, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas passer à travers la glace. Peut-être peut-on congeler leur corps de fumée puis le tailler de manière à créer un corps ?

-Ce serait une idée, mais ils fondraient ! Et un corps de glace n'a strictement rien d'un corps réel ! Il faudrait pouvoir utiliser un sort de transformation élémentaire. Ils étudient ça en Septième Année à Poudlard, on devrait réussir !

-On est les pros du temps, pas de la matière je te rappelle ! Ca c'était Son rayon à lui !

-Mais Leian a bien dû garder quelque chose de lui non ? Des parchemins ou quelque chose ?!

-Tu comptes les lui voler ?

-Non. Les lui demander tout simplement ! Allons-y Selyan !

-----

-Je refuse.

-Mais pourquoi Leian ? Pourquoi nous refuser de lire ses écrits ?

-Je refuse simplement que vous vous mêliez d'affaires qui ne vous regardent pas ! Ce n'est ainsi que je vous ai formé Selyan et Shagon !

-Ah bon ? Attends que je me souvienne… Leian, Grand Seigneur Vampirique, dans son ingrate solitude, vampirisa deux jeunes gens, jumeaux, afin de développer leur pouvoir temporel. Ensemble ils firent des recherches sur les phénomènes les plus étonnants… Et tu voudrais que nous cessions ?

-Je vous le répète ! Votre retour chamboule tous les ordres magiques !

-Non. Nous respectons parfaitement la Prophétie de Merlin.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je refuse de vous y autoriser.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent. Leian, dans son fauteuil sombre, un parchemin à la main, l'autre remettant une longue mèche argentée derrière son oreille, détourna son regard de ceux qui furent ses appentis jadis. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser agir à leur guise.

**-On y va quand même ?**

**-Waip. Parce que je compte pas en rester là !**

Les jumeaux se levèrent, et se tinrent la main. Aussitôt, un sceau apparut sur le dos de leurs mains, un pentacle marqué d'une sphère avec un sablier esquissé. Le sceau était de la couleur du sang et brillait d'une lueur argentée.

_-spmet el snotêrra suon euq gnas erton rap tse'c_

Soudain tout se figea, et les deux jumeaux, d'un signe de tête, se précipitèrent vers la Bibliothèque de Leian. Ils ne devaient pas séparer leurs mains liées, sinon le temps reprendrait son cours. Doucement, une sensation de picotement léger se fit sentir au creux de leurs mains, et ils savaient qu'ils devaient arrêter leur sort avant que cette sensation ne les brûle jusqu'au cœur. Parcourant du regard tous les volumes, ils passèrent en revue plus d'un millier de livres avant de trouver un recueil manuscrit. C'était le bon, mais le picotement c'était mué en sensation d'engourdissement glacial. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ils retraversèrent tous les couloirs avant de revenir vers Leian et séparèrent leurs mains. Tout reprit son cours et ils s'inclinèrent devant leur Seigneur, le recueil derrière leur dos.

-Nous te laissons alors Leian. Mais ne doute pas de nous revoir prochainement.

Ils disparurent alors et Leian sourit.

-Prenez soin de ces manuscrits quand même…

En effet, il était assez puissant pour ne pas subir l'effet temporel des jumeaux, mais autant les laisser se débattre avec la réalité pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leur impuissance.

-----

Les deux vampires s'escrimaient à essayer de décoder l'écriture de Merlin qui avait rédigé ses manuscrits de son écriture en pattes de mouche. En plus, la langue avait évolué entre temps… Mais Veanna et Kiral les aidaient le plus possible, et au final ils découvrirent avec horreur qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Il leur fallait utiliser leur sang pour magnifier la magie des Djins et leur créer par structure psychique un corps matériel. En résumé ? Beaucoup d'énergie, de magie et de sang.

Il leur faudrait utiliser la salle de leur Manoir dédiée au C.A.M. pour faire ce rituel. Ils enlevèrent tous les meubles, et gravèrent dans la pierre du sol un cercle et des ondulations, ainsi que des runes. Ensuite ils demandèrent à Syanara de venir avec deux autres Djins. Elle vint quelques heures plus tard, suivie du Prince des Djins et d'une garde du corps.

-Que voulez-vous, Salyan et Shagon ? Il est rare d'interpeller ainsi une reine et j'espère pour vous que vous aviez une bonne raison de le faire.

-Nous en avons une. Vos futurs corps, Majesté.

-Réellement ?

-Eh bien nous allons essayer avec votre garde du corps si c'est possible, puis nous vous donnerons votre corps.

-D'accord. Essaie Leara.

La jeune femme de fumée s'avança au centre du cercle et les jumeaux se regardèrent, s'entaillant le creux de la paume, laissant le sang s'écouler au sol sans chercher à cicatriser magiquement. Les gouttes de sang au sol semblèrent s'étaler sur le cercle, brillant, et un mur d'énergie se concrétisa autour de la Djin. Les deux vampires entonnèrent alors une longue incantation en vampirique, les mains posées sur le mur d'énergie, faisant courir leur magie en filaments blancs à l'intérieur, les yeux fermés, les lèvres bougea à peine à l'œil nu. Le sang continuait de couler, et au fur et à mesure un corps se matérialisait : les os, les muscles, les veines, la peau, tout se créait plus ou moins vite. Et quand ce fut fini, Veanna jeta sur les épaules de la jeune femme ainsi née une étoffe douce afin d'en cacher la nudité. Syanara ne cachait pas sa joie.

-C'est splendide ! Je n'aurais pas cru que vous réussiriez !

-Nous vous l'avions promis Majesté !

-Quels sont les inconvénients ?

-Vous devrez de temps en temps reprendre votre forme initiale afin de retrouver toute la puissance de vos pouvoirs, et vous devrez vous habituer aux désagréments du corps humain.

-Soit. Je vais donc essayer.

-Bien. Alors prenez place au centre du cercle.

Les deux vampires avaient déjà cicatrisé, et ils durent se rouvrir les veines plus profondément cette fois, et le sang coula rapidement sur le cercle, nouveau mur d'énergie. Cette fois, l'incantation fut plus longue, et les filaments de leur magie étaient de couleur dorée, ils semblaient beaucoup plus concentrés. Et la jeune femme qui avait pris la place de l'être de fumée semblait sortie directement d'un rêve. Devant eux se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants, au visage doux et fin, la peau claire, aux yeux semblables à deux obsidiennes, à la silhouette fine, habillée d'une tunique arabe d'un mauve éclatant, qui moulait la poitrine mais demeurait ample aux bras, avec de multiples bracelets et colliers d'or dont plus d'un descendait jusqu'à la poitrine. Un bijou de tête, entre collier et diadème, au centre duquel une améthyste taillée à la perfection rayonnait, prouvait son statut royal. Elle avait aussi un pantalon assez bas, évasé et en lin teint en blanc cassé, ainsi que des chaussures semblable à des babouches mais en plus savamment confectionnées, une chevillière en or avec des grelots. Tout simplement envoûtante.

-Je ne me reconnaîtrais presque pas ! Votre travail est admirable vampires, vous avez rempli votre part de notre accord, du moins en partie. Pourrez-vous dès demain… ?

-Oui, Majesté. Nous donneront un corps à tous ceux de votre peuple le souhaitant.

Les deux vampires transformèrent aussi le prince en humain avant de retourner au sous-sol, dans la salle de tortures et de détentions pour se nourrir. Assez inhumain, certes, mais n'étaient-ils justement pas humain ? Il leur fallait du sang, et vite. Ils avaient des victimes déjà choisie, autant en profiter. Ils feraient dans la chasse à l'homme une autre fois, quand ils seraient plus en forme.

La nuit était tombée et ils n'avaient qu'une envie : profiter de la douceur de leur lit. Depuis qu'ils avaient entreprit de réunir les Alliances il n'avaient pas eu une seule minute à se consacrer.

Seulement Selyan s'était déjà dénudé, et couché, comme pour dormir, et Shagon, le regard prédateur, s'approcha de lui et, de la paume de la main, caressa la peau du torse jusqu'à la hanche, alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser dans le cou, assis sur le lit, parmi les draps à peine utilisés. Il y eut un léger mouvement de la part de son jumeau, qui se tourna vers lui, lui souriant.

Shagon plongea son regard de nuit dans celui de son double vampirique, avant de caresser sa joue du dos de la main.

-Amusons nous Sely...

Là, Selyan se pencha en avant pour cueillir les lèvres de son aîné en un baiser passionné, d'abord simple puis la langue de celui de terre et d'air passa sur les lèvres de son autre, qui l'accueillit avec joie, entrant en contact pour le plus agréable des combats, alors que la main de Selyan passait sous les cheveux colorés, méchés, lisses mais sauvages, et doux de son frère, enfouissant ses doigts à la racine de la chevelure, et que Shagon le faisait se relever, le collait à son torse d'une puissante étreinte, et que ses mains caressaient avec douceur la trace de la colonne vertébrale sous la peau douce et tendre, jusqu'à la naissance du fessier et la barrière de tissu qu'était le boxer de Selyan.

Le baiser se stoppa en douceur, leurs souffles étaient accélérés par le désir qui montait en eux. Ils se décollèrent peu à peu, puis Shagon embrassa le cou du sauveur de multiples fois, chaque baiser brûlant son frère de l'intérieur, le faisant frissonner. Il parcourut de ses mains le torse de son frère, le caressant avec une sorte d'avidité, tandis que Shagon descendait vers ses tétons, s'amusant du bout de la langue d'abord, pour ensuite les mordiller gentiment, avant d'allonger sa proie sur le dos et de laisser sur sa peau une longue traînée brûlante jusqu'à son nombril, alors que ses mains s'activaient à retirer le boxer du jeune homme. Selyan quant à lui, avait ôté le pantalon de son jumeau intemporel et d'une main experte avait aussi enlevé son boxer, dévoilant ainsi une érection douloureuse mais emplie de désir. Le jumeau d'eau et de feu la prit en main et commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, alors que Shagon ressentait comme un tissu glacé sur sa peau brûlante qui lui faisait un bien fou. Chaque mouvement raidissait et durcissait un peu plus le membre déjà dur du vampire, qui ne voulait pourtant pas être le dominé, c'est pourquoi, malgré un sentiment de frustration, il fit cesser Selyan d'un geste pour lui administrer le même traitement, qui fit gémir d'envie la victime durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles son frère avait fermé les yeux, une expression de plaisir intense sur le visage, cambré comme jamais, avant que Shagon ne se décide, non sans un sourire en coin, à le prendre enfin en bouche. Il engloba d'abord le gland si fragile, qu'il commença à titiller du bout de la langue, avant de prendre toute la hampe dure et d'y laisser des traînées ardentes, sentant le sang pulser sous sa langue.

Selyan ne parvenait plus à penser ni a parler de manière intelligible, il gémissait de désir, de plaisir, d'envie. Il sentait la vague de l'orgasme sur le point de se déferler en lui, et Shagon le sentit bien, si bien qu'avec une lueur douce mais malicieuse il s'appliqua plus encore à sa tâche, jusqu'à ce que son frère se libère dans sa bouche. Il sentit le liquide opaque, salé, mais agréable sur son palais, lui couler dans au fond de la gorge tandis qu'il avalait tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis il se retira, revint vers son amant et l'embrassa avidement, Selyan sentait son propre goût dans la bouche de Shagon, dont l'érection était de plus en plus douloureuse, et dont l'orgasme n'était plus très loin.

Selyan le comprit, mettant fin au baiser, il lui susurra à l'oreille un "je te veux en moi" tant attendu par le roi des ténèbres. Ce dernier présenta trois doigts à son amant qui les suça avidement, les humidifiant abondamment avant de se laisser retourner et de sentir une intrusion en lui, suivie d'une seconde et d'une troisième. Shagon lui laissa le temps de s'y habituer avant de le pénétrer pleinement. Selyan s'agrippa férocement aux draps, les froissant dans ses mains, alors que son frère allait et venait dans son corps, pour son plus grand plaisir toujours plus fort, jusqu'au dernier coup de reins qui le projeta au septième sous-sol des Enfers et de l'extase en un râle rauque et bas.

Jamais encore son frère ne lui avait fait atteindre le plaisir aussi vite. Aussi bien. Il y avait eu des fois meilleures mais celle-ci était inclassable. Toute la frustration de Shagon était dissipée et toutes les envies de Selyan s'étaient évanouies. La réalité était bien mieux.  
-Tu y a été fort quand même Sha'…  
-Désolé… Mais l'échéance approche, bientôt nous devrons redevenir nos hôtes, alors autant profiter de toi un maximum !  
-Obsédé… !

-----

Il fallut deux jours pour que tous les Djins qui le souhaitaient disposent d'une enveloppe corporelle. Et des centaines de litre de sang. Et des heures de repos. Mais au final, ils avaient réussi. Maintenant que toutes les conditions avaient été remplies, il fallait qu'ils mettent en place leur plan pour la lapidation de Dumbledore. Mais ça pourrait attendre le lendemain.

----- _**To be continued**_ -----

Salut ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si peu productive cette année ! Sincèrement, je crois que j'rais du faire mieux, faire plus, mais je n'ai pas pu ! D'autant que cet acte est décisif car il expliquera toutes les actions menées dans le prochain (et dernier) et est plus stratégique et informatif qu'autre chose !

Sinon j'ai remarqué que j'ai moins de dix reviews par chapitre à présent, mais ce n'est pas grave, merci de me soutenir ça fais vraiment plaisir. Alors je vous souhaite à tous, qui reviewez ou pas une

BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2008 !!!

Bisous bien fort,

Djehra Keurjani.


	23. Acte II Alea jacta est

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre:** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre:** Romance, Mystery, Drama, Fantasy, Adventure, Super Natural… De tout je pense.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, et toute ressemblance avec une autre fiction serait réellement fortuite. Bien que je doute que quelqu'un aie pu s'écarter autant que moi des livres, mais on ne sait jamais.

**Note:** J'ai déménagé, pas d'ordi, pas de net, mais je tape activement la suite de la fic. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné la lecture. Ce chapitre clos l'acte II, les voilà qui vont enfin agir. J'espère sincèrement

**Rar's anonyme: Désolée, pas de rar's today, j'ai pas le temps, j'ai déménagé et eprdu totue connexion au net**

**Remerciements**dédiés à tous les lecteurs loggés ou anonymes. Merci, mille fois, je crois que la joie que vous m'apportez n'a pas d'équivalent au monde. Merci.

_Acte II_

_Chapitre 5: Alea jacta est…_

Les recherches menées par Veanna, Kiral et en secret Severus avaient abouti au même résultat. Les corps d'Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor étaient trop altérés par l'absence de leur âme, et ils mourraient très bientôt si ces mêmes âmes n'y retournaient pas rapidement, car les deux sorciers n'étaient pas en mesure de stopper leurs corps dans le cours temporel du monde. Ce qui signifiait, pour Selyan et Shagon, la fin de leur liberté. En raccrochant leurs âmes à d'autres pendant qu'ils laissaient leurs corps en intemporalité, ils s'étaient condamnés à une existence éphémère réitérable à l'infini.

-Je refuse Sha! Pas maintenant, alors que nous pouvons enfin agir!

-Je suis du même avis Sely, moi non plus je ne veux pas retourner dans le corps de Jedusor! Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, l'échéance approche!

-Mais si on redevient eux, alors tout ce qu'on a trouvé et le C.A.M. n'aura plus lieu d'être! Tous nos efforts seront réduits à néant!

-Dans ce cas, on qu'à aller…

-Je refuse catégoriquement d'aller voir Leian!

-Pourquoi? C'est notre seigneur!Notre créateur! Il pourra nous aider!

-Tu as vu comment il avait réagi à notre dernière visite? Non, je ne veux pas mêler Leian à tout ça!

-Il y était déjà mêlé Sely, avec la Prophétie de Merlin!

-Pourquoi tout devrait être déjà écrit, hein Sha! Je ne veux pas être un pion sur un jeu grandeur nature dont je ne connais ni les règles, ni l'enjeu! Ni même ceux qui y jouent!

-Les moldus parlent bien de Dieu et du Diable.

-Pff! Croyance primitive. Dieu est l'espoir né d'une misère humaine. Le Diable est quant à lui l'incarnation de ce que l'on refuse d'admettre en soi. (1)

-Ils n'ont pas cette vision là, eux. Leur existence est incertaine et éphémère, ils ressentent donc le besoin d'y donner un but.

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont eux aussi des pions…

-… sur le jeu de la Vie. Alors 'lyan, on va trouver un moyen.

-Je te fais confiance Sha'. Mais sans Leian.

Shagon soupira. Que son frère, tellement mâture d'habitude, pouvait être têtu parfois!

Pendant trois jours, les deux Amants des Ténèbres cherchèrent encore et encore, mais ils craignaient de ne pas trouver une quelconque solution à leur problème. Et au final, il ne se trouva qu'une seule possibilité envisageable.

Un dialogue d'âmes…

Entre eux et les deux sorciers.

Selyan et Shagon avec Harry et Voldemort/Tom.

Quelle joie…

Pour ce faire, il leur fallait une paix totale. Un silence total. Une obscurité totale. Uniquement eux, sans aucuns troubles alentours. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas trouver sur Terre un lieu pareil. Ni créer une bulle temporelle pour s'isoler, car ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs réserves magiques, et utiliser un sort à maintenir assez longtemps les empêcherait d'avoir assez d'énergie magique pour le dialogue. Ils essayèrent donc de voir qui, parmi leurs relations pourrait les aider. Les Démons n'étaient jamais en paix. Les Lutins… fallait pas rêver, il leur faudrait un sortilège de réduction. Idem pour les Nains et les Fées. Les Détraqueurs? Euh… à éviter. Les Géants. Les Djins vivaient partiellement dans une cité mirage… Il ne leur restait plus que les Elfes. Il faudrait donc que Djehra'na accepte de les laisser agir. Misère…!

oOo oOo oOo

-Vous avez tant besoin de cela que vous faites appel à moi?

-En effet, Reine des Elfes. Nous aurions simplement besoin d'une salle et de la paix la plus complète. Votre peuple est méditatif, peut-être serez-vous en mesure de nous fournir cela?

-Je le peux. Maintenant reste à savoir si je le veux. Vous êtes des vampires, votre présence ici est nuisible. Mes amis et sujets n'aiment pas cela, et la forêt non plus.

-Mais nous ne resteront que le temps nécessaire. Si ce n'est pas fait, Dumbledore pourra courir les rues durant les prochains siècles si cela lui chante!

-C'est d'accord. Suivez-moi.

La souveraine descendit de son trône, soulevant le bas de sa robe blanche et vaporeuse, et les précéda à travers de longs couloirs creusés à travers le cristal de la forêt elfique. Passés quatre couloirs aussi transparents que l'eau pure et aussi longs que des rivières, ils atteignirent un creux, avec plusieurs pièces. Djehra'na désigna chacune par une porte teintée.

-La salle de la Rosée, celle du Soleil, celle de Temps et celle de la Nuit sont à vous. Choisissez, et je saurais ensuite quand vous aurez terminé. J'enverrais un elfe vous reconduire jusqu'à la salle principale, ou sinon vous vous perdriez dans ce labyrinthe transparent.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et naturellement, choisirent la porte aux tons de bleu et de noir, la porte de la nuit. Elle s'ouvrit sur une pièce assez vaste, sans repères dimensionnels, les murs étaient animés de vie car le bleu et le noir tournoyaient sans arrêt sur la matière cristalline. Pas un son, pas une odeur, rien qui les dérange. Parfait.

-On s'lançe Sely?

-Comme si on avait vraiment le choix hein!

Les deux vampires s'allongèrent au sol, tête posées l'une contre l'autre, bras en croix, et fermèrent les yeux. Un cercle runique apparut autour d'eux, ils en formaient les deux opposés. Le cercle brilla en bleu turquoise, puis le blanc se fit d'un coup. Officiellement, ils semblaient dormir.

Quelque part dans leur tête, un paysage s'était créé. Le lac de Poudlard, avec des rochers, de l'herbe, un léger promontoire. Harry était en train de faire des ricochets et Voldemort était assit sur un rocher a fusiller l'eau du regard. Les deux frères-/amants-/vampires apparurent au milieu de la scène.

-On vous dérange pas au moins?

-Vous…!

-On se présente? Je suis Shagon Miyura.

-Et moi c'est Selyan Black. Nous sommes vos hôtes vampires.

-Alors c'est à cause de vous toute cette mascarade! Que de je dois supporter Potter chaque jour ici!

-Euh oui, en effet. Nous sommes venus régler ce problème.

-Enfin! Marre de supporter ce sorcier noir de pacotille! Il rabâche toujours la même chose: «Les moldus sont à exterminer, les demi-sang à réduire en esclavage et seuls les sorciers purs ont le droit de vivre»

-Pff… On a un marché à vous proposer.

-Un marché? Depuis quand marchande-t-on avec le Lord Noir?

-Depuis qu'il est coincé dans un autre corps et réduit à l'immatérialité! 

-Pas bête. Qu'avez-vous à proposer?

-Vous retournez à vos corps et vous vous vengez de Dumbledore.

-En échange de quoi?

-En échange de quoi vous devez laisser un semi-contrôle sur votre corps. Nous avons un plan qu'il ne faudrait pas faire foirer.

Il y eut un silence, Voldemort et Harry réfléchissaient à cette proposition alléchante. Heureusement, ils ne savaient pas que de toute façon ils auraient fini par revenir à leur corps, mais ce n'était là qu'un détail! 

-Quel plan?

-Oh, je vois que la curiosité de Voldy a été piquée! Nous avons l'intention de faire tomber de son piédestal Albus Dumbledore, le Roi des Serpillères Citronnées.

-Y a-t-on un rôle?

-Oui.

-En effet, vous devrez entrer à Poudlard, jouer le rôle des nouveaux arrivés –ou amnésiques comme vous voulez. Il faudra néanmoins regrouper les non-partisans de Dumbledore, et agir avec nos alliés au sein du château pour renverser son autorité. Ensuite… vous pourrez vous en donner à cœur joie.

Une lueur d'amusement anticipé brilla eu creux des yeux d'Harry, teintée de sadisme pur, et Voldy eut l'air très intéressé.

-Et vous, vous y gagnez quoi?

-Le repos. C'est déjà pas mal.

L'espace autour sembla se dissoudre en un clin d'œil, laissant place à une vaste salle, aux teintes des Serpentards et Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. 

-C'est Ok pour moi, les Amants!

-Et toi, Voldemort?

-Ai-je le choix? Ce n'est pas en restant coincé ici que je pourrais détruire Albus Dumbledore!

-Très bien. Alors voici ce qui va se passer. Ecoutez-bien…

oOo oOo

Les Amants des Ténèbres se réveillèrent de leur transe avec l'impression que des géants avaient joué avec leurs corps, ce jeu incluant des quilles –en l'occurrence eux- et un gros rocher –la boule de bowling. Avec beaucoup de précautions, ils se levèrent et, mystérieusement, un elfe apparut derrière la porte, et les guida à travers les couloirs argentés et transparents. Djehra'na les attendait dans la salle du trône avec un petit sourire, et leur tendit deux coupes, non pas de sang mais d'un fortifiant.

-Vous aurez besoin de forces, votre expérience vous en a vidé, il s'agit là de plantes magiques elfiques, qui vous permettront de tenir jusqu'à votre prochain «repas». Maintenant soyons d'accord messieurs. Ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle à figé le temps de mon palais pendant de longues heures, seuls les elfes ayant un fort pouvoir ont pu échapper à cet état figé. Veillez dorénavant à ne pas libérer votre Magie Pure avec autant de désinvolture où il vous en coûtera.

-Bien Djehra'na. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous avoir au conseil de ce soir?

-Bien entendu. J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous ferons envers cet humain si détestable et pitoyable.

Les vampires partirent, laissant la reine elfique retourner à ses occupations. Lasse, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, indiquant d'un geste au prince Legolas qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Dénouant les quelques nattes qui retenaient ses cheveux d'un blond pur, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, aux draps d'une soie verte claire. Le vent agitait les arbres qu'elle voyait depuis la vaste fenêtre de cristal s'agitèrent sous le vent, et la reine sourit.

-Je sais, Zephyr. N'est pourtant pas dit qu'une elfe oublierait ses devoirs.

Une nouvelle brise secoua les arbres, elle se redressa, attentive, aux légères nuances du vent.

-Bien sûr que non. J'aurais besoin de tout pour que tout réussisse. Malgré ma jeunesse, je ne suis pas une reine pour rien.

Le vent souffla un peu plus doucement, et un sourire tendre apparut sur le visage de la reine. Elle aimait parler au vent, c'était toujours instructif, car cet élément ne juge pas, ne peut que venir et repartir.

-Oui, il y sera, et ce sera un plaisir de le revoir.

oOo oOo oOo

-Karyel! Où as-tu mis ma couronne!

-Elle est sur votre tête Majesté!

-Ah… Désolée! Et où est mon sceptre?

-Comme toujours, à coté du trône. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher Majesté Bel Uriel, le conseil ne va pas tarder.

-Merci Karyel. Je pense que ce sera le dernier avant quelques temps. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je serais absente longtemps. Naturellement, tu auras les pouvoirs temporaires hein! Il faut que nous finissions l'Encyclopédie Universelle des Blagues!

-N'ayez craintes Majesté. Je m'en occuperais!

oOo oOo oOo

Lumina soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir de son palais, qui certes était un peu démoniaque mais surtout doté d'une partie uniquement réservé à la luxure, auquel elle était particulièrement attachée. Mais la perspective d'un massacre proche était alléchante elle aussi. 

-Stephen! Jonathan!

Deux jeunes hommes apparurent, des jumeaux très différents, cheveux longs, l'un blond, l'un roux, habillé de noir et aux tatouages démoniaques sur les épaules, arrivèrent, et s'inclinèrent face à la sublime jeune femme.

-Lumina Satanica?

-Vous serez tous deux mes adjoints durant mon absence. Si le plan de l'Autre a bien fonctionné, tout devrait continuer comme nous l'avons orchestré, et je resterais absente quelques temps. Vous administrerez les démons et pourvoirez aux besoins du Harem.

-Bien! Quand partez-vous?

-Ce soir probablement.

-Bien. Tout sera géré selon vos habitudes.

oOo oOo oOo

-Majesté, ne croyez-vous pas que ce serait présomptueux de croire en ces vampires? Ils peuvent nous avoir trompés.

-Ecoute Lyeeryn, ils nous ont rendu ce service, nous ne pouvons que remplir notre part à présent. Il ne sera pas dit que les Djins Maléfiques ne sont pas honorables. C'auraient été de vulgaires humains, je m'en serais bien moquée, mais la solidarité magique prime.

-Bien, Syanara. Pensez-vous rester loin longtemps?

-Autant que nécessaire. Aidez-vous de Neji pour administrer la Cité Mirage.

oOo oOo oOo

La salle du Conseil de l'Alliance Magique était pleine, et chose étrange, le silence régnait. En effet, il y avait chaque dirigeant et même un invité de marque. Leian, chef des Vampires, était là, et Selyan et Shagon étaient assis de part et d'autre de lui. 

-Qui est contre notre projet?

Personne ne répliqua, ils en conclurent donc que c'était bon. Ils expliquèrent alors le détail des choses.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord sur les faits suivants. Pour se venger de Dumbledore, il vaut mieux l'approcher réellement et il n'y a pas de moyen plus sûr que d'aller à Poudlard. De ce fait, viendront Lumina Satanica Lucifera, Djehra'na, Bel Uriel et Syanara ainsi que Lord Voldemort sous une autre apparence. Ils accompagneront Harry Potter.

-Certes. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de notre plan?

-Eh bien, nous gardons un contrôle sur les corps de Potter et Jedusor afin d'accomplir la prophétie de Merlin et de permettre votre vengeance.

-Et le contrat de non-intervention?

-Bonne question Gimli. Eh bien, il entre toujours en fonction. 

-Comment allez vous agir?

-Greyback, ne connais-tu pas ce proverbe? «Il vaut mieux garder ses amis près de soi, et ses ennemis plus près encore». Nous allons infiltrer Poudlard comme élèves. Ce sera… instructif.

-Le CAM aura-t-il encore lieu?

-Bien évidemment, à chaque pleine lune, si vous avez la possibilité de venir ou vous faire représenter. La Forêt Interdite est toute indiquée pour notre petite réunion. D'autres questions?

Le silence se fit. Du regard, Leian jugeait chaque personnalité présente, étant le plus âgé de tous, il lisait en filigrane à travers eux. Parfois à contrecœur, les autres dirigeants le laissèrent faire, avec beaucoup de réticence pour Greyback et Lumina, mais ils n'en dirent rien. Au bout de minutes qui semblaient empreintes d'éternité, Leian sourit et se elva. Tous firent de même.

-Ce fut note ultime séance ici. Chers rois, reines, chefs, je vous souhaite toute la chance et le succès possible dans vos entreprises diverses. Que la Magie vous accompagne.

-Qu'elle nous vienne en aide.

Les races s'étreignirent, puis la plupart partirent. Seuls restaient la reine des Elfes, celle des Démons, celle des Djins et celle des Lutins, ainsi que les trois vampires. Quand le dernier être magique fut parti, les jumeaux ténébreux eurent un sourire heureux et Leian se tourna vers les dirigeantes.

-Etes-vous sûres?

-La magie s'éteint, on a pas à se poser la question.

-Nos peuples se meurent ou se cachent. Pas de certitude, c'est une évidence.

-Vous irez donc, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rendre plus humaines, de vous rajeunir un peu peut-être. Mais vos pouvoirs seront garantis.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à attendre plus longtemps.

-Quelque chose à faire avant de partir?

-Toutes les dispositions ont été prises. 

-Très bien. Passons alors à la transformation. Ensuite les âmes repartiront à leur corps originels… Et seule la Magie verra.

Leian concentra tous ses pouvoirs magiques, ainsi que ses pouvoirs de vampires et une vaste brume magique se créa, matérialisation de son pouvoir. Ce brouillard s'épaississait, alors qu'il murmurait des formules en vampirique ancien, mêlé à une langue perdue dans les temps anciens.

«Corps de chair, corps de sang, corps de vie, âme de cœur, âme d'esprit, âme de volonté, réalité terrestre, réalité physique, réalité onirique, je vous manie, je vous plie, je vous dessine, prenez forme, prenez vie, par le sang de Leian, par le sang de Godric, par le sang de Salazar, par le sang de Rowena, par le sang de Helga, par le sang de Igor, par le sang de Yukina, par le sang de Kyle, par le sang de Morgane, par le sang de Merlin, je vous transforme selon mon souhait.»

Le brouillard magique devint électrique, on ne distinguait plus personne, et quand soudain il s'effaça, il y avait quatre jeunes filles d'environ 17 ans devant les vampires. Elles avaient assez changé physiquement et seules des créatures magiques auraient pu les distinguer du reste des humains.

Lumina avait toujours de longs cheveux noirs en cascades, les pointes légèrement rouges, et ses yeux avaient une couleur anthracite. Bel Uriel avait grandi, sa peau était d'une couleur claire, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais avec des reflets verts foncé, et ses yeux étaient aussi verts. Syanara avait les cheveux d'un châtain proche du noir, avec des mèches violettes foncées, et ses yeux étaient d'un noisette brillant. Djehrana avait gardé ses cheveux blonds, plus foncés, presque châtains, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu outremer. Toutes les quatre avaient des formes raisonnables, une taille moyenne et se ressemblaient étrangement. Si étrangement que Shagon ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

-Vous êtes sœurs ou quoi?

-Parfaitement. On ne dirait pas? Mais nous sommes sœurs… presque jumelles, si on peut dire. A votre tour à présent, et nous commenceront dès demain.

Les deux amants hochèrent la tête, et se regardèrent fixement. Ce serait leur dernier véritable regard l'un pour l'autre, et ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur et désespoir, liant leurs mains. Le sceau brilla sur le dos de celles-ci et un rayon de lumière blanche figea leurs corps, une vague de magie pure percutant les êtres vivants présents alors que leurs deux âmes liées revenaient à leurs corps.

Leian attendit un peu puis laissa entrer Veanna et Kiral, qui se postèrent à côté des jeunes filles.

-Vous voilà maintenant entre leurs mains. N'ayez aucune hésitation si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais là. Maintenant, allez au Chaudron Baveur, tous les papiers d'inscription seront envoyés à Dumbledore dès ce soir. Que la Magie soit avec vous, mesdemoiselles.

-Qu'elle vous garde longtemps, Seigneur Leian.

Avec les deux vampires, les reines sortirent de la pièce, laissant Leian contempler ses apprentis disparus. 

-----

Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait que constater l'apparente faillite proche de Poudlard. Les élèves semblaient ne plus y croire, et ils partaient de plus en plus régulièrement. Il faudrait une sacrée chance pour réussir à maintenir les apparences cette fois. Fumseck lança un trille joyeux alors qu'un hibou entrait, et déposait un lourd paquet. Le directeur détacha le colis, et l'animal repartit, le laissant, curieux, observer ledit colis puis finalement l'ouvrir. Il y avait cinq dossiers ainsi qu'une lettre écrite d'une écriture régulière, fine et nettement aristocratique. Il en brisa le sceau de cire aux armoiries étrange, une faux sur un croissant de lune, et la lut.

_Estimé Albus Dumbledore;_

_Peut-être connaissez-vous la réputation des familles nobles. Peut-être en connaissez-vous le nombre. En ce cas, vous ne saurez permettre que ma requête soit refusée._

_Issu de la lignée des Astaroth, qui dirigèrent l'Angleterre il fut un temps, je me vois à présent obligé de respecter une tradition familiale._

_Cette tradition veut que chaque enfant de cette lignée où admise au sein de celle-ci connaisse plusieurs éducations. Je vous envoie donc mes pupilles, aux noms certes étranges mais aux capacités non négligeables. Il s'agit de Lumina, Djehrana, Syanara, Beluriel et Tomas, tous cinq sortis de Salem, dont je vous adjoins les dossiers précédents. _

_Je souhaiterais qu'ils intègrent la septième année au sein de Poudlard, et si possible dès demain. _

_Vous remettant toute ma confiance,_

_L. Astaroth._

Etonné, Albus plia le parchemin et parcourut les dossiers. Ces élèves étaient un miracle! Celui qu'il lui fallait pour redorer la réputation de Poudlard ainsi que son image! D'excellentes notes, ainsi que des commentaires appréciateurs, ces élèves paraissaient prometteurs. Un billet de Gringotts ajoutait qu'à leur entrée à Poudlard, l'école se verrait dotée de 3000 gallions pour chacun pour dédommager l'arrivée en cours d'année.

-Qu'en penses-tu Fumseck?

Le phœnix pencha la tête, comme écoutant une musique inaudible, avant de s'envoler se poser sur l'épaule du directeur et chantonner doucement. Il approuvait parfaitement, surtout qu'il avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Vivement qu'il soit débarrassé de ce sac d'os!

-En ce cas… Acceptons-les. Le Choixpeau verra bien pour le reste!

-----

Quelque part à Ste Mangouste, deux silhouettes brisaient la monotonie du paysage nocturne, filant à travers les couloirs avant d'arriver à l'aire dite dangereuse, et d'entrer. Ce qu'ils cherchaient était au fond, et les quelques verrous magiques ne leur résistèrent pas. Ils ouvrirent la porte et d'un lumos éclairèrent la scène. Harry et Voldemort étaient là, se regardant en chien de faïence, mais simplement assis, sans se battre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers eux à leur entrée.

-Vea! Kiral! Enfin!

-Bon, on a pas toute l'éternité. Voldemort, veux-tu nous suivre et changer un peu pour aller à Poudlard?

-Bien sûr. Pas question de laisser filer une occasion pareille de massacrer ce vieux fou!

-Bien. Harry, tes pouvoirs de vampire d'Or seront opérationnels dès demain. Toutes tes affaires sont là.

Kiral sortit une petite boîte d'une poche, et la tendit au Survivant-Mort-Pour-La-Vie-Eternelle. Ce dernier sourit et la rangea dans une poche de son pantalon.

-Quelle est la marche à suivre, Kiral? T'es le plus fin stratège.

-Joue les amnésiques dès notre départ, et arrange-toi pour les persuader de te laisser aller à Poudlard. Tu y auras quelques alliées, dont les sœurs Loinvoyant. Fais-leur confiance.

-Et pour Selyan et Shagon?

-Laisse-les tranquilles, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Enfin en temps normal.

Voldemort emboîta le pas de Veanna, et Kiral donna l'alerte, comme quoi Harry s'était réveillé.

-----

Leian jeta un regard vers le portrait de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et aimerait pour longtemps. Merlin. 

Les choses se mettaient progressivement en place, et peut-être qu'il ne passerait pas ce siècle avec les même appréhensions que les précédents. La Magie se réveillait enfin. Les dés étaient jetés.

**Oo To be Continued oO**

Ceci n'est qu'un point de vue. Je ne veux offenser personne par là! 

Voilà, c'est la fin de l'acte II. Plus d'un an s'est écoulé depuis le début de cette fiction, je n'aurais jamais cru aller aussi loin, et c'est grace à vous. Alors je vous remercie et vous convie avec enthousiasme à lire la suite!

Bisous!


	24. Fin de l'acte II

**_ACTE II – ATTIRANCE_**

Lecteurs, lectrices,

Vous qui me suivez depuis plus d'un an pour les plus anciennes, depuis moins pour d'autres, mais qui en tout cas lisez, ceci marque la fin de l'Acte Second de Pouvoirs du Sang.

En voici l'explication.

_Le sang est comme un aimant, ceux qui en sont marqués se reconnaissent, et ce qui y coule, la Magie qui en fait partie, qui s'éteint, à besoin de l'union de ses enfants pour vivre. Ils s'attirent, se trouvent, s'allient, et le Sang Magique, Flux Vital, est leur lien le plus intime. Ils se comprennent, se lient, et l'Alliance Magique est là, unie par l'envie de faire couler le sang._

Maintenant que tous se sont réunis, que feront-ils ?

Et qui seront les vainqueurs, à la fin ?

Le jeu d'échec est à peine ébauché, et ils ne le savent pas.

Merci à vous de me lire, d'avoir continué malgré mon irrégularité, ainsi que la complexité grandissante. J'ai perdu des lecteurs, cela m'a déprimée, mais je ne m'y arrêterais pas, chacun ses choix.

Et c'est parti pour...

_**ACTE III -- REUNION**_


	25. Acte III Intronisation

Auteur : Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

Bêta : Je crois que je n'en ai plus… Si quelqu'un accepte , je veux bien !

Genre : De tout, il me semble…

Disclaimer : Je crois que si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que vous êtes au courant de ce qui m'appartient ou pas ! Je me bornerais donc à ajouter que je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos d'Harry Potter !

Légende:

- _Télépathie_

- **Télépathie entre vampires**

--

Acte III

Chapitre 1 : Intronisation

Le Chaudron Baveur était un lieu assez calme, pour ne pas changer. Deux chambres avaient été allouées aux jeunes reines, qui se répartirent facilement. Djehrana avec Lumina, Beluriel avec Syanara, histoire que les pulsions secondaires puissent être rapidement maîtrisées. Tomas avait une chambre pour lui, et pour l'instant, dormait encore profondément, alors que le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Heureusement, la nuit avait été calme, et les quatre avaient résolu de se comporter comme d'habitude, sans le côté trop royal peut-être.

Leian leur avait fait parvenir des effets d'élèves et elles avaient ri du faible niveau de Poudlard, qui était largement inférieur à celui attendu en première année d'étude démoniaque, elfique, lutine ou même djinesque.

Ce fut Djehrana qui alla réveiller le dormeur, évitant ainsi un sortilège particulièrement bien senti et se présenta, ainsi que ses sœurs. Elle tendit à Tomas, ou plutôt Tom, une copie de son pseudo dossier à Salem et repartit sans un mot. Il était prévu qu'ils aillent à Poudlard en calèche magique, tirée par des licornes, amies de Beluriel, qui ajouteraient de la prestance, puisqu'ils étaient soi-disant issus d'une lignée noble. Ce rôle leur convenait d'ailleurs parfaitement. A 9h00 précises, elles sortirent de l'auberge magique, et se rendirent au lieu où la calèche, invisible, les attendait. Durant le voyage, personne ne parla, si ce n'était Beluriel, qui essayait, en vain, de faire rire le mage noir.

A 10h00, la calèche se posa devant la porte d'entrée gigantesque de Poudlard, et ils virent que le directeur les attendait déjà, avec Harry à ses côtés, qui semblait donc avoir réussi à se faire reprendre. L'intense fixation qu'il infligeait à Dumbledore laissait à penser qu'il était redevenu le Vampire d'Or et savait se servir de ses pouvoirs. Tom eut peur que le Vieux Fou le reconnaisse un temps, mais le sourire narquois de Potter lui fit comprendre qu'il avait déjà prévu ce cas de figure. Tous sortirent avec élégance de la calèche, et Dumbledore se fit mielleux et respectueux.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mesdemoiselles Loinvoyant et Monsieur Lioncourt.

-Merci de votre accueil.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, une répartition aura lieu afin de savoir quelles seront vos maisons, et vous pourrez, à loisir, profiter du week-end, avant de suivre les cours à partir de Lundi.

-Aucun problème.

Moins ils parlaient, mieux ils se portaient, car tous n'éprouvaient qu'un dégoût insurmontable envers ce vieil homme. Particulièrement Djehrana et Beluriel, qui retenaient leurs regards meurtriers.

Ils parcoururent l'école, dénotant sans problème les regards étonnés des autres élèves, en les voyant. En effet, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, Lumina avec un pantalon un peu large et évasé, noir, et un débardeur rouge, moulant sa silhouette style hip-hop, quelques bijoux et de légères traces de maquillage. Beluriel avait un pantalon large, style militaire, et une chemise blanche, entrouverte, une cravate mal nouée, lui donnant un air débraillé recherché. Syanara avait une robe volante en bas, des talons lacés, couleur parme, une ceinture en tissu blanche, et quelques bijoux, affichant un air romantique ou si proche. Djehrana avait quand à elle une jupe assez courte, noire et plissée, un haut résille, masquant juste la poitrine, le tout en noir et bleu foncé, et des bottes, maquillée genre gothique. Tom « Tomas » Voldemort avait une chemise d'un ocre doux, un pantalon droit noir, qui laissait entrevoir un corps jeune et musclé, classique et attirant. Ils étaient forcément différents des élèves présents en robes de sorcier. Arrivés au bureau du directeur, ils furent tous accueillis par un Fumseck plus qu'heureux, et la lutine et l'elfe se retinrent de lui rendre ses trilles, souriant chaleureusement. Albus considéra quant à lui que le phœnix devait simplement approuver leur venue comme lui la veille, et il faisait confiance au jugement de son animal de compagnie.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai pris connaissance de vos dossiers, et je suis sincèrement heureux que votre tuteur vous ait envoyé ici. Avec un potentiel comme le votre, je suis sûr que vous vous adapterez parfaitement !

-Sans doute.

-Nous espérons être à la hauteur.

-Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps.

-Certainement.

-N'ayez pas d'inquiétude. Notre « tuteur » ne se trompe jamais.

-Bien ! Passons à la répartition. Puisque vous avez l'âge requis, il suffira que le Choixpeau décide le votre maison.

Fumseck chantonna, avant de s'envoler et de ramener le Choixpeau et le poser sur la tête de Beluriel. Celle-ci sursauta mais resta silencieuse.

_Choixpeau : Que vois-je ? Une souveraine malicieuse, une mission, une vengeance ? Je vois de l'intelligence, un esprit vif, de larges connaissances, un jugement conséquent. _

_Beluriel : Alors tu me mets où ? J'ai pas trente ans moi…. !_

La jeune fille fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Vint ensuite le tour de Lumina, qui eut un sourire légèrement en coin.

_Choixpeau : Tiens donc, une démone entre nos murs, une envie de sang, de divertissement et une volonté forte… Ruse et détours sont moyens courants… _

_Lumina : Dépêches-toi où je te crame !_

Elle fut quant à elle envoyée à Serpentard, alors que le regard de Dumbledore s'étrécissait un peu. Ce fut le tour de Syanara.

_Choixpeau : Ruse comme second prénom, sournoiserie comme surnom… Une Djin dans toute sa splendeur ! Pas l'ombre d'un doute !_

Elle aussi fut envoyée à Serpentard, sous le regard sombre du directeur, qui aurait aimé qu'elles aillent à Gryffondor, le côté des héros. Il commençait à douter quand ce fut à Djehrana d'être répartie.

_Choixpeau : Une connaissance immense, une gentillesse et une patience jamais égalée mais une attitude rebelle. Quelle maison serait adéquate ?_

_Djehrana : Je ne sais, mais en revanche, je sais que le tissu dont tu es fait est la proie la plus facile aux sortilèges anciens de désintégration. Veux-tu y goûter ?_

Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serdaigle, et l'étincelle du regard du directeur revint en force, elle avait le meilleur dossier. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à répartir Tomas et tout pourrait aller bien.

_Choixpeau : J'aurais du m'en douter, de telles jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas être ici en tourisme. Alors Tom, m'étais-je trompé la première fois ?_

_Tom : La question serait plutôt : réitéreras-tu ton jugement cette fois ?_

_Choixpeau : Je vois que tu n'as pas tellement changé. Quel dommage…_

Tomas fut lui aussi envoyé à Serpentard et le professeur Dumbledore appela les deux professeurs responsables des maisons. Cinq minutes après, durant lesquelles le silence s'était fait pesant, Severus Rogue entra, suivi d'un jeune homme élancé, d'une vingtaine d'années apparemment, aux longs cheveux noirs en catogan, au teint bronzé, cuivré, aux yeux noirs et à la démarche aérienne entra. Aussitôt, il y eut comme une étincelle magique entre les jeunes filles et le professeur, qui passa inaperçue aux yeux de presque tous.

-Professeur Rogue, professeur Samaël, voici nos nouveaux élèves. Ils seront présentés au cours du déjeuner, mais en attendant, pourriez-vous leur faire une visite de vos maisons respectives ?

-Sans problème Albus.

-… Si vous le souhaitez.

-Mesdemoiselles Syanara et Lumina Loinvoyant et Monsieur Tomas Lioncourt, suivez le professeur Rogue. Mesdemoiselles Djehrana et Beluriel Loinvoyant, ce sera le professeur Samaël qui se chargera de votre maison.

-Merci du temps que vous nous avez accordé Monsieur le Directeur.

-Ce n'est rien, au contraire, je vous remercie d'avance. Au fait, Severus, comment se porte Harry ?

-Comme un charme, son corps vampirique se remets bien plus vite que nous l'aurions cru.

-J'en suis heureux.

En réalité, il bouillonnait de rage, car Harry pouvait à tout moment s'en prendre aux élèves ou dévoiler la vérité au Monde Magique, et dans ce cas, il ne pourrait jamais plus devenir Ministre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté qu'il revienne, mais il n'avait plus qu'une solution à présent, il devait l'amadouer. Heureusement, ces élèves fraîchement arrivés pourraient l'aider, ils ne devaient pas être si retors que cela.

Severus sortit avec les élèves, qu'il connaissait plus ou moins, et attendit d'être sorti pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Tom.

-My L…

-Chut ! Tais-toi ! Je ne suis que Tomas Lioncourt ici !

-Bien, Tomas. Comment… ?

-Pour une vengeance et voir le sang de certains couler, on peut réussir beaucoup.

-Bien. Suivez-moi, et retenez le mot de passe : _Sempre purus_.

Le professeur Samaël ne disait rien, regardant les deux jeunes filles à la dérobée, jusqu'à un tableau d'une encyclopédie d'où s'échappaient des plumes et des mots.

-Nous voici arrivés, Mesdemoiselles. Retenez le mot de passe : _Eurêka._

Elles sourirent et ne dirent rien, entrant dans la salle commune, puis montant aux dortoirs. Heureusement, fort peu d'élèves y étaient, et elles choisirent un dortoir vide, où elles seules dormiraient.

Severus avait laissé les jeunes filles et son Seigneur se débrouiller, mais s'inquiétait pour son autre supérieur, Harry. A peine était-il réveillé de son coma magique qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour contrôler les esprits, donc depuis près de 13heures déjà, il n'avait de cesse de pratiquer ses pouvoirs. Et il avait beau le savoir très puissant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il tenait tant à le faire maintenant.

**-Parce que j'ai besoin de récolter des informations un peu partout sur ce qui s'est passé durant mon « absence ». Et ces filles m'agacent ! **

**-Quelles filles ?**

**-Les nouvelles, les Loivoyant, qui étaient avec… Tom. Leurs esprits sont impénétrables !**

Le professeur de potion eut un rire intérieur qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à entendre.

**-Potter, je crois que vous avez encore des progrès à faire… !**

--

-Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs !

La voix tranquille de Dumbledore ramena le calme dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves ne cessaient de chuchoter sur les nouveaux arrivés. Ces derniers, dans une salle attenante, ne rêvaient que d'un bon repas mais apparemment le directeur avait le goût du spectacle.

-Vous avez certainement remarqué l'arrivée de cinq nouveaux élèves ! Ces jeunes gens nous viennent de Salem, l'Ecole des Magies Transcendantales et nous feront le plaisir d'entrer en 7eme année ! Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, accueillir Miss Lumina Loinvoyant, à Serpentard !

Lumina ouvrit la porte et d'un pas presque royal, traversa la Grande Salle, regardant sa future maison avant que son visage ne s'illumine et qu'une étincelle effrayante ne naisse au fond de ses yeux en ayant vu un jeune homme qui avait toutes les caractéristiques qu'elle recherchait chez quelqu'un : de la classe, de la beauté, une pointe d'arrogance et une personnalité sous-jacente. Elle plissa les yeux et s'assit en face de ce dernier, poussant deux cinquièmes années d'un regard impérieux, avant de sourire et s'installer avec grâce. Tous retenaient leurs souffles, enfin, à Serpentard car les Gryffondors les huaient déjà. Finalement, après un duel de regards, le jeune homme ne tende la main par-dessus la table, une invite directe.

-Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards. Bienvenue chez les Serpents Miss.

Lumina eut un sourire et lui serra la main, alors que les applaudissements jaillissaient de toutes parts.

-Enchantée Draco. Je suis Lumina Loinvoyant.

Dumbledore se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et demanda de nouveau le silence avant de reprendre sa présentation.

-Toujours une nouvelle, je vous prierais de faire un bon accueil à Beluriel Loinvoyant, à Serdaigle !

La jeune fille poussa la porte et arriva à la table des intellos, sous les sourires des Gryffondors, qui la considéraient déjà comme bienvenue, au moins elle n'était pas chez les Serpents. S'asseyant sous les applaudissements de sa table, elle s'assit et serra avec le sourire la main de Luna, chaleureuse.

-Bienvenue à Serdaigle !

-J'm'y plais déjà !

En effet, peu de temps après, la pauvre Luna fut secouée d'un bref courant électrique, qui la fit rire, et la lutine retira le gadget de sa main, tout sourire.

Le directeur ramena une fois encore le silence, pour cette fois introduire une autre serpentarde.

-Maintenant, accueillez Miss Syanara Loinvoyant, à Serpentard !

La reine des Djins entra et traversa la salle sans prêter attention aux huées des gryffys et s'assit à côté de sa sœur Lumina. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco avant de s'en détourner, désintéressée. Son regard en revanche croisa celui d'un demi-sang magique qui était bien plus à son goût.

-Voici ma sœur, Syanara. Sya, voici Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards.

-Ravie ! Je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons bien !

Cependant son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de l'autre jeune homme.

Couvrant les huées, Dumbledore rétablit une fois encore le calme, avant de faire entrer la quatrième sœur.

-Maintenant, accueillez comme il se doit Miss Djehrana Loinvoyant, à Serdaigle.

La dernière des reines entra, s'attirant des regards surpris voir carrément méfiants, alors que sa jupe ondulait au rythme de ses pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa table, qui l'applaudissait modérément, où Beluriel riait sans se cacher. Bientôt ils se rendraient compte de la personnalité de Djehrana, mais jusque là, ils seraient bien bêtes ! Elle sourit à tous, un sourire en coin, avant de tendre la main à Ernie McMillan et lui confier qu'elle attendait avec impatience leurs cours du lundi, avant de s'asseoir à côté de la lutine et manger calmement, attendant la fin.

Dumbledore sourit à tous avant d'un geste ramener le silence pour la dernière fois pour présenter le dernier arrivé.

-Pour finir, voici Tomas Lioncourt , à Serpentard lui aussi ! Qui est accompagné d'Harry Potter, enfin de retour !

Les deux susnommés entrèrent en même temps, l'un à côté de l'autre, enjoignant le respect à l'ensemble des élèves, s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard, Harry faisant une bise affectueuse à son ancien calice, murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille de Draco, souriant à Millicent, alors que Tom s'asseyait à l'écart. Somme toute, leur intronisation à Poudlard s'était bien passée !

A la table des gryffys, Hermione et Ron, qui étaient les maîtres de Poudlard jusque là, les regardaient d'un œil mauvais. Heureusement, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui leur serait réservé. Plus tard.

--

Le soir venu, après une visite de l'école, les reines se dirent au-revoir, avant de remonter à leurs dortoirs officiels. Du moins pour Syanara et Lumina, car Beluriel vit Djehrana hésiter.

-Que se passe-t-il, sista ?

-Je... Il avait l'air si froid…

-Allez, vas-y ! Je laisse un sortilège Lutin pour que tu puisses rentrer après le couvre-feu.

-Merci ma puce !

La reine des elfes serra sa sœur dans ses bras avant de filer vers les appartements des professeurs. Quand elle fut sûre qu'aucun élève n'était dans les parages, elle ferma les yeux, et la magie qui coulait dans ses veines fit apparaître une flèche d'argent qui pointait dans la direction qu'elle voulait. Elle suivit la flèche qui disparut devant une tenture représentant un parchemin en train de se consumer. Il fallait un mot de passe, et elle ne mit pas des siècles à le trouver.

-_Apocalypse_

La tenture se releva et dévoila une porte, qu'elle ouvrit, l'air déterminé. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une élève, mais tout le port d'une reine.

Le salon était petit et sobre, des meubles nus et froids, mais un tableau magique représentant la lune au-dessus des plaines verdoyantes, lui rendait de sa chaleur. Il n'y avait personne pour l'instant, c'est pourquoi elle s'assit dans un fauteuil en cuir noir et attendit, les jambes croisées, écoutant les murmures du château.

Vingt minutes après qu'elle se soit installée, le professeur à qui appartenait l'appartement entra, nullement surpris de l'y voir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, tête courbée, alors qu'elle se relevait et le forçait à en faire autant.

-Par toute la Magie Lucifer ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Et quelle froideur tantôt !

-Majesté, je suis ravi que vous soyez venue.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Nous ne sommes pas qu'une reine et son sujet, tu le sais.

D'un seul coup, sans qu'elle comprenne le pourquoi du comment ni le comment du pourquoi, elle se retrouva étroitement enlacée par l'elfe, ou plutôt par le professeur Lucifer Samaël. Elle répondit à l'étreinte chaleureuse, rassurée, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme.

--

Tom se tournait encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter vraiment. Il repassait sa journée et trouvait que tout avait été décidément trop facile. Il pouvait remercier Potter, il le savait, mais ne supportait pas de lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, les longues journées passées au sein de l'âme des vampires avait quelque peu calmé leur inimitié, mais il savait qu'il devait se méfier. Bientôt, il retrouverait ses Mangemorts pour retrouver son pouvoir sur le Monde Magique. Car rester un gentil élève ne lui convenait que très peu.

De son côté, Harry avait retrouvé son dortoir avec beaucoup de souvenirs, et un sourire sardonique. Il jubilait d'avance, écoutant le bavardage intérieur de Selyan, ainsi que les voix des élèves. Mais, épuisé par la pratique de la Télépathie et la Télékinésie, il s'était écroulé sur son lit. Le lendemain, il s'était promis de renouer avec Draco et Blaise, et d'en apprendre plus sur les deux sœurs Loinvoyant présentes dans sa Maison. Kiral lui en avait parlé comme étant des alliées, mais il se demandait bien en quoi elles l'étaient.

--

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore songeait aux élèves qui venaient d'arriver à Poudlard. Les quatre sœurs semblaient soudées, mais Tomas en revanche, faisait plutôt bande à part. Il lui faisait penser à un élève, mais c'était il y avait 50 ans, il devait se tromper.

Comment pourrait-il influencer ces élèves dans le sens qui lui serait le plus favorable ? Car de si bons éléments ne devaient pas être négligés, et il pourrait s'en servir plus tard, afin de renverser Rufus Scrimgeour.

Il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il était faussé par le vampire d'Or. Et il n'avait aucune idée d'en quelles mesures il était loin de la réalité.

* * *

Bonjour chers lecteur! je voulais vous dire que la fin est proche! De la fic je veux dire! Eh oui, voici la dernière ligne droite, et, ô miracle, j'ai même des chapitres d'avance!!  
J'espère que vous lirez la suite, et fin prochaine de cette fic avec autant d'enthousiasme!

Djehra Keurjani


	26. Acte III Renaissance et Secrets dévoilés

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre :** Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance…

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling est la propriétaire originelle d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui touche aux livres, ainsi qu'aux films, avec Warner Bros. Mais, je doute qu'elle ait un jour imaginé qu'on emploierait et utiliserait ses persos d'une telle façon, c'est pourquoi je me permets de dire que tout ce qui n'est plus conforme à l'original est à moi !!

**Rar's anonymes :**

Adenoide : En effet, comme toujours, mon Dumby est un vrai manipulateur de première ! J'aime bien ta perspicacité ! Bisous !!

**Remerciements** à Luffynette, Titmo, Flore Jade, 666Naku, Lady Ange Shadow, Lady Morgane Slytherin et Nekoii! Merci beaucoup!! Un total de 8 reviews, sans compter celles de Luffynette qui m'en a laissé 12 d'un coup !!

Légende :

**Prophétie**

**_Dialogue mental_**

**Rappel des personnages** : (Pour Lady Ange Shadow !!)

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

--

**_Acte III_**

_Chapitre 2 : Renaissance et secrets à moitié dévoilés_

La première semaine avait été un enfer, ou pas loin. En effet, Tom et Harry ne cessaient de s'insulter, comme jadis le Survivant avec Draco. Il y avait eu un duel entre Hermione et Djehrana, ainsi que plusieurs bagarres avec les Gryffondors, car Lumina avait horreur des gens coincés et pleins de préjugés… dont ces derniers faisaient visiblement partie intégrante.

Mais les quotas de points par maisons n'avaient pas non plus été laissés en reste : Serpentard et Serdaigle avaient vu leurs points monter en flèche, laissant les Poufsouffles à leur niveau tandis que les Lions plongeaient. En une semaine, cinq petits jours de classe, les serpents étaient passés de 85 points à 140 et Serdaigle de 80 à 175, distançant de loin les Gryffondors et leurs 98 points.

Le plus dur était certainement de passer pour des êtres humains normaux. Tom devait rester dans son rôle d'ado, une véritable épreuve pour le Seigneur Noir Déchu (NdB : ooooh, pauvre pitit chou il va survivre, tu crois ?). Lumina devait calmer ses envies de meurtre. Syanara devait essayer de ne pas tricher sans arrêt. Beluriel se rongeait le frein pour ne pas faire de blagues à tout va. Djehrana avait du mal à ne pas sortir directement communier avec la Nature. Harry devait tout simplement reprendre le contrôle de ses sens vampiriques et les dominer pour ne pas tuer toute la population de Poudlard, Miss Teigne comprise (NdB : là, je pense qu'il en ferait une indigestion :p).

Le monde magique semblait revivre depuis le réveil du Survivant, même si la disparition du Mage Noir terrifiait les sorciers, qui voyaient déjà se profiler le retour des Mangemorts et des combats. Étaient-ils si loin de la vérité ?

- Pourquoi ?!

- Pourquoi quoi, Potter ? Si tu ne parles pas clairement je ne pourrai pas te répondre !

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Ici ?!

- Ah… Parce que j'ai un ennemi à supprimer.

- Je croyais que j'étais ton ennemi !

- Était. Parfait emploi de l'imparfait. Qui te dit que tu l'es ?

- Comment ? La prophétie semblait pourtant claire sur ce point, il me semble.

- Celle de la vieille chouette ? Certes. Mais n'es-tu pas un vampire ?

- En effet.

- Donc tu es voué au respect de l'antique Prophétie de Merlin. Tout change, la donne aussi.

- Tu connais donc notre Prophétie, Tommy ?

- J'en connais la majeure partie.

- Donc tu n'en connaîtrais pas la totalité ?

- Peut-être que non. La connais-tu ?

- Elle est gravée dans l'esprit de chaque vampire à sa création.

Harry ferma les yeux avant d'énoncer, d'une voix monocorde, la Prophétie de Merlin que Voldemort n'avait eue que partiellement.

**_Tels les trois Anges déchus, ils apparaîtront_**

**_Sauveurs sombres de ta race éternelle,_**

**_Trois êtres différents ayant connu la manipulation, le profit et le chaos,_**

**_Ils feront le Bien par le Mal pour que renaisse l'espoir vaincu._**

**_Tous liés au Premier ils combattront l'Apprenti noir sans gagner_**

**_Mais ne perdront pourtant pas la bataille qui les conduira dans un autre Ailleurs, un autre Eux._**

**_Marqués par le pouvoir, le péché éternel et l'orage, ils viendront ensemble faire front aux ténèbres qui envahiront leurs cœurs et leurs âmes pour diffuser la lumière dans le Noir le plus profond,_**

**_Lorsque que la Prédiction sera dévoilée ils viendront au combat qui les conduira à leur serment éternel._**

**_Par les Cœurs du Monde les deux Apprentis_**

**_Mêlant leurs vies et réunissant les âmes_**

**_De la Magie feront la Renaissance_**

**_Par la Mort de l'usurpateur qui fut mais ne devrait plus être._**

**_Ainsi le Sang du Monde coulera de nouveau_**

**_Et les rivières de la vie amèneront un souffle nouveau sur les vallées asséchées des enfants de la Magie._**

- En gros, tu peux vouloir faire ce que tu veux, t'y arriveras pas seul.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de toi !

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent, sur le point de sortir leurs baguettes pour un duel à peu près en règle (NdB : à peu près ? J'adore tes euphémismes ! NdA : Ouais, moi aussi xD). Et d'un coup une douleur les assaillit et ils tombèrent à genoux au sol, au milieu de leur dortoir heureusement vide. Harry et Tom n'arrivaient pas à crier mais c'était comme si des lames chauffées à blanc pénétraient chaque centimètre de leur peau. Une voix s'éleva autour d'eux, puis une autre, sorties de leur esprit.

**_- Une semaine ! J'ai gagné mon pari Sely !_**

**_- Oh ça va ! Vous êtes complètement fous ou quoi ?! Nous sommes toujours là ! _**

**_- Et sincèrement, on vous croyait moins dégénérés des neurones ! On a besoin de vos corps ! Pas question que vous vous entretuiez !_**

**_- Alors la prochaine fois, réglez vos problèmes autour d'une partie de Monopoly ou ce sera pareil !_**

La douleur cessa, les laissant pantelants au sol, haletant. La cohabitation allait être éprouvante… (NdB : ça, je crois ! Je vois mal Voldemort jouer au monopoly )

--

- Ce qu'ils m'énervent ces cloportes ! Pas capables de lancer un sortilège convenablement et ils se croient tous permis !

- Lumina, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Ils ne méritent pas que l'on s'abaisse à leur niveau.

- Ils ne cessent de huer les Serpentards dans les couloirs et limite en cours ! Et vous savez bien combien j'ai horreur des lâches dans leur genre, qui insultent mais n'assument pas !

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient devenus rouge, et ses deux amies Serdaigle déglutirent. Il ne fallait pas énerver Lumina, or en une semaine, les Gryffondor avaient réussi cet exploit !

- Écoute Lumi, on doit tenir jusqu'à ce que les Amants nous livrent Dumbledore ! De toute façon, on doit déjà convaincre Harry Potter qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal !

- C'est sûr ! J'en ai assez qu'il essaie de sonder mon esprit. A croire qu'il n'a que ça à faire !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ou pas, mais en revanche, et si on faisait le bilan de cette semaine ?

Lumina se calma immédiatement, un sourire particulièrement peu rassurant.

- J'ai rencontré un blond… mmh ! Top canon ! Je le ferais bien entrer dans mon harem celui-là !

- Tu parles de Draco Malefoy ? Le Prince des Serpentards ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Il a … une certaine réputation ! Pas vrai Djeh' ?

- C'est le Numéro 1 du classement des mecs les plus sexy de Poudlard il me semble ! Juste devant Harry d'ailleurs !

- M'étonne pas ! Je vous parie qu'il finira dans mon harem !

- Et toi Sya' ?

- Je me sens très bien chez les Serpentard ! Ils ont un état d'esprit qui me plaît énormément. Et j'y ai repéré un certain potentiel !

- Si c'est Draco, tu peux toujours courir !

- Je ne suis pas folle ! Mais on verra si l'avenir me donne raison ou pas ! Et vous les filles ?

- Luna est super ! Cheloue, mais super ! Et faut pas croire, les Serdaigles sont pas si coincés que ça finalement !

- Je m'ennuie ici.

- Djeh, toujours rabat-joie ! On sait qu'ils t'arriveront jamais à la cheville mais bon !

- Mais qui êtes vous ?!

La voix de Tom les avait interrompues, et d'un coup, les quatre firent volte-face. Une aura dangereuse se dégageait de Lumina et de Syanara, une aura de défense se construisait autour de Djehrana et de Beluriel.

Le Lord Noir avait écouté ces propos avec beaucoup de stupéfaction. Harem ? Potentiel ? Capacités inférieures ? Il se demandait qui étaient vraiment les quatre sœurs Loinvoyant.

Les jeunes filles étaient sur le qui-vive.

- Dégage Voldemort !

- Dites-moi qui vous êtes.

- Parce que tu te crois à la hauteur peut-être ?

- Dans tes rêves !

Le Lord Noir vacilla un instant, ne s'attendant pas à un tel refus immédiat.

- C'est tout de même rageant ! Les gens nous reconnaissent au premier coup d'œil, normalement !

- Lumi, je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas nos apparences normales.

- C'est sûr ! S'il t'avait vraiment vue, crois-moi qu'il t'aurait reconnue !

- Pff… C'est vrai que ce n'est que lui.

Voldemort avait l'impression d'être la victime d'une blague particulièrement mauvaise et n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. La colère menaçait de jaillir de lui quand la gothique du groupe prit la parole d'un ton pacificateur.

- Allons les filles, il vaudrait mieux qu'il sache qui nous sommes, sinon il nous mettra des bâtons dans les roues ! Je suis Djehrana Loinvoyant, ou plus précisément Djehra'na, reine des Elfes.

- Mph ! Je suis Lumina Loinvoyant, mais je préfère nettement Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine absolue des Démons !

- Puisqu'elles se dévoilent, je le fais aussi… Syanara Loinvoyant, ou Syana'ra, reine des Djinns Maléfiques.

- La dernière c'est moi, Beluriel Loinvoyant, alias Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins !

- Nous sommes les alliées de Shagon et Selyan dans cette guerre Magique.

- C'était donc de vous qu'ils avaient parlé !

- En effet. Maintenant que ta curiosité est rassasiée, aucun mot pour Potter. Laissons-le mariner dans ses supputations honteusement fausses.

- Aucun problème. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous cherchons à nous débarrasser de notre ennemi commun.

- Qui est ?

- Albus Dumbledore.

- Nous avons donc un ennemi commun ?

- Nous ne sommes pas avec toi, humain. Nous sommes avec Selyan et Shagon. Et ne crois pas que nous, créatures magiques, soyons aussi faibles d'esprits et crédules que tes laquais précédents ! Soit dit en passant, savais-tu leurs filiations magiques ?

- Eh bien…

- Non ? Je m'en doutais !

Les reines se tournèrent vers Djehrana, qui s'exprimait d'une voix toujours égale, mais rien qu'à son aura on voyait sa colère.

- Lucius Malefoy est le Roi des Veelas et des Sirènes Maléfiques du Nord, Lucius Veerayu Poseidonis Malefoy, et sa femme est reine des Sirènes Maléfiques du Sud et des Succubes, Narcissa Siallyne Nereïea Black-Malefoy. Ce sont les représentants des peuples marins, et des peuples cachés, mais apparemment, tu n'étais pas au courant. Heureusement cependant, car la bêtise dont font preuve moult sorciers aurait pu tuer ces races si importantes.

Djehrana le toisa avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce, préférant se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard plutôt que de lui envoyer une onde magique dévastatrice. Ses amies la regardèrent et jugèrent qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule… Mais écourtèrent la discussion avec Voldemort en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elles n'auraient rien à faire avec lui tant que la situation serait ainsi.

--

Au fond de l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes, Selyan et Shagon ne cessaient pourtant pas de communiquer. Il leur fallait un groupe qui suivrait les deux opposants de Dumbledore. Un groupe qui se fierait à Harry et son nouvel « ami » Tomas pour les aider. Un groupe qui ne serait pas aveuglé par les mièvreries pitoyables de cet usurpateur vil et fourbe.

Tirée des souvenirs et du cœur des jeunes gens, vinrent deux réponses. Les Mangemorts, mais c'était hors de question. Et l'AD.

Il leur faudrait ressusciter l'AD. Et vite, et surtout bien. Immédiatement, les deux vampires informèrent Harry de leur décision… que le vampire d'Or approuva.

--

_To : Fred et Georges Weasley_

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_

_Chemin de Traverse_

_U.K._

_Les jumeaux !_

_Comme vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, je suis revenu de mon coma magique. Vous êtes dignes de confiance, je sais que vous ne vous arrêtez pas aux apparences, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir venir à Poudlard me rejoindre à la date que je vous indiquerais, sous couvert d'une aide à la défense de Poudlard, ce qui fera plaisir à Dumbledore. Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide… Si vous voulez-bien nous aider._

_Pour ce faire, répondez-moi par cette chouette, et tout s'arrangera._

_Harry._

Voilà voilà, veuillez laisser une review, ce serait gentil !

Et merci encore à ma nouvelle bêta !!

Bisous !

Djehra Keurjani-Niwa


	27. Bonus Les secrets d'une nuit

****

Auteur : Djehra Keurjani

Pas de bêta

Destinataire : Lady Morgane Slytherin

Disclaimer : Arrivé ici, je pense qu'il est aisé de voir qui est à moi ou pas.

Petit mot : Ma 350ème review méritait bien un cadeau. Alors le voici, pour ma bêta qui est aussi la revieweuse si chanceuse ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira ma puce, tu le mérites bien !!

Bonne lecture !

_BONUS_

_(III)_

_Les secrets d'une nuit d'immortel_

Les multiples parchemins étaient éparpillés au sol et sur le bureau, et la plume trempait encore dans l'encrier, alors que les mèches de cheveux noirs inondaient les copies à corriger. Le professeur semblait dormir d'un sommeil plus que profond, comme si cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'en avait pas été ainsi, et c'était d'ailleurs fort probablement le cas.

Séverus n'aimait pas dormir.

Parce que dormir, c'est rêver, et rêver, c'est se souvenir. Et parfois, oublier est bien meilleur qu'avoir bonne mémoire. Oublier cette femme ensorcelante, oublier cette guerre, oublier le temps qui passe. Oublier tout ce qui faisait de sa vie une toile d'araignée trop enchevêtrée pour son propre bien.

Mais personne ne peut oublier à vie. Même lui dormait parfois, et rêvait, de ces songes au goût trop réaliste, au tissu trop fin pour être saisi et mis de côté dans une Pensine.

La lune éclairait la pièce, aidée de quelques bougies, et le tableau était charmant.

--

Loin, très loin, un homme se tournait encore et encore, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, lui. La soie de ses draps ne l'aidait pas à dormir, et le souffle régulier de son épouse ne l'incitait pas non plus au sommeil, même s'il le berçait doucement, le plongeant dans une sorte de torpeur qui n'était ni un état d'éveil, ni de sommeil. Agacé par cette recherche d'un sommeil qui semblait le fuir, il écarta la couverture blanche et verte et sortit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il n'avait qu'un boxer noir mais passa une robe de chambre noire, ce qui faisait ressortir le blond pâle de ses cheveux. Traversant la chambre, il se rendit dans son salon personnel, et prit une fiole d'un liquide bleuté. Il n'aimait utiliser une potion pour s'endormir, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le royaume des songes l'attendait.

--

La pièce était paisible, calme, silencieuse. L'homme ne respirait pas donc sa respiration même ne troublait pas le silence. La pièce en elle-même représentait l'âme de son propriétaire : d'un sobre presque ostentatoire d'apparence, le détail était pourtant un pur trésor. Les meubles neutres étaient en bois sculpté de scènes tendres, de scènes belles, immortelles dans ces œuvres, des scènes d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque, impossible à trouver maintenant. Les quelques rares décorations sont des chefs d'œuvres d'anciens artistes, de temps oubliés, de pays maintenant conquis, à la civilisation disparue.

Tout semble intemporel, des trésors, des œuvres d'art, que personne ne connaît.

Tout comme très peu de personne le connaissent, lui, ce dormeur plongé au cœur des ténèbres.

--

Malgré la brise légère qui agite ses cheveux violine, la jeune femme ne se sent pas apaisée. Comme torturée, par quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait réellement nommer. Ses yeux d'immortelle fixent le monde, mais elle ne le voit pas.

Elle pense à lui, parce qu'il est le seul qu'elle ne peut pas avoir. Alors qu'elle a déjà tant. Un soupir infime se perd dans le vent, alors qu'accoudée à la fenêtre du château, elle regarde les nuages nocturnes s'échapper aussi vite que possible.

Son trouble n'est pas que métaphysique, elle le sait. C'est surtout parce qu'elle n'est pas en sa compagnie, mais elle ne peut pas. Pas encore. Goûter à un fruit défendu est bien souvent meilleur que profiter de ces mêmes fruits quand on en a l'autorisation. Alors elle se le défend encore un peu.

--

Les nuages cachent la lune et maintenant, il n'y a plus que les quelques bougies qui éclairent la scène de ce sommeil si précieux, si rare et si longtemps évité. Le dormeur ignore que son lien avec d'autres les empêche de dormir du même sommeil que lui.

Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Ceux qu'il a aimés, de son cœur ou de son âme, il les chéris en les éloignant. Alors savoir qu'ils lui sont mieux liés que par une promesse temporelle, ce serait comme anéantir ses efforts.

Severus s'évertuait à faire croire à une indifférence glaciale, quand son cœur avait battu et battait encore pour quelqu'un. Quelqu'autres. Autant l'ignorer encore un peu.

--

Le contenu de la fiole n'y avait rein changé, il savait maintenant bien pourquoi le sommeil le fuyait. Ce ne pouvait être autrement.

Ils étaient liés.

Une erreur de jeunesse, peut-être ? Non, il lui avait donné son âme en échange d'une parcelle de son cœur. La magie les avait un peu liés, il n'avait plus qu'à rêver un peu, fermer les yeux, s'imaginer sa peau si blanche et sa voix si grave, ces tons de chaleur insoupçonnés, se rappeler ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux envoûtants, pour lesquels il aurait tout donné.

Un Veela ne demeure jamais seul. Son âme se partage naturellement, sa moitié existe. La sienne a accepté, mais il savait bien que c'était une union impossible. Qui avait duré son temps. Et le temps est le seul ennemi invaincu du roi des Veelas. Car même Lucius Malefoy ne peut pas combattre l'effet du temps sur lui.

--

Les sourcils un peu froncés, les lèvres sensuellement serrées en un petit sourire, aucun humain n'a vu le professeur de potions ainsi auparavant.

Ses rêves ne sont pas si cruels ce soir.

De la douceur, de la soie, de l'or doux, des paroles plus caressantes que le vent. Le métal en fusion pailleté de désir est la couleur de ses rêves.

Car Severus a noué son cœur avec lui. Il fut un temps, quelques années déjà. Et ne l'a pas oublié.

--

C'est imperceptible, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Fermant délicatement les yeux, elle se nourrit des rêves de celui qui partage son âme sans le savoir, parce qu'elle ne le lui a pas di.t Elle se rappelle encore comme si c'était hier du goût délicat de ses lèvres, un mélange d'herbes douces, de sirop d'érable et un arrière goût de sang, une haleine fraîche et un souffle aux allures de paradis, de ses mains au toucher indescriptible, de ces paroles aux creux de l'oreille.

C'était il y a longtemps, mais elle y a succombé et garde cela muré dans le coffre-fort de son cœur.

Car Veanna Hyekrish ne succombe pas.

Même liée par une force qui la dépasse.

--

Des fantasmes de douceur, de désir, de corps emmêlés, de voix qui se mélangent, de souffles saccadés, de mouvements qui s'accordent, le sommeil de Severus est agité mais il ne se réveille pas. Dans son inconscient se mélangent les scènes que son corps a gardé en mémoire, les étreintes féminines, masculines, magiques, éternelles, paradisiaques, il les rassemble, et c'est un jeu de corps à corps endiablés, il ne s'y reconnaît pas et pourtant, il sait que c'est vrai.

Ce soir, il a rêvé de ces moments où il passe de la glace au feu ardent.

Ce soir, ses souvenirs ne lui font pas si mal.

Ce soir, dormir est peut-être meilleur qu'être éveillé.

Ce soir, Severus peut aimer qui il veut, Veanna avec son âme, Lucius avec son cœur, les deux avec son esprit, sans savoir qu'en ce moment même, ce lien entre eux transmet ces rêves à ceux à qui ils reviennent de droit, ceux qui devraient en partager maintenant la réalité.

****

Voilà !!

Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la publication de ce bonus ne repoussera pas la parution du prochain chapitre !

Bisous !

Djehra Keurjani-Niwa


	28. Acte III L'union fait la force 1

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre :** Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance…

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling est la propriétaire originelle d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui touche aux livres, ainsi qu'aux films, avec Warner Bros. Mais, je doute qu'elle ait un jour imaginé qu'on emploierait et utiliserait ses persos d'une telle façon, c'est pourquoi je me permets de dire que tout ce qui n'est plus conforme à l'original est à moi !!

**Rar's anonymes :**

Marjolaine : Salut! Je te comprends, l'acte précédent était trop loin de la structure du livre... Mais heureusement, tu as tenu jusque là! Bisous et bonne lecture!

Emotick: Yatta! Encore une lectrice qui se dévoile! Ca fais franchement plaisir! J'espère que ton ordi va mieux! Bisous et bonne lecture!

Adenoide: Tu as tout à fait raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Voldemort et Harry vont évoluer, pour le bien de la fic! Gros bisous et bonne lecture**!**

**Remerciements à **Luffynette, Zaika, 666Naku, Lady Ange Shadow, Lady Morgane Slytherin** et **Nekoii**! Merci beaucoup!! Un total de 12 reveiws pour les deux derniers chapitres! Merci!!**

**Légende :**

**Dialogue télépathique entre vampires**

**Rappel des personnages : (Pour Lady Ange Shadow !!)**

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**--**

**Acte III**

**Chapitre 3 : L'union fait la force (partie 1)**

Poudlard connut une période d'effervescence secrète. Les Serpentards étaient divisés en deux camps, celui de Potter qui était leur idole de perfidie, hypocrisie et mensonges, et celui de Tomas Lioncourt, ou Lord Voldemort, lui était un modèle d'élégance tranchante. Et s'ils n'étaient pas réellement des ennemis, la mésentente des deux leaders se reflétait au sein de ceux qui les suivaient.

Les Serdaigles eurent tôt fait de s'armer de leur intelligence pour tenir en respect les Serpentard. Les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors quant à eux en bavaient. Surtout les lions, car ni Harry ni Tom ne pouvaient les supporter et chaque occasion de le leur faire comprendre était une occasion en or. Le sablier des rouge et or se vidait à la vitesse de la lumière et les efforts d'Hermione et de quelques autres pour les faire remonter semblaient voués à un échec perpétuel. D'autant qu'une autre guerre se livrait au sein de l'école. Une guerre auxquels tous les élèves assistaient avec un sourire aux lèvres, ironiques voire pris de pitié. C'était un combat acharné entre la nouvelle arrivée, gothique et presque marginale, Djehrana, et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, Hermione.

Il n'y avait pas un cours où elles se disputaient les réponses, à qui donnerait le plus de détails, répondrait le plus vite sans paraître même y réfléchir. Et le pire était sans doute que Djehrana Loinvoyant portait bien son nom, à croire qu'elle savait à l'avance ce que les professeurs allaient demander et ce qu'ils attendaient comme réponse. Hermione s'obstinait à tous prix mais c'était peine perdue. L'elfe en savait infiniment plus qu'elle et ne daignait en afficher qu'une modeste partie.

De l'autre côté, une petite guerre avait éclaté subtilement. Le fan-club officiel de Draco Malefoy, qui comptait plus de 3000 membres pour la plupart féminins, semblait avoir déclaré la guerre à Lumina, qui s'approchait résolument trop près du beau blond de Poudlard. Elles lui reprochaient déjà son charme irrésistible et le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, mais qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur lui et le drague ouvertement les révoltait. Les jeunes filles jalouses lui tendaient des pièges à chaque coin de couloirs, essayaient de lui lancer des mauvais tours, mais elles étaient tombées sur bien plus fort qu'elles en la matière, d'autant que Syanara aimait beaucoup déjouer ces tactiques de seconde zone pour les retourner vers leur instigatrices avec une expérience déroutante dans ce domaine.

Bref. Dire que Poudlard était un champ de bataille n'était pas sans se teinter d'humour noir, certes, mais surtout réaliste. Et Albus Dumbledore ne semblait ne rien y comprendre. Il avait déjà convoqué des élèves, lancé des sorts et punis certains, rien n'y faisait, cela continuait. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car Harry maintenait une pression constante sur la majeure partie de son esprit, au grand dam des vampires qui n'y voyaient qu'une perte d'énergie considérable et surtout : quotidienne.

--

-Asseyez vous, inutile de sortir vos livres, aujourd'hui vous aurez une interrogation orale.

La voix du professeur Samaël claqua dans la salle de cours, glaçant le sang des élèves. Avec ceux de Métamorphose et de Potions, c'était le seul où la guerre entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'avait pas lieu, car le professeur ne le permettait tout simplement pas. Et de toute façon, tous les élèves, sans distinction de maison, n'osaient imaginer ce que leur réservait ce professeur bien trop sadique et tordu. Tous ? Presque. Quatre s'en moquaient royalement, continuant à agir comme d'habitude. C'est-à-dire : l'une dessinant paresseusement du bout de la plume, une autre se limant consciencieusement les ongles en pointes acérées, une autre jouant avec sa baguette à faire apparaître des oreillers et les faire disparaître et la dernière ne décollant pas d'un énorme bouquin. Il s'agissait, dans l'ordre, de Syanara, Lumina, Beluriel et Djehrana, qui semblaient imperturbables bien qu'on aurait pu jurer qu'elles souriaient dangereusement au fond de leurs yeux. Le professeur haussa la voix.

-Peut-être que Melle Loinvoyant à des problèmes d'audition, auquel cas un petit séjour à l'infirmerie lui ferait le plus grand bien. Pas de livre sur les tables.

Et il fit disparaître le livre d'un tour de poignet. Djehrana leva le regard, apparemment indignée.

-J'entends parfaitement bien, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, j'essayais juste de me blinder face aux énormités qui feront bientôt écho dans cette salle, professeur.

Et d'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle fit revenir le livre, à la page qu'elle consultait, se replongeant dans la lecture. Les élèves la regardèrent, éberlués, effrayés. Elle osait faire face au professeur !! Ce dernier eut un sourire sadique et le livre disparut de nouveau et il le fit apparaître sur son bureau cette fois-ci. Personne ne put louper le soupir de lassitude des quatre amies.

-Eh bien, puisque vous semblez décidée à me contredire et que vous ne devez pas avoir froid aux yeux, voyons ce que vous avez appris à Salem !

Bien sûr, son ton était chargé d'ironie pure. L'elfe sourit doucement, attendant les questions.

-Première question. Quel est le nom officiel donné aux sorts antiques et maléfiques ?

-Les Flegel. Ils sont au nombre de sept qui sont Heisshunger, Angst, Verwegenheit, Wahnsinn, Frevel et Tote.

-Et leurs équivalents bénéfiques ?

-Ce sont les Retter. Il s'agit, dans l'ordre d'équivalence, de Schenkung, Beistand, Mut, Helle, Handlung et Leben.

-Et quelles sont leurs origines ?

-Ils ont été créés par la Magie même et remis à deux races magiques car leur pouvoir était trop grand pour les humains. Les Flegel ont été remis aux Démons, les Retter aux Elfes, d'où l'existence des fléaux dans les livres saints Moldus et des anges salvateurs.

Djehrana répondait jusque là sans hésiter, le regardant sciemment.

-Autre question. Dans quels textes majeurs sont mentionnées les races magiques faisant front commun avec les humains ?

-« Légendes de la Terre du Milieu », « Féerie et crime », « l'Apocalypse et ses Gardiens » et le traité de Merlin « La Magie : un peuple aux alliances perdues ».

Elle avait légèrement hésité sur le dernier, les ouvrages de Merlin n'étaient pas son fort, d'abord parce qu'il en avait écrit plus de deux cent et ensuite parce qu'elle n'aimait pas son style. Le professeur eut un léger sourire.

-Bien, rasseyez-vous. 30 points pour Serdaigle. Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le professeur avait changé de cible, Djehrana se rassit et conjura un autre livre qu'elle entama avec le sourire, écoutant les commentaires de ses sœurs. Draco s'en tira assez bien, puis ce fut le tour d'Harry, d'Hermione, de Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Seamus...

-T'aurais pu y aller plus fort, Djehra !

-Non. Je ne suis qu'une élève.

-Faut pas pousser Lucifer dans les abysses des Enfers non plus ! Il t'est inférieur.

-Lumina, tu sais bien que personne ne le sait.

-Oui, mais c'aurait été marrant !

-Sanglant tu veux dire ?

-Parfaitement ! Marrant !

Elle eut un sourire las avant de se concentrer sur son livre, écoutant d'une oreille les élèves se faire descendre en flamme par un professeur trop doué pour son bien. A la fin de l'heure, Serdaigle avait gagné en tout 70 points, Serpentard en avait gagné 65 et Gryffondor 45.

--

-Hey espèce de bouledogue mal transfiguré, bouge ton gros cul de là.

-Désolée Barbie mais tu peux toujours aller te regarder dans un miroir, je discutais.

-Moi au moins je peux m'y regarder sans les briser ! Mais je te signale qu'une discussion se fais à deux, or tu parlais seule alors qu'il mourrait d'ennui !

-Bien sûr que non, il écoutait attentivement, n'est-ce pas Drakinou ?

-En fait... dégage Pansy, tu me saoule.

-Mais, Draki...

-Il t'a dit de dégager, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Arrête de polluer son air, et le mien par la même occasion !

Sans autre formalité, Lumina poussa Pansy et s'assit exactement à sa place, dans un fauteuil, en face de Draco Malefoy. Elle avait croisé ses jambes et se penchait en avant, une invite directe pour son joli décolleté.

-Alors Draco, quoi de nouveau aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as l'air aussi joyeux qu'un rat mort.

-Bah... Harry et moi partageons le même dortoir, mais depuis son retour, il est plus... effrayant. En plus d'être un vampire je veux dire, il est toujours en une espèce de transe et si on s'approche de trop près, il lance des sorts mentaux. Ça me fatigue de devoir amener les élèves à l'infirmerie à chaque fois parce que je suis un Préfet.

-T'as qu'à les laisser sur place.

-Ce sont des Serpentards.

-Et alors ?

-On doit être solidaires au sein des Serpents. Tu laisserais une de tes sœurs comme ça, toi ?

-Elles ne se feraient jamais avoir par quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable !

-Pardon ? La puissance d'Harry n'a rien de pitoyable !

-Tss... excuse du peu, mais Harry ne vaut pas grand-chose.

-On dirait que tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis.

-Tu deviendrais presque perspicace ! Assez discuté de banalité. Qu'en est-il de notre accord ?

-Comme prévu, c'est accepté.

-Bien. Alors tout ce sera prêt pour la date ?

-Pas de problème, ils seront là.

-Super ! Bon, où en sont les paris pour le prochain match de Quidditch ?

-Serpentard est donné vainqueur à 70 pourcents. Les Poufsouffles ont peur d'Harry en nouvel attrapeur.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Pour cela au moins, ils ont raison d'avoir peur !

-Tu viendras regarder le match ?

-Mmh... Je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup de sortir pour subir les hurlements des élèves en regardant quelques joueurs s'agiter sur des balais...

-Je suis Poursuiveur.

-Alors je viendrais. Quand, et à quelle heure ?

-Samedi à 9h.

-Pas de problèmes ! J'y serais !

Lumina lui fit un sourire ravageur et se leva gracieusement, partant en se déhanchant légèrement, un sourire de prédateur ornant ses lèvres. En allant vers la sortie de la salle commune, elle vit que Syanara avait un sourire ironique.

-Nouvelle proie, à ce que je vois ?

-« La fin justifie les moyens », Sya. Et de ton côté ? Ton ténébreux dont on ne sait rien ?

-Tu n'en sauras pas plus.

-Ah nan ! Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tu me fais des cachotteries ? Moi, ta sœur, ta semblable, une partie de toi, ta...

-Foutaises ! Allez, tu sauras bien assez tôt. Où doit-on les rejoindre ?

-Elles ont demandé à ce qu'on aille à la salle sur Demande.

Les deux sœurs sortirent, continuant à discuter de choses et d'autres.

--

Harry et Voldemort se regardaient en chien de faïence, alors que leur dortoir était vide. Et pour une fois, ils n'entendaient pas les commentaires de leurs hôtes respectifs. Il leur fallait entamer un dialogue, parce qu'une guerre au sein de la maison des Serpentards serait discréditer tous leurs efforts, or pour contrer Dumbledore, il leur fallait une solidarité encore jamais égalée.

Mais le silence s'éternisait.

Et ils ne voulaient pas laisser l'autre prendre l'avantage.

Donc rien n'avançait.

Harry fit alors un effort. Il lança la discussion par télépathie avec Voldemort, pour que personne ne les entende.

**-Tom, il faut qu'on parle.**

**-On dirait une phrase de vieux couples, Potter.**

**-Ça fais cliché mais c'est le cas.**

**-De quoi devrait-on parler ?**

**-De notre guerre. Pour agir contre Dumbledore, nous devons être unis.**

**-Je pourrais me passer de toi.**

**-Mais pas y survivre, à cause du pacte avec les Amants.**

**-Très bien. J'accepte de t'aider Potter. Mais j'ai une condition.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Une faveur que tu ne pourras me refuser, quel que soit le moment, quelque que soit ce que je demande.**

**-L'union contre Dumbledore est primordiale.**

**-Très bien.**

La conversation spirituelle se termina, et ils réalisèrent que Draco était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, avec un micro sourire.

-Vous êtes restés dix minutes sans vous entretuer, sans vous menacer. Remarquable.

-Blondie, la ferme. Occupe toi plutôt de ton fond de teint !

-Va te faire réduire les canines, parasite !

Le blond et Harry se disputaient ainsi depuis son retour, mais c'était normal, comme si le cours de leurs vies n'avait pas tellement changé.

Seulement maintenant, se dit Tom, les Serpentards feraient front commun.

Et s'il est possible de tuer un serpent égaré une, voire deux ou trois, le nid quand à lui est toujours indestructible.

-- TBC --

Merci de laisser une review, la suite dans deux semaines!

Bisous!

Djehra Keurjani-Niwa


	29. Acte III L'union fait la force 2

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre :** Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance...

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling est la propriétaire originelle d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui touche aux livres, ainsi qu'aux films, avec Warner Bros. Mais, je doute qu'elle ait un jour imaginé qu'on emploierait et utiliserait ses persos d'une telle façon, c'est pourquoi je me permets de dire que tout ce qui n'est plus conforme à l'original est à moi !!

**_NOTE: DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD, MAIS SEULS LES PROFS ET LES COURS SONT A BLAMER, PAS L'AUTEUR NI SA BETA! Les cours m'ont débordée (dur la prépa!) et c'était pareil pour Lady Morgane Slytherin, alors pardon!! Mais comme j'ai enfin terminé d'écrire la suite, au moins vous pouvez être sur(e)s que la suite viendra!!_**

**Rar's anonymes :**

Marjolaine : Tu sais quoi? pour être honnête, j'avais complètement zappé cette histoire de faveur... donc merci à toi de me l'avoir rapellée! Bisous et bonne lecture!

Aurore: Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements! Voilà la suite!!

Adenoide: Merci pour le compliment, il est vrai que les reines magiques sont là pour pimenter un peu l'histoire, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi! Gros bisous et bonne lecture**!**

**Remerciements à **Luffynette, Zaika, 666Naku, Lady Ange Shadow, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Lady Arcane** et **Nekoii**! Merci beaucoup!! Un total de 12 reveiws pour les deux derniers chapitres! Merci!!**

**Légende :**

**Dialogue télépathique entre vampires**

**Rappel des personnages : (Pour Lady Ange Shadow !!)**

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

Acte III

Chapitre 3 : L'union fait la force (partie 2)

La nuit s'était abattue sur Poudlard comme une chape de plomb, et même la lune ne voulait pas se montrer, comme si elle refusait d'assister au spectacle du jour. C'était cependant prévisible, car au sein de la Forêt Interdite avait lieu une réunion très étrange et surtout effrayante.

Et si la forêt avait accepté certains hôtes avec joie, voire sans sourciller, certains lui étaient à peine tolérables. Mais elle ne pouvait leur refuser cette faveur que de se cacher en son sein. Car aucun autre endroit n'était propice à ce genre de chose.

En ce soir de mars, une réunion du Conseil de l'Alliance Magique avait lieu.

Lumina, Djehrana, Syanara, Beluriel, Tomas et Harry avaient fait le mur pour sortir, mais une fois entrés dans la clairière qui abriterait la réunion, ils avaient laissé leurs pouvoirs faire surface et aménagèrent l'endroit, créant des tables en pierre sculptée, deux longues tables en demi-cercle, avec une plus petite, rectangulaire, au milieu. Des gravures apparurent, ainsi que des runes magiques. Les reines n'avaient rien laissé au hasard et les deux amis-ennemis s'installèrent d'un même mouvement à la place qui leur était désignée. Peu à peu, les autres créatures magiques étaient arrivées, chacun s'installant autour d'une des tables, à une place qui lui était désignée. Quand la lune perça enfin les épais nuages et que sa blancheur éclaira la scène, Leian arriva pour ouvrir la séance.

- Bienvenue à chacun d'entre vous. Je suis ravi d'accueillir parmi nous ce soir les Sirènes, les Vélanes, les Incubes et les Succubes !

- Venons-en au fait, Seigneur Vampire. Certains territoires ne doivent être laissés trop longtemps sans surveillance.

- Bien entendu.

- De mon point de vue strictement personnel, Poudlard est le nid de la future guerre. Quelques cas sociaux y vivent et certains élèves n'ont pas encore eu leur réveil.

- Quelles races sont présentes ?

- Une Vélane, deux demi-elfes et un sirin.

- Eh bien... et du côté de Dumbledore ?

- Il est sénile, ou en tout cas assez pour se laisser berner. La comédie durera quatre mois, mais cette face de serpillière ne pense qu'à l'argent, aux bonbons au citron et à la renommée. Maudit soit-il !

- Et puis, je l'ai sous ma coupe psychique.

- Et quoi de nouveau du côté des créatures ?

--

Le Conseil avait été long et satisfaisant, mais les reines ainsi que leurs deux alliés masculins étaient allés se coucher assez tard. Ce qui fut probablement la cause du caractère désastreux de la journée qui suivit.

Djehrana commençait le plus tôt avec son cours de runes, qui la mit d'humeur relative car le niveau lui paraissait faible. Elle arriva ensuite pour le cours de Divination, en commun avec les serpentards. Beluriel et elles devaient étudier l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et l'elfe ne put retenir un bâillement de fatigue, qui fit sourire Syanara et Lumina qui avaient, quant à elles, assez dormi. Cependant, il attira le professeur Trelawney qui vint voir où elles en étaient et sembla contrariée de voir qu'elles n'avaient strictement rien fait sauf boire le thé.

- Mesdemoiselles, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé l'échange et la lecture des signes ?

Beluriel allait répondre par une blague mais Djehrana fut plus rapide et lança une réplique, l'air fatiguée et très ennuyée.

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien.

- Pardon ? C'est un moyen utile de lire l'avenir et de prédire à d'autres ce qui va...

- De ne rien prédire oui ! On ne prédit ce qui se passe dans la vie de quelqu'un qu'à partir de quelque chose de vivant ! Vos feuilles de thé sont horribles et mortes, à quoi bon ?

- Mademoiselle Loinvoyant ! 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle !

- C'est injustifié ! Combien de prédictions se sont avérées justes à partir de votre thé répugnant ?

- 20 points en moins ! Taisez-vous ou je vous ferais sortir !

Djehrana se tut, la snobant exquisément, lança un regard entendu à Lumina. Elle avait horreur des professeurs qui, lorsqu'ils étaient acculés, usaient de leur position. Lumina éclata de rire, et sous le regard de Draco, étonné et intrigué, elle dessina un cercle brisé sur une feuille et y appuya négligemment sa paume, avant de regarder le professeur qui s'était pris le pied dans un pouf et était tombé droit dans son chaudron de thé sous les rires tonitruants des élèves. Sybille, humiliée et ne connaissant pas le coupable, retira trente points à chaque maison avant de tous les virer de son cours. Pas mécontents d'en avoir fini avec cette stupidité, les quatre amies allèrent à leurs cours respectifs, quoique Djehrana soit toujours un peu en colère, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

Le cours de DCFM avec les Poufsouffles fut instructif et l'heure du déjeuner arriva très vite pour le plus grand plaisir de certains. Lumina, Syanara, Beluriel, Djehrana, Tomas et Harry discutaient en se rendant dans la grande Salle.

- Enfin l'heure du repas !

- Lumi, tu pourrais te tenir !

- Roh ca va Djeh ! J'ai faiiiiiiim !

- Moi j'ai plutôt soif !

- Bah on peut rien pour toi Harry ! Tommy, tu lui filerais un peu de sang ?

- Même pas en rêve !

- Snif ! Mais j'vais mourir déshydraté moi !

- Pauvre Harry ! N'empêche on pourrait pas aller plus vite ?

- Tu peux pas attendre sista ?

- J'vais t'bouffer le bras, Béli, pour voir si t'as meilleur goût que le plat du jour !

- Accélérons les filles !

Ils étaient entrés dans la grande Salle et s'apprêtaient à tous aller à la table des Serpentards quand Weasley eut la mauvaise idée de faire un commentaire malvenu.

- Alors les monstres, vous n'êtes pas à votre place, derrière l'enclos d'Hagrid ? Des chiens savants, une chauve-souris mal éduquée et un loir qui parle, ça devrait être étudié !

Ce ne fut pas Lumina qui répliqua. Ni Syanara. Ni Beluriel. Ni Harry Ni Tom. Contrairement à tout ce que ceux qui les connaissaient pensaient, ce fut Djehrana qui prit la réplique au vol et se tourna brusquement vers le roux, répondant assez fort pour attirer l'attention de tous sur elle, élèves mais aussi professeurs.

- Jolie phrase Weasley, je félicite ta copine pour sa maîtrise de la langue, car visiblement ce ne peut pas être toi qui as formé cette phrase si longue et si construite !

- Toi la gothique prétentieuse, ferme ton clapet au lieu d'insulter mon Ron.

- Oh, c'est mignon ! Le castor défend la belette, on se croirait en plein film documentaire ! Vous m'faites vomir !

- Pas plus que toi, ton allure de prostituée sur le retour et tes airs de princesse, singe savant !

Les autres reines s'étaient assises, tranquillement, et dégustaient le repas, écoutant leur amie se mettre en colère avec le sourire, alors que les autres les regardaient, médusés.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la prostituée ?

Une vague sourde de pouvoir auréola Djehrana de fureur, alertant Dumbledore, Samael, Severus et Minerva.

- Elle n'a pas son mot à dire !

- Ah oui ?

Une nouvelle vague de pouvoir se fit sentir, et un vent brusque venu de nulle part brisa tous les verres. Les reines assistaient au spectacle sans la moindre intention d'intervenir, n'étant pas suicidaires.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petite créature aux neurones atrophiés par la connerie ! Le respect que pourraient inspirer tes connaissances ne pourrait même pas cirer mes bottes, alors ferme ta grande gueule, tu pollues l'air et la puanteur de ton cœur pourri par ton égo surdimensionné rivaliserait avec une décharge !

Une nouvelle vague de pouvoir fit trembler les murs, les élèves étaient terrifiés de sentir une force inconnue sans pouvoir rien faire. Les professeurs s'étaient levés, Samaël le premier, et se tenait prêt à intervenir à la prochaine onde de magie. Elles ne devaient pas se faire repérer !

- Et que crois-tu faire si ce n'est t'incruster dans un lieu où tu n'as pas ta place, prétentieuse peroxydée ?!

La blonde tremblait de tous ses membres, la rage semblait la faire briller de plus en plus, et bientôt son apparence se dissoudrait, emportée par son pouvoir qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, elle fut mise hors d'état de nuire par une pression sur la nuque de la part de Syanara et Samaël l'emporta loin de la Grande Salle, dans ses appartements.

Lumina, Beluriel, Harry et Tom regardèrent avec un amusement cruel Dumbledore qui tentait de calmer les élèves de première année paniqués et qui retirait 40 points à Gryffondor car ils avaient commencé cette joute.

Draco souriait aussi, mais aucun n'était soulagé de voir la colère de la blonde qui jusque là n'avait été que douceur et complaisance.

- Lumi, tu me conseille quoi, le rôti ou le steak ?

- Le steak Harry ! Il est saignant !

- Cool !

--

Lucifer coucha Djehrana sur son lit, sentant les ondes magiques qui s'échappaient encore à flots. Il soupira, et s'assit, attendant le réveil de sa reine, qui ne tarderait pas. Heureusement que Syanara avait agi vite, sans quoi Merlin seul savait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Certes Poudlard n'aurait pas été détruit mais il n'osait penser aux dommages matériels et aux cadavres qui auraient jonché le sol.

Alors qu'il se faisait ces sombres réflexions, Djehrana semblait émerger de l'inconscience, et sa magie pure sembla reprendre légèrement le contrôle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta allongée, sans exploser.

- Professeur Samaël... ?

- On est seuls.

- Lucifer je... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerve contre cette espèce de sous-être.

- C'est normal. Mais tu as failli détruire une bonne partie du château.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et se redressa sur un coude, sentant sa nuque un peu endolorie.

- Comment est-ce que... ?

- Syanara t'as calmée, et je t'ai portée ici.

- Ah. D'accord. Merci Lucifer.

- Ce n'est rien, ma Dame. La colère est une chose qui arrive.

- Pas à moi.

L'elfe souveraine changea de position pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe masculin, et se sentit apaisée par ce contact doux. Familier.

- Pourquoi une telle colère ? Ce n'était qu'une joute verbale.

- Ma journée à été exécrable, et elle ne comprend pas que je lui suis mille fois supérieure. Mais je jure sur mon âme magique qu'elle me le payera un jour. J'ai tout autant ma place à Poudlard que les sorciers ont la leur sur le Terre.

Malgré son ton acerbe, sa voix s'adoucissait de plus en plus, grâce à la présence si proche de Samaël.

- Dis Lucifer...

- Mmh ?

- Tu m'as manqué.

La jeune fille, ou plutôt en cet instant la reine des elfes, leva la tête et embrassa avidement l'elfe, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux bruns. L'elfe ne fut pas en reste, torturant sa reine par un baiser sadique à la saveur sucrée-salée, une main au creux de ses reins, glissée sous son débardeur noir, l'autre posée sur la cuisse de la demoiselle.

La fièvre du baiser les emporta loin de la réalité.

La fièvre d'une étreinte de deux amants qui s'étaient perdus, puis retrouvés. Celle d'un couple interdit, les délices d'une promesse de luxure amplifiant leurs sens.

--

- Dis Lumi, tu crois que Djeh et Lucifer... ?

- Crois-moi Sya, le meilleur moyen de faire passer sa colère c'est d'anéantir toute frustration. Voyons, Djeh est grande, elle sait se protéger.

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète.

- Mmh ? Bah, Dumby n'en saura rien, Harry se charge de l'illusionner. Béli, tu nous contacte si Djeh rentre ce soir ?

- Pas de problème.

--

Le lendemain, quand Djehrana arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, le silence se fit. Ses amies l'accompagnaient, et elles souriaient. La blonde arborait une mini robe noire avec un legging blanc, et se dirigea droit vers la table des Gryffondor.

- Granger, Weasley, on insulte pas impunément Djehrana Loinvoyant. Sur mon sang, vous me le paierez.

- Et comme qui insulte notre sœur nous insulte aussi, gare à vous.

- Au moins, vous serez avertis !

Elles s'en allèrent et s'installèrent à la table des Verts et Argent, discutant joyeusement comme si de rien n'était. Lumina remarqua cependant un suçon découvert un instant par la blonde alors qu'elle se servait en légumes et sourit d'un air entendu à l'elfe, qui rougit. Afin de ne pas se laisser trop déstabiliser par sa sœur démone, la gothique se tourna vers Tom.

- Tout est prêt pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Parfaitement ! Ce sera un petit carnage, un avertissement !

- Chouette ! On manquait de pratique !

- Béliiiiiii !

- Quoi ? Faut rire un peu hein...

De toutes manières, leurs ennemis ne perdaient rien pour attendre, avec ce qu'ils avaient prévu lors du Conseil de l'Alliance Magique... le début de la semaine qui arrivait serait des plus mouvementés !

# TBC#

Une review, s'il vous plait; ce serait gentil et respectueux!

Et plus vite on arrivera a 400 reviews, plus vite vous aurez un bonus spécial!

Bisouuuuuus!

Djehra Keurjani


	30. Acte III C'est au combat

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre** : Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance, fight…

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, seulement cette histoire, qui ne me rapporte rien sinon des review, qui me font chaud au cœur ! Bien sûr, J K Rowling possède tout ce qui est tiré de son œuvre, et moi, je possède l'idée tordue de cette fic, les personnages tordus et son dénouement tout aussi tordu !!

**Rar's anonymes :**

Aurore : Oh, c'est gentil !! Voici la suite, et gros bisous !!!

Marjolaine : Je te comprends, mais il est rare que tous les chapitres d'une fiction soient aussi passionnants les uns que les autres, et la mienne ne fait pas exception ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! Gros bisous et enjoy !!

**Remerciements à **Luffynette, Zaika, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Lady Ange Shadow, Akira-Makkuro (pour ses 4 reviews) **et à** WolkEve !! 11 reviews, ca fais plaisir !!

**Légende :**

**Prophétie**

_**Dialogue mental**_

Rappel des personnages :

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**AU FAIT SI J'ATTEINS LES 400 REVIEWS, Y AURA UN BONUS !!!!! lol**

_**Acte III**_

_**Chapitre 4 : C'est au combat que se révèlent les braves.**_

Dire que Poudlard possédait les meilleures protections magiques de monde n'était absolument pas exagéré. Mais encore fallait-il savoir exploiter ces défenses. C'était, entre autres, le travail du professeur Samael, travail qui sous une apparence fiable s'avérait être une terrible épine dans le pied de Dumbledore. Qui cependant ne le savait pas encore.

Maintenant que les Serpentards s'étaient unis, Harry et Tom avaient décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et il leur fallait à présent convaincre le vieux fou que les Serpentards étaient de son côté. Ce qui, même si c'était un vaste mensonge, devait ensuite être pris au sérieux car c'était le pilier de leur plan pour gagner cette guerre contre Dumbledore. Pour ce faire, ils avaient mis en place un plan extrêmement facile, avec l'aide enthousiaste de Lucius Malefoy et de Fenrir Greyback.

Poudlard allait subir une attaque. Et ils devaient la déjouer en valorisant l'héroïsme « patriotique » de la maison Serpentard pour cette bataille. Aucun élève du Vert et Argent n'avait grincé des dents. Quand un de vos leaders est un vampire sadique et que l'autre est un maître dans l'art de faire souffrir (même s'ils ne savaient pas son origine exacte), il valait mieux se taire et suivre. Les quelques rares à avoir émis une objection s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés à l'infirmerie dans un coma magique qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Parfaitement. Ils sont plus fiables qu'aucun homme au monde.

-Mais ce sont des…

-Et alors ? Je suis bien un ancien Gryffondor non ? Alors voyons la suite ! Ils arrivent, c'est la résistance ?

-Ça se poursuit, quelques blessés...

-On épaule l'autre…

-La menace est repoussée et tout va bien.

-Ça me paraît équilibré.

Les deux leaders immortels se regardèrent et s'accordèrent enfin un petit sourire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, la situation paraissait meilleure, et leur condition, plus supportable. Ne pas se faire la guerre mutuellement avait permis à une entente de s'installer. Car en fait, comme Tom l'avait dit depuis la deuxième année d'Harry, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et cette même ressemblance, qui les avait éloignés, était à présent source d'une certaine complicité. Ça, et le soutien des reines magiques, car elles n'hésitaient jamais à les remettre à leur place ou leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur leur propre connerie.

-Prêt pour demain, Harry ?

-J'ai besoin de sang.

-Ça ne me répond pas.

-J'vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à une question stupide. Alors excuse-moi, mais je vais aller retrouver Blaise. A demain, Tom.

Harry quitta leur dortoir pour aller retrouver son calice préféré, alors que Tomas faisait une légère grimace. Il avait beau partager le corps d'un vampire spirituel, il avait toujours du mal avec cette relation entre vampire et calice.

-----

C'est au beau milieu du petit déjeuner que tout se bouleversa. Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, et que les rires résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, immédiatement suivi par l'explosion d'un des murs. Les pierres s'éclatèrent au sol, une légère poussière s'éleva, mais pas assez pour cacher leurs attaquants : de longues robes noires, des masques effrayants, des chapeaux pointus, toutes baguettes dehors. C'étaient des Mangemorts !

Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à hurler, les plus jeunes étant pris de panique alors que les plus vieux, ceux de septième année, sortaient leurs baguettes. Des attaques, Poudlard en subissait souvent depuis décembre, mais c'était la première fois que leurs ennemis avaient franchi leurs murs ! Mais derrière les hommes masqués, il y avait plus effrayant encore ! Un hurlement de loup sauvage de se fit entendre, achevant de faire paniquer la quasi-totalité de Poudlard ! Des loups-garous !! Les mangemorts s'avançaient dans la Grande salle, décimant les élèves par des sorts lancés à tous vents et certainement pas très « blancs ». Les professeurs répliquèrent aussitôt, mais il y avait toujours plus de Mangemorts, tandis que les hurlements de loups se rapprochaient.

Soudain des voix retentirent, vociférant des contre-sorts. C'étaient Draco, Blaise, Théo et Luna, qui se jetaient dans la mêlée, se battant comme de beaux diables. Les premières années essayaient de fuir, avec les secondes et les troisièmes, tandis que les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes évacuaient les blessés, et que les sixièmes et septièmes essayaient de se battre. Le tout était orchestré par Djehrana, Beluriel, Syanara et Lumina, qui pestaient contre la lenteur humaine et se battaient elles-aussi, du moins, pour Syanara et Lumina, car les deux autres étaient occupées à protéger les résistants. D'un coup, les Mangemorts redoublèrent de virulence alors que les loups-garous entraient, reniflant l'odeur du sang perdu par les blessés, et que les Serpentards entraient enfin en jeu. Certes, ils avaient tous plus ou moins de la famille dans le camp opposé mais les sortilèges fusaient, rapidement, alors que Harry et Tom étaient allés visiter la réserve de potions de Poudlard. Ils revinrent, balançant les fioles, et certains élèves reconnurent leurs potions : des philtres hocqueteux, de ratatinage, des poisons, des potions d'illusion, de perte de mémoire… Harry s'était souvenu de sa retenue avec Severus et se servait maintenant de ce dont il s'était occupé alors.

Leur arrivée permit alors aux Serpentards de se regrouper aux côtés des professeurs et des autres élèves, formant un rempart face aux intrus, les repoussant à coup de sorts, alors que le nombre d'ennemis ne semblait pas diminuer. Pour le bien de la mission, il fallait que tout soit réaliste, c'est pourquoi malgré leurs niveaux largement supérieurs, les créatures magiques et Voldemort se laissaient délibérément toucher, blesser même, et jouaient leur rôle avec un talent fou. La résistance poudlardienne semblait proche de sombrer, les combattants tombant au col, inconscients pour la plupart, mais les plus jeunes étaient à l'abri. Dumledore, MGonagall, Severus, Samaël luttaient de toutes leurs forces, et ensemble ils décimaient assez bien les rangs ennemis quand les loups garous redoublèrent de nombre. Un loup à la fourrure foncée, presque brune, tous crocs dehors, se jeta sur Dumbledore, prêt à l'égorger quand un sortilège rouge le toucha au poitrail, le forçant à retomber maladroitement sur ses pattes. Il y eut un silence alors que tout le monde se tournait vers les nouveaux venus.

Deux visages identiques, des cheveux courts et d'un roux éclatant, baguettes en main, vêtus de noir avec une cape rouge, étaient entrés par les fenêtres du château en balai et volaient à présent droit vers les Mangemorts et les loups-garous. Rapidement, les jumeaux roux fendirent l'air et se précipitèrent vers les Mangemorts, laçant le plus de sorts possible, et la résistance reprit de plus belle, décimant les lignées ennemies jusqu'à ce qu'ils les repoussent tous hors de Poudlard.

Quand tout fut calme et que les seules traces de la bataille furent le trou dans le mur de la Grande Salle, les meubles détruits, les traces de sang au sol et les corps blessés, Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux rouquins qui avaient permis de gagner cette dure bataille.

-Mais, vous ne seriez pas… ?

Les deux jumeaux sourirent et descendirent de leur balai, se posant à côté des Serpentards qui faisaient le compte de leurs blessures. Ils se tenaient par les épaules, face au directeur.

-Fred et Georges Weasley pour vous aider! Harry nous a demandé d'aider à la défense de Poudlard nous voici !

----

L'arrivée des jumeaux avait été un choc, et Dumbledore ne savait trop comment le prendre. Bien sûr, il se souvenait de leur départ – Ombrage, son pion du moment, avait tout fait pour qu'ils dégagent de l'école car ils pouvaient comprendre un peu trop vite à son goût. Mais Harry ne l'entendait vraisemblablement pas de cette oreille puisqu'il leur avait demandé leur aide…

Le vieil homme se rassura de suite : Harry ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, puisque Dolorès et lui l'avaient parfaitement manipulé. C'était donc par solidarité que l'ancien gryffondor avait fait appel à eux. Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Le directeur avait donné une chambre à part aux jumeaux et ils avaient lancé quelques centaines de sorts, tous, élèves comme professeurs, afin de réduire les dégâts au maximum, et que les cours puissent reprendre, dans la mesure du possible. Et le mage ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'efficacité de la maison des Serpentards, qui avaient agi vite, sans peur, se retournant contre les Mangemorts. Mais après tout, les Serpentards n'étaient-ils pas solidaires entre eux ? Le directeur avait d'ailleurs félicité l'initiative de Djehrana et Beluriel Loinvoyant qui s'étaient occupées des blessés, et quand tout fut fait, l'infirmière les avait tous accaparés pour soigner leurs différentes blessures. Mais Albus était inquiet : avec cette attaque, il y aurait encore des départs de Poudlard, hors il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Au contraire ! Il lui fallait prouver la stabilité de son école, et donc les rats ne devaient pas quitter le navire aussi vite !

Assailli par ces sombres pensées, le directeur ne vit pas Fumseck le regarder, outré et presque amusé aussi. Car le phœnix avait compris, contrairement à son propriétaire, qu'une nouvelle phase du plan d'Harry et de Voldemort était en train de commencer.

oOo oOo

Trois semaines que l'attaque avait été repoussée, et seulement sept départs, c'était assez honorable. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient été invités à rester par Dumbledore et s'occupaient, avec le professeur Samael, de la défense du château. Quand bien sûr, ils ne s'occupaient pas de l'A.D. Ou plutôt l'A.H.

Harry avait été enchanté d'apprendre que les jumeaux n'avaient pas perdu de temps et avaient fait renaître cette association durant son « absence ». Aux anciens membres s'étaient ajouté une dizaine de Serpentards et quelques Serdaigles qui avaient été convaincus par Beluriel et Djehrana. Et tous étaient plus ou moins au courant de certaines choses : le fait que Dumbledore souhaite les manipuler, qu'Harry et Tom étaient amis et souhaitaient se venger, et que pour cela il fallait œuvrer discrètement. Ni Harry, ni Tom n'avaient jugé nécessaire de leur dire quoi que ce soit sur la guerre magique, car la situation du point de vue strictement sorcier était bien assez compliquée.

En trois semaines, l'ambiance était bien meilleure chez les Serpentards : leur coup d'honneur durant la bataille les avait assurés comme supérieurs et cela se ressentait dans leur attitude même. Ils étaient plus hautains que jamais, et sûrs d'eux. Et le rapprochement réel entre Tom et Harry était un souffle de calme au sein de la maison des Verts et Argent.

Plus d'insultes ni de coups bas, Harry et Voldemort semblaient avoir vraiment fait la paix, et s'ils n'étaient pas exactement du même avis, leur rapprochement mutuel était visible et fort appréciable.

On les voyait souvent marcher ensemble, discuter, et parfois s'aider en cours, ce qui faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Surtout ceux qui les connaissaient.

En fait, la situation était plus compliquée que cela.

Harry savait qu'il devait retrouver son créateur, l'enfoiré qui l'avait abandonné dans une ruelle sombre, entre la vie et la mort, en toute connaissance de cause. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve car il fallait qu'il boive une goutte de son sang pour terminer son abstinence. Or il n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui il s'agissait.

Selon Veanna, il devrait le savoir, c'était quelque par dans son inconscient, et s'il le rencontrait, l'évidence s'imposerait à lui.

Seulement depuis qu'il partageait sciemment son corps avec une autre âme que la sienne propre, il n'arrivait plus à être aussi sûr de ses capacités. Ce qui entravait sérieusement sa recherche, car il sentait toujours un parfum délicat et familier, mais qu'il n'arrivait à associer à personne. La réponse était proche, il en était certain, mais incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Tom quant à lui était perdu.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu à se poser de questions comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Parce qu'en tant que Lord Voldemort, il avait le monde des Ténèbres à ses pieds, pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais en tant qu'adolescent, il ne pouvait guère agir ainsi. Revenaient alors les interrogations, hésitations et doutes que son pouvoir avait jusque là balayés loin au fond de son cœur qu'il avait cru pouvoir ignorer.

Les jeunes filles de Poudlard lui adressaient souvent des clins d'œil, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il savait qu'il avait un certain succès avec ses cheveux soyeux et délicatement bouclés, ses yeux sombres en amande, son visage fin. D'ailleurs, il ne plaisait pas qu'aux jeunes filles, certains jeunes hommes aussi lui avaient fait des avances.

Qu'il n'avait pas repoussé. Au top 5 des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, il se savait en troisième position, derrière Draco et Harry, et devant Blaise et Finnigan.

Mais Tom ne savait pas exactement où il en était. Comme quand il était étudiant à Poudlard, il y avait des dizaines d'années de cela, il profitait du corps des autres. Mais il ne savait où il en était envers certaines personnes. Notamment Harry. Il ne supportait pas qu'il soit si ouvertement avec Blaise, même si ce n'était soi-disant que parce qu'il était son calice du moment. Il ne supportait pas de sentir le parfum du métis autour du vampire, ni le sourire narquois de ce dernier qui entendait parfaitement ses pensées. Et il ne supportait pas non plus les commentaires ironiques et jamais interrompus de Shagon, qui ne lui suggérait pas de jouer aux dominos avec Potter.

Alors l'entente qu'ils affichaient avait certes des bases réelles, mais masquait surtout une certaine tension entre eux, qu'ils étaient capables de ressentir mais pas encore de dépasser.

Les jumeaux Weasley squattaient les cours des Septième Année et s'étaient trouvé une alliée parfaite en la personne de Beluriel, car son sens inné de la blague, issu de son origine lutine, s'accordait parfaitement avec leurs projets pour révolutionner Poudlard par le rire et la joie. Et comme toujours, mieux valait éviter de se retrouver victime de ce trio. Même si les gryffondors étaient leurs cibles de prédilection, car Fred et Georges ne supportaient pas l'attitude de petit chef de Ron, ni celle de sa petite amie, et le reste suivant comme des moutons de Panurge. Sauf Neville, qui était resté ami avec ceux qui étaient passé du « côté obscur de Poudlard ».

Depuis l'attaque, les cours avaient repris, mais les professeurs étaient en peu plus sévères, surtout pour les Première et Deuxième Année qui devaient apprendre les sortilèges basiques au plus vite, pour au moins protéger leur vie si jamais une autre attaque de ce type se reproduisait. Severus et Kiral enseignaient les potions les plus avancées aux Septième Année qui avaient choisi l'option Potions pour leurs ASPICs – bien que plus personne ne songe véritablement aux diplômes à présent. Le professeur Samael avait accentué ses cours sur les menaces magiques. Veanna avait instauré, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, des cours de Combat, qui permettaient alors aux élèves d'apprendre les rudiments du combat à main nue ou, pour ceux qui pratiquaient déjà un peu, de s'améliorer, tant en techniques moldues que sorcières. Le directeur avait été enchanté du retour des vampires pour enseigner aux élèves, car il savait que les avoir à ses côtés c'était normalement se conférer un avantage conséquent sur ses ennemis.

Normalement.

Laissez moi une review, please?

DjK


	31. Acte III Perdre et gagner

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Pas de bêta pour ce chapitre, c'est Noël!!

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre** : Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance, fight…

**Disclaimer :** "Dis Papa noël, si je suis une gentille auteur pas méchante, tu m'offres l'univers d'Harry Potter?" "Hohoho... Mais il appartient déjà à cette chère Rowling ma p'tite, repasse quand tu auras de vrais souhaits!Hohoho!"  
Ouin, même le Père Noël il sait que Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et que je n'y peut rien, sauf le modifier a à ma guise!!

**Rar's anonymes :**

Kairiis: Hello! Merci de ta review, je suis contente de savoir qu'une anonyme aime ma fic, ca change! DOnc voici la suite, gros bisous et Joyeux Noel!!

**Remerciements à **Asuka Tanku, Nekoii, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Akira Makkuro et 666Naku! 6 reviews c'est peu, mais c'est gentil quand même!!

**Légende :**

**Dialogues vampiriques**

_Correspondance écrite_

_**X-- Pensées  
**_

Rappel des personnages :

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**AU FAIT SI J'ATTEINS LES 400 REVIEWS, Y AURA UN BONUS !!!!! lol**

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Acte III_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Perdre pour regagner_**

Le mois de mars s'était terminé en douceur, et malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur le monde des Sorciers, une certaine tranquillité et un certain calme régnaient au sein de Poudlard.

Ce qui satisfaisait pleinement Dumbledore. L'unité des maisons semblait proche, car il n'y avait plus que les habituelles bagarres et mauvaises plaisanteries.

Enfin, devant lui en tout cas.

Mais en réalité, c'était un peu moins « tout beau, tout mignon ». Car l'A.H. avait étendu son réseau d'action, un peu à la manière d'une toile d'araignée dont le centre seraient Harry et Tom. Plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard étaient membres de l'A.H. et certains professeurs semblaient l'encourager sans en avoir l'air. C'est pourquoi Harry, Tom et les jumeaux Weasley avaient présenté une requête au professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme était assis à son bureau et regardait, par-dessus ses sempiternelles lunettes en demi-lune, les quatre jeunes hommes assis en face de lui et qui attendaient sa réponse. Fred, Harry, Tom et Georges. Leur air neutre ne pouvait rien lui apprendre, c'est pourquoi il sonda leur esprit pour en savoir plus.

**_Fred -- Ca sent la poussière… je me demande comment Fumseck fais pour respirer ici ! Peut-être qu'une femme de ménage aiderait, parce que franchement, le renfermé c'est pas Channel numéro 5…_**

Du côté du premier rouquin, il ne voyait rien de sournois. Il passa alors à son frère, à l'autre bout.

**_Georges -- Les boîtes à Flemme se vendent bien, mais il nous faudrait rentrer un peu plus d'argent. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas payer le loyer le mois prochain et Fred va encore râler…_**

De ce côté-là non plus, il ne repérait rien. Il tenta alors vers Tomas Lioncourt et Harry Potter, mais il ne capta qu'un ennui profond pour l'un et une comptine pour enfant pour l'autre. Finalement, il croisa les mains, prenant son éternel ton de papy bienveillant pour leur parler.

-Que l'AH devienne un club officiel…. Mais qu'est-ce que l'A.H., mes enfants ?

-Cela signifie l'Assurance contre la Haine.

-Et en fait, c'est une association d'élèves pour discuter, faire connaissance, s'entraider entre les maisons…

-Et bien sur, c'est une entraide gratuite : rattrapage de cours avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, aide en Quiddich avec les Gryffondors… ce genre de choses !

-Très bien, ça me semble très bien… Eh bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Il vous faudra cependant une salle pour vous retrouver, non ?

-Oui…. Nous avions pensé à la Salle sur Demande parce qu'elle pourra nous fournir tout ce qu'il nous faudra !

Probablement à cause de l'emprise d'Harry sur son esprit, Dumbledore ne fit pas le lien avec l'A.D. et autorisa donc la création officielle du club.

----

Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours de DCFM particulièrement contraignant et où le professeur Samaël avait été plus exigeant que d'habitude – Harry avait même vu Djehrana et Lumina prendre des notes et travailler un peu, c'était tout dire !- le survivant, en sortant de la salle, fut pris d'un léger étourdissement, qu'il ne laissa pas paraître.

Après quelques pas, la tête lui tourna violemment et il dut se raccrocher à Tom pour ne pas tomber, ce qui étonna le mage noir. Depuis quand un vampire a-t-il des problèmes d'équilibre ? Mais Harry se ressaisit vite et se remit prestement droit, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Alors qu'en fait, il ne savait pas comment cela pouvait lui arriver. Il sentait son esprit en lutte avec un autre esprit, comme une rébellion qu'il avait du mal à mater. Il remonta à la source de ce mal de crâne qu'il avait et se retrouva, horrifié, devant les lambeaux de son emprise sur Albus Dumbledore. Aussi sournois qu'un serpent, son esprit avait coupé un à un les fils qu'il avait instauré pour le diriger comme une marionnette et maintenant, il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Cette constatation fut accompagnée d'une vague immense de douleur mentale et Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Tom.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir menant au quartier des Serpentards.

Tomas Lioncourt traversa le dortoir à la vitesse de la lumière, portant le poids plume qu'était Harry dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur le lit du vampire. Sa poitrine ne se levait pas, mais ce n'était pas inquiétant outre mesure, car Harry ne respirait pas, mais ses yeux étaient convulsivement fermés, et des rides de contradiction et de douleur creusaient son front parfait. Tom ne savait pas quoi faire, mais ce fut Shagon qui lui donna la solution. Entrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qui se passait, car Shagon et Selyan étaient toujours reliés, et Harry ne pouvait empêcher un passage spirituel entre ces deux là. Pris d'une impulsion subite, Tom posa ses lèvres sur le front du vampire inconscient et son esprit sembla aussitôt aspiré dans un gouffre noir. Selyan s'y trouvait, affolé.

**-Tom ! Il m'a exclu de son esprit !**

**-Harry ?**

**-Non ! Harry se débat pour l'instant !**

**-Mais alors qui est dans sa tête ?**

**-Dumbledore…**

Aussitôt, Tom sourit cruellement avant de se concentrer et apparut aux côté d'un Harry spirituel, en train de repousser les attaques légilimens d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vampire ne laissa rien voir quant à une partielle stupéfaction.

**-Je t'attendais plus tôt, Tommy !**

**-Et moi je te croyais invulnérable psychiquement ! Chacun ses déceptions, Potter !**

**-Au lieu de jacasser, aide-moi !**

**-J'aurais quoi en échange ?**

**-On verra plus tard Tom !**

Le fait qu'Harry aie utilisé son prénom plutôt qu'un surnom comme d'habitude décida Voldemort à agir. Légilimens lui aussi, il bloqua l'assaut destructeur du directeur qui tentait d'anéantir les souvenirs d'Harry, d'occulter sa mémoire pour ensuite la recréer selon son bon vouloir. De son côté, Harry tentait de repousser la douleur mentale de quelques souvenirs piétinés sauvagement, et se concentra pour faire front, renvoyant au vieil homme une attaque toute aussi puissante que la sienne, afin de le chasser de son esprit. Tom en fut immédiatement exclu et se retrouva, à moitié allongé sur le torse du vampire, qui semblait aller mieux, tandis que lui-même essuyait un mal de crâne du tonnerre. Il se releva un peu maladroitement, à moitié dans les vapes à cause du mal de tête, alors qu'Harry avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait, une étincelle au creux de ceux-ci. Visiblement, lui ne souffrait pas trop d'une migraine, car il prit la main de Tom pour l'empêcher de se relever totalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tom, pour te remercier de ton aide… ?

Tom entendit à moitié sa phrase tant il était dans les vapes mais en revanche, il sentit parfaitement les lèvres glacées de l'ancien survivant se poser sur les siennes, sa langue mutine les caresser et le forcer à ouvrir la ouche, enchaînant un baiser à couper le souffle, fulgurant de sensualité, auquel il ne fut absolument pas en reste, glissant instinctivement une main derrière la nuque du vampire, les yeux à moitié fermés.

Mais le baiser fut aussi bref qu'il était inattendu, et il se stoppa très vite. Ne dit-on pas, bref mais intense ?

-Voilà, on est quitte. Merci de ton aide, Tom.

Mais si Harry semblait calme, en réalité, il bouillait de colère. Albus Dumbledore lui échappait…Il avait contré sa force mentale par l'usure ! Il s'était fait avoir ! Le goût du baiser sur ses lèvres atténuait un peu sa colère, mais il n'effaçait pas sa rage de s'être fait avoir par ce rebut de la société magique.

----

_Sir Leian ;_

_Il semblerait qu'Albus Dumbledore soit plus résistant à ma force mentale que nous ne l'avions prévu. _

_Je n'ai plus sur lui qu'un faible contrôle, et je dois à présent protéger mon esprit de sa menace psychique perpétuelle. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir retirer le sceau mis sur mes pouvoirs au début de l'année scolaire._

_Vampiriquement vôtre ; _

_Harry James Lilia Cain Potter ; Vampire d'Or du trio Inferis._

-----

_Cher Harry ;_

_Ce serait un plaisir que de te laisser déverser ta puissance sur ce pauvre sorcier. Cependant je ne peux me déplacer moi-même pour l'instant. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être dévoilées si tôt, et trop de curieux se pressent dans ton entourage._

_Lis cette formule et le sceau s'affaiblira jusqu'à n'être qu'à moitié aussi puissant que maintenant. Je te libérerais du reste dès que cela me sera possible._

_Srewop delaes erom on._

_Eternellement tien ;_

_Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam_

---

Harry ne se reposait plus depuis deux semaines déjà, sans cesse obligé de murer ses pensées contre les attaques de Dumbledore. Il avait en effet conservé quelques traces de contrôle contre celui-ci, mais c'était bien peu, et il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde. Heureusement, c'était Selyan qui prenait le relais pour assurer les cours –quoiqu'avec Lumina et Tom, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour sa maison.

C'est pourquoi même s'il aurait attendu mieux de la part de son Seigneur, il fut néanmoins soulagé quand, ayant prononcé la formule, il sentit une envolée flamboyante de magie vampirique dans ses veines. Il n'avait plus à s'en faire pour ses défenses mentales, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Car il devait encore tenir deux mois et demi avant de pouvoir se venger.

Durant ces deux semaines, Harry avait semblé parfaitement calme, surtout face au vieux débris, mais une certaine tension émanait de lui.

Une autre tension provenait de Tom.

Car le Lord Noir avait été étonné puis avait beaucoup apprécié ce baiser d'Harry Potter, et ce contre toute logique. Potter était son ennemi, celui qui l'avait détruit, la cause de sa mauvaise réputation…Etait. Justement. Car c'était le Harry d'avant, le Harry humain, qui l'était. Et le Harry vampire, à présent ? Qu'était-il ? Car Harry, en tant que vampire, n'avait rien à voir avec son ancien lui, et Voldemort avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte durant ces semaines d'enfermement spirituel avec le brun, et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de collaborer contre Dumbledore. Autant Harry avait été doux et gentil, autant il était cruel et sournois. Autant il avait été naïf et malléable, autant il était hautain et sûr de lui. Autant il avait été chétif et téméraire, autant il était maintenant bien foutu et réfléchi. Autant il avait été le parfait Gryffondor, il était à présent le parfait Serpentard.

Harry se posait bien moins de questions, lui. Car pour le vampire, une aventure était une aventure, tant qu'elle durait. Voldemort ne faisait pas exception, d'autant que sa jeunesse retrouvée lui avait conféré une beauté saisissante et loin d'être repoussante à ses yeux. Et puis, se faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être bien sur son tableau de chasse personnel.

De plus, il cherchait toujours son créateur et était à présent certain qu'il était quelque part à Poudlard. Certain, car l'odeur unique de celui qui crée un vampire flotte dans les airs, et seul celui qu'il a créé peut la sentir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient « en règle ». Seulement elle n'était presque pas à portée d'odorat, comme subtilement masquée, et pourtant, Harry la sentait toujours non loin de lui. C'était donc forcément quelqu'un de l'école.

-----

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il en avait assez. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, car la situation était arrivée à sa limite de tolérance. C'est pourquoi il avançait parmi les couloirs tortueux de Poudlard, en direction de ses appartements, sa cape volant dignement derrière lui, comme il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit des voix à l'intérieur et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ouvrir la porte, tombant sur Veanna, en simple nuisette noire en soie, en train de lire un livre alors que Kiral lui racontait sa journée. Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers lui quand il entra.

-Sevy ?

-Veanna, j'ai besoin de te parler. Sérieusement.

-Va-y, je t'écoute. Y a un problème ?

-Lui. Toi. Et Moi. Il va falloir que tu choisisses entre nous Veanna, car je n'en peux plus de te voir jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi.

-C'est un ultimatum que tu me poses, Severus ?

-Parfaitement.

La vampire reposa son livre et regarda les deux vampires. Kiral, son frère de condition, son compagnon, son amant, son ami. Severus, son amant, son créateur, son idole.

Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait choisir un jour où l'autre, mais n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se mettre sérieusement à y réfléchir. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait réalisé qu'avec Kiral une certaine routine s'était installée. Et que le quitter ne serait pas très douloureux. Alors qu'elle souffrait perpétuellement du silence des pensées de Severus, qu'elle savait tenir à elle.

Au moins maintenant, elle savait ce qui en résultait. Elle, la fière Veanna, l'indomptable, celle qui menait les autres et n'était muée que se pulsions, avait succombé depuis bien longtemps mais devait bien cette fois faire face à la vérité.

Kiral attendait aussi ce moment depuis longtemps. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il côtoyait ainsi Veanna, et la connaissait bien. Il savait qu'une vie routinière n'était pas faite pour elle, et avait toujours senti qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas totalement.

Severus quant à lui était sur le bord de l'explosion, attendant la réponse de celle qu'il avait créée avec détermination. Cela faisait plus de cinq cent ans qu'il attendait qu'elle choisisse, sa patience était à bout. La voir avec le vampire de Bronze était comme une brûlure à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper, et avait résolu de détruire tout souvenir de ses sentiments envers la jeune femme dans le cas d'une réponse négative. Il avait brièvement pensé au suicide, mais il voulait prendre sa revanche sur Dumbledore d'abord.

-Je suis désolée…

Veanna avait fait disparaître le livre, et avait laissé sa phrase en suspens. Aucun ne savait à qui elle s'adressait.

-… Je préfère la nuit au métal, Kiral.

Elle se leva et aussitôt, Severus la prit dans ses bras, sa cape noire les entourant avant qu'ils ne deviennent brume et que celle-ci ne quitte l'appartement.

Kiral était seul dans la chambre qu'il avait toujours, jusque là, partagée avec Veanna. Elle semblait glacée, vide, et il soupira.

Non, il l'avait aimé, la jeune vampire, mais d'un amour sans illusion.

Pas de larmes pour quelque chose que l'on avait jamais possédé.

Et il valait mieux que la situation soit claire. Etre une solution de rechange n'était pas valorisant, et le blessait.

Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela terminerait ainsi.

Il n'avait juste pas pensé que ce serait aussi tôt.

* * *

Voilà, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un **JOYEUX NOEL 2008** avec beaucoup de joie, de rires et de bon p'tits plats!!

Laissez des reviews, please!

DjK.


	32. Acte III Règlement de compte

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin! (pff, même en vacances elle bosse pour moi, niark niark!)

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre** : Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance, fight…

**Disclaimer :** J'ai attendu, attendu... j'les ai jamais reçus... (voix de Cabrel modifiée) Je les vois écrire comme je râle, je les vois s'marrer comme je trépgigne, je n'pensais pas m'y attacher sans pouvoir en être digne... (OFF) Bref! JK Rowling ne m'a pas donné Harry potter alors.. ben comme d'hab quoi....

**Rar's anonymes :**

Pas de RARs, c'est un chapitre cadeau de bon départ!

**Remerciements à tous mes lecteurs, vous m'êtes tellement précieux!!**

**Légende :**

**Dialogues vampiriques**

_Correspondance écrite_

_**X-- Pensées  
**_

Rappel des personnages :

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**AU FAIT SI J'ATTEINS LES 400 REVIEWS, Y AURA UN BONUS !!!!! lol**

**_Acte III_**

**_Chapitre 6 : Régler ses comptes_ **

Harry avait perdu le contrôle.

Voldemort doutait.

Selyan et Shagon se retenaient.

Lumina et Syanara s'ennuyaient.

Djehrana et Bel Uriel déprimaient un peu.

Veanna et Severus ne s'occupaient que d'eux.

Kiral se remettait doucement.

Et Albus Dumbledore jubilait.

Ayant déjoué l'emprise d'Harry sur son esprit (du moins, croyait-il en être tout à fait débarrassé), il avait instauré une nouvelle discipline à Poudlard, une discipline parfaitement discriminatoire envers les Serpentard, certes, mais qui au moins portait ses fruits. Ainsi les Gryffondors se pavanaient de nouveau dans les couloirs, l'égalité des maisons semblait redevenue utopique.

Les pires étaient sans doute Granger et Weasley. Sur le modèle de la Brigade d'Inquisition d'Ombrage qui leur avait fait tellement de mal, ils avaient créé la Brigade de Pureté, et faisaient des raids presque légaux, menaçant les Serpentards et leurs amis, traquant les soit disant futurs Mangemorts. Et si le directeur laissait tout cela se faire, c'était parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'Harry, acculé, se rendrait et reviendrait vers lui. Vers sa lumière.

Enfin, ça c'était en surface.

En réalité, L'A.H., qui n'était aucunement une quelconque Assurance contre la Haine mais bel et bien l'Armée d'Harry, déployait toute l'ingénuité de ses dirigeants pour opérer. La Salle sur Demande était leur lieu de réunion, leur lieu d'entraînement, leur lieu de détente. S'y trouvaient des Gryffondors (très peu, malheureusement), des Serdaigles, des Pouffsoufles et, bien sûr, des Serpentards. En plus de ses actions officielles (aide aux devoirs, échange entre maisons, moyens de discuter de tout avec n'importe qui…), Fred et Georges avaient été particulièrement géniaux : car ils formaient eux-mêmes les nouvelles recrues en sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, ainsi qu'en astuces pratiques pour tous types de combats. Ainsi, la Brigade de Pureté avait un ennemi bien mieux entraîné en face d'elle.

Le mois d'avril fut un mois de conflits, de disputes, de querelles, d' »accidents » magiques de toutes sortes. Des élèves de tous âges et de toutes les maisons se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie, et Mme Pomfresh se retrouvait surchargée de patients. Prise de compassion pour la pauvre infirmière, Djehrana s'était infiltrée, une nuit, dans l'infirmerie et sa réserve personnelle de d'un sortilège elfique en avait multiplié les stocks et les effets, afin de soulager un peu les efforts de la pauvre femme qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Au sein des professeurs se trouvait aussi une coalition pour ou contre Dumbledore, ou Harry, selon le point de vue. McGonagall soutenait le vieux fou, avec Trelawney, Binns, Flitwick et Chourave. Severus, Veanna, Samaël étaient du côté des créatures magiques, cela allait de soi, et Firenze les suivait, ainsi qu'Hagrid.

Et au milieu de tous ces conflits, les Aspics et Buses des élèves se mettaient aussi en place. Autant dire que la volonté de réussir n'était pas là, mais celle d'écraser ses ennemis sur tous les plans y était.

Un examen blanc eut lieu à la mi-avril, et les résultats furent un nouveau coup pour les élèves.

Les meilleurs étaient tous ex-aequo : il s'agissait des prétendus étudiants de Salem, Djehrana, Lumina, Beluriel et Syanara , ainsi que Tomas. Suivaient ensuite, pour la deuxième place, Harry et Draco. Puis étonnement Blaise Zabini et Neville Longdubat pour la troisième place. Hermione n'était que quatrième… et Ron parmi les dix derniers.

Etant persuadés que les Serpentards n'avaient pu que tricher – ils oubliaient facilement que deux des meilleurs étaient des Serdaigles – Weasley et Granger organisèrent un raid surprise et coincèrent plusieurs élèves de Première Année terrifiés dans une salle vide. Le plus jeune des cinq qui s'étaient fait attaquer était membre de l'A.H. depuis peu et informa d'un signal convenu – le médaillon de l'A.D. avait été réutilisé – tandis que les Gryffondors fermaient la porte d'un sortilège et que Weasley et Granger se tournaient vers eux.

-Que… que… que voulez-vous ?

-Nous allons vous exorciser. Vous êtes du côté du Mal, car votre leader a vendu son âme au Diable. Afin que vous ne le suiviez pas sur cette voie maléfique, nous allons vous sauver.

Granger avait une voix de fanatique, persuadée de ce qu'elle racontait. Comme si malgré son intellect supérieur, elle ne pouvait pas passer par-dessus ses préjugés venus de son éducation à la moldue. Les autres membres de la Brigade de la Pureté avaient conjuré des cordes pour attacher les pauvres élèves terrifiés qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et qui, à vrai dire, ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

-Ce vampire n'a pu que vous ensorceler et vous maintenir sous contrôle, mais c'est fini maintenant.

Weasley avait préparé sa tirade soigneusement, presque rassurant si ce n'était la haine que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il leva sa baguette et commença par jeter aux cinq plus jeunes un sortilège d'immobilisation, alors que sa petite amie levait la sienne pour commencer une longue incantation, soit-disant pour délivrer les âmes du mal. Le résultat fut un sortilège d'un violet foncé qui frappa le premier, lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas se tordre de douleur, ses yeux se révulsant, et que Ginny lançait un sortilège de silence sur le pauvre supplicié. Le charme utilisé par Hermione Granger était une variante du Doloris, mais qui était utilisé au Moyen-Age pour la chasse aux sorciers noirs, car il faisait souffrir sans laisser cependant aucune marque. C'était un sortilège de l'Inquisition Sorcière.

Soudain, alors que la folle génie de Gryffondor allait recommencer, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Harry complètement hors de lui, suivi par ses amies les reines. Tom n'était pas là, quand il avait reçu le signal de détresse du membre de l'A.H. qui était actuellement sous le sortilège.

-GRANGER !

Aussitôt, les Gryfondors se tournèrent Harry et les filles et Granger et Weasley les regardèrent, avec un sourire sardonique. Ils étaient fiers d'eux.

-Oh, Potter, quel déplaisir de te voir ! Que nous vaut ta venue en pleine séance de remise sur le bon chemin de tes sbires ?

-Granger, plutôt que d'essayer d'égaler ta bêtise profonde, je vais simplement faire ce que vous ne ferez jamais. Aider quelqu'un !

Harry regarda ses amies et d'un mouvement de la main, Synara immobilisa les Gryffondors qui n'étaient pas Granger et Weasley, tandis que Djehrana déjouait les sortilèges lancés sur les pauvre Première Année. Beluriel alla vers eux et les fit transplaner dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose tilta chez Granger.

-Vous n'êtes pas des sorcières normales !!! On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !!!

Le visage de Lumina se fendit d'un large sourire machiavélique.

-La pauvre petite humaine a enfin compris ! Mais c'est trop tard ! On ne s'explique pas avec ceux qui mourront !

Lumina agita la main et Ron fut douloureusement envoyé contre un mur. Elles laissaient Weasley à Harry, car elles connaissaient les liens qui avaient été entre eux. Mais elles faisaient de Granger leur distraction personnelle. Djehrana avait gardé dans ses bras la victime du sortilège et l'avait annulé d'une incantation elfique. A présent elle le berçait contre son cœur, pour qu'il calme sa panique, son angoisse et sa peur. D'une main sur sa nuque, elle le fit s'endormir et guérit ses muscles douloureux avant de venir rejoindre Lumina, Syanara et entre-temps Beluriel. Les quatre étaient devant Granger, qui malgré sa haine, sa rancœur, comprenait qu'elle était en danger en sentant la magie pulser autour d'elle.

-Patience Granger.

-Tu vas comprendre.

-En temps voulu.

-Ce que c'est que de faire du mal.

Les quatre reines se prirent la main et il sembla à Hermione entendre une mélodie inconnue, sinistre et surtout effrayante, alors qu'un vaste espace noir se créait. Elles avaient unis leurs natures pour créer une dimension parallèle, vide et complètement sous leur contrôle. Une sorte d'espace entre deux temps, où elles s'enfermèrent avec Hermione. La partie pouvait commencer.

-----

De son côté, Harry avait relevé Weasley et avait serré sa main contre sa gorge, le maintenant contre le mur avec sa force vampirique. Il n'égalait pas Veanna sur ce point, certes, mais, il n'était pas un faible vampire pour autant. Il avait parfaitement entendu quelques os s'entrechoquer et ce son lui semblait la plus pure et la plus belle des mélodies. Sa perception spirituelle lui permit de sentir la disparition des reines et de leur victime derrière un champ magique particulièrement étrange, et il en profita. D'un geste sec, il envoya Weasley valser du mur contre le sol.

-Alors Weasley, toujours aussi con, et toujours aussi aveugle ?!

Ron essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, soufflant comme un bœuf avant de se mettre debout.

-Et toi Potter, toujours à vendre ton corps pour avilir le monde ?!

-Que dire de toi, alors, puisque tu ne fais que lécher le cul des plus puissants que toi ?

Harry laissa son corps se transformer peu à peu, trouvant sa forme de vampire plus adéquate. Lentement ses ongles devinrent des griffes et ses canines s'allongèrent sensiblement. Un petit combat à main nues serait le bienvenu, se dit-il, avant de se jeter sur le Gryfondor pour lui lacérer la peau et les vêtements couvrant son torse. Et tandis que Ron essayait de le repousser en balançant sa force contre lui, il planta ses crocs dans son épaule, profondément, le faisant hurler de douleur.

-----

Les quatre reines avaient décidé de reprendre leur forme originelle, et rapidement leurs corps se transformèrent. Hermione prit peur en reconnaissant les caractéristiques de la démone et de l'elfe, bien que stupidement elle ne comprenne pas le danger des Djinns et des Lutins.

-Je t'avais prévenue, stupide humaine, que l'on ne s'attaquait pas à moi impunément !

Djehra'na, reine des Elfes, avait un large sourire cruel qui trouvait écho chez Lucifera Satanica Lumina, et Syana'ra. Bel Uriel quant à elle était occupée à grimper sur l'épaule de l'elfe, où elle s'assit, se tenant tout de même à une mèche de cheveux blonds. Hermione essaya de reculer, mais il n'y avait pas de notion d'espace ici, donc elle ne sembla pas plus bouger que si elle n'avait essayé.

-Tu ne nous échappera pas, stupide mortelle inutile !

Lucifera Satanica Lumina fit grandir ses ongles jusqu'à ce que ce soient des griffes et tranperça d'une main l'épaule de Granger, la faisant hurler de souffrance, tandis que Syana'ra s'était emparée de son autre main, et lui brisait méthodiquement d'une pression experte chaque os, l'un après l'autre, se délectant des cris d'Hermione. Bel Uriel sauta de l'épaule de Djehrana et s'agrippa à la chevelure de Granger et la tira violemment vers l'arrière, les arrachant par poignée entière, les jetant au sol avec un sourire enfantin effrayant. L'elfe, elle, regardait Hermione pleurer et hurler de douleur avec un sourire satisfait. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire souffrir et de prendre plaisir à la souffrance des autres, mais fréquenter Samaël et Lucifera avait une certaine influence, au bout d'un nombre de siècles. Soudain, elle prit une décision. Créant une lame de vent, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un sourire doux et compatissant.

-Je te plains presque de ce que tu vas subir.

Et avec son air gentil, elle plongea sa lame de vent dans le bas-ventre de la jeune fille. La lame de vent devint une tornade qui tordait les chairs et les muscles d'Hermione, ne pouvait être retirée que par Djehrana. Pendant ce temps, Lucifera Satanica Lumina déchirait avec application chaque couche de muscle, comme on éplucherait une banane, et Hermione d'un coup, s'évanouit, la douleur étant trop forte pour être supportée.

-----

Le corps de Ron tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, car il était en état de choc. Harry le regarda avec une lueur sadique au fond des yeux, et il l'allongea brutalement, s'asseyant sur son bassin. D'une gifle magistrale, il le ramena à la réalité, appuyant durement sur son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry se pencha à son oreille, une main posée sur le torse de son ex meilleur ami.

-Alors Ron, que va dire ta petite amie en te voyant ? Pauvre petite chose, pauvre petit être incapable de se démarquer, incapable de réussir, sans talent ni ambition ? Je vais t'abréger toute réflexion…

Plus il parlait et plus ses ongles s'enfonçaient, traversant le tissu de la robe de sorcier et la chemise du roux, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa peau, traversant sa peau comme si c'était du beurre, avant de s'attaquer aux muscles. Ron bougeait convulsivement, tentant désespérément de se débarrasser du poids qui l'empêchait de bouger, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, l'effort le rendant rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'atteigne les os, qu'il brisa d'une onde de magie mentale. Le cri de Ron fut insupportable pour les sens plus qu'aiguisés d'Harry, et il utilisa son autre main pour serrer la gorge du Gryfondor, l'étouffant peu à peu, trouvant que la couleur bleu-violet lui allait parfaitement.

-----

La perte de conscience d'Hermione marqua l'arrêt des tortures infligées par les créatures. Elles pouvaient facilement voir que la vie de la sorcière était en train de s'échapper, elle mourait lentement. D'un coup violent, Djehrana retira la lame, ramenant Hermione à la réalité pour un dernier souffle, avant que la flamme dans ses yeux ne s'éteigne définitivement.

Bel Uriel ramassait les cheveux, les nattant avec attention; elle les utiliserait en potions, Syana'ra admirait l'œuvre d'art, Djehrana ne réalisait pas vraiment les atrocités qu'elle venait de commettre et Lucifera Satanica Lumina se léchait consciencieusement les doigts, pourchassant la moindre goutte de sang pour la boire avec délice.

-Si je peux me permettre, Djeh', tu m'as surprise.

-Je suis si fière de toi ma sœur !!!!!

Lucifera la serra dans ses bras, alors que l'elfe demeurait un instant sans voix.

-Je crois que nous allons en faire quelque chose de vraiment utile…

Les quatre reines annulèrent leur sortilège dimensionnel et elles réapparurent dans la salle de classe vide, pour voir Weasley rendre son dernier souffle alors qu'Harry lui donnait un coup aux parties sensibles d'une rare violence. Le Serpentard était décoiffé, avec du sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche, ses vêtements en désordre, et les yeux haineux. Il releva la tête pour les voir. Le tableau n'était pas meilleur. Une démone couverte de sang, une lutine échevelée, une elfe et une djinn essoufflées… Les deux leaders de la Brigade gisaient, morts, peu reconnaissables, et les créatures magiques se regardèrent.

-Eh bien, c'est du bon travail !

-De vraies œuvres !

-Que faisons-nous des corps maintenant ?

-J'ai une petite idée…

Tous se tournèrent vers Tom qui venait d'entrer, avec un sourire particulièrement cruel. Il avait assisté à tout le carnage grâce au partage de conscience avec Shagon, qui était relié à Harry par Selyan.

-----

Albus Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, ses meilleures recrues au sein de Poudlard pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, et ses meilleurs éléments pour maintenir son emprise sur l'école, avaient disparu. Un raid avait été organisé, selon les rapports de certains membres de la Brigade de Pureté, mais on ne les avait pas retrouvés.

Il avait peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose de compromettant. Il avait déjà du mal à maintenir Scrimgeour sous sa coupe, car il ne pouvait décemment prétendre que tout allait bien à Poudlard, depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts et des loups-garous. De plus, les Mangemorts ravageaient les villes sorcières, semblant toujours plus vindicatifs et puissants, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas.

Bien qu'il se moque éperdument du reste du monde, Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il lui fallait la confiance des sorciers pour agir en toute liberté sans être jugé par la suite. Et enfin les dominer, tous.

Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre et les deux élèves décédés sous la torture apparurent, sur le sol de son propre bureau, dans l'état exact où ils étaient à leur mort, mais le visage tailladé pour s'orner d'un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le sourire de l'ange.

Le tout accompagné d'une petite carte enchantée.

_Vous vous êtes mis les Créatures à dos._

_La guerre a commencé._

_C.A.M._

Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. Car Albus Dumbledore savait qu'on ne pouvait pas gagner une guerre sans perdre des pions, et malheureusement, ces deux-là en étaient.

Il s'occuperait de leur enterrement et expliquerait à leurs parents que leurs enfants étaient morts pour le Bien, en protégeant les futurs sorciers de la Lumière.

* * *

Voilà, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une **Excellente année 2009** avec beaucoup de joie, de rires, la santé et du yaoi à volonté!!

Laissez des reviews, please!

DjK.


	33. Bonus Confession de Djehra

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Aucune, c'est un bonus!!

**Destinataire**: Asuka Tanku =D

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre :** Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance...

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling est la propriétaire originelle d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui touche aux livres, ainsi qu'aux films, avec Warner Bros. Mais, je doute qu'elle ait un jour imaginé qu'on emploierait et utiliserait ses persos d'une telle façon, c'est pourquoi je me permets de dire que tout ce qui n'est plus conforme à l'original est à moi !!

Merci à Asuka Tanku pour son soutien chapitre après chapitre, son expressivité en reviews et surtout d'avoir été ma 400ème review !

**Confessions de Djehra Keurjani**

Une grande pièce blanche, comme un bureau, avec un ordinateur au centre, une page word ouverte sur l'écran. Vide. Tout autour, des meubles. Des étagères croulant de livres, des meubles bureaux aux multiples tiroirs.

Bienvenue dans l'esprit de Djehra Keurjani, l'auteur.

Une jeune fille se précipite au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds sont noués en une queue de cheval, ses lunettes un peu de travers, son haut à bretelle part en vrille, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle est inspirée ! Immédiatement, elle se rue vers les étagères, fait tomber des livres, y en a un qui s'ouvre sur la pile au sol, et elle ouvre un tiroir, en sort une figurine toute simple, toute blanche. Elle la prend, ainsi que d'autres, et tombe par terre, devant les livres.

Elle s'acharne sur la figurine, tournant les pages du livre, s'attardant aux détails.

-Oh, tu seras beau, tu seras puissant… ils te veulent beau, ils te veulent important… tu le seras !

Les cheveux longs, tunique elfique, les couleurs apparaissent peu à peu, et Leian est créé. Elle prend une autre figurine, cherche encore parmi les pages. Une femme se crée, belle, sexy, dans les tons de violet.

-Toi, tu seras dangereuse, tu seras belle !

Veanna naît.

Elle prend cependant moins de temps pour un autre jeune homme. Kiral aussi naît.

Et pendant ce temps, la page word se couvre de mots. La jeune fille, échevelée, se relève, enjambe le tas et marche à travers la pièce.

-Mwahahahahahahaha ! Tremblez lecteurs, l'inspiration est là !!

_Non, pour être sincère, je ne pensais pas que Pouvoirs du Sang aurait un tel succès. C'était juste un chapitre écrit comme ça, un jour, pour m'amuser, parce que j'n'avais rien d'autre à faire et qu'Harry en vampire, c'est classe ! Dans ma tête, ce serait une petite fic, HPLV, de moins de dix chapitres, rapide. Harry devait arriver, se rebeller, et rejoindre le Lord Noir dans la guerre. _

_J'crois que j'ai un peu dérivé…non ?_

Le temps à passé, dans la pièce. Des centaines de livres au sol, de nouvelles figurines sont nées. Des jumeaux. Des créatures. Un gigantesque tableau blanc s'est ajouté au décor, de toute façon, c'est la personnification de l'esprit de l'auteur alors…

Des dessins, des schémas : lieux, pays, parfois juste des détails, des symboles. Des numéros, des reports, des flèches, des astérisques. Une frise à moitié ébauchée. Et la jeune fille trépigne, s'arrachant les cheveux, devant ce spectacle, devant deux figurines.

-Nan Harry, bordel ! Tu pouvais pas mettre ta fierté de côté ? Putain ! Et comment j'te mets avec Voldy moi maintenant ? Hein !!!!!!!!

Elle balance le marqueur par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais j'pouvais pas vous caser depuis le début ? Le genre d'âmes sœurs et hop, le monde il va bien, il est beau, il est gentil ? Nan, vous m'avez encore compliqué la vie bande de tâches !

_Mes amies en ont bavé de cette fic. Parce que secrètement, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, mais j'avoue que passé le chapitre….. allez, soyons sincère ? 4 ? Je ne savais pas comment faire pour arriver à la fin ! (d'ailleurs, j'savais même pas comment j'arriverais à les mettre ensemble !) Il y en a une qui connaît tout de ma fic. Quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Bel Uriel Keurjani. Je l'appelais le jour ou la nuit, je l'interrompais en pleins devoirs, je la harcelais presque avec ça ! Elle m'écoutait, donnait un avis, posait une question. Et vlan, j'étais repartie pour un tour. Mais l'engouement des lecteurs m'a parfois fait dévier. Avec Leian par exemple : je ne pensais pas que vous l'aimeriez autant ! Dire qu'il était sensé être cruel, vil et manipulateur ! Oo_

Le temps a encore passé, cette fois, la pièce à carrément changé. On dirait une gigantesque toile d'araignée couplée à un jeu d'échecs. Chaque pièce porte un nom de personnage, chaque fil est un moment, un lieu. Tout se coupe, se rejoint. Et au centre, l'ordinateur. La jeune fille glisse d'un fil à l'autre, posant une nouvelle pièce, en retouchant une autre, faisant avancer une par là, réunissant deux autres, brisant un fil, créant un pont entre deux parties.

Elle est heureuse dans cet univers. Loin de ses soucis. Oh oui, si loin. Dans sa bulle de vie.

-Vea, Sev… Kiral, là, je brise… Un pont entre les Amants et les élus…Leian, là…. Ici, un vide ? Mmh, non, j'vais y mettre… une reine. Voilà. Parfait !

Elle revient au centre. Les chapitres s'écrivent, les mots s'alignent, lignes, phrases, paragraphes, pages, chapitres. Actes.

-Ca va être monstrueusement géniaaaaal !

_Parfois, j'ai songé à abandonner. Au beau milieu de l'acte 2. Certains chapitres, je les rêvais. C'était flippant. D'autres se jouaient comme un film devant mes yeux en plein cours. Mais il y en avait aussi que je me forçais à écrire, sinon je laissais tout en plan. En fait, je considérais cette fic comme le Saint Graal ! La quête ultime d'une fin inaccessible ! Sauf que non, c'était pas si inaccessible. _

_Au fur et à mesure, j'ai mis plus de moi que je ne l'aurais cru dans ces personnages. Veanna, c'est le type même de femme que je ne serais jamais. Leian, c'est comme la voix de ma conscience, tranquille et prévoyante. Selyan et Shagon, ce sont un peu les deux hémisphères de mon cerveau, Lucifer Samael, c'est mon ex-petit ami en plus gentil, les reines, vous l'aurez compris, ce sont mes amies (Lumina Keurjani, Bel Uriel Disraeli, et une autre qui n'écrit pas ici, Lilyane Hargreaves) mais en exagéré. En fait, cette fic vous livre ma vie sans pour autant qu'elle soit un livre ouvert._

Quelques mois encore, la jeune fille a grandi un peu, et cette fois, elle gît misérablement au centre de la pièce, revenue à son état initial mais surplombé de cette toile d'araignée.

-J'y arriverais jamais ! Veanna, Severus, vous me faites chier !!! Pourquoi vous pouvez pas vous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?! Toi Kiral, tu m'emmerdes aussi ! Tu fais tâche ! J'arriverais jamais à vous caser ! J'suis maudite !!!!!!!!

Les bras levés au ciel, les yeux levés, elle incarne parfaitement la scène dramatique qu'elle s'imagine. Rien ne va en ce moment, ni dans sa vie, ni dans sa tête. Mais elle continue.

Et les mots s'écrivent, lentement, un à un, avec peine et presque à contrecœur. Elle se force.

-Faut qu'je continue, ou les lecteurs vont me tuer…. T.T

_Cette fic est devenue une sorte d'obsession. J'en rêvais, j'en mangeais, j'en buvais, j'y pensais en m'habillant, en me douchant, en marchant, en discutant, j'y pensais tout le temps. Ca a gâché de bons moments, mais ça a créé de drôles de choses. J'ai des blocs notes entiers de schémas de liens entre les persos, de tentatives de symbolisation, d'ébauches de lieux, de caricatures de Dumbledore, d'idées notées au coin d'une page de cours…_

_Ca m'a accompagné jusque durant mon bac !!!! Sur les pages brouillons se profilaient une dispute entre Selyan et Shagon écrite en anglais (car c'était cette épreuve là) qui n'a jamais été écrite, sur les pages brouillon d'histoire, c'était la vie de Leian… Mais je n'ai su où aller et quoi faire que quelques jours avant mon bac. Avec mes amies, on était en train de réviser l'aménagement du territoire russe quand on en a eu marre et qu'on a terminé vite fait. Puis j'ai effacé le tableau blanc et j'ai dessiné. Une frise, de Septembre à décembre. Un sceau, la scène finale, en schéma. Des colonnes de noms. Un soleil, une lune. J'ai dérangé Bel Uriel en pleine explication d'un truc en littérature pour lui demander qu'est-ce qui, en littérature, pouvait représenter la vie, la mort, le temps… La fin était toute tracée. J'avais terminé Pouvoir du Sang dans ma tête._

La jeune fille se relève, soulagée. Elle range quelques livres. Réunis les figurines. Regarde la toile, le tableau, l'écran. C'est bon, elle a pu tout coordonner. C'est enfin fini le calvaire ! Elle ne mourra pas !

Elle rigole comme une démente et tout est déjà tracé.

-Enfin ! Je sais ! L'illumination ! La voix du Dieu des Fics ! JE VAIS TERMINER CETTE FIC !!!!!

Elle se jette à genoux, joint les mains, s'incline le front au sol, priant le Dieu du Yaoi, le Dieu des Fics… comme une fanatique.

_Mais parfois, j'avoue, c'était dur. Le nombre de lemons par exemple. J'ai contracté une espèce de maladie, une lemonite aigüe. C'est horrible, vous imaginez parfaitement le lemon mais impossible de l'écrire ! Ou d'en lire ! J'en ai souffert…. C'était chiant ! Il y a eu aussi le problème avec Dumbledore. Parce qu'en fait, il m'indiffère, et là, il fallait le diaboliser presque. C'était certes drôle à faire, mais dur à imaginer…_

-Pitié, dieu du Yaoi, je rangerais ma chambre, je classerais mes livres, je nettoierais mes vitres, je ferais mes devoirs, j'arroserais les plantes, je te prierais du matin au soir et du soir au matin, je m'habillerais autrement qu'en gothique, je mangerais des courgettes, j'irais même à la plage s'il le faut mais pitié, pitié, je veux pouvoir réécrire un lemon !!

_Sauf que rien n'y a fait. Jusqu'à la fin, j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire pour le HPTR mais finalement, ça ira, je pense !_

_Alors voilà, je l'avoue. J'ai fini d'écrire Pouvoir du Sang. J'ai terminé, bouclé, n'ai rien laissé au hasard. Peut-être que j'écrirais une autre fic, sur ce même couple, avec une autre trame ? Je compte sur vous pour parler de ma fic autour de vous, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et de ne pas m'oublier. Un jour, j'sais pas quand, j'reviendrais avec une autre idée de fic de moins de dix chapitres, qui finalement déviera beaucoup trop et… voilà ! En attendant, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, parce que c'est vraiment grâce et pour vous que cette fic est écrite. Et bien sûr, je reste ouverte à toutes propositions de fics (défis, bêta lecture, co-écritures si le cœur vous en dit) et à tous vos commentaires. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions ! J'vous aime fort !_

La lumière s'éteint, la jeune fille range le dernier livre, la dernière figurine. Nettoie le tableau. Enregistre les documents. Eteins l'ordinateur. Après un dernier regard, elle soupire.

-Vous allez me manquer les gars ! Pas d'connerie sans moi hein ?

L'écho de sa voix dans sa propre tête à un effet délirant, elle sourit et s'en va.

Rideau. La pièce est finie.

---------------------------

Voilà! A bientôt pour la suite, mais au moins maintenant vous savez que j'l'ai terminée déjà, et donc que la suite viendra en temps et en heure!!

Bisous et bonne rentrée a tous!

Djehra!


	34. Acte III Créateur

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin!

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre** : Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance, fight…

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling a réussi à extraire de la noosphère l'idée d'Harry Potter, et c'est donc à elle que l'univers appartient. je ne gagne rien a écrire cette fanfic si ce n'est le bonheur simple d'être lueet appréciée pour ce que j'écris, donc je l'en remercie et j'n'essaie pas de la soudoyer pour avoir Harry et TOm pour moi! xD

**Rar's anonymes :**

Adenoide: Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore souffrira, c'est même le sujet du prochain chapitre. Et Harry et Tom... Rah, c'est le couple phare non? Faut bien qu'ils finissent par s'aimer, sinon je me serais creusée la cervelle et torturée les neurones pour rien! Allez, bonne lecture à toi!!

**Remerciements **à vous mes lecteurs officiels, j'ai nommé** Lady Morgane Slytherin, Akira Makkuro, Nekoii, DarkCherry0411, Asuka Taku et zaika, **vous m'êtes tellement précieux!!

**Légende :**

**Dialogues vampiriques**

_**X-- Pensées  
**_

Rappel des personnages :

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**_Acte III_**

**_Chapitre 7 : Un créateur hors de l'ordinaire_**

_« OU EST LA LUMIERE ? »_

_Alors que tous pensaient que Le Garçon Qui A Survécu avait vaincu le Lord Noir et défait les forces du Mal de l'horizon des Sorciers, alors que les fêtes battaient leur plein, alors que la joie revenait peu à peu dans les cœurs des Sorciers d'Angleterre, de nouveaux nuages noirs s'amoncelaient à l'horizon._

_Qui aurait cru que plutôt qu'une mort définitive, c'était un coma magique dont le Lord Noir avait été gratifié ?_

_Qui aurait cru que plutôt que la fin d'une existence, c'est une chance de revenir qu'a reçu Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ?_

_Malgré le blocage des Aurors, et du Ministère, il s'avère que le corps du Lord Noir a disparu de l'aile spécialisée de Ste Mangouste, et malgré les recherches, il semblerait que ce dernier se soit rendu Intracable et Incartable. Des équipes entières des Aurors les plus qualifiés, des Langues De Plomb aux Experts ès Dissimulation, personne n'a réussi à ne serais-ce que vaguement localiser l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le Lord Noir. Des Aurors des autres pays –France, Allemagne, Bulgarie, Espagne…- ont proposé leur aide qui jusqu'ici est restée vaine. _

_De plus, les raids Mangemorts secouent fortement tout le pays. Plus de cent cinquante blessés, une vingtaine de morts et des cas graves de tortures ayant traumatisé à vie des sorciers ont déjà été recensés, et nous n'avons toujours aucune trace du leader des Sorciers Noirs. _

_Que fait l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Que fait Albus Dumbledore ? Que fait Harry Potter ? Que font ces sorciers ayant juré de protéger et servir la cause des Sorciers en ces temps où plus rien ne protège personne du désastre ?_

_Roxane S. _

Tom referma le journal avec un sourire satisfait presque effrayant. Bien évidemment que personne ne pouvait le trouver en le recherchant partout dans le monde, puisqu'il était dans le seul endroit du monde des Sorciers où personne ne songerait à le chercher, sous une apparence qui n'avait plus été vue depuis longtemps, et était présentement ce qui se rapprochait le plus du meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, leur soi-disant espoir. Il félicitait cette journaliste, Roxane, ou plutôt une de ses contacts dans le monde sorcier qui n'était pas Mangemort, puisqu'elle lui était liée du coté de sa mère.

De toute façon, ne dit on pas que l'école est la réplique en miniature de la société ? Il y a les bons, les méchants, les naïfs, les cons, les intellos, les riches, les pauvres… Donc pourquoi ne pas chambouler la société miniature après avoir chamboulé durant des années la société en taille réelle ?

L'ambiance était à la suspicion, et la mort soudaine et horrible de Weasley et Granger avait secoué la plus grande partie des élèves. L'A.H. faisait bonne figure, car il fallait les maintenir, mais la suspicion et la méfiance entre les Serpentards n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Ainsi, Neville avait été moqué et victime de quelques sortilèges « pour s'amuser » de la part des Gryffondors quand il décréta qu'il préférait manger avec ses amis de l'A.H. qu'avec eux.

Le Seigneur Noir lança un regard à Harry, à sa droite. Ce dernier avait des cernes, et une certaine tension semblait constamment l'habiter. C'était s'avouer sentimental, mais Tom s'inquiétait. Parce que le vampire ne dormait plus, ne riait plus, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient torturé ces humains hypocrites. Donc depuis deux semaines, puisque le mois d'Avril se terminait.

S'il savait. Ce ne serait pas une si minime inquiétude qui l'animerait.

Harry quitta la table sans un mot, à peine un regard. Ce n'était pas rare. Il ne le supportait plus.

Son esprit était sans cesse attaqué par la magie de Dumbledore, se faisait peu à peu ronger comme si le vieux fou utilisait de l'acide pour le briser. Selyan et lui se partageaient la défense de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées, et de ses capacités, il ne fallait pas que tout tombe entre les sales mains de ce citronné à la manque.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus car en plus de résister perpétuellement aux assauts mentaux, il sentait cette odeur l'étouffer, un parfum entêtant, familier, qui l'appelait, qui l'attirait dans toutes les directions, une fragrance aigre-douce qu'il était seul à sentir.

Qui était son créateur ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais ses sens étaient comme obstrués par cette odeur, et son esprit était saturé par la magie qu'il utilisait en permanence. Alors il restait en compagnie des autres le moins possible, ne s'accordant que le minimum, avec comme priorité de se retrouver au calme pour organiser ses pensées, essayer de compliquer le plus possible la tâche au vieux fou. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de sommeil depuis sa transformation mais son corps ne se reposait même plus, c'était contraignant au possible et cela lui faisait horreur d'en être réduit à rester sur ses gardes et puiser dans ses réserves de magie et d'énergie vitale. Et même le sang de Blaise ne l'aidait pas plus que ça, malgré ses étonnantes particularités.

Il se laissa choir sur le lit et le bruit du tissu qui se froissait un peu le ramena à la réalité. Inspirant profondément, il essayait de faire abstraction du reste du monde pour discuter avec Selyan.

**-Selyan ? J'en peux plus.**

**-Ecoute Harry, t'es bien gentil mais faut que tu tiennes, ou c'est la mort assurée.**

**-T'es bien placé pour dire ça, toi tu as été vampirisé par Leian, t'a jamais eu à chercher ton créateur !**

**-Tu es bien le dernier au courant…**

**-Ah parce que toi aussi tu sais de qui il s'agit ?!**

**-Je reconnaîtrais cette signature vampirique entre mille ! Même si c'est un peu étrange, je peux comprendre que tu ne voies pas de qui il s'agit.**

**-Tu m'aide ?**

**-Je te donnerais un indice : c'est quelqu'un que tu connais, qui t'es proche et en même temps que tu n'as jamais **

**fréquenté intimement.**

**-Bah ça m'fais une belle jambe tiens !!**

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête sur l'oreiller, regarda fixement le plafond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les pierres étaient bien ajustées, pas un espace pour laisser filtrer de l'eau ou quoi que ce soit, presque symétriques, c'en était miraculeux. Et à peine érodées, les pierres !!

-Harry ?

La voix de Tom le sortit de sa contemplation admirative de l'architecture poudlardienne, et il tourna ses yeux émeraude et or vers le Lord Noir, qui le regardait, et pouvait voir une nuance d'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles noires et rouges. Le vampire fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Ca va ? Tu sembles épuisé.

Le Serpentard se leva à demi, se tenant sur les coudes. Il inspirait l'air ambiant, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Ca va Tom… Ca va…

-Menteur, j'suis pas aveugle, tu as des cernes de la taille de l'Atlantique sous les yeux.

Harry se releva. Quelque chose l'intriguait, quelque chose de bizarre, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Assis sur le lit aux draps verts, il inspira profondément. Non, il ne se trompait pas, et pourtant… Tom le regardait, surpris, alors qu'il avait fermé la porte de leur dortoir, pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles trop curieuses.

-Dis-moi Tom…

-Oui ?

Harry s'était levé et s'était approché de Tomas Lioncourt, ou Tom Riddle, ses yeux s'étrécissant, ressemblant à deux minces fentes dorées, alors qu'il acculait le Lord Noir à la porte de bois.

-J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose… Ne bouge pas.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, écartant les cheveux légèrement ondulés et soyeux pour avoir un libre accès à sa nuque et y apposa les crocs.

C'était bien ça. L'odeur venait de Tom !!!

Mais Tom n'était pas un vampire, Voldemort ne l'était pas avant. Comment se faisait-il alors qu'il ait l'odeur persistante de celui qui devrait l'avoir créé ? Harry planta ses crocs dans la gorge presque offerte de Tom et après l'avoir délicatement déchirée, eut enfin accès au sang rouge et sucré de Tom. Il eut comme un flash, une explosion de lumière qui l'aveugla et il ne put que se détacher violemment, et tituber en arrière, retombant sur son lit. Incrédule.

-C'est toi… qui m'a transformé en vampire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, où Tom, sous le choc, ne put que rire convulsivement, portant la main à sa gorge où les marques de la morsure palpitaient légèrement, et un léger filet de sang s'en écoulait.

-Moi ? Potter, tu rigole ! Je ne suis pas un vampire ! Comment aurais-je pu te transformer ?! La fatigue a assassiné ton dernier neurone !

Harry n'en revenait pas, mais il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles. Quand les premières gouttes avaient touché son palais, il avait eu un flash, le flash de cette fin de soirée, où, au fond d'une ruelle, contre un mur, la vie lui avait échappé sans pouvoir être retenue. Cette soirée maudite. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, mais il ne comprenait rien. Ce n'était physiquement pas possible : Voldemort n'avait jamais possédé les crocs ni la capacité à se nourrir de sang, alors comment ? Comment avait-il fait ?!

Mais le sang ne peut pas mentir.

-Non, Tom. Je suis sérieux. J'oserais même dire, je suis mortellement sérieux. Mais comment… ?

Une silhouette transparente se matérialisa entre eux, et ils furent surpris de reconnaitre Shagon, les mains des les poches, avec ses cheveux bicolores et les yeux baissés. Il soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, je crois que je te dois une explication.

-Vraiment ? A peine !

-En fait… Ce n'est théoriquement pas Voldemort qui t'a vampirisé mais moi. Comme je parasitais le corps de Voldy, en état d'inconscience, j'ai agi par instinct. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois que j'utilisais le corps d'un hôte contre son gré. Ce jour là, j'avais assommé de fatigue Voldemort pour agir à ma guise et, une fois qu'il fut inconscient, je transplanai dans cette ruelle. J'ignorais tout de ce qui se passerait mais en revanche, je savais que tu devais passer. C'est alors que je t'ai attrapé, serré contre moi et que je t'ai mordu, avant de te vider presque entièrement de ton sang. Mais Voldemort était en train de revenir, le temps pressait c'est pourquoi je me suis vu contraint à t'abandonner, entre la vie et la mort, sachant qu'un vampire finirait par passer et t'amener à notre Seigneur.

-Qui avais-tu vampirisé ainsi… ?

-Kiral. C'était il y a longtemps, et sa transformation était complète. Maintenant, comme Tom n'est pas plus vampire que je ne suis un ange de pureté, j'avoue qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour que tu lie ton âme à la sienne, si ce n'est en buvant son sang en retour. Mais ce sang devra être chargé de sentiments, de pulsions, de tout ce qui forme l'être qu'est Tom, pour qu'ainsi tu l'absorbes autant qu'il t'avait auparavant absorbé.

Harry était définitivement sous le choc, et Shagon disparut rapidement. Tom quand à lui se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Lui ? C'était lui l'artisan de la seule personne capable de le tuer ? S'il n'avait pas eu ce stupide vampire comme hôte indésirable, il aurait pu changer le monde après avoir tué Potter quand il était trop faible ?

La voix de Selyan s'éleva, coupa court à ses réflexions.

-Tom, ne garde pas rancune envers Sha'. Nous sommes des vampires intemporels, mais la Prophétie de Merlin nous contraint à obéir, et c'est elle qui a guidé les gestes de Shagon alors qu'il changeait la donne du monde des Sorciers. La seule personne contre qui tu dois maintenant diriger ta haine, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Merlin était un visionnaire, il avait vu le futur et ce qu'il impliquerait, il avait vu l'arrivée de quelqu'un comme Dumbledore et a tout fait pour que cela ne soit pas un synonyme d'apocalypse.

Tom serra les poings. Il abhorrait l'idée de n'être qu'un pion pour quelqu'un, même si c'était Merlin. Harry quant à lui, eh bien, il ne songeait qu'au moment où le sang de Tom, dont il avait eu un si délicieux aperçu, se répandrait dans sa gorge, inondant son palais, glissant sur sa langue, descendant dans son organisme, parcourant son corps pour qu'enfin il puisse être puissant comme il le devrait et complet comme tout vampire qui se respecte. Ses yeux avaient d'ailleurs pris la couleur entièrement dorée qui leur était normale, et il regardait Tom d'un œil nouveau.

Le Lord Noir sembla reprendre contenance et rouvrit la porte avant de partir.

-J'ai besoin d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un… nous en reparleront plus tard, Pot… Harry.

Tomas Lioncourt traversa l'école presque en courant, bousculant des élèves au passage mais s'en fichant royalement. Il alla jusqu'à la volière, conjura une plume et un parchemin et écrivit à la hâte un message qu'il fit envoyer par hibou à celui qu'il pensait pouvoir comprendre. Un message, à l'Autre.

-----

De leur côté, et suivant un plan mis au point par Harry et Tom, les jumeaux Weasley œuvraient efficacement. Jour après jour ils recrutaient de nouveaux membres, et ils diminuaient le nombre de partisans du vieux fou. Si tout se passait bien, à la fin du mois de Juin, Dumbledore devrait être seul face à eux.

Le rêve !

D'autant que la mort de Ron –qui même s'il était leur frère, n'en restait pas moins un connard de première et un bâtard- et d'Hermione avaient remué les esprits des élèves, et certains qui avaient été leurs victimes s'étaient tourné vers l'A.H., tandis que certains Gryffondors qui pourtant les suivaient, avaient enfin ouvert un peu les yeux et avaient rejoint leurs rangs aussi.

Mais ils étaient particulièrement écœurés de voir que Ginny reprenait le flambeau de Ron.

-----

Tom n'était retourné dans son dortoir que bien plus tard, après s'être calmé en se défoulant sur quelques moldus, ayant transplané pour massacrer un village quelconque, avant de revenir à Poudlard. Enfin, devant Poudlard puisqu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner au sein de l'école si l'on était un humain normal. Ce qu'il était, puisqu'il devait obéir à ce genre de contrainte, tout futur maître du monde qu'il soit.

Quand il revint dans son dortoir, il vit que Blaise et Draco avaient déjà refermé les rideaux de leurs baldaquins et jeté un probable sortilège de silence autour d'eux. S'ils étaient vraiment présents, ce dont Tom doutait, au vu les regards insistants de Lumina et Syanara.

Le Lord Noir hésita un peu, avant d'écarter le rideau du baldaquin d'Harry. Ce dernier était allongé, tourné sur le côté droit, sous son drap vert, mais les yeux grands ouverts. Et son regard vert mordoré se tourna instantanément vers Tom.

-Tu as enfin digéré la nouvelle, Tommy ?

-Laquelle ? Celle que j'ai été le premier humain capable de vampiriser un homme sans être moi-même réellement un vampire, celle que c'est moi qui t'es rendu assez puissant pour me tuer cent fois ou celle qu'il va falloir que tu me suces le sang pour être réellement le vampire que tu es sensé être ? Y a le choix !

-Sois honnête, Voldy… Si je n'étais pas là, tu t'emmerderais grave sur ton trône de maître du monde.

-Je ne pense pas. Dumbledore est coriace, et il faudra bien une alliance de toutes les créatures magiques pour le vaincre… mais si l'idée me répugne, car c'est m'affirmer inférieur à ce vieux débris.

-En parlant de puissance… j'ai discuté avec Sev, Vea et Kiral… Selon eux, quand nous aurons… unis nos âmes, ta puissance aussi augmentera, proportionnellement à la mienne.

-Je m'en doutais. Shagon ne cesse de sous-entendre un truc du genre… enfin, parmi toutes les choses qu'il ne cesse de dire. Un vrai moulin à parole !

Harry s'était peu à peu redressé, révélant qu'il s'était presque totalement déshabillé, comme un humain pour dormir, et il prit la main de Tom pour l'attirer à lui. Les yeux du vampire étaient totalement dorés, plus une trace d'émeraude à l'horizon, et Voldemort ne put que se sentir hypnotisé par cet or vivant et flamboyant, plongeant ses pupilles presque totalement rouges dans ce flot d'or brûlant.

-Eh bien, quitte à te sucer le sang, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art…

Harry avait murmuré ces mots mais Tom les avait parfaitement entendus, tout comme il avait parfaitement senti les lèvres du Serpentard s'écraser contre les siennes, et la caresse de sa langue pour trouver la sienne. Leur combat fut ardu, sans vainqueur, alors que la fièvre du désir s'était emparée du vampire. Il voulait ce sang, y goûter, s'en abreuver sans fin, s'en délecter comme jamais, mordre dans cette chair délicate et pâle, tenir entre ses bras ce corps jeune, souple et désirable. Très rapidement, Tom passa une main derrière la nuque, approfondissant le baiser qui les unissait, alors qu'Harry collait leurs deux torses, faisant d'un claquement de doigts et d'une onde de Magie Mentale disparaître les vêtements trop gênants de Voldemort, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes, même la température du vampire avait augmenté, et à présent, leurs mains voyageaient déjà sur le corps de l'autre, l'explorant comme on explore un terrain inconnu, avec un peu d'hésitation mais en même temps, avec autant d'assurance qu'un conquérant. Tom mit un genou sur le lit, alors que ses lèvres cessaient de martyriser celles du sauveur du monde pour dériver sur sa mâchoire, puis son cou, le mordillant légèrement, ses mains se posant sur les hanches d'Harry.

D'un geste tout naturel, il força Harry à s'allonger sous lui, même si le vampire lui griffa les flancs pour protester, même si les lèvres du lord Noir, taquinant un téton avec une habileté à se damner, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les mains de Tom quittèrent les hanches du Golden Vampire et poursuivirent leur exploration, ses doigts fins et pâles dessinant les contours de ses cuisses, descendant jusqu'au creux des genoux pour remonter à l'intérieur des jambes, caresser la peau douce, fraîche et sensible du vampire. Harry gémissait sourdement, les yeux fermés, mais ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'était pas né le mortel qui le dominerait, même s'il s'agissait de celui qui l'avait transformé. Le vampire prit donc les poignets de Tom et le força à s'arrêter, puis utilisa sa force vampirique pour retourner la situation à son avantage, s'installant à califourchon sur le bas-ventre de Tom, le dominant avec le sourire. Il embrassa la joue de Tom, dériva vers l'oreille, dont il suça et mordilla le lobe, tandis que ses mains laissaient de délicates traces de griffures sur le torse parfait du Lord Noir, avant qu'il ne descende vers la gorge, puis la clavicule qu'il lécha doucement, avant de descendre vers les pointes de chair érigée qu'il martyrisa avec ses dents, laissant courir ses canines dessus avec une douceur teintée de franc désir, sentant le membre de Tom durcir derrière lui, contre ses fesses.

La fièvre du désir les brûlait, les consumait littéralement, et une certaine frénésie s'était emparée d'eux, régnant sur leurs corps comme s'ils n'étaient que deux amants ordinaires, et ils libérèrent leurs pulsions, leurs gestes étaient frénétiques et bientôt, la seule chose dont ils eurent envie, fut de se posséder mutuellement. Harry finit par s'empaler directement sur le membre de Tom, impatient de le sentir en lui, de le sentir tout court, de pouvoir ensuite le goûter, le dévorer. Et alors que leurs mouvements se faisaient démesurés et chaotiques, que leurs corps se rencontraient avec une certaine violence, et que leurs souffles, précipités, laissaient échapper de lourds gémissements rauques, Harry s'arqua avant de plonger pour mordre Tom encerclant un téton de ses lèvres avant de planter brutalement ses crocs dans sa chair, la déchirant sur le coup, trouvant les veines qu'il transperça avant de s'y abreuver, aspirant le liquide vital comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent, l'or devint blanc, puis redevint de l'or, alors que la vague du désir enflait. C'était chaud, c'était délicieux, c'était comme un nectar divin, meilleur que le sang de Blaise, meilleur que celui de Leian, meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu boire jusque là. Ce sang, c'était l'essence de son être, chargé de désir, chargé d'émotions si intenses qu'elles lui donnaient le vertige, chargé d'une vie qu'il goûtait avec une délectation au-delà de tous les mots, en quelque langue que ce soit. Et subitement, la vague de désir l'emporta, tout comme elle emportait Tom loin de toute réalité, elle l'amena à l'orgasme, un orgasme fulgurant et sans précédents, sa vision devint floue et il sombra presque dans l'inconscience.

A cet instant, un flot de Magie pure traversa le monde magique.

Les Apprentis Noirs s'étaient réveillés.

* * *

A présent, vous savez! J'aimerais que vous me laissiez en review votre réaction àla découverte de qui est le créateur d'Harry... et j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez depuis le premier chapitre!!!

Laissez des reviews, please!

DjK.


	35. Acte III Les élus

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin!

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre** : Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance, fight…

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling a réussi à extraire de la noosphère l'idée d'Harry Potter, et c'est donc à elle que l'univers appartient. je ne gagne rien a écrire cette fanfic si ce n'est le bonheur simple d'être lue et appréciée pour ce que j'écris, donc je l'en remercie et j'n'essaie pas de la soudoyer pour avoir Harry et Tom pour moi! xD

**Rar's anonymes :**

Liia: Merci beaucoup, c'est très genti! Si tu lis le report en bas de page, tu verras que je ne compte pas m'arrêter là au niveau des fics pleines de vampires! Bisous!

Kyhra: Merci, merci beaucoup, sincèrement, de ta review, elle m'a fait rougir. peut-être ne mérité-je pas autant de compliment mais je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire jusqu'au bout!! Gros gros bisous à toi!!

Adenoide: Hihi, je te sens jubiler d'avance à l'idée de voir Dumbledore souffrir! Mais ce n'est pas tout de suite! lol Bisous!

Marjolaine: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et tu as raison, peu importe s'il s'agit de Shagon ou de Tom, tant que ça finit... en citron !! Bisous!!

**Remerciements **à vous mes lecteurs officiels, j'ai nommé** Sato-chan, Luffynette, Di Castillo di Mortes, Lady Ange Shadow, Dark-Cherry0411, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Asuka Tanku, Nekoii, 666Naku **et **Firerblade 71 **vous m'êtes tellement précieux!! 14 reviews, un plaisir!!

**Légende :**

**Dialogues vampiriques**

_**X-- Pensées  
**_

Rappel des personnages :

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**_Acte III_**

**_Chapitre 8 : Ils sont les élus_**

Le lendemain, Harry ne put que se féliciter de ne pas être un mortel. Son corps, courbaturé, le faisait souffrir, au point qu'il était convaincu que son immortalité seule lui permettait de se réveiller pour une nouvelle journée. Un corps était contre lui, épousant ses formes, et un léger sourire -- car il ne pouvait se permettre plus -- étira ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du Lord Noir. Prudemment, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et écarta un pan du baldaquin pour sortir du lit. Comme il s'en doutait, ni Draco ni Blaise n'étaient là, ils étaient heureusement seuls. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain de leur dortoir et, quand la porte fut fermée, resta un instant sans voix devant son reflet dans le miroir.

Sa peau était d'un blanc parfait, un blanc de craie, effrayant. Pas pâle, blanc. Ses yeux étaient définitivement devenus d'un or pur, pas la moindre trace d'émeraude, pas même un cercle comme auparavant. Son visage était d'une perfection incroyable à présent. Il avait encore un peu grandi, dépassant radicalement le mètre soixante-quinze, et était d'une sveltesse sculpturale. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient dans le dos en une cascade noir d'encre, parfois parsemée de mèches ambrées, et avaient à présent un aspect de crinière souple, bien que pas tout à fait domptable. Il se tourna, notant que les quelques marques occasionnées par leurs multiples ébats de la nuit avaient disparu, et eut la surprise de découvrir, au creux de ses reins, un tatouage magique, un soleil noir traversé d'un pentacle.

Ce n'était pas normal. Le sceau des vampires du clan de Leian, dont il faisait bien évidemment partie, était un croissant de lune traversé d'une faux aiguisée, il le savait car c'était ce sceau qui bloquait ses pouvoirs. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il ait un autre sceau ? Il lui faudrait parler à Leian au plus vite…. Même si cela pouvait attendre d'avoir pris un bon bain chaud, pour détendre tous ses muscles plus qu'endoloris.

De son côté, Tom s'éveillait doucement, et eut le souffle coupé sous la douleur qui l'inonda soudainement. Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir d'avoir subi de Doloris durant la nuit. Le creux à ses côtés lui permit de se rappeler de cette nuit mémorable et un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. Il s'étira le plus que possible et vit que la salle de bains était prise, et fermée à clé. Probablement par Harry. Cependant, il savait qu'il aurait bien besoin de détendre ses muscles, car la magie n'aidait pas vraiment dans ces cas-là, et qu'il en voulait pas utiliser des potions pour si peu. Il décida donc de passer une robe d'école par-dessus son simple boxer et sortit de leur dortoir, pour voir si un autre pouvait lui prêter une salle de bains. C'était samedi, et la plupart des élèves de Serpentard étaient à l'A.H., ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il utilisa donc le dortoir le plus proche et, après s'être dévêtu, s'inspecta dans le miroir. Sa peau était d'une blancheur et d'une pureté inquiétante, ses yeux étaient d'un rubis obscur, cerclé d'un fin trait d'or, ses cheveux châtains foncés formaient une légère cascade jusqu'à ses épaules, légèrement bouclée, son corps était svelte et sans aucune marque sinon deux légères incisions autour du téton droit. En se tournant, il se découvrit une marque identique à celle qu'avait découvert Harry un peu plus tôt, au même endroit. Il se demanda quelle était la symbolique du soleil noir, et décida qu'il en parlerait à l'Autre. Il devait de toute façon le voir le jour même. Il se fit couler un bain presque brûlant et s'y détendit de longues minutes.

-----

Leur entrée, lors du déjeuner, fit sensation. D'un commun accord après s'être relaxés, ils s'étaient habillés de la même manière : un pantalon de cuir noir taille basse et une chemise, quoiqu'elle soit bleu nuit pour Tom et bordeaux pour Harry. Les tons foncés faisaient ressortir leur blancheur surnaturelle et attiraient immédiatement le regard. L'effet fut saisissant, car personne ne les manqua. Cette fois cependant, ils ne s'assirent pas à la table des Serpentard mais à celle des Serdaigles, où se trouvaient déjà Lumina, Syanara, Djehrana et Beluriel. Harry s'assit à côté de Lumina et Tom à côté de Djehrana, et se servirent calmement de la viande et des pommes de terre, alors que nombre de filles gloussaient et que les reines les regardaient, partagées entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

-Je vois que tu as enfin atteint la maturité de tes pouvoirs, Ryry !

-Vous avez changé les gars.

-Dites…. Ça vous dirait d'entrer dans nos harems ?

Ils se mirent à rire, jamais, c'était clair, ils n'entreraient dans ce genre de lieu – trop fiers ! Mais de voir que leurs alliées et amies ne faisaient pas plus cas que cela de leur transformation, cela les rassurait. Harry releva les yeux vers la table des professeurs un instant et rencontra le regard haineux et calculateur de Dumbledore. Planta son regard d'or dans celui du vieil homme, il lui fit un sourire découvrant ses canines parfaites. Un avertissement, tandis qu'il repoussait totalement l'attaque legilimens du sorcier.

-Djehrana, tu es une elfe, donc tu possède une grand savoir, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas tout.

-Nous avons, hum… hérité d'un tatouage magique et nous n'avons aucune idée du pourquoi du comment de son apparition.

-Désolée, les tatouages magiques, c'n'est pas mon truc. Lumi ?

-En général, un tatouage sorcier représente un animal qui représente celui qui le porte, sa véritable personnalité. Il n'y a que deux tatoueurs au monde qui savent réellement le déterminer.

-Ce n'est pas un animal.

-Dans ce cas, il s'agit de votre sceau. Une marque qui prouve au monde qui vous êtes réellement.

-Waw, Sya, je ne pensais pas que tu en savais autant !

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étale pas mes connaissances que je n'en ai pas !

-N'empêche, ça ne nous aide pas des masses…

-----

Leian soupira, attendant avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience les deux jeunes hommes auxquels il avait donné rendez-vous. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement au courant. La Salle sur Demande s'était convertie en un bureau spacieux, il était actuellement assis dans un siège confortable, alors que deux fauteuils n'attendaient que ses invités.

Harry fut le premier à entrer, et il le salua avec enthousiasme, quoiqu'interrogateur sur la présence d'un second fauteuil. Et au moment où il allait faire une remarque à ce sujet, la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit sur Tom. Ce dernier se stoppa en voyant Harry mais aucun doute, c'était bien l'Autre qui était là. Les devançant, Leian prit la parole.

-Tom, Harry, asseyez vous, je vous prie. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux ici.

Méfiants, le vampire et son créateur s'assirent.

-Voilà. Tom, je me présente enfin, je suis Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam, Seigneur des Clans Vampires, Ancien Sorcier Magie… tu me connais sous le pseudonyme de l'Autre. Je le sais car je peux lire les pensées. Harry, le fait que Tom sache qui je suis est tout à fait normal : c'est moi qui ait orchestré sa résurrection et le retour de sa jeunesse, et qui, enfin, ait aiguillonné ses actions afin que nous en arrivions à ce point précis à présent. Vous pouvez vous sentir trahis, blessés, car oui, je vous ai manipulés. Pour cela, je ne suis pas meilleur qu'Albus Dumbledore. Mais je voulais au moins vous expliquer avant que vous ne vous mettiez en colère. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, si vous avez un peu de notions d'histoire, je date de l'époque où la Magie était reine, et j'étais un de ses avatars. Cependant, je n'étais pas le seul, et tous depuis sont morts. C'est un jeu du destin si je suis encore là… Merlin, mon ami, mon compagnon, savait ce qu'il faisait en prophétisant, et j'ai juré de faire revenir la Magie à sa place, celle d'instigatrice de vie, celle de raison d'être du monde, et la prophétie de Merlin était mon guide pour ce faire. Je l'ai suivie, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle se réalise.

Harry regardait son Seigneur, moqueur. Encore une prophétie, il ne serait donc jamais libre ? Mais il s'y était habitué, à force, suivre un plan déjà tout tracé était devenu aussi naturel pour lui que boire du sang. Mais ce serait une autre paire de manches pour Tom, qui avait déjà du mal à digérer le fait d'avoir été le pion de cette stupide prophétie et qu'un vampire intemporel ait utilisé son corps contre son gré. D'ailleurs le Lord Noir semblait bouillir de fureur, une aura noire l'entourant, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle. Et d'un coup, alors que la pression devenait étouffante, tout s'arrêta.

Harry se demanda ce que Shagon avait bien pu dire à Tom pour qu'il se calme si soudainement, car nul doute que cet arrêt soudain était le fait du vampire qui partageait son âme.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, Monsieur le Seigneur des Vampires, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre protégé et moi avons un tatouage apparu soudainement ?

La voix de Tom était calme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, bien qu'un peu d'ironie ne quitte jamais sa voix.

-Que représente votre tatouage ?

-Un soleil noir traversé d'un pentacle.

Leian s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir un peu et ferma les yeux. Il recherchait parmi tout le savoir accumulé en des millénaires pour enfin trouver. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait pris la main de Tom pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. Un Tom ironique et qui maîtrisait sa colère était plus qu'attirant pour le vampire qui devait être un peu maso pour aimer ce genre de personnalité.

-Le pentacle symbolise la Magie, le soleil noir l'éternité.

-Pardon ?

-Comment ça, le soleil représente l'éternité ?

-Bien sûr… Le soleil est un astre, par là même représente l'éternité, comme toutes les étoiles et la Lune. De plus il apporte la vie par sa lumière, par la chaleur, et la mort, parce qu'il peut brûler jusqu'à la fin de l'existence. Un astre de vie, un astre de mort, qui durera toujours. L'éternité et la dualité même du monde, c'est le soleil. La magie ensuite pour votre prophétie.

-Mais et le tien, de symbole ?

-La Lune aussi est un astre, de mort et de vie, parce qu'elle permet le cycle des saisons, mais aussi parce qu'elle est le contraire du Soleil. La faux pour la mort… C'est juste le signe des vampires, Harry. Vous, c'est celui des élus.

-On est mal barrés, côté discrétion c'est pas le mieux…

-Et pourquoi ai-je aussi ce tatouage ?

-Parce que la prophétie vous concerne tous les deux, voyons. Les Apprentis qui feront renaître la Magie… c'est bien de vous qu'il s'agit !

-C'est fou, on dirait presque que les prophéties poussent comme des champignons… Enfin, c'est pas plus mal.

-…

Tom restait songeur. Toute sa vie, il n'avait été qu'un Lord Noir, un Seigneur des Ténèbres dont la réputation était de faire le mal et de vouloir renverser la lumière. Et soudain, en un tour de main, on lui révélait qu'en fait, ce serait lui – et Potter, mais c'était autre chose ! -- qui mèneraient le monde à la Lumière. Il ne se sentait pas exactement prêt à devenir une icône du Bien, après avoir porté le masque du Mal toute sa vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tom. On ne te demandera pas ensuite d'être charitable, de jouer les héros et de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Sauve le monde Magique, et on en parle plus. Tu sais, jouer les sauveurs, c'est pas si difficile, suffit de prendre le pli…C'est simple ! Tu tue le grand méchant Dumby, tu rends publics ses actes et c'est fait ! Le monde entier t'acclame, te respecte et tu peux rendre une retraite bien méritée quelque part au soleil, avec de jolies filles et du Whisky Pur Feu qui coule à flot !!

Tom regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds avant de soupirer devant tant de conneries.

-Et quand il fallait que tu me battes, tu te disais quoi ?

-Qu'il fallait battre le grand méchant Voldy, buter les Mangemorts, et qu'ensuite je coulerais des jours et des nuits heureux quelque part à Hawaii avec mon Seigneur, Veanna et Kiral ! Ou quelque part en Grèce, peut-être, il y a de beaux jeunes hommes là-bas ! Ou en Italie, en France, au Japon, aux USA, j'sais pas ! Mais l'idée reste la même !

Le vampire avait un sourire mi-extatique, mi-pervers, ce qui fit rire Leian. Harry avait toujours été un bon comédien ! Car en réalité, Harry n'avait même pas pensé battre Voldemort, jusqu'au dernier moment, il était persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Heureusement qu'il avait surmonté ces sombres pensées !

-Bien, je suis plutôt content de voir que vous prenez bien la nouvelle. Il me semble que vous devriez maintenant commencer à agir pour la défaite de Dumbledore.

C'était une manière polie de les congédier et les deux sauveurs s'en allèrent.

-----

A ses débuts, l'A.H. n'était constituée que de vingt membres, environ. A présent, au début du mois de juin, elle comptait les trois quarts des élèves de Poudlard avec elle. Étonnamment, les sabliers se remplissaient avec une croissance régulière, et les batailles acharnées pour gagner quelques points en plus semblaient nulles et non avenues. Un cercle de soutien scolaire avait été créé pour les cinquième et septième années, en vue des BUSEs et des ASPICs. Somme toute, malgré que le nombre d'élèves inscrits à Poudlard ait considérablement baissé entre le mois de décembre et celui de juin, les quelques trois cent élèves encore présents travaillaient comme si des attaques Mangemorts ne secouaient pas le pays, comme s'il n'y avait pas de guerre sanglante de l'autre côté de la porte du Hall ni que l'avenir était incertain. Nombre d'élèves souhaitaient devenir Auror pour aider dans la guerre, et les autres aspiraient à un futur tranquille, alors autant se blinder face aux horreurs et travailler.

La date des examens avait été fixée à la dernière semaine de juin, et Harry, Tom, Lumina, Syanara, Beluriel et Djehrana avaient décidé de renverser Dumbledore le lendemain de ces mêmes examens. A vrai dire, ils s'en moquaient pas mal de ce diplôme, mais cela leur laissait le temps de s'organiser, de planifier et de ne laisser aucune chance à cet énergumène prétentieux, voleur et corrompu de trouver une quelconque échappatoire.

-Tom, il faut qu'on parle.

Le Lord Noir regarda Beluriel, surpris. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien, mis à part son côté facétieux et toujours prête pour se bagarrer joyeusement. C'est pourquoi, étonné, il la suivit dans une salle de classe. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'il entendit une incantation bizarre et une lumière d'un vert émeraude verrouilla la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Un sortilège lutin. Mais là n'est pas le sujet principal. Sais-tu que cette bataille contre Dumbledore, sera la dernière que tu livreras ?

-Pardon ?!

-Je m'en doutais. Leian n'a rien dit, et mes sœurs non plus… Ecoute, tu n'es pas si méchant finalement, alors je vais être franche. Après cette bataille, vous ne vivrez pas très longtemps. Trop de Magie coule dans vos veines, vous ne pourrez pas le supporter. Votre corps n'est pas celui d'une créature magie, même celui d'Harry, car il a figé son corps dans le temps. Normalement, le corps d'une créature se modifie pour accueillir sa puissance croissante, mais le vôtre a d'ores et déjà atteint ses limites. Quand vous aurez vaincu, il vous restera un peu de temps encore. Peut-être une année. Peut-être un mois. Peut-être une semaine. Peut-être moins.

Tom regarda la jeune fille qui le regardait avec franchise. Ses yeux verts clairs étaient calmes, et elle ne se moquait pas. Ne compatissait pas non plus. Elle ne faisait que l'informer.

-Pourquoi me le dis-tu ?

-Parce que je sais que les filles n'aiment pas dévoiler trop de choses aux humains. Leian quand à lui reste toujours prudent. Harry le sait, enfin, il s'en doute. Il est une créature magique tout de même, il n'est pas totalement dénué du savoir que cela apporte. Tu sais, Tom, Voldemort et toi êtes deux personnes distinctes. Tom est le sauveur. Voldemort est un état intermédiaire jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes la réalité.

-Mais je m'en balance totalement de votre histoire de sauver la Magie ! Je ne veux qu'une chose : tuer ce vieux fou. C'est ma seule raison d'être depuis toujours.

-Tu fais partie d'un plan qui te dépasse. Alors tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais c'est déjà fait. Un conseil. Profite du temps qu'il te reste. On ne sait pas combien de temps cela durera.

La lutine lui sourit et le serra contre elle avec force, se moquant de le sentir se raidir contre elle. Puis elle défit le sort et sortit tout aussi vite qu'elle l'avait interpellé, laissant Tom, seul, réfléchir.

* * *

Salut tout le monde! Je me lance un petit coup de pub, dès le début du mois d'Avril, je publierai ue nouvele fic Harry Potter où notre héros est un sorcier, toujours yaoi et HPLV... J'aimerais savoir si elle vous intéresse!

Laissez des reviews, please!

DjK.


	36. Acte III Mort de l'usurpateur

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin!

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre** : Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance, fight…

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling a réussi à extraire de la noosphère l'idée d'Harry Potter, et c'est donc à elle que l'univers appartient. je ne gagne rien a écrire cette fanfic si ce n'est le bonheur simple d'être lue et appréciée pour ce que j'écris, donc je l'en remercie et j'n'essaie pas de la soudoyer pour avoir Harry et Tom pour moi! xD

**Rar's anonymes : None**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PIKACHUCHETTE (même si t'es un enfoiré et que t'as mis deux ans à lire un acte xD)  
**

**Remerciements **à vous mes lecteurs officiels, j'ai nommé** Nushan Ynis, Luffynette, Lady Ange Shadow, Dark-Cherry0411, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Asuka Tanku, Nekoii, 666Naku **et **Dark-Cherry0411 **vous m'êtes tellement précieux!!

**Légende :**

**Dialogues vampiriques**

_**X-- Pensées  
**_

Rappel des personnages :

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**_Acte III_**

**_Chapitre 9 : La mort de l'Usurpateur fera renaître le sang du Monde_**

Le professeur McGonagall ne reconnaissait plus Poudlard, ni ses élèves d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choses de son monde tel qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle reconnaissait. Le comportement d'Albus la laissait particulièrement perplexe. Après une période d'effervescence lors du coma d'Harry, il avait été très étrange, comme absent, juste après son retour et maintenant… Il lui semblait carrément être un étranger, car elle ne retrouvait plus dans ses yeux l'étincelle de malice, la sérénité bienveillante qui auparavant lui avaient tellement apporté.

Harry avait aussi changé. Elle gardait de lui le souvenir d'un gamin maigre, apeuré et pourtant au comble de l'émerveillement face à la magie. Il était à présent hyper puissant, terrifiant, beau et Serpentard. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait changer ainsi.

-C'est pourtant simple professeur.

Harry se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait lire en Minerva comme dans un livre grâce à sa parfaite maîtrise de la légilimencie.

-Quand un soir d'été vous vous retrouvez, au fond d'une ruelle sombre, à lutter entre la vie et la mort, que votre vision se trouble au point de ne rien distinguer, que votre ouïe vous trahit, que vos sens vous abandonnent les uns après les autres et que même penser devient un exercice de force, que vous suppliez ceux en qui vous croyez de vous aider et que vous n'en voyez même pas l'ombre, que vous priez pour qu'on vous vienne en aide et qu'au final, cette aide ne vient pas du « bon » côté mais des ténèbres… On peut se remettre en question, décider de faire ses choix et ouvrir ses yeux sur la réalité qui vous entoure. C'est là que j'ai changé. Que j'ai compris. Que l'Ordre du Phoenix avait besoin d'une célébrité, qu'il aidait le Survivant et non pas Harry Potter. Que la renommée apporte l'amitié de ceux qui vous envient. Qu'une cicatrice transformait un simple garçon banal en héros alors qu'en fait, il n'était pas si important que cela. Et que le monde s'en foutait éperdument.

Harry savait qu'il fallait que le vieux fou soit seul pour l'affrontement final, et il fallait donc éloigner ses partisans. Il n'en restait que peu à présent, à part McGonagall, il n'y avait guère plus que Sybille Trelawney. Et pour réussir à éloigner le terrible professeur de Métamorphose, il n'avait qu'à être sincère. Enfin, plus ou moins. Car il savait par expérience que son ancienne directrice de Maison n'aimait pas le mensonge.

Minerva le scrutait avec intensité. Quelque part, elle comprenait, elle pouvait imaginer, et cela ne la rassurait pas. Elle avait toujours défendu Dumbledore dans la guerre, se ralliant à sa vision de la Lumière, mais c'était il y a quelques années déjà. Depuis, le directeur avait bien changé et parfois, elle doutait. Notamment ce soir d'août où une alerte avait résonné au 12, Square Grimmauld et qu'Albus les avait envoyé sur soi-disant lieu d'attaque… où il n'y avait pas d'attaque. Et l'alerte était passée et le directeur avait dit que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, que ça pouvait arriver… La directrice de Maison le regarda avant d'ouvrir les yeux plus grand et de murmurer.

-C'était le 4 août, n'est-ce pas… ?

Harry, qui suivait le cheminement de ses pensées, grimaça positivement, se rendant compte que Dumbledore était véritablement abject. Qu'il l'avait su. Et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Cela s'ajoutait à ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Professeur, je sais que c'est un choc. Maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, voilà ce qu'il faudrait que vous fassiez. Le lendemain des examens aura lieu le dernier tournant de la Guerre. Je veux que reviennent la Lumière et la Magie, même si mes actes sont moins « blancs » que ceux du directeur. Et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de blessés. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, emmener les élèves qui le souhaiteront en dehors de Poudlard et partir vous-même ?

-Mais, Monsieur Potter…

-Vous savez Professeur, je fais confiance à votre discernement. Mais je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, si vous refusez. Mais je ne voudrais pas que le prochain combat, que l'on prévoit sanglant et horrible, traumatise ceux qui n'y sont pas préparés.

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend et sortit de la pièce. Il savait que l'esprit de son ancienne directrice de Maison avait déjà décidé.

Au détour d'un couloir, il retrouva Tom qui semblait-il le cherchait. Il avait l'air furieux et Harry fut tenté de regarder dans son esprit la cause de cette colère quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ça lui était impossible ! Il pouvait toujours dialoguer en pensée avec lui mais ne pouvait plus du tout rentrer dans son esprit ! Il supposa alors, et avec raison, que c'était depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble que son esprit lui était interdit.

-Potter !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom ?

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Explique-toi un peu, je ne suis pas dans ta tête !

-Tu le savais qu'à l'issue de cette bataille, nous mourrions ?!

-Oui et non. Nous ne mourrons pas, de cela j'en suis sûr ! Mais nous n'existeront plus ! C'est quelque chose de compliqué, certes, mais nous ne mourrons pas !

Le Lord noir le regarda, furieusement, mais Harry était sûr de lui, et son regard d'or était brillant d'un aplomb impossible à nier. Il le regarda d'un air défaitiste avant qu'une étincelle de malice ne prenne naissance dans ses yeux.

-C'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans deux semaines…

-Alors j'ai une faveur à te demander.

-----

Le paysage était magnifique. Le soleil commençait à sérieusement décliner, offrant au ciel ses tons de pourpre, de bleu pâle, d'orangé et de rose, et la mer d'un bleu d'azur reflétait ces changements, alors que les petites vagues s'échouaient joyeusement sur les rochers, se répandant en nuages d'écume.

Où étaient-ils ? Quelque part au soleil, peut-être Tahiti, peut-être Hawaii, les Bahamas, les Antilles ? Peut-être tout simplement sur une plage, à l'heure du crépuscule, en train de s'ébattre sur le sable chaud, sans pudeur, sans mots échangés, sans paroles douces, avec passion, avec fièvre. C'était la troisième fois qu'Harry criait le nom de son partenaire, la troisième fois consécutive, et Tom était sûr de ne pas pouvoir se passer d'entendre ces cris une quatrième, voire une cinquième fois. Toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Car cette nuit était à lui.

-----

Les élèves se penchèrent sur leurs feuilles quand le sablier géant fut retourné. Tom regarda les questions, et sourit légèrement. Harry jeta un regard négligent à sa feuille. Djehrana et Syanara soupirèrent. Beluriel et Lumina comptaient le nombre de pages de ce stupide questionnaire.

Le sable s'échappait vite, mais pour ces six là, le temps passait très lentement. L'elfe et la djinn s'appliquaient à répondre aux questions avec une perfection qui frisait l'irréel, Lumina laissait traîner sa plume en de belles arabesques, Beluriel écrivait en tout petit avec une pointe d'humour, Harry faisait dans la sobriété essentielle et Tom faisait le minimum. Ils avaient eu examen toute la semaine et étaient bien contents que la dernière épreuve, celle de DCFM écrite, soit bientôt terminée. Et quand le dernier grain s'échoua sur la montagne de ses congénères, ils notèrent leur noms sur leurs rouleaux de parchemins – certains ayant largement utilisé ces deniers, au lieu d'en rendre deux ou trois, il s'agissait là d'une dizaine, par exemple -- et les laissèrent sur leur table, rangèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir de la salle. Tous les élèves étaient soulagés et une certaine effervescence était plus que présente.

Après être descendus dans la grande Salle pour le dîner, les créatures magiques et les deux sauveurs se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande qui accueillait la dernière réunion de l'A.H. et était tout simplement bondée. Fred et Georges prirent la parole.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, les examens sont terminés ! Certains l'auront réussi, certains peut-être pas, mais sachez que le monde qui nous attend n'a pas besoin de cela pour évoluer.

-Vous avez été entraînés, vous avez connu l'entraide. Vous savez que l'union est la meilleure des solutions et nous allons vous demander maintenant d'être unis.

-Mais auparavant, Harry vous expliquera ce qu'il faudra faire.

Harry s'approcha d'eux et sourit. Cela allait être intéressant.

-Mes amis, je suis fier de vous. Pas seulement ceux qui passent leurs examens, mais aussi ceux qui ont réussi leur année, ceux qui ont choisi leur camp et qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Maintenant, je vais vous révéler quelque chose. Demain, la Guerre se terminera. Demain, notre adversaire mourra et la Lumière reviendra. Demain, un nouveau monde naîtra des cendres de celui-ci ! Une ancienne prophétie a décidé que le monde serait sauvé par deux personnes et que la Lumière renaîtrait de ce combat. Ce combat, je le ferai demain. Mais je ne serai pas seul. Vous serez là, pour certains. Et l'autre personne, c'est Tom. Tomas Lioncourt pour vous. Lord Voldemort pour moi.

La plupart des élèves laissèrent échapper un « Oh ! » étonné voir presque dégoûté mais Harry n'en tînt pas compte, tandis que Tom les regardait avec un sourire.

-Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, notre ennemi, celui qui détruit le monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Je ne vous l'ai jamais caché, je vous l'avoue maintenant. Libre à vous de choisir celui que vous allez suivre, mais je pense que votre fidélité m'est acquise. La bataille de demain n'est pas juste une bataille entre trois sorciers surpuissants. Non. Elle concerne tout le monde magique, c'est pourquoi nous seront aidés par les créatures magiques, dont font partie Syanara, Beluriel, Djehrana et Lumina. Mais malgré vos capacités, seuls ceux qui sont apparentés génétiquement à des créatures magiques auront le droit de se battre avec nous. Les autres, nous aurons besoin de vous afin de reconstruire le monde tel qu'il devrait être. Alors à présent, choisissez : vous suivez-nous ?!

L'éloquence d'Harry avait soulevé les cœurs des élèves. L'identité de Tom ayant été dévoilée, le comportement de ce dernier était plus logique, et la partielle révélation de la nature des reines expliquait bien des choses à leur sujet. La plupart des élèves applaudissaient sous le regard satisfait des futurs combattants.

Il allait craindre le pouvoir des créatures. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre !

-----

Fumseck avait disparu, car il était avec les élèves évacués par les professeurs. Et Albus Dumbledore, en sentant son école presque vide, eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelqu'un s'approchait de son bureau, il le sentait, et il prit sa baguette, se levant de son fauteuil de directeur.

La porte explosa violemment, et du nuage de fumée, Dumbledore vit sortir ses ennemis. Harry Potter. Et Tomas Lioncourt.

-Albus Dumbledore, tu as été accusé de tentative de t'emparer du monde Magique. Lord Voldemort et moi-même allons donc te rendre ta sentence !

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'agrandirent sous le choc. Tomas Lioncourt ? Tom Riddle ? Voldemort ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu ?! Sa surprise permit à Voldemort de lui lancer un sortilège qui le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle. Mais aussitôt, Dumbledore répliqua par un sortilège informulé, qui projeta des flammes dans leur direction. Harry créa un bouclier et Voldemort lança un sortilège sans baguette, une onde bleutée qui fit voler le bureau du professeur avant de le changer en minuscules fléchettes n'ayant qu'une seule cible : le corps trahi par les années qui passaient de Dumbledore. Un bouclier d'urgence le protégea d'une bonne partie des dégâts mais Harry avait déjà contre-attaqué d'une onde de magie mentale pure. Voldemort, suivant leur plan, envoya lui aussi une onde de magie, mais legilimens, pour anéantir l'esprit de Dumbledore et le réduire à l'impuissance. Le vieillard subissait les assauts constants et dont la force croissait rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, trahi par son aveuglement face à ses faiblesses. Il s'effondra, inconscient. Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent et utilisèrent un charme de lévitation.

Le jugement de Dumbledore allait être rendu. Dans le parc de Poudlard. En présence des victimes de sa barbarie.

Le parc de Poudlard était d'un joli vert tendre, la couleur de l'herbe au début de l'été, et le ciel était bleu, un bleu clair, avec quelques nuages blancs. Une belle journée pour mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry et Voldemort avaient créé une cage en bois de saule cogneur et le corps de Dumbledore, affaibli mentalement et à peine conscient, y gisait. S'improvisant juges, ils avaient réunis toutes les créatures magiques comme audience et, quand tous furent là…

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs de tous les peuples de la Magie, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour juger Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, accusé de Crime contre la Magie ! Afin que l'accusé purge sa peine, des sortilèges d'endurance et de reconstitution rapide lui ont été lancés ! Nous vous laissons rendre votre propre jugement !

Entre temps Albus s'était réveillé, et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la merde ! Sa perception magique lui indiquait que personne ici n'était un simple sorcier et il pâlit en reconnaissant la nature de l'assistance.

Une jeune femme apparut. Il la reconnut immédiatement, c'était Lumina Loinvoyant. Mais sous ses yeux, elle changea peu à peu et devint une créature démoniaque, sa peau bronzant, elle était métis, ses cheveux s'allongeant, tandis que ses formes évoluaient, que ses vêtements changeaient. En quelques secondes, elle apparaissait telle qu'elle était, reine des démons, avec un mini short de cuir noir, un chemisier noir dévoilant sa poitrine et son ventre, un tatouage en runes démoniaques entourant sa cheville gauche et un autre de dragon pouvaient être aperçu, de sa taille à son épaule droite. A sa taille pendait un fouet aux multiples épines et des bracelets en os humains entouraient ses poignets. Elle avait aussi une cape en cuir humain et s'avança vers la cage. Ses yeux rouges pétillaient d'une joie malsaine. Elle était seule mais imposait. Sa voix était chargée de haine et de plaisir mélangés.

-Moi, Lucifera Satanica Lumina, Treizième reine des Démons, dirigeante du royaume humain du Nord de l'Afrique, accuse Albus Dumbledore de corruption de démons et de tentative d'extermination de ma race !

Elle sortit aussitôt son fouet et la cage disparut, alors que Dumbledore ne pouvait guère bouger, en état de lévitation. Avec un sourire cruel et le fit claquer avec force son fouet, qui, magiquement, s'enroula autour du torse du vieil homme, les épines déchirant le tissu de son horrible robe de sorcier à lunes fluorescentes, s'enfonçant profondément dans la chair vieillie, avant de le dérouler encore plus vite, déchiquetant la chair déjà blessée au passage, faisant jaillir un sang rouge vif, qui teintait parfaitement les lambeaux de robe encore présents. Albus cria, serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer l'étendue de sa douleur.

La seconde à venir fut Djehrana Loinvoyant, et son esprit lucide prit peur. La jeune gothique changeait elle aussi, grandissait, ses cheveux s'allongeaient, s'éclaircissaient, sa peau pâlissait, elle devenait plus filiforme, et ses yeux se gelaient. Rapidement, il se retrouvait avec une jeune femme grande, aux oreilles en pointe, habillée d'une robe couleur perle, avec une ceinture à la taille, ses cheveux naturellement tressés à la mode elfique, et, derrière elle, le professeur Samael, dont l'apparence changeait un peu, ses cheveux noirs s'allongeant, sa peau brunissant, ses yeux se vidant d'émotions, ses oreilles étaient aussi en pointes, et il portait une tenue de combat noire, moulante, avec un sabre à sa taille ! Quelques élèves étaient derrière eux, de jeunes elfes ayant repris leur forme, et il eut peur.

-Moi, Djehra'na, Sixième reine des Elfes, dirigeante du royaume humain du Brésil, accuse Albus Dumbledore d'avoir déclenché la Guerre Elfique et décimé la moitié de mon peuple !

-Et moi, Lucifer Leamas Samael, Chef des Forces Combattantes Elfiques, dernier Elfe Noir, accuse ce même homme d'intolérance envers les races magiques !

La reine et son chef des forces combattantes s'avancèrent, et unirent leurs mains. Soudain le vent se mit à souffler, l'élément de la reine, et Samael créa des chaînes de ténèbres qui s'enroulèrent autour des jambes de Dumbledore si fort qu'elles rouvrirent les plaies du fouet, qui pourtant, grâce aux sortilèges, se refermaient vite, et Djehra'na appliqua un sortilège elfique sur la lame du sabre de Samael, avant que celui-ci ne bondisse et taillade savamment le corps enchaîné. Chaque blessure fut pénétrée par l'élément du vent et de mini tornades intérieures le firent hurler de douleur, tandis que le visage de la reine elfique ne montrait aucune pitié, aucune compassion envers le vieil homme.

Ensuite vint Beluriel Loinvoyant, et Dumbledore, dont l'esprit était maintenu lucide par Harry, afin qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, ne comprit pas la lueur de pure haine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Derrière elle, Fred et Georges. Tous trois prirent leur forme de lutins, rétrécissant, les cheveux en bataille, le teint changeant de couleur, le pouvoir les inondant. Et très vite, une petite créature de presque trente centimètres, avec une crinière de cheveux argentés, la peau verte et un ensemble noir, le regardait avec une haine intense. Elle se maintenait dans l'air par lévitation et s'exclama haut et fort :

-Je suis Bel Uriel , Onzième reine des Lutins, dirigeante du royaume humain du Royaume-Uni, et j'accuse Albus Dumbledore d'avoir pillé le trésor des Lutins pour son plaisir personnel !

Le corps d'Albus se remettait peu à peu et les chaînes de ténèbres avaient disparu. Bel Uriel lévita jusqu'au vieux sorcier qui fut assailli de sortilèges de chatouilles mêlé à des sortilèges de griffures, des sillons sanguinolents apparaissant, rouvrant ses plaies. Son sang coulait abondamment, sa robe n'avait plus rien de fluorescent et l'herbe au sol était rouge vive. Ses hurlements étaient bestiaux, alors qu'il s'étouffait peu à peu, et Bel Uriel stoppa sa torture pour en laisser à d'autres, satisfaite. Elle vola pour se poser sur l'épaule de Djehra'na et Fred et Georges allèrent se poser sur les épaules d'Harry.

La suivante fut Syanara Loinvoyant, qui reprit elle aussi son corps de Djinn, devenant une femme très belle, envoûtante dans sa tunique du désert, un voile de perles couvrant sa longue chevelure, un poignard dans chaque main, et les yeux plus qu'amusés.

-Moi, Syana'ra, Vingtième reine des Djinns Maléfiques, dirigeante du royaume humain de l'Afrique méridionale, accuse Albus Dumbledore de s'être cru plus fort que les créatures magiques !

Elle joua avec les deux poignards, l'un recouvert de poison, l'autre au tranchant plus qu'effilé, avant de s'approcher de la misérable créature au corps couvert de sang, obligé de se régénérer, les yeux remplis d'effroi, et avec un sourire appliqué, fit une entaille profonde en forme de croix à l'emplacement de son cœur, sans pour autant l'atteindre. Le poignard le plus tranchant entailla profondément, jusqu'aux muscles, la peau, et l'autre infiltra du poison dans la plaie, et on put voir aisément les veines devenir d'un vert sapin, rongeant la peau comme un acide peu à peu. Le cri que poussa Albus aurait du lui arracher les cordes vocales si cela avait été possible.

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy arrivèrent, suivis de Draco, Blaise, et une dizaine d'élèves anonymes et d'élèves de Beauxbâtons. Un sourire cruel déformait leurs traits.

-Nous sommes Lucius Veerayu Poseidonis Malefoy et Narcissa Siallyne Nereïea Black-Malefoy, Rois et Reines des Vélanes, des Sirènes, des Incubes et des Succubes, dirigeants des royaumes humains de l'Amérique centrale, du Moyen Orient et des îles de l'Océanie. Nous accusons Albus Dumbledore d'avoir prétendu à nos trônes, d'avoir noirci les opinions à notre sujet et d'avoir détruit l'esprit de membres de nos races pour les retourner contre nous !

Les époux Malefoy s'avancèrent et jetèrent deux doloris sur Dumbledore, qui s'arqua de douleur, avant de faire apparaître de l'eau brûlante sur ses plaies à peines refermées.

Une fée apparut ensuite, et porta elle aussi son accusation.

-Moi, Anä, Six Cent Troisième reine des Fées, dirigeante du territoire de l'Australie, accuse Albus Dumbledore d'avoir exterminé quatre-vingts pourcents de ma race à des fins mercantiles !

Elle vola vers lui et le gifla avec une telle force que le corps du vieil homme roula au sol. Il aurait dû être déjà mort, mais ces maudits sortilèges le maintenaient en vie et Harry s'assurait qu'il comprenait parfaitement que le moment d'expier ses fautes était proche.

Un bonhomme roux, petit et trapu, l'air guerrier, s'approcha ensuite.

-Je suis Gimli, fils de Gloin, Quinzième roi des Nains, du royaume humain de l'Afrique du Sud, et j'accuse Albus Dumbledore d'avoir rompu le traité de Merlin pour la paix entre les créatures Magiques et les sorciers !

D'un coup de hache, il lui coupa les deux mains. Puis Korem, chef des Géants d'Asie, vint aussi accuser Dumbledore et le roua de coups, sa peau étant maintenant d'un bleu et rouge très glamour, avant que Remus Lupin et Fenrir Greyback n'arrivent et le mordent jusqu'au sang, lui déchirant la peau de leurs griffes.

Puis ce fut le tour de Leian d'apparaître, avec derrière lui Veanna, Kiral et Severus.

-Moi, Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam, Unique seigneur des dix clans Vampires, Dirigeant de l'Europe Occidentale, accuse Albus Dumbledore d'être à l'origine des plus sanglantes Guerres Magiques !

Il releva Dumbledore qui gisait au sol, misérable, en l'empoignant par le cou, et posa sa main sur son front, y faisant apparaître son sceau personnel, qui se mit à brûler avec les rayons du soleil.

Il ne restait que Mahlek, le chef des Détraqueurs, qui vola jusqu'au corps gisant, presque mort, d'Albus Dumbledore. Un froid glacial s'abattit sur l'assistance, alors que la température de l'air chutait. Ne pouvant parler, c'est à l'écrit que le dernier des juges du vieux fou rendit con jugement.

-Mahlek Adramelech, Chef Suprême des Détraqueurs, déclare qu'Albus Dumbledore, pour avoir trahi la Magie qui anime toutes les créatures, de la Lumière ou des Ténèbres, doit recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Albus essaya de bouger, de se débattre, mais un froid mortel engourdissait déjà ses membres. Le détraqueur se pencha vers lui, dévoilant la chair pourri de son visage aux trous béants, et aspira son âme avec délectation. Son corps tomba au sol, vide de toute âme, et Harry et Voldemort s'en approchèrent.

-Maintenant que le meurtrier des peuples magiques a eu son compte, seule la mort l'attend !

Les créature acclamèrent les deux sauveurs qui posèrent avec répugnance leurs mains sur le corps agonisant et concentrèrent tous leurs pouvoirs pour le faire exploser.

L'explosion généra un rayon qui perça le ciel, et les deux sauveurs se regardèrent. Ils se coupèrent la paume de la main et leur sang surchargé de Magie coula au sol, où il se mit à riller, et une rivière carmine naquit là où s'étaient posée les quelques gouttes de sang. Autour de la rivière de sang magique, les fleurs poussaient, et elle serpentait entre tous les rois, reines, chefs et seigneurs présents. Il y eut un souffle de vent, un roulement de tonnerre, et la terre se mit à trembler. Impuissantes, les créatures ne pouvaient qu'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'une fine pluie de lumière ne tombe sur le Parc, puis l'Angleterre, l'Europe et le monde.

Et enfin, la voix intérieure de la Magie, présente en chacun, se fit entendre. Un rire cristallin, la joie de revenir.

Harry et Voldemort mirent une main sur leur cœur, haletant.

La prophétie était réalisée !

Les sceaux sur leurs peaux se mirent à briller, les brûlant sourdement. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps, ils en étaient conscients. Car maintenant qu'ils avaient tué l'Usurpateur et fait revenir le Sang du Monde, il leur fallait dévoiler la vérité au monde des Sorciers. Et vite.

* * *

SAMEDI PROCHAIN JE PUBLIERAI LE PREMIER CHAPITRE DE MA NOUVELLE FIC qui sera intitulée Or Rouge!

Laissez des reviews, please!

DjK.


	37. Acte III Fin de la guerre

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Bêta :** Lady Morgane Slytherin!

**Titre :** Les Pouvoirs du Sang

**Genre** : Fantasy, humour, sadisme, ironie, romance, fight…

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling a réussi à extraire de la noosphère l'idée d'Harry Potter, et c'est donc à elle que l'univers appartient. je ne gagne rien a écrire cette fanfic si ce n'est le bonheur simple d'être lue et appréciée pour ce que j'écris, donc je l'en remercie et j'n'essaie pas de la soudoyer pour avoir Harry et Tom pour moi! xD

**Rar's anonymes : JE VOUS AIME! MERCI DES REVIEWS!! (surtout Adenoide! Tu me suis depuis si longtemps!)  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO PIKACHUCHETTE (même si t'es un enfoiré et que t'as mis deux ans à lire un acte xD)  
**

**Remerciements **à vous mes lecteurs officiels, j'ai nommé** Vampyse, Luffynette, Lady Ange Shadow, Dark-Cherry0411, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Asuka Tanku, Nekoii, 666Naku **et **Dark-Cherry0411 **vous m'êtes tellement précieux!!

**Légende :**

**Dialogues vampiriques**

_**X-- Pensées  
**_

Rappel des personnages :

Harry Potter : Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Abrite en lui l'âme de Selyan Black. A été l'amant de Leian Astaroth. Ses ennemis sont Dumbledore, Granger et Weasley.

Tomas Lioncourt : Ou Lord Voldemort. Abrite en lui l'âme de Shagon Miyura. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Veanna Hyekrish : Vampire d'Argent du Trio Inferis. Vampirisée par Severus Rogue. Première prof de DCFM.

Kiral Layenna : Vampire de Bronze du Trio Inferis. Assistant de Severus. Stratège.

Leian Astaroth : Seigneur des Vampire. Sorcier-Magie. Ancien amant de Merlin et d'Harry. Son ennemi est Dumbledore.

Lumina Loinvoyant : Ou Lumina Satanica Lucifera, reine des démons. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Syanara Loinvoyant : Ou Syana'ra, reine des Djiins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Djehrana Loinvoyant : Ou Djehra'na, reine des Elfes. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Beluriel Loinvoyant : Ou Bel Uriel, reine des Lutins. Son ennemi est Dumbledore. Alliée aux vampires.

Selyan Black et Shagon miyura : Deux jumeaux vampirisés par Leian, ou le duo des Amants des Ténèbres. Maîtrisent le temps. Leurs âmes sont en Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Leur ennemi est Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore : Grand méchant de l'histoire. Extermine les créatures magiques, a volé les Lutins, est à l'origine de la plus grande guerre du monde magique.

**_Acte III_**

**_Chapitre 10: La fin de la guerre  
_**

Harry et Tom se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, et ce pour deux raisons. La première les regardait personnellement, puisqu'ils sentaient que leurs corps ne supporteraient pas très longtemps la surcharge de Magie. La seconde était qu'avec la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, le pacte de non-intervention touchait à sa fin. Il ne fallait pas provoquer les Créatures Magiques et donc annoncer rapidement la mort du vieux fou, faire tomber le pouvoir en place et annoncer au monde les horreurs de celui qu'il considérait comme le leader du Bien.

D'un signe, ils firent comprendre leur intentions et Lucifera Satanica Lumina, Djehra'na, Bel Uriel et Syana'ra transplanèrent en même temps qu'eux au Ministère de la Magie. Les Mangemorts encerclaient déjà le bâtiment, avec des démons, elfes, djinns ayant suivi leurs reines. Voldemort ouvrit la marche et ordonnant à ses fidèles d'entrer et de mettre hors d'état de nuire tous les Aurors présents – mais pas de tuerie : ils auraient besoin de crédibilité. Alors que les troupes, toutes races confondues, s'en donnaient à cœur joie, leurs dirigeants montèrent au bureau du Ministre.

A leur plus grand étonnement, Rufus Scrimgeour était là, les attendant. Il ne fut que peu surpris de voir Harry et Voldemort ensemble. Il avait pointé sa baguette sur son cœur, debout, sous le regard de ses prétendus ennemis.

-Le monde va tomber sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Le monde va mourir. Je ne tiens pas à être à la tête d'une montagne de cadavres, de squelette blanchis par le temps. Il m'a trompé. Il nous a tous trahis.

Son discours était désespéré, ses yeux regardaient dans toutes les directions, il tremblait, haletait un peu. Il avait succombé à la folie.

Djehra'na eut pitié de lui un instant. Qui savait depuis combien de temps Albus Dumbledore maintenait une pression constate sur son esprit, un imperium trop puissant pour être combattu ? Le vieil homme avait du avoir peur de ne plus être suivi par les politiciens, et avait agi en parfait Srpentard. Sa mort avait libéré le pauvre homme de son emprise, mais c'était trop tard. Trop de cauchemar, de visions d'horreur, de pensées, d'horreurs. Il avait préféré perdre la tête plutôt que de continuer ainsi.

Le sortilège de transpercement fut clairement perceptible. Scrimgeour s'était suicidé.

Que faire ? Il fallait faire comprendre aux sorciers la vérité Harry avisa une Pensine qu'il vida sans remords de son contenu et sortit, avec sa baguette, de longs filaments. Les souvenirs de Dumbledore, qu'il avait subtilisé en voyageant dans son esprit. Quand il eut fini, il inspira profondément.

-Voilà, mes amis, je crois que nous y sommes. Il faut encore annoncer au monde la vérité, et le pacte sera terminé, la prophétie étant déjà accom…

Il se pencha brutalement en avant, une main sur le cœur. La douleur amplifiait. Tom l'aida à se relever.

-Accomplie. Maintenant, comment le faire ?

-Moi je sais.

Tous se tournèrent vers la lutine, étonnés de son sérieux. Elle sourit avant de sauter de l'épaule de l'elfe pour léviter, pas mécontente d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Bon on va faire simple. Il faut que vous utilisiez votre énergie. Convertie en Magie Pure, elle se propagera à travers chaque être magique et ce dernier, un instant, partagera votre conscience. Tout le monde saura.

_**Et vous mourrez**_ pensa-t-elle, sans le dire. Mais ils avaient déjà compris. Harry et Tom avaient accepté l'inéluctable de la situation. Ils appelèrent alors Leian, Kiral et Veanna, et Samael vint lui aussi. Ils avaient leur « testament » à léguer au monde magique avant de partir. Car ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne mourraient pas vraiment.

Quand tous furent là, Tom prit la parole.

-Un nouveau monde a besoin d'une nouvelle direction. C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que Kiral soit le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Et que les Auors aient autant de Mangemorts que de créatures.

-De plus…. Je laisse Poudlard à Sir Leian, il saura qui placer à sa tête. J'aimerais que personne n'oublie ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe, ni ce qui se passera. Les nouvelles générations ont besoin de savoir.

Tous ceux présents hochèrent la tête avec révérence. Tom absorba les souvenirs de la Pensine et embrassa Harry profondément. Leurs corps s'accrochèrent presque désespérément, comblant le vide, épousant le corps de l'autre, ils se mirent à briller, faisant appel à cette Magie qui les consumait déjà, et alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, ils s'élevèrent, ne formant plus qu'une entité brillante, à l'aura brûlante, et leur pouvoir fulgurant à tous d'eux s'éleva comme une colonne magistrale, perçant le toit du bâtiment, pour s'élever au ciel. Cette colonne fut vue par les Moldus, mais la déferlante de Magie qui suivit anéantit leur mémoire de cet instant. Une onde d'un noir veiné de bordeaux traversa le monde.

Dans le bureau du Minsitre, tous furent jetés au sol par la force du choc, et ils virent les deux corps redescendre. Leian se dit que trop souvent, il voyait ses apprentis dans cet état. Les deux corps furent déposés au sol avec douceur, et ils auraient pu jurer, avoir vu une forme féminine aux regards tendres et maternels les déposer, mais ils n'en furent jamais totalement sûrs.

Ils n'étaient plus, mais existaient.

oOo

Le château de Poudlard était fermé pour les vacances. De toutes façons, la direction n'était pas encore décidée.

Le ciel était bleu, mais parsemé de quelques nuages noirs. Le vent soufflait agréablement, porteur d'effluves de lavande et de noix de coco, venues de nulle part. Une belle journée, couronnée d'un soleil rayonnant et chaleureux.

Il fallait sceller les corps d'Harry et Voldemort à présent, qu'ils ne soient pas la proie du temps et de la destruction naturelle. Car les corps étaient figés, ainsi que leurs âmes, mais ce n'était pas la mort.

Seules certaines personnes étaient là. Lucifera Satanica Lumina avec Draco malefoy à ses côtés. Syana'ra avec Blaise Zabini. Bel Uriel avec Fred et Georges Weasley. Djehra'na avec Lucifer Samael. Veanna Hyekrish avec Severus Rogue. Kiral. Leian avec, bizarrement, Selyan Black et Shagon Miyura.

Avec l'aide de leurs pouvoirs à tous, les dirigeants de la guerre avaient créé une île artificielle au milieu du lac, et étaient à présent autour du bloc de pierre taillée qui abritait le corps des deux élus. C'était comme une sépulture, rectangulaire, d'un mètre cinquante de haut, de deux mètres de long, gravée de runes en tous les dialectes magiques, peints de sang et décoré de quelques mosaïques.

Sur le dessus, le couvercle, un gigantesque soleil avait été gravé, traversé d'un pentacle. Le symbole de cette prophétie. Entièrement en joyaux volcaniques d'un noir pur, de rubis et d'émeraudes de première qualité, c'était un chef d'œuvre de pierre réalisé en la mémoire des deux qui y reposaient pour un temps indéterminé.

Le texte de ces runes était simple. Une invite au futur. « Nous avons fait le Bien par le Mal ; La Magie veille sur notre monde et nous aussi. »

Lucifera Satanica Lumina fut la première à poser ses mains sur l'edifice, immitée par Draco. Leur magie passa dans la pierre, la faisant briller un peu. Puis ce fut Djehra'na, Lucifer, Syana'ra, Blaise, Kiral, Veanna, Bel Uriel, Fred et Georges, Selyan et Shagon, Severus. La pierre brillait, s'éclaircissait. Jusqu'à ce que Leian pose aussi ses mains, et son pouvoir, enrichi depuis toujours de ceux des autres antiques Sorciers Magie, changea carrément définitivement la nature de ce monument. La pierre devint un cristal, laissant voir les corps allongés des deux élus. Harry, vêtu tout de cuir noir avec un tissu ample rouge drapé autour de lui, les yeux clos, l'air serein, vampirique. Tom, tout de cuir vêtu, lui aussi, avec un tissu vert ample drapé autour de lui, les yeux clos, calme, humain. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais dans deux sens contraires. Ils se tenaient la main comme une promesse d'éternité. Mais pour les voir, il fallait être sur la petite île artificielle, car de loin, on ne voyait que la pierre.

C'était fait.

Le monde était sauvé.

oOo

-Djeh ?

-Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lumi ?

-Je ne vais pas rentrer aux Enfers.

-Moi non plus, je ne rentre pas à la Cité Mirage.

-Moi, j'pense rester ici aussi.

L'elfe sourit. Elle ne quittait pas non plus le monde des sorciers, et ne reviendrait pas à Broceliande. Leurs peuples seraient toujours sous leur pouvoir, mais les temps changent. Il leur fallait à présent se mêler au reste du monde pour continuer à vivre.

oOo

-Sir ?

Leian regarda ses deux premiers apprentis. Ils souriaient. Leur retour dans la vie du Seigneur Vampire avait été bénéfique pour tout le monde.

-Alors ?

-Nous restons avec vous. Peut-être bien que le monde…

-… se montrera intéressant et…

-… nous ne manquerions cela pour rien au monde !

Ils avaient fini la phrase ensemble, et Leian les serra contre lui avec chaleur.

Il savait déjà à qui confier l'école, sa future direction était déjà toute trouvée.

oOo

-Vea ? Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Sev.

Pas besoin de savoir, ils étaient en lune de miel quelque part en Asie.

oOo

Kiral buvait une coupe de sang, seul dans son bureau, et se demandait sérieusement s'il était condamné à la solitude éternelle. Il était cependant Ministre de la Magie, poste qui avait enfin tout son sens, et regardait le monde magique avec bienveillance.

oOo

Tous eurent une pensée pour Harry James Lilia Cain potter et Tom Elvis Riddle. L'étincelle de magie en chacun vibrait en cœur avec cette pensée.

Ils avaient donné leur vie, leur corps, leur sang, leur essence pour que la Magie revienne et que la Lumière règne.

Et leur corps figés attendaient, quelque part dans l'intemporel. Une autre prophétie, peut-être les appellerait à nouveau, pour un monde à changer, mais pour l'instant, la quiétude du repos les baignait entièrement, au son du rire cristallin de la Magie.

* * *

EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT ... **Samedi** je vous publie l'épilogue. Il y a encore un extra de prévu pour clore la fic!

Laissez des reviews, please! Et see you soon, je vous adore tous!!

DjK.


	38. Epilogue

**Auteur: Djehra Keurjani-Niwa**

**Disclaimer: Merci à JK Rowling d'avoir écrit Harry Potter, c'est mon inspiration pour cette fic sublime.**

**_MERCI._**

**_C'est la fin.  
_**

**Epilogue**

-Parmi les grandes guerres qui ébranlèrent le monde magique, la plus tragique fut sans conteste celle qui opposa Lord Voldemort à Albus Dumbledore. Elle dura plus d'une vingtaine d'années, et causa la mort de plus d'un tiers de la population sorcière, ainsi que la disparition d'une dizaine de races magiques. Il fallut une alliance avec les peuples vampires, démons, lutins, elfes, djinns, géants, fées, sirènes, incubes et veelas afin de déjouer le complot d'Albus Dumbledore quant à instaurer un empire magique qui dominerait le monde sorcier et moldu. Tom Elvis Riddle et Harry James Lilia Cain Potter furent les héros de cette guerre qui…

La voix fluette d'un élève lambda de première année interrompit le cours ô combien passionnant du professeur Binns, qui, toujours aussi fantomatique, morne et renfermé dans sa bulle, sursauta.

-Dites professeur, vous y étiez, non ? C'était comment ? C'était vraiment comme dans les livres ? la lutte première, l'arrivée fatidique d'Harry Potter, la disparition de Voldemort, le règne terrifiant d'Albus Dumbledore, le retour de Voldemort, son alliance avec Harry Potter et les autres créatures magiques, puis le combat final ?

Le professeur Binns sourit, indulgent. Chaque année c'était la même question.

-C'était un peu plus compliqué, mais dans les grandes lignes, c'était ça. Allez, rangez vos affaires, le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez partir, les vacances de Noël sont là.

La sonnerie retentit, illustrant les propos du professeur. Les élèves se ruèrent hors des salles, leurs affaires déjà prêtes pour partir en vacances, sous le regard des quatre directrices depuis douze ans déjà.

-Ca me fera toujours rire ! Il y a douze ans avait lieu la confrontation entre nos deux héros !

-Douze ans c'est rien.

-On est immortelles Lumina, pas eux !

-N'empêche, si je retrouve ce maudit Seigneur Vampire, je l'émascule !

-Syana'ra !

-Quoi, tu préfères t'en charger ?! Après que tout ce soit terminé, que la Prophétie de Merlin ait été exécuté, et que Harry et Voldy en aient fini avec cette histoire, il nous a forcées à diriger cette stupide école !

-Je croyais que l'ennui était votre pire ennemi ?

-Je ne m'ennuie plus depuis Draco.

-Idem avec mes jumeaux !

-Ni avec Blaise.

-Et puis les filles, il faut bien honorer ces deux là… ! Ils nous ont sauvées !

-Les portraits des tragiques destins de Granger et Weasley font une remarquable morale quand il y a des problèmes entre les élèves sorciers et les autres.

-Je change de sujet. Vous irez au bal annuel donné par le Ministère de la Magie ?

-Kiral n'en a pas assez de ces réceptions ?

-Non ! Et puis, elle est spéciale celle-ci ! les invités ne sont pas nombreux ! Nous, nos chéris, Veanna, Séverus, Leian… Bref, les vrais combattants !

-Il compte sur nous ?

-Un peu…

-Bah… Pourquoi pas ? J'ai une robe en cuir humain de première qualité qui n'attend que d'être por…

-LUMINA !!

Les quatre sœurs rigolèrent. Elles se séparèrent et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations, permettant ainsi de voir le nouveau blason de Poudlard. Un soleil aux rayons bleus, verts, rouges et jaunes avec un grand « P » au centre. Une devise couronnait le tout.

« La magie est au monde ce qu'est le sang au vivant ;

Les pouvoirs du sang sont incomparables. »

* * *

**MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont lue**

**MERCI à toutes celles qui m'ont lues**

**MERCI à tous les revieweurs**

**MERCI à tous les lecteurs.**

**_Casting :_**

Djehra Keurjani-Niwa pour le scénario et l'écriture  
BelUriel Keurjani-Disreali pour la co-écriture du scénario (sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu la fin), les critiques et les costumes (bah vi j'imagine pas seule mdr)  
Lumina Keurjani² et Lilyane Hargreaves pour le soutien.

Lady Morgane Slytherine pour la bêta  
Ishtar 205 pour la bêta

_(et merci à ma maman parce qu'elle n'a pas eu peur de m'écouter divaguer de vampires suçeurs de sang, de guerres, de trucs chelous tout en m'offrant le chocolat nécessaire à mon inspiration, et à mon prof de philo parce qu'il m'a pas jugée après lecture et merci aussi à euh.... euh.....**MERCI A VOUS TOUS!!**)_


End file.
